Sacrifice
by Carrie88
Summary: Sephiroth's obsession with Tifa started 17 years ago. He finally has leverage to force her to come to him willingly, but will he ever break her spirit? Tifa/Sephiroth; mild Tifa/Genesis Rated for language and adult content.
1. Prologue: The Pursuit

Author's Note: It's my first Sephiroth/Tifa fic! YAY! I finally get to put them together! This is a hybrid of AU and "What if" and acknowledges Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, and uses parts of Dirge of Cerberus. Hope everyone likes it! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

**Sacrifice**

**Prologue: The Pursuit**

The rain pelted down as the red head ran through the streets. He couldn't hear them, but he knew they were following them…they were _always_ following him. Did they think he was stupid? That he was going to lead them to AVALANCHE? Well, if that's what they thought, they were just as insane as their older 'brother'! He was a Turk and Turks don't fail in their missions.

He turned into an alley, hoping to lose them, but they had anticipated his move. Reno skidded to halt when he saw the familiar outline of Loz, his Dual Hound glowing as he charged it. Reno backed up and looked back towards the way he had entered, but found Yazoo blocking the exit.

"Damn," he muttered. His only options were down through the sewers or up over the rooftops. Given the state of the sewers, Reno nixed that idea instantly and lifted his eyes towards the dark sky.

Without warning, Kadaj dropped from a fire escape and struck Reno on the back of his head with the handle of his sword. The red head dropped to his hands and knees, moaning pain.

"You didn't think you could avoid us forever, did you?" Kadaj asked with a smirk.

"I was hoping to," Reno said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Brother is _very_ unhappy with you," Kadaj continued as he stood over Reno. "First you free his prisoners, then you steal from his personal materia stores, and now…now you are hiding key members of AVALANCHE…a crime punishable by death, of course."

"Of course," Reno said as he pushed himself to his feet and faced Kadaj. "But if your 'brother' is so damned concerned about it, why doesn't the great General Sephiroth get off his ass and do something about it himself?"

"Who said I haven't?"

Reno paled slightly as he turned and looked back towards Loz to see Sephiroth stepping past the oldest remnant and enter the alley himself. The lightning made his silver hair shine more brilliantly than normal and the shadows thrown from his body made him seem even taller than he was.

"So, Sephiroth, you finally decided to come out of your tower and grace the world with your presence?" Reno said mockingly as he tried to hide his fear.

Sephiroth smirked. "Only for my favorite Turk. I can overlook your transgressions against me to a certain point, but hiding terrorists is not one of those transgressions. I know you are privy to their location and I know that you can be counted among their ranks, Turk. Now, tell me what I want to know and I _might_ let you live."

Reno brazenly pulled out a cigarette and lit the tip, inhaling deeply and releasing the smoke before smirking. "Well, that's mighty generous of you, General, but I just can't do that."

"A senseless death won't make you her new hero," Sephiroth taunted with a smirk. "She'll barely give you a second thought once you're dead."

Reno smiled. "That just shows how little you know of Lockhart. Cloud is still a hero to her even though he's disappeared into the bowels of that torture palace you call home, Seph. She'd probably cream for me if I died for her."

Kadaj snarled and backhanded Reno. "How dare you speak of brother's property in such a perverse way!"

Reno spit a mouthful of blood to the side before taking another drag from his cigarette. "Last time I looked, Tifa was _no_ man's property, junior and if she hears you call her that, well…" Reno smirked at the youngest remnant. "I hope you're not a fan of your balls."

Kadaj was about to strike him again when Sephiroth grabbed his wrist. "Enough. Obviously this little Turk won't give us anything. Why waste anymore effort on him?" Sephiroth pulled out his Masamune and smirked. "I'm sick of this little pest anyway."

Sephiroth frowned before he could strike. Something was off…they weren't alone anymore. He looked over his shoulder and ducked in time to avoid being hit by Loz as he was thrown towards them.

"I hope you ain't thinkin' of killin' that Turk there Sephiroth," Barret said with a smirk before firing in their direction with his gun arm. Sephiroth blocked the shots easily.

"There are four of us and only two of you," Kadaj pointed out as he blocked a few shots as well. "I think the odds are in our favor!"

"Kadaj!" a voice yelled.

Kadaj turned slightly and was surprised to be face to face with Yuffie. She smiled brightly before punching him in the face followed by a strong roundhouse kick as well. She turned and winked at Reno.

"You owe me one, Red!" she said as she threw down some smoke pellets.

Yazoo fired into the smoke, but once it cleared, Reno and Yuffie were gone. He ran over to Loz and knelt beside him as he sat up.

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Loz growled as he pushed himself to feet and sped past Kadaj and Sephiroth towards Barret.

Barret smiled and quickly transformed his gun back into his hand. He was able to grab Loz by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Maybe some other time, bitch." He easily tossed Loz into the side of the building before smirking at the others. "See ya 'round, ladies!"

Kadaj and Yazoo were about to go after him, but Sephiroth held out his arms and blocked them.

"Let them go," he said without emotion. "You won't be able to find them."

"What about Reno?" Kadaj asked.

Sephiroth smirked. "We'll catch him eventually and then he'll give me back what's mine."


	2. Chapter 1: AVALANCHE

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: AVALANCHE<strong>

_It's been ten years already…ten years since the remnants of Sephiroth had found a way to make Sephiroth's return permanent and free Kadaj from being just the vessel for Sephiroth to live through. And it's been ten years since my best friend disappeared. Cloud had battled Sephiroth that fateful day on top of the remains of the old ShinRa headquarters. He had put up a strong fight, but Cloud had never made SOLDIER and was up against the best there had ever been. The day Sephiroth finally triumphed, I became a fugitive along with all my friends and the Turks._

_ Sephiroth took the planet as his own and rules it like a king would rule his land. The remnants became like princes, indulging their desires whenever they wanted and however they wanted. The people of Gaia soon adjusted to the new world order…or they were killed as traitors. Slaves are bought and sold on the streets of Edge and the SOLDIER program is back up and running. What was left of ShinRa's infantry belongs to Sephiroth and his brothers now and no one dares step up against them. I never thought I'd live to see the day that I ever thought this, but the world is in worse shape now than it ever had been in the hands of Rufus or his father._

_ AVALANCHE is back in full force, but we must stay further underground now than we ever have. We are public enemies to Neo ShinRa in Sephiroth's hands, but to the public we are still folk heroes. We think nothing of risking our lives to save others because if we are killed in battle, it is a far less terrifying punishment then we would suffer at Sephiroth's hands if he ever caught us._

_ Rufus' public execution had done its job well. After watching him suffer brutal torture at the hands of the remnants, the world was given a bird's eye view of his beheading by Sephiroth and his Masamune. The Turks hadn't been able to save him and found themselves the target of a public who had never forgotten their past and were ready to see they paid for it with their lives…that was until AVALANCHE stepped in and took them in. Our public rescue of them and our condemnation of any action against them have given them a free pass among the people of the world…and made Sephiroth hate us even more than he ever had._

_ Reeve is our only team member who can still safely walk among the people on the streets. Sephiroth needs him to control the WRO. With Reeve's ability to create the most lifelike robotic copies of himself, Sephiroth and his remnants gave up following him a long time ago and now prefer to adapt a 'keep your enemies closer' policy in regards to Reeve. He spent a lot of time playing both sides of the fight when he controlled Cait Sith on our first adventure while reporting back to ShinRa that now it's second nature to him. He is able to keep all his ties to AVALANCHE a secret from most, yet Sephiroth knows he's one of us. Reeve knows he is watched constantly and uses extreme caution when contacting us, sometimes coming in the form of Cait Sith so he can be in two places at once._

_ Marlene and Denzel had to grow up faster than I had ever wanted them to, but in a world where one of your guardians has disappeared and the other is a wanted woman, children tend to lose their innocence very quickly. Marlene just turned sixteen and Denzel is now eighteen, both are going on fifty emotionally. Marlene seemed to take everything in stride, but Denzel was lost without Cloud. Fortunately, Reno and Vincent seem to fill the gap left by Cloud. Vincent teaches him about honor and everything that Cloud stood for and Reno…well, Reno teaches him how to be an effective terrorist, including how to switch off his emotions when needed._

_ Before Sephiroth had been able to destroy Aerith's church, Barret had been able to drain enough of the healing waters left after Cloud's Geostigma had been cured so we could heal Denzel as well…it was what Cloud would have wanted. I have to believe that somewhere in Sephiroth's tower Cloud is alive. Maybe being tortured, but alive all the same and I have to find him…no matter what Sephiroth has planned for me._

Tifa sighed and closed her journal. It was another day in hell and another day in hell meant another day of planning attacks. She pushed herself to her feet and walked out of her room. She made her way along the narrow corridors of the secret city far below Midgar…so far below that no one knew it existed. Reeve's excavation crews had found it months before Sephiroth's return, but it hadn't been made public, which they were all grateful for now. Apparently Hojo had used it for his human experiments. According to the research, it was a project called Deepground. It hadn't been a pretty sight when they had first taken refuge there. There were a lot of bodies in various states of decomposition, but there were a few subjects that had survived, despite being locked away for so many years. AVALANCHE now had a grunt force to rival the ShinRa infantry, but they lacked the sophisticated training Sephiroth's forces had.

A few of the commanders and special force units were still in tact, but not all of them. Weiss, a former SOLDIER, was alive, but Nero, another former SOLDIER, had not survived. Shelke, a woman trapped in a young girl's body, was alive as well, but Azul an enormous warrior, and Rosso, a skilled assassin, had perished as well. Weiss had been able to tell them that many of them had been injected with cells taken from one of the fallen SOLDIERs, Genesis Rhapsodos. He had apparently escaped Deepground and was still missing. No one was sure if he was dead or alive. Despite being created to destroy the world, the remaining members of Deepground knew they had no place in Neo ShinRa and would most likely be destroyed or used for experiments again, so they decided it would be better to join AVALANCHE's forces and work towards a common goal of destroying Sephiroth.

Shelke had told them that Hojo had been able to transfer his consciousness into the computer systems before he was killed during the Meteor crisis, but when they had tried to access his files, they were gone. According to her, the systems had been too damaged for everything to have saved in the databanks, however, she was able to see that what had been saved was now in Sephiroth's possession. That explained how Sephiroth could restart the SOLDIER program yet have no knowledge of Hojo's Deepground project.

Tifa's musings were interrupted when she ran into Elena as she turned a corner. Elena grasped her chest and smiled slightly. No matter what the situation was, Tifa could always count on Elena to have a smile ready.

"Sorry Tifa," she said. "I just wanted to let you know that Barret and Yuffie found Reno. He's okay, but he got cornered by the remnants."

Tifa nodded as they continued heading in the direction Elena had come from. "So they finally made their move?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah and guess what? Sephiroth was with them."

Tifa stopped and faced Elena. "Sephiroth? He actually left his sanctuary?"

"Yeah," she answered. "And he is still looking for you."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Too bad for him."

"I still don't get what exactly he wants you for," Elena said.

"I think he still has Cloud and he wants to use me to break him once and for all," Tifa said. And that's all she could allow herself to believe. Anything else was just too terrifying. "Have the patrols returned yet?"

"Weiss just got back," Elena said. "Everyone's assembled in the meeting room."

Tifa nodded. "Then let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Everyone was talking at once and no one was agreeing with anyone. Tifa rubbed her eyes and sighed. They had a decision to make and they weren't any closer to reach a consensus then they had been at the beginning of the meeting.<p>

"Okay, let's start again," Tifa said, raising her voice over the others. "If we want to rid ourselves of Sephiroth and his remnants we have to be able to catch them off guard. We can all agree to that. What we need to figure out is _how_ we can do that."

"If a larger force can distract those assholes, a small strike force could sneak in and rip the fuckers apart from the inside out!" Cid insisted.

"But if we attack them and their forces can push us back, not only will we lose people, Sephiroth will _know_ we have a small army," Tseng pointed out. "If we can get a small team into Sephiroth's tower, even if they are captured, the deaths will be few and the rest of AVALANCHE will be safe for another attack."

"But we'll lose our best people if we attack on a smaller scale," Vincent pointed out.

"Obviously, we should keep senior members involved to a minimum," Reeve agreed. "But sending one or two should be effective."

"We can enter the new ShinRa headquarters from the northern tunnels," Weiss said. "And Shelke should be able to access their computer systems without their knowledge."

"The trick will be avoiding Hojo in their databanks," Shelke said in her strangely emotionless voice. "If Sephiroth has indeed activated whatever fragments of Hojo that survived the download, and he is protecting their information grid, my presence may activate any failsafe systems Hojo implanted in his programming that will allow him to recall encrypted or lost files regarding Deepground."

"So…if he sees you, it might trigger a memory?" Reno asked with a frown.

Shelke nodded. "In essence your interpretation is correct."

"So what do we do?" Rude asked.

"I'm going in there," Tifa said.

Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. Reeve frowned slightly before leaning forward in his seat.

"Tifa, if you're caught…"

"I might be able to find Cloud," Tifa interrupted. "If I can free Cloud, he will be a bigger asset than me. Sephiroth will have what he wants and maybe our people can go above and purchase supplies without having to worry about those damn remnants tailing their every move. They caught Reno and if they can catch him, they'll have no problem catching a grunt or one of our civilian contacts. If they catch someone without the training and discipline all of us have to resist their torture, then it could be only a matter of time before our city is discovered."

"You have a point, mama, but Cloud could be dead," Barret said.

"Cloud is not dead," Shelke said causing everyone to turn and face her.

"Say again?" Barret asked.

"In my last neural dive into the ShinRa systems, I found information indicating Cloud is alive," Shelke said. "But he may not be for much longer."

"I have to get in there," Tifa said.

"What if he's already dead before you reach him?" Barret asked. "If you're caught, what do we do then? You'll be gone and they'll still hunt us down."

Tifa shook her head. "Barret, I'm not going to sneak in there. I'm done hiding and skulking around in the shadows any more. I've been do that for too damn long and it's time for me to stop. Reeve, can you set up some kind of meeting for me with Sephiroth?"

Reeve sighed. "I am meeting with him tomorrow to discuss the WRO's progress rebuilding the cities around the world and I can mention it to him. He asks about you every time I see him, so I'm sure he would jump at the opportunity."

"Good," Tifa said. "And no one can change my mind. Reeve, send Cait back here with the details as soon as you have them."

"Tifa, you're not going in there alone," Vincent said. He turned and looked at Reeve. "Tell Sephiroth that we are willing to send a negotiation envoy to discuss a peace treaty."

"Vincent…" Tifa began, but was silenced when he turned and looked at her.

"We can't stop you from going in there," he agreed. "Just like you cannot stop us from accompanying you to make sure Sephiroth doesn't double-cross you."

She smiled slightly and nodded before looking at Reeve. "Let us know when the arrangements are made."

Tifa quickly excused herself and left the room, a feeling nausea overwhelming her. She needed some fresh air and to be out of the enclosed meeting room. Soon she would be facing her nightmare and her end could be very soon. She pulled herself together with a few deep breaths before returning to the meeting. There were other things that needed to be dealt with. They still needed to assign groups to obtain medicines, weapons from their dealers, food, clothing, and other items they needed to stay alive. Tifa needed to make sure everyone was taken care of before entering the dragon's den with the possibility of never returning.


	3. Chapter 2: ShinRa

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! :D I appreciate the support and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: ShinRa<strong>

"I don't know why brother even _trusts_ this Reeve guy," Kadaj muttered as he glared around the conference room. "He's one of _them_."

"Are you going to question brother about that again?" Loz asked with a smirk. "Because I'm pretty you could barely walk the last time you dared to question his wisdom."

Kadaj narrowed his eyes and glared at the oldest remnant. "Shut up."

"It makes perfect sense to keep Reeve among his advisors," Yazoo finally spoke up. "He is the perfect link to AVALANCHE and brother needs him to keep a line of dialogue open for Miss Lockhart to use when she is ready to surrender to her fate."

Loz snorted. "I fought her and she is too damn stubborn and tough to give up. If I hadn't knocked her out, I would have been fighting her for hours. She's not just going to walk in here and surrender."

"Surely she'll see the futility in fighting her destiny," Yazoo said with a frown.

"Humans are too arrogant and small-minded to see the whole picture," Kadaj said with a smirk. "They see only the here and now. She fights brother because of Cloud. If Cloud wasn't so stubborn and just submitted to brother's will, she would be more kindly disposed towards brother."

"I doubt that," Loz said with a smirk.

The remnants all snapped to attention when Sephiroth entered the room. He looked like he was not in the mood for any irritation so as soon as he looked at them they all slipped into their seats obediently. He looked around the room and glared at the men in the room.

"My question for the day is directed at my Director of Infantry and Director of Intelligence," Sephiroth said coldly. "Why is AVALANCHE still around?"

Kyo, the Director of Intelligence shifted in his seat slightly. "They have the advantage of having Tseng, sir. As the Director of the Turks, he is used to commanding unruly employees with ease and leadership. He would be most effective in training AVALANCHE members in the ways of spying. Plus, Princess Yuffie is a very skilled ninja. She too would be able to teach their members the art of invisibility."

"And the infantry has its hands full with the general populace and their perpetual rebellion," Roden, the Director of Infantry added.

"Perhaps instead of looking within ShinRa, you should be focusing on our associates," the hologram of Hojo suggested as he flashed a smirk at Reeve.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. "I will speak with you alone, Mr. Tuesti. Everyone else leave…now."

The remnants ushered the others out of the room before hurrying out behind them. The Hojo hologram dematerialized and once they were alone, Sephiroth leaned back in his seat.

"Reeve, we both know you are a part of AVALANCHE," he said.

"You have known this all along, General," Reeve said with a shrug.

"You have something of mine and I want it," Sephiroth said lowly.

"Tifa has never been yours," Reeve said evenly. "However, today is your lucky day. Tifa has requested that I speak to you."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "About?"

"A meeting between you and her," he answered. "Think of it as a diplomatic envoy of sorts. She will agree to meet you and discuss your…desires in the negotiation of any cease in hostilities, only if she can bring protection and has a guarantee of safe passage once your meeting is concluded."

"Why would I release her once I have her?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk. "That makes no sense."

Reeve raised an eyebrow. "She wants the option to have time to consider any offer you put forward, but she is anxious to resolve the current problem. Give her what she's asking for and you may find her willing to accept your deal with no time to think at all. I have advised her this is an unwise course of action and she has politely ignored me."

Sephiroth smiled. "Very well. Tell her I agree to her terms and will meet with her at nine tomorrow morning. She may have three escorts only. My remnants will be present, but no one else."

Reeve inclined his head. "Very well, Sephiroth. I can safely assure you that she will be here tomorrow."

"Good," he answered as he got to his feet. Without another word he walked out of the meeting room and ignored his remnants who were waiting in the hall.

Not one to be ignored, Kadaj followed Sephiroth to the elevators. "Brother? What happened?"

Sephiroth entered the elevator and smirked at the youngest remnant. "I am about to receive a gift. I want the three of you to wait in my office. We have preparations to make for some guests. Oh, and let Reeve leave in peace this time."

Yazoo looked at his brothers once the elevator door had closed. "Do you think Reeve agreed to hand over Miss Lockhart?"

"That's gotta be it," Kadaj said. He turned and smirked up at Loz. "So much for never surrendering."

Loz shook his head. "She's up to something. No way she would just drop herself into brother's hands like that. There is something going on."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stepped into the lab and found Hojo's hologram looking at some results. He smirked as he stepped close enough so he was able to read over his transparent shoulder.<p>

"How is your favorite lab rat fairing these days?" he asked.

Hojo smirked and turned to face Sephiroth. "He is quite extraordinary. For such a small man, he can handle as much as you did in the past."

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side and smirked at the spiky haired blonde who glared back at him. "Cloud, don't make that face. By this time tomorrow, you'll be a free man…a man close to death, but free nonetheless."

"You are releasing him?" Hojo asked with a frown.

"Yes, so you better finish up whatever you have planned for him," Sephiroth said without breaking eye contact with Cloud who watched him from the tube that held him. Sephiroth stepped closer to him and gently touched the glass. "_Our_ girl is coming. She is finally coming home."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and banged on the tube, unable to yell through the mako he floated in. Hojo watched him in amusement.

"He doesn't seem to enjoy your company," Hojo said dryly.

Sephiroth chuckled. "No, he doesn't. But that's okay. He won't be suffering it much longer. Once Tifa is here, I'll let my remnants loose on this city and I don't care if they have to rip it apart, AVALANCHE will be destroyed and I will face no further obstacles. And there is nothing you can do to stop me, Cloud."


	4. Chapter 3: Neogotiations

Author's Note: The last chapter was short, so I decided to upload another! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Negotiations<strong>

Tifa took a few deep breaths as she looked out of the tinted windows of the van, which was stopped in front of the high gates of the Neo ShinRa headquarters. She was beginning to think this was a very bad idea. She was _trusting_ Sephiroth to keep his word.

Reno impatiently tapped the steering wheel. "Gods, the guy is so damn hot to trot to get his hands on ya, you would think he would have cleared our arrival with the front gate!"

Vincent turned and looked at him. "I think it's best we _don't_ complain about putting off this confrontation."

Yuffie looked at Tifa and gently nudged her in the side. "Hey, if you've changed your mind, we sure as hell don't have to do this you know. We can just take off right now."

Tifa smiled at her friend, but shook her head. "We have to do this. I'll be fine. He can't hurt me anymore than he already has, Yuffie."

Yuffie squeezed her hand gently. "Yes he can."

Tifa was distracted from their conversation when there was a knock on the window. Reno sat up and unrolled the window.

"It's about fuckin' time, yo," Reno said irritably.

"Oh, I am so sorry for keeping this van full of terrorists waiting, but we have to check all vehicles for suicide bombs," the infantryman said with a smirk. "I didn't want to have to clean up the smear you'd leave after an explosion. Pull up to the front."

"You should be the PR rep for Neo ShinRa," Reno said with a smirk. "You have such a sunny disposition."

"Cock sucker," the infantryman growled.

"In your dreams, asshole," Reno said before driving towards the entrance. He glanced at Vincent. "Do I seem like the kinda guy that sucks cocks? Seriously, when you look at me, do you think, 'damn, I bet that guy sucks cocks like a pro'?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Can you _not_ say cocks anymore?"

Tifa smiled slightly as she and Yuffie stifled their laughter. Yuffie leaned forward and tapped Reno on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never pictured you giving blowjobs," she said with a smile.

Reno put the van in park and turned off the engine before turning and smirking at Yuffie. "Thanks, princess," he drawled.

Yuffie blushed while Vincent rolled his eyes. Tifa smirked and shook her head as she released her seatbelt. Reno pushed his goggles up onto his forehead and turned in his seat so he could look directly at Tifa.

"We can still leave if you want, babe," he said seriously. "I have no problem running that infantry prick down and making _him_ just a smear."

Tifa shook her head and slid the van door open. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

The four AVALANCHE members stepped out of the van and began the climb up the stairs leading to the lobby of the Neo ShinRa headquarters. The doors slid open in front of them and they entered, Yuffie in front of Tifa and Vincent and Reno on either side of her. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were waiting for them.

"Welcome to Neo ShinRa," Kadaj said with a smirk. "Brother is waiting for us."

The group followed the remnants to a private elevator and stepped in behind them. The remnants stood on the left and faced the AVALANCHE members, no one saying anything…everyone just stared at each other. The doors slid open and they stepped out, immediately finding themselves in a reception area. Tifa could feel her heart rate speed up as they approached the double doors leading to the room where her nightmare was waiting for her.

Kadaj moved to stand in front of the door, blocking the entrance momentarily. "Brother will only see you…alone."

"Now wait just a damn minute…" Reno began, but stopped when Tifa touched his arm.

"It's okay Reno," she said firmly as she straightened her posture. She looked at Kadaj and nodded. "Fair enough."

He smirked before opening the door for her, closing it again once she was in the large room. It reminded her of Rufus' office before the original ShinRa building was destroyed. The wall she was facing was almost all windows from floor to ceiling and in front of them was a large desk. At the desk Sephiroth was slowly rising to his feet.

"It's been a long time, Miss Lockhart," he said smoothly.

She clenched her jaw and forced herself to walk further into the room. "I was just thinking it hadn't been long enough for me, General."

He narrowed his eyes and smirked slightly. "Have a seat."

Tifa strode confidently towards the desk and sat in one of the two chairs facing him. "I asked for this meeting for one reason. Tell me what you want in return for releasing Cloud."

"You," he said simply.

Tifa had expected denials of Cloud's existence and imprisonment, and she had known he would want her to surrender, but his simple answer caught her off guard. "What?"

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair, his smirk never leaving his lips. "I didn't want to waste any time pretending I don't have Cloud when in fact I do. To be honest, I'm surprised it took this long for you to bargain for his release. I thought he meant more to you than that."

"He means everything to me and our son," Tifa snapped.

"Your son? The boy Cloud found wandering around the destroyed Sector Five slums?" he asked.

"Denzel is like a son to both of us," Tifa said tightly, resenting the condescending tone he was using in reference to Denzel. "As for not approaching you sooner, the death squads made me think you were more interested in killing me than anything else. My mistake."

"The death squads were for your friends, not you," he said. He leaned closer to the desk and rested his arms across the surface of it, his hands clasped together. "Cloud is free to leave with your entourage if you agree to stay here. That is my offer."

"I have some requests as well," Tifa said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "By all means, share your _desires_ with me."

Tifa narrowed her eyes slightly, but refused to rise to his bait. "I will come to you in whatever capacity you want, but you have to agree to give me time to adjust to my new…role in this world."

"Of course," he said with a shrug.

"And I want a bodyguard," she said before quickly adding, "One of _my_ choosing and not from your ranks. I want one from AVALANCHE."

Sephiroth frowned. "What for?"

"I do not trust you or your remnants," she answered.

"If you are concerned about Loz…"

"Loz is not my concern," she said stiffly. "He is a fantastic fighter and I have a fighter's respect for him and his strength. Kadaj is my problem. He is unpredictable and definitely does _not_ like me."

"Who would you want?" Sephiroth asked.

"Reno," Tifa answered.

Sephiroth was silent for a moment before nodding. "Done. But I have a few restrictions. You two will never be alone, he will stay in his own room, and he will not interfere with our…interactions. You will both have only minimal access to our computers and will be restricted from certain areas of this building unless you are accompanied by me specifically."

"Fine," Tifa said nonchalantly. "And I want the death squads gone."

"That is already being implemented," Sephiroth said. "In future, all conflict with AVALANCHE will be handled by NeoSOLDIER, headed by my remnants on a case by case basis with all _final_ decisions regarding punishment, including execution, being decided by me."

"You're still going to pursue AVALANCHE if I surrender myself?" Tifa asked incredulously.

"Will your band of terrorists cease their activity against me now that I have you?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side and leaned back in his chair.

"We will stop you, no matter _who_ you have prisoner," Tifa vowed.

"Then I will pursue all those who oppose me and attempt to destroy me," he said with a shrug. "After all, your friends are doing the same. If you turn down this offer, I will pursue you and your friends until I find you and you will all be executed for crimes against the state, and Cloud will stay where he is…in Professor Hojo's labs."

Tifa paled at the mention of the twisted professor. Now she knew she really had no choice but to accept his offer. To leave Cloud in the professor's hands would be cruel and unusual punishment. She drew in a slightly shaky breath as she forced herself to keep her gaze locked with Sephiroth's amused stare.

"If I tell AVALANCHE to stop all the destruction of Neo ShinRa's property, will you stop actively hunting them down?" she asked.

Sephiroth smiled slowly. "I will consider that an act of faith on their part and will stop the pursuit. However, let's not pretend that we don't know what the other is doing. Your friends will continue to build their resources until they think they have a chance of defeating me…just like I will continue to fortify my forces for the clash we know will eventually occur."

"Can I think about this deal?" Tifa asked.

"Do you really need to?" Sephiroth countered.

Tifa sighed as she looked away from him. "Not really," she murmured. She took a deep breath before returning her gaze to his. "Take me to Cloud and once he is on his way back with Vincent and Yuffie, we will have a deal."

* * *

><p>The remnants glared at the AVALANCHE members and they glared right back. Kadaj turned his glare to Reno.<p>

"How's your head, Turk?" he asked with a sneer.

"It's just fine, junior," Reno answered.

"That bruise looks good on you, Kaddy," Yuffie said with a smirk.

Kadaj narrowed his eyes and glared at Yuffie. "You'll look good with an open gash across your pretty little throat!"

"I know you didn't just threaten her, kid," Reno snarled as he got to his feet.

Kadaj got to his feet as well. "Then learn to control your girlfriend's mouth!"

Vincent sighed and got to his feet and stood between the two men. "Sit down."

Both men looked ready to argue until they saw the slight flash of yellow glow in his eyes, Chaos threatening to reveal himself. Reno and Kadaj traded one last glare before returning to their seats. Vincent sat down beside Yuffie who smirked up at him.

"Chaos is a pretty awesome and effective way of controlling the unruly," she said.

"Don't feed his already large ego," Vincent said dryly as they all resumed glaring at each other.

The doors suddenly opened and Sephiroth appeared with Tifa beside him. She stepped away from him and looked up at Vincent, who had gotten to his feet.

"I've taken Sephiroth's deal," she said. "You and Yuffie are in charge of getting Cloud home."

"You're releasing Cloud?" Kadaj sputtered as he looked at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth glared at the youngest remnant. "Silence! We have learned all there is to learn from Cloud Strife and quite frankly I'm tired of looking at him."

"Tifa, you're not seriously staying here?" Yuffie asked as she got to her feet and took her friend's hand in hers.

Tifa smiled. "We came for Cloud and he's returning. Something tells me he's going to need you guys."

"But you can't stay here with Sephiroth alone!" Yuffie protested.

"But she will not be alone," Sephiroth said with an unpleasant smile. "She'll have my favorite little Turk here with her."

Reno raised his eyebrows as he got to his feet. "What?"

"I hope you don't mind," Tifa said. "It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

Reno straightened his posture and tried to ignore the decidedly predatory smirks he was receiving from the remnants. "Mind? Oh, hell no. I'm looking forward to the change of scenery, yo!"

"Come with me and I will take you to Cloud," Sephiroth said.

* * *

><p>Vincent barely concealed his low growl when he saw the Hojo hologram bent over notes. He turned when the door to his lab opened and closed, smirking when he noticed Vincent.<p>

"It's been a long time, Valentine," Hojo said with a sneer. "And how is Chaos?"

"He'd be a lot happier if he could rip your lungs out," Vincent said coldly.

Hojo laughed before turning to Sephiroth. "I take it Miss Lockhart here has agreed to you plans?"

Sephiroth smiled and nodded as he stepped forward. "Indeed she has. Is the sample ready for travel?"

"Strife is just through that door," Hojo murmured. "I will be sad to see him go though. So much research could still be done. Oh well."

Tifa glared at the hologram before looking up at Sephiroth. "May I see him…please?"

Sephiroth smiled indulgently and nodded. "Of course." He turned to the others. "The rest of you can stay here."

Tifa followed him into the room Hojo had indicated and had to stifle a cry when she saw him. He still looked like Cloud, but he was a little thinner and his body bore the scars of Hojo's research. She slowly reached out a hand and stroked his hair that lay upon his brow.

He stirred slightly and opened his eyes, focusing on her face. He smiled slightly. "You're late."

Tifa smiled through the free-falling tears and nodded, her familiar words being used against her. "I know. I'm sorry Cloud."

"Let me die, Tifa," he said as his smile disappeared, consumed by a heavy frown. "Don't stay here with him. He'll destroy you."

"Now, now, Cloud," Sephiroth chastised mockingly as he moved to stand behind Tifa. "You shouldn't talk badly of me. I am releasing you, after all."

"I'll be dead in a few weeks Tifa," Cloud croaked, ignoring Sephiroth all together. "I'd rather die knowing you are far from his grasp instead of knowing you're trapped here with a demon."

Tifa did her best to smile reassuringly. "And I'd rather be here knowing that Denzel and Marlene can have you back even if it _is_ for just a few weeks instead of hiding and knowing the pain you're suffering could be avoided if I was just here. Cloud, I love you. You know that right?"

He nodded slightly. "I know you do Tifa," he answered as he squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

Tifa turned when the door slid open again as two lab assistants entered the room followed by Yuffie and Vincent. She turned and smiled down at Cloud before kissing him gently on the lips. "It's time to go home Cloud."

"Be careful Tifa," he said as she stepped back.

"You have seen Cloud and know he is alive," Sephiroth said coldly. "I am allowing you your bodyguard and your friends now have Cloud in their care. Do we have a deal, Tifa, yes or no?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "We have a deal, Sephiroth."

He smirked before stepping closer to Cloud. He leaned in and whispered something in his ear, which caused Cloud's body to stiffen as he muttered, "Bastard."

Sephiroth stepped back and nodded. "I am, aren't I?" He turned and looked at Vincent. "You may take Cloud and leave. As part of my deal with Miss Lockhart, you shall be allowed to leave and my people will not follow you nor stop you. If your group continues its attacks on ShinRa property, we will pursue you. If you stop going after what is mine, you will be left in peace…until we come together in the final battle I assume you are preparing for. Take that message back to you base and do as you please."

"Tell everyone I agreed to this cease in hostilities, Vincent," Tifa said quietly.

He nodded. "I will Tifa."

Yuffie hugged her friend tightly. "This isn't goodbye, Tifa. It's just a temporary separation."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I know. Take care of Cloud."

Yuffie nodded before following Vincent and the lab technicians out of the room into the main lab. She stopped in front of Reno and threw her arms around him. "I love you Red!"

Reno allowed her to press her lips to his in what could very well be the last kiss they would ever share. He added a squeeze on her ass for good measure before releasing her.

"I love you too, you little klepto!" he said with a wink before watching her leave. He turned and looked at Tifa as she entered the room with Sephiroth. "I don't suppose you negotiated any conjugal visits for me, did ya Teef?"

"Sorry," she said quietly.

Reno sighed and smirked. "Don't worry about it."

"Kadaj, you and Yazoo take the Turk to my office," Sephiroth said. "I have a few ground rules to go over with him. Loz, come with me."

Reno winked reassuringly at Tifa before following the two younger remnants out of the room. Tifa reluctantly followed Sephiroth while Loz followed behind them, not really sure why he was invited to follow them, while his brothers were sent to deal with Reno. He watched his older brother as he surreptitiously glanced at the woman beside him several times.

They came to a stop in front of a door and Sephiroth turned to face Tifa. "You can wait here and once I go over the ground rules with your Turk, I will return and we too can set our boundaries." He opened the door and Tifa reluctantly entered. He shut the door behind her and locked it be turning and facing Loz. He dropped the keycard in his hand. "You are going to stay here and make sure nothing happens to her. And no matter what, you are _not_ to 'play' with her, do you understand?"

"Yes, brother," Loz said as he watched Sephiroth turn and walk back down the hall.

* * *

><p>Reno grunted as Kadaj's fist connected with his jaw and bent over Sephiroth's desk. He turned and glared at the youngest remnant. "I don't think your brother will be happy to find my blood all over his desk, man."<p>

"He's right," Yazoo said with a smirk before pushing away from the wall he was leaning against. "We should search him for weapons, listening devices, and any other thing he could us against us."

Kadaj grabbed Reno by the lapels on his jacket and thrust him up against the wall. Reno automatically assumed a position typically seen when a suspect is being searched. Kadaj began running his hands over his arms and when he swung him around so they were facing each other, Reno smirked.

"Hey, I don't know you like that, yo," he said with a laugh as Kadaj ran his hands down his legs.

Kadaj straightened his body and glared at him before smirking. Without any warning he pulled his arm back and punched him hard between his legs, sending the red head to his knees.

"You fuckin' bitch," Reno groaned.

Sephiroth entered the room and narrowed his eyes when he saw Reno on his knees. "What happened to him?"

"This little Sephiroth wannabe just fucking punched me in the balls!" Reno gasped as he pushed himself into a standing position and glared at Kadaj.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and moved to sit behind his desk. He smirked and gestured to the chairs facing him. "Have a seat Turk."

Reno gingerly slid into one of the chairs across from the desk, wincing slightly, and glared at Sephiroth. "Okay, what's going on, yo?"

"Tifa agreed to stay if she had a body guard of her choosing and that man was you," Sephiroth answered. "I know you Turk and I know your ways, so let's get one thing straight. You guard Tifa and that is it. If you are caught nosing around in the computers, you will be killed. If you interfere with our daily routine, you will be killed. If you try to sneak Tifa out of here, you will be killed…and so will she."

"So, is there anything I can do that won't result in me gettin' killed?" Reno asked dryly.

Sephiroth smirked. "Guard Tifa with your life and that's it. If I have even an inkling that you are up to something, I may even just hand you over to Hojo."

Reno shifted slightly. "Point taken, yo."

"I thought as much," Sephiroth said before looking up at Yazoo. "Take him to the living quarters on the ninety-fifth floor."

Yazoo nodded. "Come on."

Reno pushed himself to his feet and followed the remnant, turning only when he reached the door. "Sephiroth, I don't know what you've got planned for Tifa, but let me tell you something. I have been a Turk since you and I have known each other and you _know_ I take my job seriously. If Tifa says the word, I'll gladly die to save her from whatever torment you have planned for her."

"I don't doubt it," Sephiroth said as he watched the two men leave. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Kadaj. "Sit down. You and I apparently have to have another talk about your place, little one."

Kadaj narrowed his eyes in a glare that matched his older brother's. "He's nothing! What does it matter if I have a little fun at his expense?"

"I have an important job for you and if I can't trust you within these walls, I can hardly trust you in the city," Sephiroth said lazily. "I need you and Yazoo to search this city and find AVALANCHE. I know they're here somewhere and I don't care if you have to rip this place apart, you _will_ find them."

"What about Loz?" Kadaj asked.

"I need him here to keep an eye on Tifa and the Turk," Sephiroth said and raised his hand as Kadaj made to object. "Loz is the strongest of the three of you, and he has had previous dealings with Tifa. She seems to respect him and he respects her. If I am to get anywhere with her, I first have to get her to lower her defenses. Yazoo is too quiet and you are too unpredictable…plus she knows you don't like her."

Kadaj sulked slightly. "I would like her just fine if I knew she wasn't a weakness to you that could be exploited."

Sephiroth smirked. "Oh, she's not a weakness. I will kill her if I think I need to. But that won't be necessary. Cloud won't last two weeks. Tifa is here and so is Reno. AVALANCHE won't have them to lead them and they will begin to fall apart. They will make mistakes and we will find them. Then they will die…one…by…one."


	5. Chapter 4: The General and The Terrorist

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The General and The Terrorist<strong>

Vincent looked at Cloud's sleeping form while Cid stood silently beside him. The young man who had been missing for ten years was currently on the brink of death from the things Hojo had done to him…and that was something Vincent could relate to. Cid turned and looked up at Vincent.

"Do ya think he'll make it?" he asked.

"It's hard to tell," Vincent said. "He survived Hojo's experiments once before, but he had him a considerably longer amount of time this time. If Cloud is willing to fight, he might just make it. If he is too deep into a depression, he may not be able to pull himself out."

"Fuck, that Hojo is one twisted son of a bitch," Cid murmured. "And what about Tifa? Will she survive?"

"It depends on what Sephiroth wants her for," Vincent said with a shrug.

"That psycho wants sex," Cid muttered. "And for some reason, he wants it from Tifa. I know he's killed a lot of people, but couldn't that bastard amuse himself with someone he _hasn't_ slaughtered a family member of?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Maybe it has something to do with Cloud. Maybe it's not just a sex thing. Maybe this is about control and taking Cloud's most cherished thing and destroying it."

Cid grunted. "That boy is definitely Hojo's kid, no doubt about it."

Vincent watched the other man leave the room before moving closer to Cloud's prone form. "I know what it's like to be at the mercy of a man who cares nothing for your pain. It seems hopeless. You feel like you have nothing to live for, but you do, Cloud. Tifa has made the ultimate sacrifice for you and now you have to fight to save her. You can't let Sephiroth win. We have the forces to fight him. Don't give up Cloud."

* * *

><p>Yazoo found Loz pacing in front of Tifa's door. "So am I to assume you are her other bodyguard?"<p>

Loz turned and shrugged. "I guess."

"Kadaj is getting in trouble...again," Yazoo said dryly.

Loz rolled his eyes. "When is that kid gonna learn to shut his mouth in front of brother?"

Yazoo clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Probably never. You know how stubborn he is."

Loz smirked and nodded. "Where's the Turk?"

"Three doors that way," Yazoo said as he gestured over his shoulder in the direction he had just come from. "Actually, he's the reason Kadaj is getting into trouble again. He was being mouthy and Kadaj punched him in the crotch."

Loz made a face. "That is such a girly move and so _not_ worth catching hell from big brother for."

Yazoo smirked. "And the people of this planet always think _I'm_ the feminine one."

Loz was about to say something when the elevator doors slid open and Kadaj skulked out into the hallway followed by Sephiroth. Kadaj was glowering when he looked at Yazoo.

"Come on," he eventually said. "We have work to do."

Yazoo obediently followed his younger brother, knowing it was wise to keep his mouth shut when Kadaj looked as angry as he did. Loz looked at Sephiroth who was watching the youngest remnant storming away with an amused smirk.

"Should I go with them?" Loz asked.

Sephiroth dragged his gaze back to the oldest remnant. "I need you here. I'm going to talk to our guest, but something tells me she won't be…hospitable for long. Wait here until I return."

Loz nodded as he handed the keycard for the door to Sephiroth and watched him disappear through the door, secretly jealous that his older brother would get to 'play' with Tifa. He smirked to himself as he began pacing. _Brother better not be arrogant like I was,_ he thought to himself. _Or she's going to wipe the floor with him before he can summon his Masamune!_

* * *

><p>Tifa was sitting on the bed when the door opened and Sephiroth stepped in. She sat frozen as he leaned slightly against the wall, watching him watch her. Her heart began beating more quickly as she stiffened slightly. <em>He promised he'd give me time<em>, she thought to herself. She nearly winced at the naivety of such a thought. He was Sephiroth, one-winged angel, and son of Jenova, an elite SOLDIER first class general. His promises were made to be broken.

Tifa finally swallowed and found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Sephiroth didn't move from his spot. "I've come to tell you that I have spoken to Reno and he is aware of the ground rules.

She nodded. "So…what now?"

"Now? Well, consider your adjustment period starting as of right now," he said as he finally pushed away from the wall. He slowly moved towards the bed, his eyes locked with Tifa's. He finally stopped a few feet away from her.

She knew she had agreed to this and she was doing it for the sake of the world and her friends so his answer didn't really matter, but…she had to ask. "Why are you doing this? Why have you chased me for the last ten years?"

Sephiroth's lips twisted into a smirk. "Surely you felt it, Tifa…even back in Nibelheim when we first met."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "I try to _not_ think about Nibelheim, for obvious reasons."

"Yes, I burned the whole town to the ground," Sephiroth acknowledged lazily. "And I even killed your father. But before all of that, I felt a connection to you. I knew _you_ would be an important factor in my life, despite the age difference between us. Our confrontation in the northern crater only served to increase the connection we share."

Tifa trembled as she stared up at him. "What?"

Sephiroth chuckled darkly. "Don't pretend you didn't feel it. I could see it your eyes…your expressive eyes."

Tifa flashed back to the day she had met him in Nibelheim seventeen years earlier. It seemed like only yesterday that Sephiroth and Zack appeared in her town.

_"You've got the best guide in Nibelheim, gentlemen," Zangan said with a proud smile._

_ Tifa blushed and held out her small hand. "My name is Tifa Lockhart. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_ "The pleasure is all mine," Zack said with a flirtatious smile as he happily took her hand in his and shook it._

_ "And you can take us to the reactor?" Sephiroth asked._

_ Tifa turned her eyes to the great ShinRa General and smiled. "I sure can."_

_ "Make sure nothing happens to my girl," her father said._

_ Tifa rolled her eyes. "Dad, seriously? I go through the mountains all the time. What's the difference this time?"_

_ "Besides the fact that you're going out there alone? With four men we don't know?" he asked as he eyed the men behind her._

_ "Dad! Don't be ridiculous!" Tifa said angrily._

_ "I promise you, Mr. Lockhart, your daughter will be safe with us," Sephiroth assured him._

And she had been safe with him. But as she remembered their past, she remembered the barely-there touches, the casual comments, and the odd time she found his gaze on her. In the back of her head at the time, she had fantasized about having Sephiroth attracted her…enough that he would save her from the monotony of her daily life in the small mountain town she had grown up in. But that all changed when he burned the town and murdered her father.

She got to her feet and put some distance between them. "I was a girl when I met you. You were the most famous general of ShinRa's SOLDIERs. I was in awe of you…and then…"

Sephiroth stepped closer to her, his chest grazing her back. "You were no mere _girl_ in the northern crater."

Tifa turned her head to the side and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Sephiroth…"

He clasped her upper arms in his hands and closed his eyes slightly. "I love the way you say my name. I've watched you Tifa for so long. As I floated listlessly with the Lifestream, I watched you. I watched you tend to and mother two children who were not even yours to guard, yet you treated them as if they were your own. I watched you struggle to make sure both your bar and Cloud's delivery service made enough to stay afloat. And I watched him leave you with all the responsibility of your _family_ while he was off sulking about his past."

"Don't," she whispered as her body brushed weakly against his.

"I saw you sink into a deep pool of loneliness and despair because you just couldn't reach Cloud, no matter what you did," he continued. "He was never there when you needed him. But here, you will never feel the sting of loneliness Tifa."

Tifa looked into his eyes when he gently turned her so she was facing him. She stiffened when she felt his cool lips on hers. She expected his kiss to be harsh and violent like him, but it was surprisingly gently. If it had been anyone but him, it would have been pleasant, but when she felt the tip of his tongue trace her bottom lip, she felt her skin crawl. She pulled her head away and looked up at his lust-darkened eyes.

"I would rather be alone forever than suffer _your_ company, General," she whispered.

He smirked and stepped back, releasing his grip on her arms. "Be that as it may, once your adjustment period is up, you will _suffer _my company when I see fit, so you may as well start working through your feelings. I won't wait forever for your…consent."

Tifa pressed herself against the wall and paled. "You wouldn't!"

He just grinned maliciously before moving towards the door. "I assume you want to sooth your frazzled nerves in the arms of your friend. Shall I have Loz take you to Reno?"

Tifa nodded. "If that's possible."

He inclined his head before opening the door. "Loz, take Miss Lockhart to see the Turk. She is to have ten minutes only. Once she is done return here immediately."

Loz looked from the satisfied smirk on his brother's face to the pink tinged cheeks of Tifa before nodding. "Okay. Come on. He's this way."

Tifa hurriedly slipped past Sephiroth before following Loz down the hall. He unlocked the door for her and she hurried in, followed by the tall remnant. Sephiroth waited until the door to Reno's room had closed before smirking and gently running his tongue over his lips, enjoying the taste of Tifa left there from the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Tifa!" Reno said happily as he hurried over to her and pulled her into a hug.<p>

"You guys have ten minutes," Loz said as he wandered over to the bed and dropped to the mattress before swinging his legs up onto the bed. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"Yeah, right," Reno said dryly.

"That was one of Sephiroth's stipulations for having you here," Tifa said quietly. "We will never be alone."

Reno rolled his eyes and pulled Tifa over to the sofa in the corner of the room. "Seph really likes his rules, doesn't he? He gave me my rules too. Basically, snooping around, interfering with his 'seduction' routine, and breaking you out of here will get me killed or handed over to Hojo, not cool obviously. But I made it perfectly clear to him that if you say so, I'll do whatever you want me to do to get you out of here…even if it kills me."

Tifa smiled and hugged him. "Trust me, Reno. Neither one of us is going to get killed…not if I can help it."

Reno pulled back and looked at Tifa. "Are we seriously just going to sit here and do nothing, yo? We're really just going to sit back and do nothing at all against Sephiroth?"

Tifa nodded. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

"But we have one hell of a golden opportunity here, Teef," Reno protested.

"Yeah, a golden opportunity to get killed," Tifa said. "Reno, we're surrounded by infantrymen, NeoSOLDIERs, and crazy scientists, never mind the remnants and Sephiroth himself. We'd never make it out of here."

"There's always a way out," Reno insisted.

"And what about the NeoSOLDIERs and the remnants?" Tifa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"SOLDIERs were always more brawn than brain," Reno said dismissively. "Well, except for Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, and Zack, but they were different. Run of the mill SOLDIERS, dumber than dirt! And we can out-smart those remnants."

Tifa smiled slightly when she heard Loz's amused snort from the bed. She shook her head. "I wouldn't go that far. Kadaj is pretty intelligent, Yazoo is a skilled marksman who could probably shoot your ponytail of the back of your head before you even knew he was there, and Loz is strong and fast. He beat me and you know that's not an easy thing to do Reno."

"No, it wasn't," Loz agreed absently from the bed.

"How are we supposed to ignore you if you keep talking, yo?" Reno asked with a scowl.

"If you don't want me talking, stop talking about me," he countered with a smirk before pulling his gloves off and fiddling with the controls of his Dual Hound.

Reno rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back to Tifa. "How far are you willing to push this Tifa?"

Her smile faded. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean, how much are you willing to give Sephiroth in exchange for our friends' lives?" Reno asked seriously.

Tifa met his gaze. "As much as he wants."

Reno nodded slightly in understanding. Loz got to his feet and pulled his gloves back on before moving closer to Reno and Tifa.

"Time's up," he said as he turned and opened the door.

Tifa got to her feet, but stopped when Reno grabbed her hand. He slowly got to his feet and faced her.

"May the gods stay with you on your path, Tifa," he said solemnly.

She squeezed his hand. "Thanks Reno. I'm glad you're with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, yo," he said as he watched the remnant lead Tifa out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tifa silently walked beside Loz, who occasionally looked down at her. Finally, he couldn't remain silent.<p>

"What are you up to?" he asked when they stopped in front of her room.

Tifa frowned and looked up at him as he unlocked the door. "What are you talking about? I'm not up to anything.

Loz blocked her from entering her room by bracing his arm across the door. "The woman I fought in the church wouldn't just give up like this. She wouldn't just roll over and give our older brother his way so easily."

"Maybe I'm not the woman you think I am, Loz," she said sadly.

"Yes, you are," he insisted softly.

Tifa raised her eyes to his. They were Sephiroth's eyes, though a slightly darker green. And they weren't as evil as his brother's. There was a strange innocence in the depths of his eyes. She sighed as she looked at his confused face. "Sometimes, even a skilled fighter can grow weary of a constant battle. Good night, Loz."

He tilted his head and watched her shut the door after she had entered the room. He shook his head slightly. "Brother will break you," he said quietly.


	6. Chapter 5: Give and Take

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Give and Take<strong>

Sephiroth walked down the hall of the executive floor, happily planning his next step in his careful seduction of Tifa. Part of him enjoyed the chase and the odds he faced in winning her affection, but part of him also wanted to rip her clothes off and _show_ her what he could do for her…how he could make her feel. His biggest obstacle that stood between him and Tifa was the fact that in his break with his sanity, he had burned her town and killed her father. He doubted telling her that he really had no idea who it was that he had struck down would make her feel any better. And he knew for sure that telling her how beautiful he had found her as she fell to the floor of the reactor after his blade had met her flesh would _not_ make her any more welcoming of his advances.

"Sephiroth."

He was pulled from his thoughts by Reeve's call. He turned and faced the WRO's Commissioner. "Reeve. What brings you here?"

"I was dropping our budget off to accounting," he said with a shrug. "I also wanted to enquire about Tifa and how she is settling in."

"She is settling in just fine," Sephiroth said coldly. "For future reference, just because I tolerate you remaining in your position, despite your ties to AVALANCHE, that does not give you the right to enquire about Miss Lockhart whenever we meet."

"I'm sorry, General," Reeve said as he narrowed his eyes. "But she is a good friend of mine and I just wanted to make sure that she was alright."

"You wanted to offer your fugitive friends a bone to keep them from breaking our agreement," Sephiroth said with a smirk.

Reeve shook his head. "And you wonder why you face such opposition?"

"Tell your friends she is just fine," Sephiroth said with a smirk. "I am making sure she has whatever she needs. Just remind them that can change very easily if they break their word and begin destroying ShinRa property again.

"Believe me, no one will break that promise, Sephiroth," Reeve said before turning and walking away from him.

* * *

><p>Marlene watched Cloud as he slept. She turned and looked at Denzel. "Does he look any better?"<p>

"I'd like to think so, but I don't know if it's just because I want him to be okay or if it's because he really is getting better."

They both turned when the door opened and Rude stepped in.

"The meeting is about to start if either of you is interested," he said.

"Are you coming Marlene?" Denzel asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I'll stay here with Cloud. You can fill me in later."

Denzel nodded and followed Rude the short distance to the meeting room where everyone was taking their seats around the table. Vincent waited until everyone was seated before speaking.

"Tifa surrendered to Sephiroth in order to save Cloud," he stated. "And in return for guaranteed safety, we agreed to stop all aggressive action against ShinRa." The room erupted in murmurs and angry arguments, but Vincent simply held up his hand to quiet them again. "We will continue to build our forces, but the attacks on ShinRa property must stop."

"You know that silver-haired bastard is gonna hunt us down anyway!" Cid argued. "He'll rip Edge and Midgar apart to find us and he _will_ find us eventually!"

"Then we must fortify our forces before that happens," Vincent said. "I believe Sephiroth only released Cloud because he believes him close to death. Shelke did a neural dive into their systems and was able to access Hojo's research."

Shelke nodded. "I was able to discover that Hojo's research was designed to find out how much damage a SOLDIER's body could take before the mako infused cells began to die from the constant effort to regenerate the body. His final conclusions were interesting, however he believes Cloud Strife is close to death. That is not necessarily the case."

Barret raised his eyebrows. "You mean Spiky's got a chance to live?"

Vincent nodded. "We're going to try using the healing water to bring Cloud out of the worst of it before using Cure on him and traditional medicine. It will take a while, but it may work."

"And once Cloud's outta the woods, maybe that damn woman will pull her head outta her ass and get the fuck away from Sephiroth," Cid said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Marlene smiled when Cloud's eyes opened. "How are you Cloud?"<p>

He smiled when he saw her. "Marlene? You're so grown up."

"I've missed you," she said as she gently hugged him.

"So you're awake?" Vincent asked from the doorway. "That's a good sign that your body is already healing on its own. Marlene, will you please give us a few moments."

"Sure," she said with a smile before leaving the room.

"Cloud, we think we can fix what Hojo's done," Vincent said without preamble. "We're going to try using the healing water from the church in combination with Cure and traditional medicine."

"Do you think you can save me?" Cloud asked hopefully.

Vincent nodded. "If all goes well, than yes."

Cloud pushed himself into a seated position. "Promise me something, Vincent. If I don't make it and I die, please rescue Tifa from herself. Sephiroth is a monster and before you brought me home, he told me that he was looking forward to breaking Tifa…in every way possible."

"Cloud, Sephiroth is a monster, but Tifa made this deal _knowing_ what lay in store for her at his hands," Vincent said. "She made the deal knowing you would most likely die, but she also knew it would give us time to strengthen AVALANCHE and build up our defenses. We can't pull her out before our attack or Sephiroth's forces will know we're up to something and meet our efforts full force. We only have one shot at this Cloud and if it fails, we're done."

Cloud slumped against the pillows. "I know. I just…she's my best friend and I can't leave her with that sadist!"

Vincent nodded in understanding. "I felt the same way about Lucrecia. But like Lucrecia, Tifa has made her choice, except instead of choosing to love a psychotic man as Lucrecia did, Tifa is choosing to sacrifice herself to a psychotic man for her friends. You can't fault her for that."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was looking over battle plans when there was a knock on his door. He looked up irritably as the door opened and Loz poked his head around the corner.<p>

"Sorry to bother you, brother, but Miss Lockhart requested she be able to see you," he said.

Sephiroth's frown melted into a smirk before he nodded. "Send her in."

Loz disappeared and then Tifa slipped into the room hesitantly. She made her way over to his desk, aware of his eyes on her the entire time. She reached the chair and sat down.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Sephiroth drawled.

"I know I haven't been here very long," Tifa began. "But I was hoping…I would like to ask if it would be possible for Denzel and Marlene to visit me here."

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair. "If they were still harmless children, this would be an easier decision, however, they are part of AVALANCHE and therefore they're dangerous."

Tifa's heart fell. "Please, Sephiroth. I can vouch for them. I just want to see them and explain why I'm doing this. They won't do anything, I promise."

"It would be a risk to me," Sephiroth said. "What would you give me if I granted your request?"

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Quid pro quo, Tifa," he responded. "I give you something, you give _me_ something."

"Sephiroth, you better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting," she said tightly.

He smirked and shook his head. "I'm not suggesting you provide me with any…sexual favors. What I had in mind is far less lurid. If I allow the children to visit you, I would like you to attend a press conference with me."

"A press conference?" Tifa asked in relief.

"The Gaia rumor mill is still in full force and the press has picked up on the fact that you came for a meeting and your team left without you," Sephiroth said dryly. "They of course are demanding answers. I'm planning on telling them that you and I are currently negotiating a cease in hostilities between ShinRa and AVALANCHE. You wouldn't be expected to speak or make any kind of statement, just having you there willingly would assuage fears that you are just a prisoner."

Tifa pushed herself to her feet, suddenly feeling the overwhelming urge to be as far away from him as possible. "I _am_ just a prisoner!"

Sephiroth got to his feet and walked towards Tifa. He touched her shoulders with his hands, ignoring her sharp flinch at his touch. "You are a guest with restrictions, Miss Lockhart. _My_ prisoners are in state prisons, not wandering around my home and office. _My_ prisoners don't make demands and select their guards as you have. Would you prefer to rot in a state prison? Or perhaps I should just give you to Hojo. You intrigue him and when he is intrigued, he is inspired to…experiment. I can easily arrange for Loz to escort you to the labs if you prefer, but I must warn you that Hojo's touch is significantly more harsh than mine," he said with a smirk as he gently caressed her upper arms.

Tifa squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered. "You bastard."

"I am merely giving you your options," he said softly.

"Fine," she answered tightly. "I will attend the press conference, but may I see the children first?"

Sephiroth smirked and nodded. "Of course. I will have Reeve arrange it as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Tifa muttered as she tried to pull away from his grasp. She stopped when he didn't release her. "What do you want now?"

"A proper thank you," he said with a smirk.

Tifa clenched her jaw before turning to face him fully. She hesitantly rested her hands on his chest and raised herself up on her tiptoes before lightly pressing her lips against his. He didn't move or press for more, he just allowed her to dictate the intimacy level of the kiss.

She finally pulled back and looked up at him, her hands still resting on his chest. "Was that better?"

"A definite improvement," he purred seductively.

Tifa paled as she pulled back and fled from the room. Sephiroth chuckled to himself as he returned to his desk and picked up the phone. Reeve's secretary answered the phone and immediately advised Sephiroth she would get Reeve for him. As he waited, Sephiroth gently touched his lips with his fingertips before grinning. Seducing Tifa was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Barret said firmly. "There ain't no way in hell that I am going to let my baby girl walk into that lion's den!"<p>

"Daddy, I want to see Tifa," Marlene insisted. "And I'm not a kid! Besides, Reno will be there with me and so will Denzel."

"I won't let anything happen to her, I promise," Denzel assured him.

"Besides, Sephiroth won't hurt us," Marlene said with a smirk. "If he does, Tifa will kill him!"

Barret reluctantly smirked at that thought. "Maybe, but you are still AVALANCHE. I don't trust his motives."

"It is unlikely that anything will happen to the children," Reeve added. "The press is watching ShinRa headquarters like a hawk these days. They've already started hounding Sephiroth about Tifa's arrival and the fact that she hasn't left. He's been forced to set up a news conference, but he's already released a press statement saying that he and Tifa are negotiating a cease in hostilities between AVALANCHE and his forces. If the press sees the children go in, they will certainly know they haven't left and they will be all over Sephiroth in a heartbeat and we all know how much he hates dealing with the press."

"But how can we guarantee that the press will be hanging around when the kids get there?" Barret asked.

Reeve smirked. "I'll make _sure_ they're waiting at the gates tomorrow when they arrive. If the children walk up to the gates instead of driving in a car, it will be even better. Trusting youths vanish into ShinRa HQ is a headline Sephiroth would rather not see in the morning!"

* * *

><p>Reno covered a yawn as he and Yazoo waited by the gates for the children the next day. He smirked when he noticed the reporters milling around the gates on the other side. He looked over at the quieter remnant. "Gods, the reporters are like sharks, yo. They smell blood in the water and they are all chomping at the bit to get in here!"<p>

Yazoo nodded. "They're here almost every day. Kadaj loves spouting off to them, but I would rather not talk to them at all. And Loz, well, he's freaked out by the way they crowd around him, shoving microphones in his face."

"No shit," Reno said with a smile. "The big guy's claustrophobic? Huh."

They both straightened when the press seemed to go into overdrive on the other side of the gates. They parted to reveal Denzel and Marlene pushing their way through the crowd, pushing off answering any questions.

"We don't know anything about Tifa's negotiations with General Sephiroth," Denzel answered calmly. "And we don't know how long they will last. We're just here to see Tifa and will be leaving by the end of the day."

Reno turned and smirked at Yazoo. "Well, there goes any plan Seph had of keeping the kids, if he had any that is. The press will eat him alive if they don't leave."

Yazoo smiled slightly. "Those kids are smart."

The gates slid open and Denzel and Marlene slipped into the relative safety of the courtyard in front of the ShinRa building. Marlene hurried over to Reno and hugged him.

"I missed you Reno!" she said happily.

"I missed you too, squirt!" he said with a wink.

Marlene turned and looked up at Yazoo. "Excuse me, sir, but Yuffie sent a picture for Reno to keep with him here. May I give it to him?"

Yazoo was surprised by her politeness towards him. "Well, I have to give it the onceover before he can keep it."

"Can I look at it first?" Reno asked. "I miss my girl!"

Yazoo rolled his eyes and handed him the small black digital picture frame. "Fine, but then it has to go to security for testing."

Reno turned on the frame and immediately his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Whoa!"

Yazoo looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as well as he looked at the naked image of Yuffie. "Your girlfriend is…"

"Bendy," Reno and Yazoo said simultaneously as they both tilted their heads to the side.

Reno looked over his shoulder at Yazoo. "You better not make a copy of that pic, man or we are going to have words!"

Yazoo glared at him. "As if I would do such a thing. I'm _not_ Kadaj, you know."

Reno handed him the picture fame and smiled at the kids. "Come on you two. Tifa is waiting for you."

* * *

><p>"Doesn't he have anything <em>better<em> to do?" Tifa grumbled as she looked up at the conference room windows that faced the gardens.

Loz frowned and looked up at her. "Who?"

"Sephiroth," Tifa said as she turned to face the remnant. "He has been watching me from that damn window up there. Shouldn't he be paying attention to the meeting going on in there?"

Loz snorted. "Big brother never pays attention to the meetings."

"Well staring at me isn't going to do him any good, let me tell you," Tifa said bitterly.

"You know what he wants," Loz said as he again looked up at the woman pacing in front of him.

"Yeah, I know," she said irritably.

"Then why come here?" Loz asked.

"I owed it to Cloud," she said. She sighed and gave up pacing in favor of sitting on the stone bench Loz was currently sitting upon. "If I can stop your brother from stalking my friends and killing them one by one, my own suffering is worth it."

Loz looked at her in shock. "You don't _actually_ believe him, do you? That he'll stop hunting them down?"

Tifa smirked and shook her head. "I'm not that stupid. But if I can keep playing hard to get, he'll at least have a reason not to go full out crazy in his search for our hideout."

"You know, telling me your plan could be a bad idea, what with me being the bad guy and everything," Loz said with a smirk.

Tifa laughed derisively. "For some reason, I trust you. You beat the crap out of me, stole my children from me, and are a part of the man who is my nightmare…yet I feel…safe with you."

"If big brother tells me to hurt you, I will do it," he said honestly.

She looked up at him and smiled crookedly. "I know, Loz."

"Tifa!"

Tifa looked up and saw Marlene running over to her. She smiled and got to her feet, embracing the teen tightly before looking up at Denzel and holding out an arm for him too. He held her tightly and smiled.

"Are you okay, Tifa?" Denzel asked.

She smiled brightly. "You know me! Always making the best of a bad situation. Besides, I have Reno to keep me company."

Denzel looked down at Loz suspiciously. "And what about him?"

Tifa smiled. "Well, it's all about give and take here. Sephiroth was reasonable enough to allow Reno to stay here with me so I was reasonable enough to let him choose a guard for us too. He picked Loz."

Loz got to his feet and looked at the two kids awkwardly. "I'll just give you guys some privacy."

Once they were alone, Denzel looked at Tifa. "Cloud's not as bad as you think."

Tifa stopped smiling. "What?"

"Vincent said they're going to try healing him with he healing waters from Aerith's church," Marlene said. "Cloud has come around a few times already, so Vincent thinks this may work, but it will take them time to do it."

"How much time?" Tifa asked, her heart lightening.

"Five or six months," Denzel said quietly.

"I can last that long," Tifa said firmly. "And the forces?"

"Maybe seven months," Denzel answered. "So Cloud should be ready to take on Sephiroth again about the same time the forces will be up and running."

"This is the best news you could have brought me!" Tifa said as she again hugged the kids.

* * *

><p>"General?"<p>

Sephiroth tore his gaze away from the children to face his media advisor. "I have been dealing with the press since I became SOLDIER first class. What could possibly have changed?"

The advisor, Kin Fairly shook his head. "Nothing's changed sir, but you must be careful with what you say, in case an AVALANCHE plant is there and tries to trip you up."

Sephiroth smirked and shook his head. "Miss Lockhart wouldn't allow that. She is very conscious of my ways of retaliation. Those children are the key to my hold on her. If she steps out of line, the youths will be the ones to suffer."

Kin's eyes widened. "General, you can't harm them! The media would eat you alive!"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed with anger. "I don't care about the media. I'm not Rufus or his stupid father! If the media angers me they too shall disappear!"

"We're supposed to be managing your image too!" Kin said irritably. "Listen, I know you can simply have them killed in unpleasant ways, but if you push the populace too far, they may think it's hopeless and join AVALANCHE just to spite you."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, loath to agree that the man had a point, but he did. "Fine. But what she doesn't know, won't affect me. Miss Lockhart must fear for their safety at all times."

"Have you told her about the marriage?" Kin asked nervously.

Sephiroth turned and looked out the window again, chuckling to himself. "She can barely stand the sight of me. If I suggested marriage to her right now, she may possibly cut my head off with my own blade. For now things are best left as they are."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Tifa and the children were laughing and enjoying each others company as Reno and Loz looked on. Loz turned and looked at Reno.<p>

"They've grown so much since I last saw them," he murmured.

Reno snorted. "You mean when you kidnapped Marlene and turned Denzel into one of your zombie puppets?"

Loz lowered his eyes. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Reno narrowed his eyes and looked at Loz. "You sound like you almost feel _bad_ or something yo."

Loz glared at Reno. "You know, fighting grown-ups is what I like. Terrorizing kids is not my thing!"

"Shit, you _do_ feel bad," Reno said with a turned and looked directly at him. "How come the Great Sephiroth hasn't killed you out of sheer embarrassment?"

"Like I'd actually tell him something like that," Loz said dryly. "I'm not _that_ stupid, Turk."

"You're not too stupid to tell me what?" Sephiroth asked from behind them.

Loz squeezed his eyes shut before turning to face Sephiroth. "It's nothing, we were just…"

"I was just telling Loz that he should convince you it's damn indecent to go running around with that much chest showing, ya perv!" Reno said as he made a face.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow disbelievingly before turning his glance back to Loz. "You felt that it would be stupid to tell me that?"

Loz shrugged. "Well…yes?"

Sephiroth smirked. "And Kadaj says you're not too bright."

Loz waited until Sephiroth walked past them before muttering, "I'm gonna beat the hell out of Kadaj when I see him."

"I'll hold him down, yo," Reno said with a smirk.

Marlene was laughing as Denzel did his impression of Tseng bossing everyone around. She stopped abruptly when a shadow fell across her and she looked up, finding Sephiroth standing over her. She had never been that close to him before. She always thought she would feel nothing but anger if she ever met him, but now as she sat in his shadow, all she felt was pure fear. She reflexively squeezed Tifa's hand as she stared up at the man known as The Nightmare.

Tifa looked at Marlene before seeing Sephiroth. She got to her feet and moved between the teen and Sephiroth. "What can we do for you?"

His lips twitched at her protective stance before he answered. "It's time for the children to return to their sanctuary far from here."

Tifa's heart fell slightly, but she nodded, knowing it would be best for the children if she didn't fight him. Instead she turned and smiled at them both. "Thank you for coming here and seeing me."

Denzel smiled and hugged her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Tifa."

Marlene smiled and nodded before hugging Tifa as well. "Can we see you again?"

Tifa shrugged as she put her best brave face on. "We'll have to see about that."

Marlene frowned and bit her lip before turning and looking at Sephiroth. "Excuse me, General Sephiroth? If we promise not to make any trouble, could Denzel and I come back to see Tifa again please?"

Sephiroth looked down at the girl and cocked his head to the side. "Well that depends. Are you going to continue blowing up my reactors?"

Marlene shook her head nervously. "N...no s...sir," she stammered.

"And you're not going to try destroying my computers while you're here?" he asked.

"No sir," she answered more strongly.

"Then I will work out a schedule for regular visitations with Tifa for both of you and have Reeve forward it on to your father," he said with a disinterested shrug.

Marlene smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you, General Sephiroth."

Yazoo and Kadaj appeared on the edge of the gardens near the SOLDIER training grounds. Kadaj glared at Denzel who met his glare head on and held his gaze on the remnant with a glare of his own while Yazoo stepped into the gardens and walked towards Sephiroth.

"Reno and I will see them to the gates," he said.

Sephiroth nodded before turning to Loz. "Loz, escort Miss Lockhart to the gate as well for a final goodbye with the children and when you're done I want both you and Reno to escort her to the conference room." He turned and looked at Tifa. "We have to go over our press conference before it starts, which is within the next hour and a half."

She nodded and followed the children and the others. Once they were alone, Kadaj hurried over to Sephiroth. He looked up at his older brother angrily.

"Are you seriously going to allow those little terrorists roam our halls?" Kadaj demanded.

Sephiroth glared at Kadaj. "Still questioning me, are you?"

Kadaj pursed his lips. "You are giving her too much. Why do you not just take what you want from her? Granted, she _is_ strong, but you are stronger."

Sephiroth smirked. "I'll give you that, however you have much to learn of the art of seduction. It is one thing to force someone to give you what you want, but it is quite another to manipulate them into giving you your desires. Part of my desire is to _break_ her and have her give herself to me willingly. I will need a delicate touch to complete this particular manipulation. Loz is with her always, so there is nothing the little urchins can do with him watching them. Yazoo can even take time out of his duties for these little visits as well. Giving her what she wants and taking only what she gives will make my seduction all the easier."

"You are taking a big risk, brother," Kadaj insisted.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, tired of indulging his remnant's mistrust. "Don't you have an appointment with Hojo?"

Kadaj narrowed his eyes. "I hate going to see Hojo. He gives me the creeps."

Sephiroth smirked before turning away. "He has always elicited that reaction from his test subjects and he always will."


	7. Chapter 6: Gaia's Questions

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Gaia's Questions<strong>

Tifa looked up when the conference room door opened and Sephiroth stepped in. She tensed as she watched him walk over to the chair facing her.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" he asked.

She nodded. "Very much so."

"Good," he answered. "The press conference is scheduled to begin within the hour and there are just a few things we need to go over. Like I said, I'll do all the talking. This is the statement I'll be reading."

Tifa took the paper he had slid across the table for her to read. She scanned the words and was not surprised by any of it. It sounded just like she imagined it would. She raised her eyes to his, conscious of their presence on her face since he had entered the room.

"And I won't have to say anything?" she asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. In fact, the only instruction for you is to wear the selected garments waiting in your room." He smirked at the look of distaste on her face. "Don't worry. My media advisor picked them out for you so they will be appropriate and tasteful."

"Is there anything else?" Tifa asked.

He shook his head. "Loz will bring you down to the media meeting room in half an hour." He watched her push herself to her feet and walk towards the door. His hand reached out and grabbed hers as she past him. She looked down at him as he tilted his head back and looked up at her.

Tifa stared at him. "Sephiroth, did you mean what you said? That you would let the children visit regularly?"

"Do you doubt my word?" he asked with a smirk.

"Always," she whispered.

"Then I shall have to fix that," he said before kissing the back of her hand, letting his tongue brush against the sensitive skin.

Her eyes widened while he continued smirking up at her. She broke the hold he had on her and pulled her hand from his grasp before hurrying from the room, glad to be out of his presence.

* * *

><p>Reeve looked at Hojo with barely concealed dislike. "I hope <em>this<em> model is more to your liking, Professor."

"It's as good as it's going to get I think," Hojo said as he tested his new android body by gripping various tools on his lab table and manipulating them with his hands. "The coordination level has improved immensely and I am happy to see that the reflexes are almost as seamless as they would be if I was still in corporeal form. Overall, it will do. It's just nice to have an actual body again."

Reeve pushed away from the table he was leaning against. "Well, then my job is done. I must go in order to be at the press conference."

Hojo waived his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. I'll be sure to let you know if I encounter anything that needs to be adjusted."

"I don't doubt it," Reeve muttered as he walked to the door leading out of the labs. He nearly walked right into Kadaj as he stormed into the room. "Pardon me, Kadaj."

Kadaj glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Watch where you're going, Tuesti," he snapped angrily.

Hojo smirked as he looked at the remnant out of the corner of his eye. "Moody again? We'll have to run additional tests to see if your hormones have changed again. Why Sephiroth created a teenaged angst-ridden remnant I will never understand."

Kadaj unbuckled the fastenings on his legs before unzipping the long coat and removing it. He sat on the examination table and obediently waiting for Hojo to begin his tests. "Like I enjoy coming here and being poked and prodded endlessly. If I had my way I wouldn't be stuck as a teenager for the rest of my existence either. Let's just get this over with."

Hojo unceremoniously inserted a needle into Kadaj's arm and began drawing blood samples. "What has gotten you into such a temper, child?"

Kadaj rolled his eyes at the professor's condescending nickname for him. "Sephiroth's latest pet project."

"You are referring to Tifa Lockhart," Hojo guessed.

"She is going to bring down everything we worked so hard to create and _he_ is going to help her without even knowing it!"

"You are forgetting that he is ShinRa's Silver General," Hojo boasted with a smirk. "He is my perfect creation and nothing will stop him. You and your brothers of all people should be very aware of the side effects of so much mako that is used to enhance SOLDIER first class subjects. Do you not find yourself hyper-aware of men or women who pique your sexual interest? It is no different for Sephiroth. Tifa is an intriguing woman…she would have to be to catch Sephiroth's attention. She may be the only woman on Gaia who is his perfect match."

"She doesn't even _like_ him," Kadaj scoffed.

Hojo smirked as he looked at the youngest remnant over the top of his glasses. "Sometimes liking a person has nothing to do with sexual chemistry."

Kadaj made a face. "Oh gods! I don't even want to contemplate something like that!"

Hojo cackled unpleasantly. "Sephiroth has needs and he has long suppressed them. Now he has an outlet, though I would still love to get her on my table, so to speak. The things I could do to her… she could literally be the female Sephiroth."

"Aren't you worried that she could distract him?" Kadaj asked as he absently held the cotton ball Hojo had pressed his fingers to.

Hojo considered the question before shrugging his shoulders. "Sephiroth knows what he is doing."

"Sephiroth's mind is clouded by his lust," Kadaj snapped petulantly. "That terrorist is dangerous. I think she is hiding something, but he doesn't believe me."

Hojo listened intently as he labeled the samples he had just taken from the remnant. "You may be right, child. Bring the woman to me after the conference and we can do a mind probe."

"Won't that be painful?" Kadaj asked, remembering the testing he himself went through for that particular test.

"Unfortunately the process is inherently painful," Hojo said with a shrug. "It can't be helped."

Kadaj smirked before reaching for his jacket. "Yes…_very_ unfortunate. I will bring her here after the press conference. I assume I have _your_ authority, Professor? It won't be necessary to advise Sephiroth, will it?"

"Absolutely not," Hojo said dismissively. "Sephiroth knows I have always run this department at my discretion and I'm not about to change that…not even for _him_."

"Nor should you," Kadaj said ingratiatingly. "I will return with her as soon as the conference is over."

"And make sure that Turk stays away from here," Hojo snapped. "I will not suffer his interference."

Kadaj smirked. "I will make sure he doesn't interfere, I promise."

* * *

><p>Tifa looked down at herself and quirked an eyebrow. She hadn't yet met Sephiroth's media advisor, but whoever it was, he or she clearly had a good sense of style. She was wearing a very well tailored black pantsuit and a delicate white silk shirt. The jacket did a good job of minimizing her bountiful chest and that in itself was a miracle that impressed her. She looked at her hair and decided it should be off her face so she looked as serious as possible during the press conference. She quickly braided her hair before returning her critical gaze to her face once more. She sighed and touched her forehead. This was a bad idea. She was giving too much control to Sephiroth and she knew she couldn't trust him to keep his promise…but it was too late to call off her plan.<p>

She turned when the door to the conference room opened and Reno appeared. She couldn't help but smile when he eyed her appreciatively and whistled.

"You are one hot mama!" he said with a smile. "You look like a pretty badass Turk dressed like that."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I'll need your patented Turk cockiness if I'm going to survive this!"

Loz walked around the corner with his hand shielding his eyes. "Are you decent?"

"No such luck, yo," Reno said. "We missed her naked hotness by mere seconds!"

Loz lowered his hand and shook his head. "I thought you _had_ a girlfriend."

"I do," Reno said with a shrug. "But I'm all alone here and you guys don't have any decent porn."

"They _have_ porn?" Tifa asked in shock, reluctant to admit that she figured Sephiroth and even his remnants had more class than to have porn lying around.

"The SOLDIERs have porn," Reno amended. "Some things never change and their taste in porn is one of those things. Picture this big lug with breasts and that's the women starring in their porn."

Loz looked offended. "Hey! I don't look like a girl and breasts would look ridiculous on me!"

Reno clapped Loz on the back and smirked. "That was the point, man. SOLDIERs tend to like women who really look like men, hence the reason I am not into their porn."

Tifa laughed softly at the confused look on the remnant's face as he tried to work out if what Reno had said was a compliment or insult. She stopped laughing when Kadaj entered the room followed by Yazoo.

"It's time," Kadaj said coldly.

Tifa noticed his already pale skin was even paler, almost translucent, and his hands seemed to shake as well. "Are you okay?"

Kadaj frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Are you okay?" she repeated. "You don't look well."

Kadaj was surprised by her inquiry seeing as he didn't make any bones about his dislike for her. He brushed off her concern with a glare. "I'm perfectly fine. Sephiroth is waiting."

Tifa shrugged and followed the men out of the room. Reno was on her right, and Loz was on her left while Yazoo and Kadaj walked in front of them. As they got closer to their destination, Tifa could feel her nerves begin to prickle as they got closer to the media room. She could hear the initial speech being made by the man she assumed was Sephiroth's media advisor and as they stepped into the area behind the stage, she found herself staring at Sephiroth's profile.

He was wearing a more formal version of his uniform and his long hair was restrained in a low ponytail at his neck. Instead of a long black leather coat, he was wearing a fitted black leather coat and a standard issue SOLDIER first class black turtleneck sweater underneath along with his standard black leather pants, but instead of his over the knee boots, he was wearing a pair of black leather boots that just reached his knees. He turned when he noticed the group enter the room. His cold green eyes swept over her form before returning to her eyes.

"It's time, Miss Lockhart," he drawled with a smirk.

On the other side of the curtain, Kin Fairly smiled at the reporters. "Now, General Sephiroth will make a short speech and there will be questions. Please hold all questions until the end of the speech, thank you. And now, here is General Sephiroth and Miss Tifa Lockhart of AVALANCHE."

Sephiroth stepped onto the platform, followed by his remnants, Tifa, and Reno. The remnants stood on the left, while Sephiroth stepped over to the podium and Tifa sat behind him on the right with Reno, multiple flashes going off simultaneously.

"As you are all aware, Miss Tifa Lockhart arrived here with a party to discuss terms of a cease in mutual hostilities between ShinRa and AVALANCHE," Sephiroth began. "Obviously, there is much hostility between ShinRa and AVALANCHE and it became clear to both Miss Lockhart and myself that we will need weeks, if not months to work out a mutually satisfactory agreement. In the interest of privacy during these negotiations, Miss Lockhart and I decided that it would be necessary to remain in close quarters, which is why she did not leave with her party. In the interest of providing an act of faith, I have allowed a member of her party to remain here with her and act as her own bodyguard. As a former Turk, Reno was an obvious choice. When we have reached an agreement, you will be informed. Questions?"

"General, what of the rumors that you have a remnant tailing Miss Lockhart's every move?" a man asked.

"I have asked Miss Lockhart to accept one my remnants as an additional guard and she agreed," he answered. "Safety is our first concern."

A man got to his feet. "And what of the visit by the youths Miss Lockheart has raised since they were young? Will that happen often?"

"We are in the process of scheduling regular visits for her children," Sephiroth said. "One of them is still under the care of her guardian and his permission must still be obtained. Once the children are cleared for visitation, I ask that you leave them be to come and go as they need."

A woman got to her feet next. "There is a rumor that when Miss Lockhart's party left without her, they took with them Cloud Strife, a man who disappeared after your epic battle ten years ago, following your return. Would you care to comment, General?"

"Cloud Strife had been injured severely during that fight," Sephiroth agreed. "His body was recovered and now has been returned to the people he calls family."

"Is he dead?" the same woman asked.

Sephiroth smirked slightly. "Not yet. Last question."

"Can we hear from Miss Lockhart?" a second woman asked. "You're telling us she isn't a prisoner, but she hasn't been allowed to speak."

"It isn't that I haven't _allowed_ her to speak," Sephiroth said with a snap. "She indicated she would prefer not to speak. However, we can ask her if she still feels that way." He turned and looked at her over his shoulder. "Would you care to make a statement?"

Tifa froze. She didn't want to say anything, but to her own surprise, found herself rising to her feet soon after the question being raised. She nervously approached the podium and stared out at the sea of reporters while Sephiroth stepped back and stood behind her. She cleared her throat and stepped closer to the microphone.

"I really have nothing to add to the General's statements," she said in voice stronger than she felt. "I only want to add that I too would like everyone to leave my children be when they come to visit. They are not a part of our negotiations and will not be able to provide any answers to any questions you would have. Please respect their youth and our privacy, as our visits are precious to us in this intense time. I am not being held against my will. It is my choice to be here. In the interest of creating peace, if possible, I am happy to be here."

"Why would you negotiate with your father's murderer?" a male reporter asked.

Tifa paled slightly before straightening her back. "Because my father would want me to do anything I can to bring peace to the world. My father would want me here."

"That is all the questions General Sephiroth and Miss Lockhart will be answering today," Kin said as he appeared beside Tifa.

She looked over her shoulder when Sephiroth gently touched her back. He gently guided her behind the curtain as Kin stepped in front of the microphone and continued fielding questions. She was shaking as Sephiroth lifted her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"You did well," he said.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to bring up…Nibelheim," she confessed.

"Neither was I," he said with a smirk. "Though it seems rather silly to _not_ expect it."

Tifa looked up at him. "He made a good point. Why _am_ I negotiating with my father's murderer?"

He pulled his hair free of the ponytail and smiled slightly. "Because your father's murderer is holding all the cards. Leave whenever you want, Tifa. But when you leave I will rain hell's fire down on you again…and this time you _won't_ survive."

Tifa narrowed her eyes, ready to answer him, but stopped when Reno and the remnants appeared. She looked at Reno. "I'm ready to go back to my room."

"You got it," Reno said looking between Sephiroth and Tifa before following the retreating brunette.

"I will come for you later," Sephiroth called with a smirk.

Tifa turned and faced him. "Well, aren't I just so damned lucky?"

Sephiroth chuckled at her biting tone before unzipping his jacket. He hated the restrictive turtleneck and was anxious to get it off as soon as possible. He was about to start the next stage in his seduction and he needed to be absolutely comfortable for that.


	8. Chapter 7: Kadaj's Deception

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone again for all the reviews! You guys are awesome and make my day with all the support! :D Those of you who are familiar with my stories know I like to respond to everyone individually so if you have a Fanfiction . net ID and haven't heard from me yet, I'll catch up, I swear :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Kadaj's Deception<strong>

Kadaj saw Loz sitting outside Tifa's room reading a motorcycle magazine and yawning. The Turk was back under lock and key so he would pose no problem in his little deception of his older brother. Kadaj put on his friendliest smile, one that made Loz willing to do anything to keep that smile in place, and sauntered up to Loz.

Loz looked up and smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Well, big brother asked to see you," Kadaj said casually. "He's in the SOLDIER training rooms.

"Really?" Loz asked with a frown. "He told me I was never to leave Tifa alone."

"You know our brother," Kadaj said with a careless shrug. "He's always saying one thing and doing another. Besides, I can watch over our guest."

"But…you don't like her," Loz said, knowing that when Kadaj didn't like one of their human 'pets', he had no problem with torturing them.

"No, I don't, but I won't have to talk to her right? I just have to sit here," Kadaj said calmly. "She won't even know you're gone. If it makes you feel better, you can take the keycard."

"And you're _sure_ brother wanted to see me?" Loz asked doubtfully.

"Yes, now get going. You wouldn't want to keep Sephiroth waiting," Kadaj said.

Loz nodded and pushed himself to his feet before walking down the hall to the elevator. Once the doors closed on his brother, Kadaj smirked and knocked on the door. He heard Tifa answer and inserted a master keycard Hojo had given him before pushing the door open. She was sitting on the bed and looked up, surprise written on her face at the sight of Kadaj.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a curious frown.

"Sephiroth wanted me to take you to the labs," Kadaj said with a shrug. "He is currently holding a meeting with Hojo and he asked that you be brought there immediately. I think it has something to do with Cloud."

Suspicion gave way to concern for her childhood friend and she pushed herself to her feet, willingly following the remnant from her room. She wanted to ask him for more details, but knew he wouldn't tell her anything anyway, so she settled for silently following him instead.

* * *

><p>Yazoo looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing again from the direction of Tifa's room. He had assumed it was Sephiroth going to torment her, but it was too soon for him to be leaving, so he decided to peak around the corner and see what he could see. He was just in time to see the elevator doors close on Tifa and Kadaj. Yazoo narrowed his eyes and slowly made his way towards the elevator, watching it descend and finally stop on the floor where the science division was located.<p>

"Oh, great," Yazoo muttered as he pulled out his phone and dialed Loz's number.

"Yazoo?" Loz answered.

"Loz, where are you?" Yazoo asked.

"Looking for Sephiroth," he answered irritably. "Kadaj told me to meet him in the SOLDIER training rooms, but he's not here."

"Kadaj just took Tifa to the science division," Yazoo said as he hurried back down the hall towards Reno's room.

"Shit! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" Loz growled. "I'm on my way."

Yazoo shut his phone and opened the door to Reno's room. The red head looked up and smirked.

"It's called knocking, yo. You should try it some time," he said.

"We have to go to the labs," Yazoo said. "Kadaj took Tifa there."

"Sephiroth is such a bastard!" Reno snapped as he got to his feet.

"Sephiroth isn't behind this," Yazoo said as he shook his head.

"Then why is…?"

"Kadaj took her there after sending Loz on a wild chocobo chase, so Sephiroth obviously doesn't know," Yazoo explained as he shut the door behind them. "We have to find Sephiroth and tell him."

"Tell me what?" Sephiroth asked as the two men nearly ran right into him.

"Your creepy little remnant just took Tifa to Hojo, yo!" Reno snapped.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and glared at Yazoo. "And Loz allowed this?"

"Kadaj convinced him you wanted to see him," Yazoo said. "This isn't his fault, brother. Kadaj is very cunning in his manipulations."

"A cunning manipulator? Gee, I wonder where he got _that_ from?" Reno asked sarcastically.

"Come with me," Sephiroth said as he walked towards the elevators, ignoring Reno's jibe.

* * *

><p>Tifa shuddered as she looked around the lab. She had only been in there for a short amount of time when she had seen Cloud, so being there again was nerve wracking. There were empty tubes large enough for humans to be kept in during experiments, various tools and machines that all looked like they were designed to cause nothing but pain, and there various test tubes with Shiva knew <em>what<em> in them lining a long work table. She looked up when the door slid open, but instead of seeing Sephiroth, as she had expected, she saw Hojo enter the room.

"Ah, Miss Lockhart," he said with an oily smile. "It's so nice to have you here again."

"Where's Sephiroth?" she asked suspiciously.

Hojo smirked at the remnant beside her before returning his eyes to hers once more. "Is _that_ how he got you here?"

Tifa knew it had been a bad idea to believe Kadaj. She narrowed her eyes and turned to leave, but Kadaj blocked her way. She tried to step around him, but he grabbed her by the upper arms.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why are you…ow!" Tifa bit her lip as Hojo pressed a needle into her neck. She immediately felt dizzy and collapsed into Kadaj's waiting arms.

He lifted her up and placed her on the examination table in the middle of the room. "What did you give her?"

"Something to make her easier to handle," Hojo said as he strapped her down to the table.

"It won't dull the pain will it?" Kadaj asked.

Hojo smirked across the table at him. "You twisted little devil! Of course not."

Kadaj smirked down at Tifa. "Good."

They both turned and looked up when the door slid open. Loz stormed into the lab and wordlessly lifted his gun blade, pointing it at Kadaj's forehead.

"Let her go, now!" he snapped as he narrowed his eyes.

"Loz, this is very necessary if we are to protect ourselves and big brother!" Kadaj insisted.

"Really? And does Sephiroth agree?" he asked pointedly.

Kadaj's lips thinned as he glared at his uncooperative brother. "Sephiroth is blinded by his lust…just like you were when you first met her!"

Loz narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't know. He is going to kill you when he finds out!" He let his eyes slide to Hojo, who was watching the exchange with an unpleasant sneer. It was then that he saw the memory probe above Tifa's forehead. He looked at Hojo again, his gun still pointed at Kadaj. "Sephiroth will be angry with you too."

"Sephiroth will get over it once we have assurances that this woman has no ulterior plan hidden in the recesses of her mind," Hojo said dismissively. He moved to insert the metal probe into Tifa's forehead, but stopped when he felt the tip of a blade at his throat. "Sephiroth, this is just a robotic body. You can't kill me."

"Yes, but it would be so satisfying to see your head roll though," Sephiroth said tightly from behind Hojo. He turned and nodded to Yazoo when he entered, who then pulled out a small gun and moved in front of Hojo. "Besides, that gun is equipped with two magnetic prongs and when they pierce your body's version of flesh, they will scramble you into oblivion!"

"You wouldn't dare," Hojo growled.

Sephiroth lifted one eyebrow and smiled. "Wouldn't I? Now, move that probe away from her forehead…now!"

Hojo took a deep breath and quickly moved the equipment away from her before turning and glaring at his perfect creation. "Kadaj is right, General. You _are_ blinded by your lust! Lust for weak human flesh! I could improve her and make her your perfect match! It would be…"

"No!" Sephiroth snapped. "I do not want her altered. If you go near her again, I will erase you." He lowered his blade and glared at Kadaj. "And if _you_ go near her again I will be forced to create a new remnant to replace you! Loz, bring her and come with me. Yazoo, take Reno and Kadaj to my office and wait for me there."

"But…" Kadaj sputtered.

Sephiroth turned and glared at him. "It would be wise to stay silent, little one."

Reno waited until the door slid shut before smirking at Kadaj. "Man, you are _so_ dead!"

* * *

><p>Tifa began to come around and was aware that she was no longer in the labs. Everything was a blur to her. She remembered Kadaj and Hojo talking about a painful procedure and she remembered Sephiroth's curt tones cutting both men down before being lifted and carried in a pair of strong arms. She could also feel the healing warmth of curaga washing over her. She forced her eyes open and was surprised to find Sephiroth sitting on the bed beside her as he continued casting the healing spell across her body.<p>

"Don't move," he said dully. "I am almost finished."

Tifa obediently lay perfectly still and watched his careful ministrations. Once the green glow subsided, she flexed her hands and looked up at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Professor Hojo injected you with some anesthetic that put you into a twilight sedation," Sephiroth explained as he got to his feet and moved over to the closet. He then pulled off his formal jacket and began unfastening the two belts around his waist. "Kadaj has gotten it in his head that he needs to protect me from you." He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at her. "What seems to have escaped his rational mind is that I am already aware that I cannot trust you. I know you're planning something and for now it amuses me to let you plot against me. Even if you escape, which you can't, I will enjoy hunting you down again and our merry little chase will continue until one of us kills the other."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "It's not like you aren't planning something behind _my_ back too."

He dropped the belts to a chair beside the closet and pulled the black turtleneck over his head, depositing that on the chair as well. "We are both quite devious and we both know each other better than to take the other at face value." He reached into the closet and pulled out his regular SOLDIER harness and belts along with his regular over the knee boots.

Tifa narrowed her eyes and looked around the room, suddenly realizing that she wasn't in her room. "Why did you bring me to your room, Sephiroth?"

He hung the belts he had removed on the belt hanger in the closet and tossed his shirt into the laundry hamper by the door before smirking and sitting on the chair to remove his boots. "Not for whatever lascivious reason you are currently imagining. My room has certain security measures that your does not and Loz will not be guarding you for a few hours tonight. After Kadaj's manipulations of his brother and Hojo's attempts at experimenting on you, I feel it is necessary to discuss the functions of my remnants with them as well as your precious Turk and his role here as well. That means I must leave you alone. I don't trust you and my room is equipped with encrypted locks and security cameras so I can keep an eye on you while in my meeting. Once I am done, you will return to your room. By then, Loz will be out in front of your door and the cameras will be installed in _your_ room as well."

"What? You're going to _spy_ on me?" she sputtered indignantly as she watched him remove one pair of boots for the other.

He chuckled to himself as he buckled the high boots in place. "The cameras are more for your safety than anything else. If I wanted to see you naked, I would choose to see you naked." He got to his feet and easily attached the harness across his smooth, pale chest and around his narrow waist before slipping two smaller belts around his waist under his harness. He pulled his long silver hair over his left shoulder and swung his long leather coat around his body and over his arms in one fluid movement before buckling one of the buckles on the front and tossing his hair over his shoulder so it cascaded down his back again. "When I am finished, I will return here."

Before Tifa could even protest, he was out the door and it locked behind him. She rubbed her eyes and flopped back against the pillows in exhausted frustration.

* * *

><p>Reno leaned back in his chair casually, one leg crossed negligently over the other and watched Kadaj pace agitatedly behind Sephiroth's desk. Loz was on Reno's right and he was seething as he glared at his brother. Yazoo was on Loz's right and he just shook his head.<p>

"How could you let Hojo talk you into such a stupid idea?" Yazoo asked quietly.

Kadaj rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. "She is just using our brother and she has got some kind of plan in the back of her head! I just know it!"

"Just like Sephy's got a secret plan in the back of his head," Reno said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Kadaj ignored him and continued looking at Yazoo. "Hojo agreed with me."

"That twisted freak would say anything to get a chance to experiment on fresh meat," Loz scoffed.

"You should watch what you say about our father!" Kadaj warned.

Loz rolled his eyes. "He ain't _my_ father no matter what he thinks."

Reno smiled and looked at the oldest remnant. "I think I'm actually beginning to like you man!"

"Well at least some of you are getting along," Sephiroth said as he entered the room and slammed the door behind him. He stalked across the floor and glared at Kadaj until the youngest remnant had taken his place beside Yazoo. He sat in the chair facing them and leaned back. "New rules: None of you is to take Tifa _anywhere_ near Hojo ever again. Loz, you will guard Tifa during the day, but a new security system is being put in place that will allow you to lock her in at night so you can get some rest. Same thing for you, Yazoo. Reno will be locked in at night as well."

"Hey, that's a fire hazard, yo!" Reno protested.

Sephiroth glared at him and raised a hand before sending a blast of fire hurtling towards the Turk, who managed to dodge it by throwing himself to the floor. "I have the power to create fire hazards wherever I choose, Turk."

"Um…good point," Reno muttered as he slinked back into his chair.

"Yazoo, wait outside with Reno," Sephiroth said as he glared at the two remaining remnants. He waited until the door closed behind the two men before glaring the remaining remnants in front of him. "Loz, what gave you the idea that I would ever let Kadaj be alone with Miss Lockhart?"

Loz gritted his teeth. "I didn't expect Kadaj to lie to my face like that. He said you were looking for me. After the press conference, I wasn't sure if you had anything different you wanted me to do." He glared at his brother before turning his gaze back to Sephiroth. "Believe me, I'll never believe another word out of his mouth."

Sephiroth smirked at the anger sparking between his remnants. "Loz, you are off guard duty tonight. Tifa is safe and I will make sure she stays that way."

Loz nodded and got to his feet. "Can I go now?"

Sephiroth nodded and waited until the door closed before glaring at the youngest remnant. "Apparently you didn't learn your lessons, little one. I think it's time for more…training."

Kadaj paled at the thought. "Please, I was only looking out for your best interests, brother! She is up to something…"

"I know she is," he snapped. "It's part of our game. Now, I think it's time for you to report to the SOLDIER training gym for your punishment."

* * *

><p>Yazoo and Loz were both awake, unable to sleep with Kadaj being gone. Loz was still angry with Kadaj, but he knew that look in Sephiroth's eyes. It held nothing but the promise of pain for Kadaj. Neither spoke…they just waited in silence for their brother's return. And when he finally <em>did<em> return, he said nothing as he fell face first onto his bed before drawing his knees to his chest, crying softly into the darkness of the room.

Loz quietly got to his feet and retrieved his mastered cure while Yazoo pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to Kadaj's bed. Loz had unbuckled the fastenings around Kadaj's thighs and was currently stripping the torn and bloody leather coat from the youngest remnant's pain riddled body. Once his coat was removed, Yazoo sat beside him on the bed and held his shaking body close to him as Loz began to repair his injuries.

Kadaj just cried against Yazoo's chest as the middle remnant gently rocked back and forth soothingly while Loz calmed the overwhelming pain with the cure materia. Yazoo looked up into Loz's eyes and Loz just looked back, sadness overwhelming in his eyes.

"You'll be fine," Loz whispered to Kadaj.

"You always come out stronger," Yazoo added. "This time won't be any different. You'll see."

Kadaj said nothing as he allowed his brothers to comfort and heal him.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth entered his room and was surprised to see that Tifa had fallen asleep on his bed. It was most likely the aftereffects of the anesthetic Hojo had given her earlier that allowed her to sleep in his bed as though it were her own. He stepped closer to the bed and stared down at her. Her raven hair was spread across the white pillows and she was curled up on her side. He gently sat down beside her and slowly reached out a hand to touch her face, but stopped. He took a moment to remove his gloves and then gently caressed her cheek.<p>

Tifa sighed in her sleep and stirred slightly, but did not wake. Sephiroth smirked before getting to his feet. She was deep in sleep and he was too tired to arrange for her to be moved. He quietly walked over to the closet and began stripping away the clothing that had become such an identifiable part of himself. Once he was naked, he made the quick decision to pull on a pair of black cotton pants he used for training. He hadn't had a chance to build up much of a rapport with Tifa and if she woke up beside his naked body, it would set him back in the little progress they had made so far, more so than Kadaj's little stunt had.

He turned back towards the bed and slowly slipped in beside her. There would be hell to pay in the morning, but at that moment, he couldn't care less.


	9. Chapter 8: Push and Pull

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Push and Pull<strong>

Tifa felt the air burning as she rushed out of her house and into the streets of Nibelheim. There was fire everywhere as people gave up on fire brigades and just began fleeing the area. _What happened? I have to find help,_ she thought to herself. She ran further into the town towards the water tower.

"Father! Father? Can you hear me?" Tifa cried out as she walked through the burning streets.

"Tifa?"

She heard her name and ran over to a pair of men crouched on the ground. "Master Zangan? Where's my father?"

Zangan narrowed his eyes. "He went into the mountains after the monster who did this!"

"Who did this?" she asked.

"ShinRa's favorite pet," Zangan spat angrily. "General Sephiroth."

Tifa felt her heart drop. "Sephiroth? Why?"

"I couldn't tell you his reasons," Zangan said as he lifted his eyes to hers. "They say there's no devil, Tifa, but the look in that man's eyes tells a different story."

"Father went after him!" Tifa suddenly realized as she turned towards the mountain path.

"Tifa! Don't go out there! You're no match for him!" Zangan called out as she ran up the steps leading to the mountain path.

Tifa ran…she ran until her legs burned. She couldn't care less about the pain or the fear she knew she should be listening to in her heart, but all she could do was find her father before he caught up with Sephiroth and got himself…

"Father!" Tifa yelled when she saw him lying on the ground in a pool of blood, Sephiroth's blade stuck in the ground not far from him. She slowly shook her head as though the denial would somehow make the horrific image before her disappear…but it did not.

She ran to his side and knelt beside him. He squeezed her hand and smiled up at her. "Don't worry about me, Tifa. I'll get to see mom again."

Tifa felt the tears fall from her face. "No! You can't leave me! I can get you back to town and…"

He coughed as he shook his head. "No, it's…too late, Tifa."

"Sephiroth did this to you," she said as she cried freely.

"You must…run from this place," he pleaded with her. "He will kill you."

She held her breath as his body went limp in her arms. She held him tightly. "Father? No, father!" She hugged him tightly before releasing his body and gently laying it on the ground. Her teary eyes caught the gleam of the Masamune and she strengthened her resolve. "SOLDIER; mako reactors; ShinRa. I hate them! And I hate you Sephiroth!" she screamed as she pulled his blade from the earth and ran up the stairs of the reactor.

She found him in the heart of the reactor about to enter a room. He cocked his head to the side slightly when he heard her running up the metal stairs, yelling his name angrily. He turned quickly and without being able to say _how_ he had done it, Tifa found both her wrists caught up in one of his hands as he lifted her from the ground. Tifa watched him through her tears and he just smiled maliciously before she felt the sting of his blade piercing her chest before feeling the metal stairs bruise her body as she fell.

Tifa sat straight up and gasped as she held her chest with both hands. She tried to catch her breath as she came back to reality. It had been a nightmare…a nightmare that she had lived with every day since the day it happened. She sighed and put a hand to her forehead, breathing heavily as she squeezed her eyes shut. She took a few breaths before screaming again when a hand touched her shoulder. She scrambled to the end of the bed and turned to face the owner of the hand.

Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "Do you always wake up screaming?"

"Sephiroth!" Tifa groaned as she grasped her chest. "Damn it, you startled me."

"I gathered," he said dryly.

She finally noticed he was under the covers and had obviously been there all night beside her. "Did…did you sleep here last night?"

"Well, this _is_ my bed and my room, so yes, I did indeed sleep here," he said as he rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "And before you start that obnoxious screaming again, I don't make it a habit to molest sleeping women…no matter _what_ you think of me."

Tifa watched him cross the room towards the closet. "Why didn't you just wake me up and send me back to my room?"

"You were in a deep sleep and after having been subjected to Hojo's little anesthetic cocktails frequently myself, I knew if you were sleeping, you obviously needed it," he said as he pulled out a plain black t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He turned and looked at Tifa. "And how _are_ you feeling this morning?"

"Like a truck ran over me," she said as she crossed her legs and forced herself to look at him.

"Well, Hojo has been warned to stay away from you," Sephiroth said as he walked closer to the bed. "And Kadaj has been punished for his actions."

"Why does he hate me?" Tifa asked suddenly. "Loz and I have a grudging respect for each other and Yazoo doesn't seem to care one way or another, but Kadaj…he _loathes_ me. Why?"

Sephiroth was at a loss. "I really don't know."

"They're all parts of you," Tifa said. "Did a part of you hate me like that?"

"Would it matter if I did hate you?" he asked. "You seem to hate _me_ very much."

Tifa remembered her dream and forced herself to keep her eyes locked with his. "After everything you've done to me, how can I _not_ hate you?"

Sephiroth was the one who broke eye contact when he turned away from her. "Your town was in my way. It was home to Hojo's secret lab and where my past was hidden from me. Your father was trying to stop me and I had been kept in the dark too long already, so I could not allow him to prevent me from finding mother." He turned and looked over his shoulder at her, his green eyes flashed with pain and rage. "I didn't even know who he was at the time and I didn't care. All I wanted was to find my mother."

Tifa pushed herself to her feet and angrily stormed over to Sephiroth. "You didn't even know who you were killing? You just killed anyone who was stupid enough to get in your way? You bastard!"

Sephiroth reacted instinctively when her open palm slammed into his cheek in a vicious slap. He reached out and wrapped his left hand around her throat and pushed her into a wall as he towered over her. "I think it's best that you _never_ slap me again, Miss Lockhart, or I may throw all my good intentions out the window and just take what I want from you whenever I choose!"

Tifa grabbed her throat when he released her and walked into an adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was seething as he sat on the examination table while Hojo reviewed his charts. Occasionally Hojo would lift his eyes to his creation, but said nothing until Sephiroth successfully crushed the edge of the metal table with his hands.<p>

"Are you still mad at me for yesterday?" Hojo asked with a smirk. His grin widened when Sephiroth just glared at him. "You know, it's going to take me weeks to repair the damage your SOLDIERs did to Kadaj."

"He deserved it," Sephiroth muttered as he glared straight ahead.

"Can I assume you are having some girl troubles?" Hojo asked with a sneer.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and looked at Hojo. "Whatever you gave Tifa last night gave her nightmares…nightmares all starring me and Nibelheim."

"Why won't you let me just erase her memories?" Hojo asked as he rolled his eyes. "It would make your seduction go so much more smoothly."

"It would hardly be a satisfying seduction if she just came willingly," Sephiroth said as he shook his head. "I want her to give in to me despite our past. I want to break her so much that even though I am the cause of so much pain, she still wants me."

Hojo nodded appreciatively. "It will be a most gratifying victory if you can accomplish it…but you will fail, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth turned sharply and glared at Hojo. "What? I thought I was your perfect creation? It is not in my nature to fail."

"You will fail because you don't only want to break her, but you want her to love you," Hojo said. "And she will never love you. If you want this plan to work, you must not allow yourself to be consumed with thoughts of love. Love is an emotion that serves no purpose, my boy. Even the notion of it is pure drivel. Take her body and her mind will eventually follow. Then you can control her in ways _love_ would never allow you to."

Sephiroth jumped down from the table and narrowed his eyes. "Just like you did with my biological mother, Lucrecia?" he asked tightly.

If Hojo realized Sephiroth was being snarky, he didn't show it. He just smirked and nodded. "Exactly. That fool, Vincent Valentine, thought he could win her over with love and gentleness…but I had already taken her mind and I was able to control her because of it. Let that be a lesson to you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth glared at the scientist's back hatefully. "Are we done here?"

Hojo glanced at him and nodded. "We are indeed, General. Your vital signs have stabilized with the mako treatments and you are now permanently among the living. Don't let your pet return you to the Lifestream."

Sephiroth left Hojo cackling in the lab and decided a workout was in order.

* * *

><p>Tifa punched the bag in front of her several times, her fists slamming into the leather with the most satisfying cracks as several SOLDIERs looked on, impressed by her skills. Loz stood by Reno and watched her as well, his hands clenching and unclenching. Reno noticed the movement and nudged the bulky remnant in the side.<p>

"You really wanna have another go at her, don't ya?" he asked with a smirk.

Loz smirked and looked at the Turk. "She was so fun to play with. I was aching for days after our fight."

Reno smirked and turned his eyes back to Tifa. "I've played with her a few times myself back in the day before we all became friendly with each other. I gotta say, that girl hits just as hard as any man I've ever fought, yo. Plus, she looks so damn sexy when she's kickin' your ass."

Loz nodded as he watched her land a hard roundhouse kick to the bag. She was wearing a spare SOLDIER uniform she had found in the change room and it seemed to fit her like a glove. The flat knee-high military issue leather boots made her look just as intimidating as any of the SOLDIERs.

Everyone was distracted when the doors flew open and Sephiroth entered the gym. He looked around and his eyes eventually found Tifa as she stood by the punching bag. He looked at the SOLDIERs and snapped his fingers.

"Out," was all he said and he watched as they all filed out with a word. He then looked at Loz and Reno. "You two wait outside."

Reno looked at Tifa, silently asking if it was okay. Sephiroth caught the glance and stormed over to Reno. He grabbed the red head by the front of the shirt and lifted him from the ground, pulling him closer to his face.

"You don't take orders from _her_, Turk," he snarled. "You take your orders from me!"

Tifa ran up to Sephiroth as he threw Reno across the room. She grabbed his bicep, but he ignored her and pulled his arm free, smirking as Reno got to his feet and began to stride over to him. He stopped only when Loz stepped in front of him and pointed his gun at his head.

"Don't make me do it," he said quietly as he cocked the gun.

"Reno, please…just go," Tifa said quietly as she managed to hold Sephiroth's arm tightly.

He clenched his jaw and nodded reluctantly. He glared at Sephiroth and then turned towards the door, followed by Loz, who had replaced his gun in the holster on his hip. Once the door closed behind them, Tifa released her grip on Sephiroth and glared up at him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Why are you so angry?"

He turned and glared at her. "There are too many people in this building who do not seem to understand that _I_ am in charge! You, making demands a person in your position has no _right_ to make; Reno, looking to you for his orders; Reeve, serving the people and demanding immunity from his ties to AVALANCHE; Hojo behaving as though everyone here is just an experiment waiting to happen; and even my own remnant! Kadaj behaving as though he is my protector against an insignificant being such as yourself! This is _my_ world and I will not tolerate anything less than total obedience to my commands."

Tifa flinched at the anger stirring beneath the surface of his perfect demeanor. "Sephiroth, this world _isn't_ yours. It belongs to everyone."

"I thought you were smarter than that," he said with deadly quiet.

Her eyes widened at the threat written on his face. She stepped back slightly, but he didn't move towards her. Instead he turned and walked towards the weapons cupboard. He pulled out a blade and turned towards her. He moved closer to her and held out the sheathed blade.

"What…?"

"Take it," he ordered quietly.

She took the sword and looked up at him. She swallowed convulsively when he unsheathed his gleaming Masamune; his eyes glowed with repressed anger. She looked at her own sword again before raising her eyes to his once more.

"Sephiroth, I'm not a swordsman," she said nervously. "I've never fought with a blade."

Sephiroth smirked and easily manipulated the impossibly long blade in a series of sweeps and arcs. "You will pick it up easily. The blade is an extension of your body and you are a skilled martial artist." He stopped swinging the blade and narrowed his eyes as he raised his blade above his head. "Defend yourself."

"Sephiroth…" she tried again, but he just smirked.

"I said _defend_ yourself!" he said sharply.

Tifa swallowed and lifted the blade in her hand, looking at him in silence. She tried to reassure herself that nothing bad could happen. She may be able to get in a few good hits…maybe even cut him. She didn't like the decidedly predatory gleam in his eyes as he lifted his blade higher and ran towards her. She instinctively lifted her blade to block the downward swing of his Masamune. She shifted to the side slightly before swinging her blade over her head in a strong arc before bringing it down to clash with his. She pressed all her weight against the blade, but Sephiroth easily pushed her back with a hard push of his own. He then seemed to almost fly at her, swinging with mercilessly quick swipes and hard hits with his sword slamming against hers with brutal accuracy.

Tifa quickly decided that she had to start thinking like a martial artist and stop trying to be a swordsman, which she was not. She gritted her teeth before running and putting distance between them. In a gravity-defying move she had picked up from Yuffie, she ran up the wall in front of her and flipped over Sephiroth to land behind him. Without thinking she lifted her sword and brought it down only to meet his gleaming blade. She was stunned to see that he had flipped it over his shoulder so that it blocked any attack she had been planning to make from behind.

He quickly spun and faced her, his breathing a little heavier than before and a very satisfied smirk gracing his lips. "I knew you wouldn't be a disappointment!"

Before she could answer, he again began to swing his blade putting her on the defensive once more. She bobbed and weaved her way backwards away from him, but he kept the distance between them rather close. She kept blocking his attacks, but gasped when she found her back pressed against a wall. She looked back at Sephiroth in time to see him raise his sword once more. She reflexively raised her blade to fight back, but with a clever twist of his wrist, he sent her blade flying out of her before grabbing her by throat and keeping her pressed against the wall.

Tifa looked up at him and was stunned to see his anger had been sated…but lust had flared to life in his catlike eyes. She struggled against the hand at her throat and grabbed his wrist with both of her hands. He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against hers, silently demanding entrance to her mouth. She twisted against his strength, but he easily pulled her away from the wall before tossing her to the ground. She began to crawl away from him, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him so she was under his body. She tried to sit up, but he pressed her back down with his hand against her chest.

"I could easily have you right now," he said calmly. "But unwilling partners are not what I want. What will it take for you to come to me, Tifa? What can I do?"

"Die," she whispered angrily.

He smiled and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I already did that." He let his free hand travel down her body caressingly. "Maybe I need to _show_ you what I can do for you."

Tifa's eyes widened at the implications of his statement. "No, Sephiroth! Please…don't do this!"

He lifted his eyes from her body and looked at her. "Quid…pro…quo, Tifa. What will you give me for this reprieve?"

Tifa struggled for an answer. She had to give him something to stop the hand that absently tracing the top of her pants. She wracked her brain for something…_anything_ to appease his lust.

"Tifa…"

The warning tone of his voice made her snap back to awareness. "If you stop, I'll…move into your room with you permanently, that is, providing you agree to not push for sex."

He rested his hand on her tightly muscled, yet soft abdomen. "You would willingly share my bed if I promise to stick to our bargain of allowing you time to adjust to your place here?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Fine," he said as he pushed himself to his feet before pulling her to her feet. "But I reserve the right to kiss you whenever I want. Kisses aren't sex. Deal?"

She looked up at him and reluctantly nodded. "Deal."

He ruthlessly pulled her closer to him and again fastened his lips to hers in a brutally intimate kiss that stole her breath from her.

* * *

><p>Loz watched Reno pace back and forth in front of the door leading to the training room. He finally sighed and pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on. He gently grabbed Reno's shoulder and spun him so he was looking at him.<p>

"That isn't helping anything," he said.

"Maybe not," Reno agreed sourly. "But it's stopping me from busting in there and giving my best shot to that dickhead general!"

Loz smirked. "Careful, Turk. I heavily resemble that dickhead."

Reno stared at him before feeling the corner of his mouth lift in a small smile. "Sorry, yo."

Both men turned when the doors flew open and a disheveled Tifa appeared before them. Reno immediately grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She took a shaky breath and nodded jerkily. "Yeah. I…could you guys help me?"

"With what?" Loz asked with a frown.

She looked past Reno to the remnant. "I need to move my things from my room to…Sephiroth's room."

Reno raised his eyebrows as his eyes widened in disbelief. "What? Tifa, no! You can't just…"

"Reno, please," she begged quietly. "Not now. Please, just help me and don't question this."

He slowly nodded. "Okay, Tifa. Whatever you need."

Yazoo appeared with Kadaj in tow. Yazoo immediately picked up on Tifa's state and raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead he looked at Loz.

"Is big brother in there?" he asked.

Loz nodded. "Yeah." He turned and looked at Reno. "Why don't you head over to the main building and I'll meet you at the doors."

Reno raised a questioning eyebrow. "Aren't you worried about us making a run for it?"

Loz smirked. "I would be if there weren't a dozen infantrymen and SOLDIERs watching you."

Reno looked over Tifa's head and saw more than a dozen pairs of eyes on them. "Touché, yo."

Loz waited until they were out of earshot before turning to his brothers. "Sephiroth is in one hell of a mood right now, so you better be bringing good news."

"We need his authorization to start our search for AVALANCHE," Yazoo said, his eyes repeatedly sliding over to Tifa. "Loz, what's wrong with her?"

He shrugged. "Sephiroth was pissed about something and kicked everyone except Tifa out of the training room. They were in there for a while and when she came out, she looked like that and she told us she's moving into _Sephiroth's_ room."

"She's moving into his room?" Yazoo asked questioningly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. That's what we're going to do right now," Loz said. "I better catch up with them."

Yazoo shook his head and began walking towards the training room, but noticed Kadaj wasn't following. He stopped and faced his brother. "Kadaj, it's just Sephiroth in there."

Kadaj looked at his brother. "I don't want to see _him_ any more than I want to see any SOLDIERs!"

Yazoo sighed sympathetically. "We've all been there, Kadaj. Even Loz was overwhelmed by the SOLDIERs. But you just keep going back for more. You have to stop interfering with brother's plans."

"And what if his dalliance with that woman gets us all killed?" Kadaj asked desperately.

Yazoo thought for a moment before smiling serenely. "Then it will be nice to have a rest." Kadaj stared at him and Yazoo took him by the arm. "Come on, it's now or never."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth held the sword Tifa had fought him with, deep in thought. He remembered her words.<p>

"_What will it take for you to come to me, Tifa? What can I do?"_

_ "Die."_

He took a deep breath and shook his head. To have her, he would have to die…well, that seemed counter productive. No, it seemed to make more sense for her _friends_ to die…then she would have nothing to fight for.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door to the training room opened and the two younger remnants appeared. He smirked at their impeccable timing.

"Brother, we are about to begin our search for AVALANCHE," Yazoo said. "But we need clearance into the WRO's database."

"For what?" Sephiroth asked with a frown.

Yazoo looked at Kadaj expectantly and finally nudged him in the side. "Tell him Kadaj."

Kadaj glared at Yazoo before turning his eyes to Sephiroth. "It occurred to me that AVALANCHE's activities center around Edge and Midgar."

"They attack reactors around the world," Sephiroth said dismissively.

Kadaj nodded. "I know that, but those are missions. When we find them making purchases of food, medicine, weapons, and other supplies, they are in Midgar or Edge. I think they're here…somewhere."

Yazoo nodded and looked at Sephiroth. "It makes sense, brother. But we don't know where to look, so we want to have access to both the plans for the original Midgar and Edge, as well as the new layout. Maybe we'll be able to find something…a place that could be used for base."

Sephiroth frowned before nodding. "A base right under our noses. We've already considered this possibility and found nothing. How would the patrols miss them?"

Yazoo shrugged. "False store fronts? If we could see the plans, we could tell if any homes or establishments suspected of being terrorist havens are smaller than they should be and then investigate them instead of spreading ourselves too thin and searching everywhere."

Sephiroth nodded. "I can get you the access you need, but it will be difficult for it to remain hidden from Reeve."

"Perhaps we could engage AVALANCHE members in a fight and cause unnecessary damage in order to justify viewing the plans for the cities?" Kadaj suggested. "It would be natural for us to look at plans in order to make sure only necessary repairs are made."

"That could work," Sephiroth agreed. "Try to engage any AVALANCHE member in a fight, but if you cannot find anyone after three days we will have to find a better option."

Yazoo nodded. "We will get started right away. Before we go though, can I assume that since Miss Lockhart will be residing in your quarters from now on that Loz is then free to take over my duties as the Turk's guard?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Loz will now tend to the Turk so you may devote your efforts to finding AVALANCHE." Sephiroth watched the two remnants turn away before smirking slightly. "Kadaj, a word please?"

The youngest remnant looked at his brother and paled before daring to turn his eyes back to their older brother. Yazoo squeezed his arm before smiling supportively.

"I'll wait for you outside, Kadaj," he said before leaving his brothers in peace.

"Yes, Sephiroth?" Kadaj asked once they were alone.

"I see your injuries from your lesson last night have healed," he commented as he put Tifa's sword back in the cupboard.

"Loz and Yazoo thought it best to tend to them while they were still fresh to avoid father's, uh, 'help' as much as possible," Kadaj said quietly.

"I trust the _message_ at the heart of last night's lesson was not washed away with injuries," Sephiroth said as he turned and faced his young remnant.

"No sir," Kadaj said. "I will never go behind your back again. Miss Lockhart is yours to deal with as you see fit and it is not my place to interfere with any plans you have."

"That's right, little one," he said firmly. "I hope that future lessons with my SOLDIERs will be unnecessary."

Kadaj nodded. "They will not be necessary again, I promise."

Sephiroth walked towards him and stopped a few inches in front of him. "I find that I do not want to create any new remnants, Kadaj. It seems that I have…grown accustomed to the ones I have. Now, join Yazoo and let's see if we can lure out some terrorists."

It was the closest Sephiroth would ever come to admitting that he liked his remnants or even _cared_ about them. And while it wasn't much, it made Kadaj feel better. He smiled maliciously and nodded. "It would be our pleasure."


	10. Chapter 9: The Remnants' Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Remnants' Mission<strong>

Tseng looked around the darkened streets and narrowed his eyes. Vincent picked up on his tension and turned to look at him.

"You've got a feeling, don't you?" Vincent asked quietly.

"I feel…uneasy," Tseng answered.

"We all do whenever we make a supply run after curfew," Vincent said. "It's only natural since this is when our people tend to disappear. It's more than that though, isn't it?"

Tseng nodded. "I feel as though we are being watched."

Vincent stopped moving through the shadows and closed his eyes. "You're right. We _are_ being watched."

"SOLDIER?" Tseng asked.

Vincent nodded. "I believe so."

A bullet hit the wall between Vincent and Tseng's heads causing both men to instinctively roll to the side and draw their weapons. Another series of shots followed them as they scrambled to their feet and hid behind a couple of dumpsters.

"It appears the SOLDIERs brought the remnants," Tseng said as bullets hit the dumpsters. "And judging by the accuracy and flair, I would say it's Yazoo shooting at us."

"Huh. What makes you say Yazoo?" Vincent asked as he loaded Cerberus.

Tseng checked his clip before jamming it back into his gun. "Loz would aim for our stomachs for a more painfully slow death. He's kind of twisted that way. Yazoo is aiming for our heads…but he still wants to make it interesting."

Vincent nodded. "Good point."

Both men nodded and jumped to their feet, returning the rapid shots while ducking into an alley. They ran over to the fire escape on the side of the building and began to quickly climb the metal ladder before running up the stairs. Bullets ricocheted off the metal and soon they heard four of five pursuers making their way up the fire escape after them. Vincent reached the top first and after pulling Tseng onto the roof, they both leaned over the edge and began firing at the four SOLDIERs making their way up the stairs.

A glint of silver caught Vincent's eye and he looked to his right. He saw Yazoo and Kadaj running across an adjacent roof towards them. He pointed his gun at them and fired, barely missing Yazoo. Tseng looked up at the sound of Vincent's shot and saw the two determined remnants rushing across the roof towards the edge preparing to jump.

"I think it's time for us to go," Tseng said as he got to his feet.

Vincent nodded before firing one more shot at the remnants. "My thoughts exactly."

They both turned and ran to the opposite side of the roof they were currently on. They stepped onto the lip of the edge and leapt across the gap between the two buildings effortlessly before continuing across the other roof. Vincent looked over his shoulder and found Kadaj standing at the other end of the roof smirking. His hand began to glow before he released a blast of energy towards the two men.

"Duck!" Vincent yelled as he grabbed Tseng and pulled him down beside him. The blast of energy flew over their heads and slammed into a wall, causing the brick to collapse and crumble. "That was close."

"It's about to get closer," Tseng murmured as he looked over his shoulder and saw both Yazoo and Kadaj raise their glowing hands. "We've got to get down into the shadows again."

Vincent nodded. "Come on!"

The remnants fired at them, missing them as they ran across the roof looking for an escape. The buildings around them were taking some serious blows and some were almost completely destroyed as they pursued the two ex-Turks. Vincent and Tseng reached the end of the roof and without a second thought, Vincent jumped over the edge while Tseng holstered his gun and pulled out a different one. He aimed at the building across from him and fired. A thick metal prong pierced the brick wall with a metal line still attached to the gun. He jumped off the edge of the building and swung down into the darkness before the remnants fired one last shot at them.

Yazoo and Kadaj ran to the edge and looked over, trying to see if they could see the two fugitives. Kadaj smirked and sent a blast of energy down into the alley, trying to see if he could see either men in the light created by the blast.

"You can't run forever!" Kadaj called out with a laugh before turning and facing Yazoo. "Do you think this will be enough damage?"

Yazoo smiled and nodded. "Big brother will be pleased."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked up when Reeve entered his office. "I don't believe we have a meeting scheduled today, so what brings you here, bursting into my office so rudely?"<p>

Reeve narrowed his eyes and lifted a sheet of paper he had in his hands. "I just received your memo about the destructions your remnants did in Sector Six."

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, I must say I was extremely surprised when they reported that they themselves had done so much damage. Normally when in pursuit of unsavory characters, they destroy so little. Unfortunately, they got a little carried away."

"Carried away? They completely destroyed two buildings and severely damaged several others!" Reeve said angrily. "Some of the destruction spilled into Sector Seven!"

Sephiroth nodded, a frown on his face. "An inquiry will be made into their destructiveness. However, that means I will need pictures of the aftermath, as well as any before pictures. Also, I'll need the blueprints for Sector Six and Seven."

Reeve stiffened slightly. "What do you need the plans for?"

"Hojo may have to adjust the mako levels my remnants are routinely injected with," Sephiroth explained impatiently. "He'll need to see the exact measurements and list of materials used in the construction of the buildings they destroyed. They may be experiencing mako rage and we need to know as soon as possible."

"Mako rage?" Reeve asked suspiciously.

"When a person is exposed to too much mako, they can experience shifts in their personalities," Sephiroth explained, sounding completely bored with the subject. "Cloud was overcome with nausea and the inability to move after he and Zack Fair escaped Hojo's secret labs in Nibelheim. But others can experience mako rage. That happens when a man's adrenaline kicks in and feeds the mako through the body at a faster rate. It can bring on bouts of temporary madness." Sephiroth paused to smirk at Reeve. "My madness led me to slaughter a town of people before burning it to the ground and I was a whole person. Just imagine what madness would do to my remnants, men who are not quite whole."

Reeve clenched his jaw. "Fine. You will have access to our records, General. But don't think I don't know what you're _really_ looking for."

"And what is it you think I'm looking for?" Sephiroth asked with an amused smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"AVALANCHE isn't stupid enough to stay under your nose in Midgar or Edge," Reeve said with a smirk.

"AVALANCHE is stupid enough to think that I will not find them eventually," Sephiroth countered. "I wouldn't put it past them to be stupid enough to hide in plain sight, however, I made a deal with Miss Lockhart. I promised to stop my hunt for her friends and I have."

"Your remnants destroyed those buildings while in pursuit of two of AVALANCHE's key members," Reeve said.

"And they were out past curfew," Sephiroth reminded him. "If they are breaking the laws, they will be pursued just like any other man or woman in Midgar and Edge. This is well within my agreement with Miss Lockhart; though the destruction concerns me and I need to make sure mako rage is not a factor. So instead of standing here arguing with me, why don't you get started on gathering the plans and photos I need?"

Reeve worked his jaw for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes and turning on his heel. "You'll have the materials you requested within the hour."

Sephiroth smirked once the door to his office slammed shut. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Yazoo? Find Kadaj and report to my office at once. We have plans to make."

* * *

><p>Reno stepped into Sephiroth's room and looked around. It was like the general himself…very cold. "Tifa? You ready? The kids will be here soon, yo!"<p>

Tifa opened a door and stepped into the room. "Where's Loz?"

"Well, your general is feeling generous," Reno said with a smirk. "Since agreeing to be his roommate, he agreed to let Loz give us some space while you're in here. Something to do with all the cameras and shit he's got littering the place. He's probably watching us right now, which just confirms what I've known all along…Sephy is a major deviant! He likes to watch!"

Tifa smiled and rolled her eyes. "I would watch it if I were you or you may find yourself on one of Hojo's beds."

"Yuck! I hope not!" Reno said as he made a face.

Tifa laughed softly. "I just have to get a sweater."

Reno sat on the arm of a sofa near the entrance of the room and watched her open a closet. "So, how are things in Casa de Sephiroth anyway? He keeping his hands to himself?"

Tifa paused and looked at her friend. "The first night I was here, he didn't even acknowledge me. And then the second night, I was already in bed when he got here. He just changed into his pajamas and slid into bed next to me. Instead of staying on his side like he had the previous night, he just rolled over and pulled me against him before falling asleep. And that's how it's been for the last couple of nights."

Reno nodded and looked around the room before returning his eyes to her again. "Listen Tifa, I'm still willing to put it all on the line and…"

She turned sharply and looked at him. "Don't even say it, Reno."

"But Cloud is safe and we could…"

"Sephiroth will kill us both if try to escape and are caught," Tifa said. "And even if we do escape, he would burn this city to the ground to find us. We are only two people, Reno. Our suffering is worth sparing the lives of the residents in Midgar and Edge. I'm…sorry I dragged you into this. You and Yuffie barely had any time together. If you want to go, I'll be fine here."

"Tifa, I ain't gonna leave you alone," Reno said with a smile. "Yuffie and I have all the time in the world to screw around together. Besides, what you're doing is important. It feels good to be part of something important."

Tifa smiled and hugged Reno. "Thank you."

Reno smiled and hugged her too. After a moment she stepped back. Reno got to his feet and opened the door. "The kids are waiting."

* * *

><p>Kadaj and Yazoo bent over the plans while Sephiroth viewed the photos of the damage they had done. He lowered them and smirked slightly.<p>

"You two really took it to heart when I told you to cause as much damage as possible," he said. "No wonder Reeve came in here all twisted up."

"Well, you can thank Vincent and Tseng too," Kadaj said with a smile. "They're quick on their feet."

"Well, they were both Turks," Sephiroth murmured. "Are you having any luck?"

Yazoo shook his head. "Not really. It doesn't appear that any of the buildings have been altered, but…"

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow. "But what?"

Yazoo pointed to a building in Sector Seven. "Wasn't Miss Lockhart's bar called Seventh Heaven?"

Sephiroth frowned and nodded. "Yes, it was."

"Wait, I thought her bar was in Edge," Kadaj said as he shook his head.

"It is," Sephiroth said as he looked at the plans. "I'll be damned. There's a Seventh Heaven bar in Sector Seven."

Yazoo smirked and looked up at his older brother. "And it has an unusually large basement with some sort of access tunnel connected to some sub-basement underneath the sewer system."

Sephiroth glanced up at the remnants and smiled. "Tonight, I want you to go to Seventh Heaven in Sector Seven and investigate it. The sub-basement maybe a remnant from when Tifa first became part of AVALANCHE and was storing their weapons…but it may also be more. I want you to take Loz tonight, too. If this is where AVALANCHE is indeed hiding, you'll need some muscle with you if you are caught."

"Shouldn't we bring the SOLDIERs?" Kadaj asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "I need them to continue their patrols of the streets. This is just going to be a fact-finding mission. The battle will come later."

* * *

><p>"It was weird Tifa," Denzel said quietly. "Vincent and Tseng are okay, but still…I thought the general wasn't going to chase us."<p>

Tifa pursed her lips, silently cursing herself for not being more specific in her demands. "Well, technically, Vincent and Tseng were breaking the law. Sephiroth agreed not to continue his hunt for AVALANCHE, but he made it clear if they were caught breaking the law, they were fair game."

"But the shear destruction was insane!" Denzel said as he shook his head. "Especially since it wasn't just SOLDIER chasing them. They _always_ make a mess, but it was Yazoo and Kadaj that made the mess this time."

Tifa frowned. "Really? You're right, that _is_ strange. Normally they're too precise to damage anything."

"Vincent's suspicious," Marlene added. "He thinks they were up to something and Cloud agrees."

"How is Cloud doing?" Tifa asked, her heart dropping as she looked at the two children exchange glances. "What is it?"

"The healing water didn't work," Denzel said sadly. "He…won't last much longer."

Tifa was determined to keep on a brave face. "We knew it was unlikely he would heal. Is he in much pain?"

Marlene shook her head. "No. It's like he's falling asleep. He wanted us to tell you not to give up, no matter what."

Tifa smiled and hugged Marlene. "You tell that stubborn chocobo head that I never gave up in the past and I am not about to start doing so now."

"Sorry to interrupt, kiddos," Reno said with a smile. "But it's time to say goodbye."

Tifa got to her feet and hugged each of the children before smiling. "Take care and be careful out there."

"We will," Denzel said with a cocky smile that reminded her of Cloud.

Tifa followed them to the front gate with Reno and Loz. Once they were there, Tifa hugged each of them again, irritated by the insistent paparazzi that waited outside and were snapping pictures of what should have been a private moment. She stiffened when she heard one of them yell out, "It's the General!" She turned and looked over her shoulder to see Sephiroth approaching them, an irritated glare in his eyes, yet for once, it wasn't directed at any of them…it was aimed at the press on the other side of the tall fence that kept them safe from the rabid gossip mongers.

He lowered his gaze to Reno and Loz. "Take the children down to the garage. There is a ShinRa car ready for you there. Take them to a neutral drop off site and then leave them be. I trust you can be left to _not_ destroy a car, Turk?"

"Uh, well, yeah, man," Reno said with a confused frown.

"Go with him," Sephiroth said to Loz before turning back towards the ShinRa building.

"Excuse me, General Sephiroth?"

He stopped and turned to face Marlene. "Yes, Miss Wallace?"

She smiled slightly. "Thank you for not making us go through them."

He returned her smile with a smirk. She was the same age Tifa had been when he had first met her and she reminded him of Tifa. She was quiet and respectful, yet he knew she had the heart of a fighter beneath her well-crafted polite exterior and it amused him to engage in her forced polite conversations. "No one should have to deal with that mess. Tifa, come with me."

Tifa nodded and followed Sephiroth after waving to the kids as they headed in the direction of the garage. She looked up at Sephiroth as they climbed the stairs leading to the front door of the building.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I hate the media and I hate the way they camp out in front of my building day and night and spy on us," he answered with a shrug.

Tifa nodded before turning her gaze to his profile again. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he said dryly. "You and I need to talk about the future."

Tifa looked up at him and frowned. "What about our future?"

He sighed and pressed the button for the elevator before turning to face her. "You have promised to stay here for the rest of your life…or, more appropriately, the rest of _my_ life."

Tifa shifted uneasily. "So?"

"So eventually, we are going to have to tell those vultures something to explain your continued presence here," Sephiroth said before stepping into the elevator. Once Tifa was beside him, he pressed the button for the floor where his room was located.

"I think I feel an ultimatum coming on," she said.

"You really only have three choices," he answered as he looked down at her. "Your first option is to brand yourself a traitor and announce a switch in sides."

"Um, yeah, not happening," Tifa said as she pursed her lips. "Next?"

"I don't think you're going to like this option," he said with a smirk.

"No, I don't think I am," she said softly.

"You can also choose to admit that you are staying on here permanently…as my consort," he said without looking at her.

Tifa's jaw dropped and she glared up at him furiously. "What? Your _consort_? Are you insane?"

He smirked and glanced down at her. "You of all people should know the answer to _that_!"

"No, I refuse to do either!" Tifa snapped, ignoring his last taunt. "I will not agree to promising that I will eventually attach myself to you through _marriage_, Sephiroth!"

He shrugged. "Fine, then there is option three. I can release you and Reno, follow you to your precious hideout then destroy your friends and end your pathetic rebellion…before taking you back and claiming what's _mine_ anyway. These are your choices."

The elevator doors opened and Sephiroth walked out as though they were in the middle of a perfectly ordinary conversation. Tifa felt tears of desperation fill her eyes as she reluctantly followed Sephiroth. He turned and faced her once they were in front of the door that led to their shared room.

"This isn't fair," she whispered as she looked up at him.

"Most things in life aren't fair," Sephiroth said with a frown. "If life was fair, I would have died a long time ago like my friends. If life was fair, I wouldn't have an evil scientist who cares more his research than his son for a father. If life was fair, I wouldn't be obsessed with a woman who hates me like you do. If life was fair, I wouldn't have to threaten you…but like I said, life is not fair, Tifa."

Tifa knew she only had one choice for the moment and looked up at Sephiroth. "I'll…be your consort."

He smirked and nodded. "That's what I thought. We'll make the announcement tomorrow." He opened the door for her and stepped aside so she could enter. As Tifa passed him, Sephiroth reached out and grabbed her arm. "I will see you tonight."

Tifa nodded sadly before retreating into the room that was both her sanctuary and her soon-to-be torture chamber.


	11. Chapter 10: SOLDIER First Class

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: SOLDIER First Class<strong>

Loz quietly pried the wood covering the back door of the original Seventh Heaven open. Yazoo lifted his gun in his left hand and held a flashlight in his right. He cautiously stepped in before turning to face Kadaj as he entered, followed by Loz.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been in here for a long time," Yazoo commented.

"Maybe they have other entrances to the underground," Kadaj said with a shrug.

"That wood wasn't too hard to pull off," Loz said.

Yazoo looked at his older brother and grinned. "Well, that's not saying much. You don't think throwing a motorcycle with your _thighs_ is even that hard!"

Loz smiled and laughed. "Well that's true."

"Come on," Kadaj said as he glared at his two older brothers. "Let's just check the basement and get out of here as soon as possible.

"What a grouch," Loz whispered to Yazoo, who just smiled and nodded.

The three men slowly made their way down the stairs into the basement. Kadaj pulled out another flashlight and a copy of the plans. He shone the light on the basement of the building and looked at the wall in front of them.

According to the plans, there should be a staircase concealed behind that wall leading into a sub-basement," Kadaj said as he pointed the light at the wall.

"I think I see a crack," Loz said as he narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the wall. "There's definitely a breeze coming in through the crack."

"There has to be a door or something," Kadaj said impatiently.

Yazoo stepped closer to Loz. He handed Kadaj his flashlight and slipped his gun back into its holster on his back. He then began running his hands over the wall.

"I don't feel anything," Yazoo said.

"Well, there has to be something there," Kadaj said impatiently.

Yazoo shrugged as he continued to touch the surface of the wall. "Don't take that tone with me, brother. I am just saying that…wait. I found something."

There was a soft click before a door cracked open in front of them. Loz and Yazoo both pulled out their guns while Kadaj unsheathed his sword. They cautiously descended the stairs in front of them and silently entered the sub-basement. It was a small room, but what held their attention was an almost new metal door at the bottom of the stairs. It yielded under Loz's gentle push easily. A metal catwalk carried them across a dark chasm to a platform.

The three men crouched down behind some empty crates and peered over the edge of the platform, their eyes widening at the sight of the beginnings of a good size rebellion. A few feet beneath them, Barret was ordering people around and it looked like they were preparing to fight.

Kadaj looked at his brothers and gestured for them to follow him. They quickly snuck back the way the came, careful to not alert anyone to their presence above them. None of them spoke until the steel door in the sub basement was closed, the secret door was back in place in the basement, and they were out of the old Seventh Heaven replacing the wood that had helped the building look abandoned.

"It's like a whole other city down there!" Loz said as he shook his head.

"I can't believe it's been there this whole time," Yazoo added. "No wonder Reeve didn't want us to get our hands on these plans."

"We should warn Sephiroth that they are preparing for battle immediately," Kadaj said as he pulled out his phone.

"Big brother will be pleased we found them," Loz said with a smirk.

Yazoo smiled and nodded. "Soon nothing will stand in his way and Miss Lockhart can finally accept her place with him."

"Brother? We found them," Kadaj said with a malevolent smirk.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this," Yuffie said as she kicked the dirt as they walked along a dark corridor. "Sephiroth wanted his creepy remnants to destroy parts of the city to get the blue prints, I'm sure of it!"<p>

Vincent nodded. "That's why we're looking for alternative ways out." He turned and looked at Weiss. "Are you sure there's another way out?"

He nodded. "I'm positive. I was out of it for a lot of Hojo's experiments, but I remember Nero talking about it when he was trying to sneak us both out of here. He…died before we could get free. It's got to be down this tunnel. We've pretty much explored all the tunnels except this one."

"Well, this one feels…weird," Yuffie complained.

"Weird how?" Rude enquired.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a really bad feeling that…" She was cut off by her own scream as she fell through some old wooden floorboards that had become rotten with age.

The three men with her immediately dropped to their knees and peered down into the hole, trying to see if they could spot her. Vincent lifted a flashlight and shone it down into the hole.

"Yuffie? Are you okay?" he called.

"Yeah, I'm just wet!" she called back.

"Wet? Why are you wet?" Weiss asked with a frown.

"Because I landed in some water, obviously!" she said dryly.

"We're coming down," Vincent said as he got to his feet. He handed a rope to Rude. "Anchor this and make sure it doesn't slip. Weiss and I are going down there."

Rude nodded. "You got it."

Vincent and Weiss slid down the rope as they swung their lights around, trying to spot Yuffie. She was sitting on a rock in the middle of a large underground lake, shivering as the cool air of the cave ran over her wet skin. Vincent landed first and quickly wrapped his cape around her shoulders while pulling her closer to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "You bet, Vinnie. What is this place?"

Vincent shrugged and looked up at Weiss. "Have you ever been down here?"

He shook his head. "No, but…I feel like this place is important."

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure," Weiss said as he slowly panned the room with his flashlight. "There seems to be torches around this lake. Do either of you have a fire materia?"

"Sure!" Yuffie said with a smile.

Within minutes, the cavern was lit up with the fire from the torches. Yuffie gasped, drawing the attention of her two companions.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

Yuffie lifted a hand and pointed behind the two men. "What the hell is that?"

They both turned and found themselves looking at what appeared to be a giant bubble, but it was semi-opaque. There was the outline of a shape in the middle, but it wasn't clear as to what the shape was. They all froze when a ripple crossed the surface of the bubble and a thumping sound began to fill the room.

"What is that?" Yuffie asked.

"It's sounds like a heartbeat," Weiss said as stepped down from the rock they were all standing on and began wading through the waist-deep water that surrounded them. "I can't explain it, but…I feel _drawn_ to whatever this is. It's like it's calling my name."

"Is that a good idea, Weiss?" Vincent asked. "We don't know what's in there."

Weiss shook his head. "No, it's okay…I think." He stepped up onto the bank the bubble was hovering over and gently touched the surface.

The room began to shake and the bubble began to glow before the ripples increased.

"What's going on down there?" Rude yelled through the hole.

"The hell if _I_ know!" Yuffie called out.

Finally the bubble burst with an intense blast sending Yuffie, Vincent, and Weiss to the ground violently. Then, everything just stopped. Weiss looked up sharply when a man dropped to the ground in front of him. The man landed in a crouch and was still for a few moments, allowing Weiss to scramble further away from him and get back to his feet. Vincent and Yuffie had jumped to their feet too and were now staring at the man in front of them. The man slowly pushed himself out of the crouch and stretched himself to his full height. His short auburn hair seemed like fire in the glow of the lit torches and his long red leather coat gleamed dully in the cavern. His eyes slowly opened and the intense blue hue betrayed his exposure to mako at some point in his life.

Yuffie began to tremble. He wasn't the Demon of Wutai, but he was pretty damned close. "Genesis."

He tilted his head slightly as he drew his eyes to her. "How do you know me?"

"I am Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess of Wutai, you SOLDIER monster!" she spat angrily.

Genesis smirked slightly. "Indeed, I am a monster…especially to you, princess. Why have you awaken me?"

"How did you get down here?" Vincent asked with a frown.

Genesis shrugged. "The last thing I remember was Angeal's little pet, Zack the puppy, restoring my SOLDIER honor after defeating me. At some point, I was picked up by two ShinRa SOLDIERs. I believe they were called Weiss and Nero."

Weiss nodded. "Hojo seemed to know that Zack Fair and Cloud Strife were lost to him once they escaped, but he wanted Genesis, so he sent Nero and me to retrieve him. Once Hojo had him, we never saw him again."

"That Hojo is one twisted man," Genesis said with a smirk. "And people wonder where Sephiroth got it from?"

"What happened?" Vincent asked.

"Well, once I regained my strength I, uh, politely refused to be his new pet project," Genesis said with a grin. "I escaped the labs, but was pursued through Deepground until I found this place. Maybe the Lifestream took pity on my battered soul and gave me a place to rest, but finding this cavern is the last thing I remember."

"What did Hojo want you for?" Vincent asked. "I thought the SOLDIERs created under Project G were considered failures prone to degradation?"

"You seem to know a lot about Project G," Genesis said suspiciously.

"I used to be a Turk until Hojo killed me," Vincent said deadpan.

Genesis raised his eyebrows. "Hojo just makes friends everywhere he goes, doesn't he? And you are right. We _were_ failures, but Hojo wanted to test my cells to see if the degradation had indeed been ceased. When he discovered that it had, he began harvesting my cells as a farmer harvests his fields! Unfortunately, just because my cells were stable in _me_, that didn't mean they were stable once they were _removed_. The Jenova cells he took from me were not pure as the ones in Sephiroth are. When he injected them into others, they began to degrade and like Hollander, Hojo was unable to stop the degradation."

"That's why so many of us didn't survive," Weiss explained. "Shelke and I were the last to receive pure Jenova cells. Azul, Rosso, and Nero received more cells from Genesis and less from Jenova. Without Hojo to give them their supplements, they began to degrade and eventually died."

"And it was not a pleasant death I'm sure," Genesis murmured, recalling his own experience with degradation.

"You may be just what we need," Vincent said.

Genesis narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why are you here?"

"We were looking for a secret way out of Deepground," Vincent said.

"Why are you living in Deepground?" he asked.

"It's a long story, but to make it simple, Sephiroth was destroyed by AVALANCHE, an anti-ShinRa terrorist group that includes myself and Yuffie," Vincent explained. "Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart were members as well."

"Cloud Strife? That little blond kid? I'm impressed…wait. Did you say Tifa Lockhart?" Genesis asked. He smirked when Vincent nodded. "And did the young lady from Nibelheim pay the Great Silver General back for slaughtering her town and her father?"

"She helped Cloud maintain his sanity as he went up against Sephiroth," Vincent explained. "However, two years after his destruction, Sephiroth was one with the Lifestream and was somehow able to use parts of who he was to create three living remnants who were able to bring Sephiroth back to the world of the living. Cloud was defeated and disappeared for ten years. Tifa and the rest of us who were left from AVALANCHE retreated underground. Reeve Tuesti told us he and his WRO workers found this place in their initial cleanup of Midgar. Sephiroth didn't know of its existence."

"What about Hojo?" Genesis asked. "Surely he would tell his precious experiment about his Deepground project?"

"Hojo was killed during the evacuation of Midgar twelve years ago when Sephiroth attempted to destroy this planet," Vincent said. "In an effort to prolong his existence, he had previously transferred his essence into the ShinRa mainframe, but it was damaged in the destruction of the original ShinRa headquarters by the diamond WEAPON during the fight to destroy Sephiroth the first time he reappeared. Hojo's memories of Deepground were erased."

"That's why he never returned to make sure the people who needed the supplements to prevent degradation received them," Weiss added.

"If Hojo knows nothing of Deepground now, I must ask again, why are you leaving?" Genesis asked with a frown.

"A few nights ago, myself and Tseng were attacked by two of Sephiroth's remnants," Vincent explained. "A lot of damage was incurred during this attack which is unusual for the remnants. They are like Sephiroth…too precise to make that much of a mess. Then, Reeve Tuesti, who is part of AVALANCHE, advised us that Sephiroth requested blueprints of the city and the materials used in the construction of the sectors. He claimed he needed the information for both the reconstruction plans and to make sure his remnants aren't falling prey to mako rage."

Genesis snorted uncharacteristically. "Mako rage? Right."

"Doesn't mako rage exist?" Yuffie asked, ending her silent glaring she had been engaged in since recognizing the fallen SOLDIER.

Genesis smiled unpleasantly. "Oh, it does indeed exist, princess. But these remnants are part of Sephiroth and Sephiroth is just so perfect, so there is no way on Gaia that Hojo would allow any of his precious creations be less than perfect and that would mean monitoring their mako levels obsessively. I think you are right to plan your escape."

Vincent nodded before looking at Weiss. "I want you, Yuffie and Rude to continue searching for a way out of here. Genesis, I would like to take you back with me to Deepground."

Genesis nodded. "Anything to get out of this damp hellhole."

* * *

><p>Tseng's eyes widened when Vincent appeared in the meeting room with Genesis. The rest of AVALANCHE stared as Genesis dropped elegantly into one of the empty chairs and put his feet on the table.<p>

"I bet you missed me, Tseng," he said with a smirk.

Tseng narrowed his eyes. "About as much as I missed Sephiroth for the two years we were free of him."

Genesis clutched his chest dramatically and frowned. "Ouch. I was _never_ as bad as that mass of complexes! I made your life more fun Turk and you know it!"

Tseng looked away from him and glanced at Vincent. "Where did you find him?"

"It's a long story," Vincent said. "Yuffie, Weiss, and Rude are looking for a way out still, but I wanted to bring Genesis back with me. We all know Sephiroth, but Genesis worked with him in the field and knew him well before his breakdown in Nibelheim. His knowledge is very valuable."

"Oh yeah? And what the fuck can this ShinRa asshole tell us?" Cid demanded.

Genesis raised his eyebrows and looked at the pilot. "Well, you are certainly a pleasant little man, aren't you? As for what I can tell you, my _expert_ advice based on years of fighting with, training with, and working with Sephiroth, is that your best course of action is to run and not look back."

"No shit," Barret muttered with a smirk.

Genesis smiled. "From what I have seen here, it is obvious that you are planning on strengthening your defenses so you can mount an assault on Sephiroth and ShinRa, yes? Well, you're not ready. When you are, you stand a very good chance of defeating them, even if your hero is not with you."

"He is with us," Denzel said tightly. "But he is dying."

Genesis looked at Vincent. "I thought you said the little SOLDIER wannabe disappeared ten years ago."

Vincent nodded. "He did, but Shelke was able to find information confirming Cloud was still alive, but being held by Hojo. Tifa…traded herself to Sephiroth for Cloud's release, but he is too far-gone and is dying. His body was pushed to the brink of death too many times and he isn't going to make it back. His Jenova cells are burnt out and we have no access to mako energy. Even if we did, his body is practically destroyed."

"Hope is not lost my new friends," Genesis said with a smile. "If you combine a small transfusion of cells from both Weiss and Shelke, then add mako, you may yet be able to bring poor Strife back from the edge once again."

"Weren't ya listenin' ya fool? We ain't got access to mako!" Barret snapped.

Genesis smirked and looked at Barret. "Did you and your friend there go to some learning academy to become so proficiently rude, or is that just naturally a talent you share?"

"Fuck you, you SOLDIER bastard!" Cid snapped.

Genesis chuckled softly. "Hit a nerve, did I? Crystallized mako can be ground into a powder and further reduced to a liquid form. Once it is a liquid once more…"

"It can be injected," Tseng finished as he looked at Vincent. "It could work. It's worth a try."

Vincent nodded. "As soon as Weiss reports a way out of here, moving Cloud will be our priority."

"May I suggest leaving Sephiroth a small bone?" Genesis asked. "A small force that will let him assume your forces are smaller than they truly are. Maybe even leave one or two of your executive members behind for Sephiroth to see so that he knows he has found you."

"Right, put ourselves on the line?" Cid asked with a grunt.

"Isn't that what your friend did by going to Sephiroth willingly in exchange for Cloud?" Genesis pointed out.

"He has a point," Elena said quietly. "Tifa and Reno both took a risk staying there."

"_Reno_ stayed? The Turk with the spiky red hair and ridiculous ponytail?" Genesis asked with a laugh. "I thought he was more interested in smoking, getting drunk, and chasing girls! What a strange time to come back into the world. Sephiroth's in charge, Hojo is part of the computer world he always seemed to detest, and Reno is respectable. I never thought I'd see _any_ of that!"

"Shut yer mouth!" Cid snapped as he punched the table. "You're an arrogant son of a bitch! You sit there mockin' our friends and give yer lofty advice from yer pedestal but I bet _you_ wouldn't be willing to stay!"

"On the contrary, you unpleasant little man, I was about to volunteer to stay among your forces," Genesis said as he glared at Cid. He turned his eyes to Vincent. "I have unfinished business with the general. Besides, if nothing else, my presence will throw Sephiroth off his game. I will remain until everyone else has fled and will leave after."

"Vincent, you're not gonna believe this ShinRa lap dog are ya?" Barret demanded.

Vincent looked at Cid and Barret evenly. "Tseng and Elena were ShinRa lapdogs for a long time…as was I. You trust us, do you not?"

"That's fuckin' different! We've fought beside you for twelve years!" Cid argued.

"But you had to trust me first once, right? And let's be honest, when I first met you, I had just left a coffin after sleeping for thirty years," Vincent pointed out.

Cid grunted. "And when he sells us out to his SOLDIER brother, don't say I didn't tell ya so."

"I understand your distrust in me," Genesis said pleasantly. "I defected from ShinRa, started Sephiroth down his path of madness, and I tried to destroy ShinRa, paying no mind to those around me or the lives of the people in my way, killing the innocent and destroying whatever I could along the way. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? A terrorist group such as AVALANCHE would never lower themselves to destroy ShinRa property and kill innocent people, right?"

Cid and Barret looked at each other guiltily before looking away, yet staying silent. Elena shared a small smirk with Tseng at Genesis' ability to put the two most opinionated members of AVALANCHE in their place. Vincent was about to comment when the door burst open and Marlene cam in with a look of panic on her face.

"Dad! You have to come quick!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

Barret jumped to his feet. "What is it Marlene?"

"The news is going to have a story about Sephiroth and Tifa," she said. "It said there has been a new development between them."

The group quickly followed Marlene to the room where the television was located. A perky looking woman smiled at the camera.

"And finally tonight, a surprising announcement from ShinRa headquarters," the reporter said. "General Sephiroth and Tifa Lockhart have reached a cease in hostilities agreement and a part of that includes a change in their relationship. Johan Stevens has more. Johan?"

"Thanks Janelle," another man said with a smile. "Today, General Sephiroth, through his media spokesman, Kin Fairly, announced that not only has an agreement been made to end hostilities between ShinRa and AVALANCHE, but also Miss Lockhart has accepted his request to have her become his consort. A formal celebration will be held in a week, and we will have more on this story as details become available. Janelle?"

"That is quite a surprise," the female reporter said with a smile when she again appeared on the screen. "And that's all the time we have tonight…"

Barret turned off the screen. "Gods damn it! What has that fool girl done to herself now?"

"She bought us more time," Vincent said.

"Is Tifa going to be okay?" Marlene asked.

"Tifa's a fighter," Denzel said firmly.

"And she has Reno," Elena assured them both.

They all looked up when Vincent's cell phone rang. He pulled it out and opened it.

"Yuffie? Did you find something? Where does it lead? The Wastelands? Get back here immediately," Vincent said. "We're going to start evacuating Deepground."

"They found a way out?" Cid asked.

Vincent nodded. "It's a tunnel that leads to the Wastelands. Cid, take Shera, Nanaki and Elena to the hidden hanger in the vehicle graveyard in the Wastelands where the Shera is hidden. Prepare it for departure. The rest of us will start the evacuation." He turned and looked at Genesis. "Are you sure you want to stay and help us?"

He smiled brightly. "I wouldn't miss a chance to beat Sephiroth for all the Banora apples in all of Gaia!"

* * *

><p>Tifa looked up when Sephiroth entered their room. She couldn't bear to keep his gaze and turned away immediately. He lifted one eyebrow before closing the door behind him. He slowly walked towards the bed and stopped beside it, staring at Tifa and willing her to meet his gaze.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked coldly without looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"The announcement has been made," he answered, still staring at her.

"Great," she murmured. "Now what?"

Tired of talking to her hair, he reached out and grasped her by the chin, tilting her head so she had no choice but to meet his gaze. "Next week we will celebrate our future union."

Tifa narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I hate you."

He smirked. "I know." He released her chin and walked towards the cupboard where his Masamune was locked. He retrieved the blade and again faced Tifa. "I know you're going to miss me, but I have to survey the damage done by my remnants the other night."

Tifa glared at him as he bent closer to her face. "Sephiroth, don't you dare…"

She was cut off by his insistent mouth as he took advantage of her parted lips. His warm tongue traced her bottom lip before pushing into her mouth. He used his free hand to tangle in her hair and press her face even closer to his as he eagerly ravished her mouth. Tifa pushed against his chest to create some space between them, but was unsuccessful. Fortunately, he released her and pushed her onto her back. He towered over her and smirked maliciously.

"You'll never be boring, I see," he practically purred.

Tifa glared silently at him as he turned and left the room. She clenched her jaw and counted to ten in her head, willing herself to not destroy anything in the room. She kept reminding herself that Denzel and Marlene had assured her they should be ready to attack ShinRa in seven months. However, as the days stretched out and Sephiroth's physical demands increased, she was beginning to doubt she would be able to make it in one piece.


	12. Chapter 11: Deepground Discovered

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Deepground Discovered<strong>

Sephiroth followed his remnants through the back entrance of Seventh Heaven and down into the basement. Behind him were most of his SOLDIERs and a majority of the ShinRa infantrymen. He could feel the energy building in his body as they made their way into the heart of AVALANCHE's secret hideout. Soon he would stamp out the only remaining obstacle in his way of having complete control over the planet…no one would be left to oppose him. When he reached the end of the platform, he could see few pitiful fighters appearing to be preparing to evacuate their sanctuary. Reeve must have told them of his requests for the plans of Sectors Six and Seven. He was going to have to deal with him the next.

Kadaj stood beside him and turned to face him. "Where should we start?"

"Right here," Sephiroth said with a smirk. He raised his glowing hand and glared down at the unsuspecting rebels. "It's time to bring down the hell fire."

The three remnants all smirked at each other before each raised a glowing hand. Sephiroth nodded and all four men released fire spells before jumping over the edge of the platform, each pulling out their weapons once they had landed, followed by the SOLDIERs and infantrymen.

* * *

><p>Vincent heard the screams and weapons fire from where he stood at the mouth of the tunnel that was leading their forces to freedom. He turned and looked at Weiss.<p>

"He's here," Vincent said.

Weiss nodded. "Everyone who's leaving in the first wave is almost through to the Wastelands."

"Once the last of them is gone, leave too," Vincent said. "Barret will help you close the end of the tunnel. Yuffie, Tseng, and I will find a way out with the survivors through the cavern where Genesis was found. If nothing else, we will be able to hide until Sephiroth's forces are gone. Then we'll meet you in Modeoheim."

"What about Genesis?" Weiss asked. "He said he's staying here."

Vincent nodded. "He has a plan…hopefully though he doesn't overestimate his knowledge of how Sephiroth will react to his…surprise."

"Be safe, Vincent," Weiss said as he watched the gunslinger run towards the centre of the Deepground city.

"And you as well, Weiss," Vincent said before disappearing into the throng of people heading towards him.

Vincent ran towards the main exit of the city where the decoy forces were holding back the infantrymen and SOLDIERS. The city was alight with the fire brought down by Sephiroth and his remnants, destroying the home they had lived in for ten years.

"I'm glad Tifa's not here to see this!" Yuffie said as she ran up to Vincent.

"Where is Denzel?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie smirked. "Where do you think?"

Vincent's lips curled into a small smile. "Then our plan is in place and it's time for us leave too."

"Not yet!" Tseng called. "Miss Wallace went after Denzel."

"Vinnie…" Yuffie began, but stopped when Vincent gently took her arm.

"Call Barret and tell him we're going after her," Vincent assured her. "She will be fine."

Yuffie nodded as she pulled out her phone and turned to the fighters. "Okay! We are outta here! Move out or be Hojo experiment fodder!"

Vincent raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Hojo experiment fodder?"

She winked. "It's a great motivator, don't ya think?"

"Maybe the best kind," Vincent said. He turned to Tseng. "If I'm right about this, Marlene went after Denzel and that will put her too close to Sephiroth."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth watched the fighting below. He had seen many of Tifa's friends, but they all seemed to be gone now, only the grunts of their forces left. He needed at least one of her friends to truly break her spirit.<p>

"Sephiroth!"

The general turned and sneered at the young boy behind him. "Denzel. You remind me so much of Cloud when he was your age. Are you just as pathetic as he was?"

"Cloud was never pathetic!" Denzel spat, tightening his grip on his sword. "He was a great man that gave me a home when I had no where to go! He fought for everything that was good and stood up to everything that was evil like you!"

"And yet he still managed to fall," Sephiroth mused. "That doesn't really prove your point, boy."

Denzel narrowed his eyes and a fierce cry escaped his lips as he charged at Sephiroth. His sword clashed against the long edge of the Masamune and Denzel used all his anger in his strikes against Sephiroth. Sephiroth was slightly impressed to see the boy not only use sword skills, but also martial arts principles to enhance his attacks, something he would have picked up from Tifa.

Sephiroth easily blocked Denzel's hits and smirked. "What makes you think you can defeat me, boy? I have been doing this since before you were born!"

"A legend has to fall eventually!" Denzel snapped before throwing an energy blast at Sephiroth, knocking the soldier back several feet.

"An accomplished master of materia as well?" Sephiroth asked as he stepped a little closer to his opponent. "You are indeed talented. I could use a boy like you. Why not join me…as your surrogate mother has?"

"Tifa didn't willingly join you!" Denzel yelled. "You _forced_ her!"

Sephiroth smirked. "If you say so."

Denzel couldn't stop the rage that built in his heart and cried out as charged towards Sephiroth with his sword drawn. Sephiroth raised his blade to stop him, but a blast of fire stopped Denzel when it flashed in front of him. Denzel turned to the direction the fire had come from and was sent to the ground by a harsh blast of energy. His sword slid along the platform and over the edge, falling to the ground below and landing right in front of Loz. The remnant frowned at the sword that had almost impaled him before turning his glance upward. His eyes widened when he saw Denzel jump to his feet facing a man he didn't know.

"Oh, shit!" Loz muttered as he turned to Kadaj. "Hey! That Denzel kid and some guy are up there with Sephiroth!"

Kadaj turned and looked up. "We better get up there!"

Loz nodded and using haste, he sped past the fighting and up the stairs that led to the platform. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw Sephiroth smirking while the unknown man held a sword at Denzel's throat. He stood silently with his gun raised and pointed at the stranger, waiting for some sign from Sephiroth as to what he should do. Sephiroth was stunned…something no one had ever seen and it was due to the red headed stranger who was smirking at him.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return," the man said before letting his eyes slide to Loz. "A friend of yours, Sephiroth? Or perhaps a relative?"

"A piece of me," Sephiroth said after regaining his composure. "Genesis…it's been a while."

Genesis shrugged. "It seems but a short span of time to me, old friend. Are you still insane?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "It's debatable. Is your inferior genetic makeup still degrading?"

"Inferior genetic makeup? Ouch, Seph. That almost hurt," Genesis said with a smile. He nodded towards Denzel. "Looks like I saved your life."

"Yes," Sephiroth said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Genesis answered. "A strange man and an annoyingly loud young woman found me beneath this place."

"Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi," Sephiroth murmured.

Genesis nodded. "That would be them. They offered me asylum, but when I heard it was _you_ I would be seeking asylum from, I knew I had to speak with you again, so I offered to be part of their pathetic defenses."

"You worthless sack of shit!" Denzel spat.

Genesis lowered his sword only to backhand Denzel, sending him to the ground. He stood over him menacingly. "It's very rude to interrupt a conversation, you little brat. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Denzel spat a mouthful of blood to the ground before glaring up at him. "ShinRa killed my parents when they dropped the plate on the old Sector Seven when I was eight and that bastard took the only mother I've known since then. And for the record, the mother _he_ took would have called a traitor like you _worse_ things than that!"

"She sounds absolutely charming," Genesis murmured with smirk. "You are quite the irritating brat. Maybe I should just kill you."

Loz was about to protest, but stopped when a young girl appeared and threw herself on top of Denzel. She turned and glared up at Genesis.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried as tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, don't hurt us."

Genesis lowered his sword and smirked. "I always had a soft spot for young ladies. Besides, maybe you two will be my peace offering. What do you say, Sephiroth? Are two rebel brats enough to redeem me in your eyes or would killing them mean more to you?"

Sephiroth sheathed his blade and stepped closer to the youths on the ground. "Consider this a gift, children. Run away and never look back. If we ever cross paths again, I can't promise I will be so kind."

Marlene narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Our mother would _never_ forgive you if anything happened to us!"

"And who would tell her if I killed you right now?" Sephiroth asked maliciously. "You would both be dead and your friends have no way of getting in to see her. What Tifa doesn't know won't stop me!"

"You are an evil man," Marlene said as she shook her head. "Worse than anyone really knows."

"Well, feel free to tell them, Miss Wallace," Sephiroth drawled before pulling her to her feet. "I'm sorry you won't be able to continue visiting Tifa, but I doubt your father would allow you to remain in Edge or Midgar alone, never mind living in my home. So take the boy and leave before I change my mind."

"I don't want to leave!" Denzel protested through clenched teeth.

"Do you want to die, boy?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's better than waiting for to you kill me after you've _raped_ my mom!" Denzel snapped bitterly.

Sephiroth grabbed Denzel by the throat. "I think I'll let you live…and just take your tongue!"

He was distracted by the sound of Loz's gun. He looked up and saw Yuffie, Vincent, and Tseng running towards them with their weapons drawn, followed by Kadaj and Yazoo. Sephiroth dropped Denzel and smirked as he withdrew his Masamune before walking towards the approaching figures.

Marlene helped Denzel to his feet and they both turned to run, but they instead found themselves facing Genesis. He smiled and lowered his sword.

"You served your purpose well," he said. "Sephiroth's anger for others has given you a reprieve. I suggest you do not waste it."

Marlene nodded and pulled Denzel with her. Genesis then turned his attention to Sephiroth's current battle with three of AVALANCHE's most important members. He made eye contact with Yuffie when she peered around some crates and she nodded slightly before leaning closer to Vincent.

"I'm going after the kids to make sure they're okay," she said over the sound of gunfire.

He nodded. "Be careful, Yuffie."

"I'll be fine, Vinnie!" she assured him before standing up from behind the crates that were protecting them. "It's been a slice you test tube mishaps, but I'm outta here!" She threw her shuriken towards Sephiroth and his remnants. Sephiroth easily deflected it with his sword, giving Yuffie enough time to jump on the wall beside the platform and run along its surface while skirting the men in her way. She winked and smirked at Sephiroth as she past him and grabbed the shuriken he had deflected. "Thanks SOLDIER boy!"

"Wutai flea!" Sephiroth snarled before glaring down at his remnants. "I want those men now!"

Yazoo peered around the corner of the crate he himself was using as protection. "I'm taking the shot."

Tseng's body convulsed as Yazoo's bullet ripped through his body. Vincent looked down and immediately covered the wound. Tseng shook his head.

"No, just…leave me," Tseng grimaced. "Go! They need you."

Vincent shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you." He leaned forward to pick him up, but stopped when he heard a click near his ear. He turned his head slightly and saw Yazoo glaring down at him with his gun pointed at his forehead.

Loz was over Tseng with his gun aimed at the ex-Turk's head. "You're coming with us. Dead or alive is your choice."

"It's been a while since we had any new subjects to give to Hojo," Kadaj said with a malicious smile.

Sephiroth approached them. "Don't worry, you'll both have the company of your troops."  
>Vincent turned his eyes to Genesis as he appeared beside Sephiroth. "I guess Barret and Cid were right about you."<p>

"It makes no sense to align one's self with an inferior ally, especially when the opponent boasts having one your oldest friends as its leader," Genesis said reasonably. "It looks like the overly opinionated blonde man gets to say he told you so after all…if you ever see him again, that is."

Sephiroth listened to the back and forth between the two men before holding up his hand. "Enough. Loz make sure Mr. Valentine doesn't do anything stupid and secure him with the other prisoners. Kadaj, you and Yazoo make sure Tseng is stabilized before moving him to the helicopter. We have to make sure he is healthy again before Hojo takes him apart." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Prepare for prisoner intake and bring the Turk down when we arrive as well." He closed the phone and smiled grimly at Vincent. "Reno has enjoyed my hospitality for too long. It's time he is put where he belongs." Loz's face tightened and he frowned, about to say something but stopped when Sephiroth glared at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Loz prudently decided to shake his head and mumble. "No, brother."

"Good," Sephiroth snapped. "Now get moving, all of you."

Genesis waited until they were alone before moving in front of his old friend. "So, did I just betray potential allies just to be run through or is there to be a new accord between us?"

"You appear to be as ruthless as you once were," Sephiroth observed. "I'm not sure I can trust you."

"Can you really trust anyone?" Genesis asked with a cool lift of one eyebrow.

"No," Sephiroth answered before letting his lips curl into a cat-like smile. "That's what makes life interesting."

Genesis smiled. "So it is to be like old times between us?"

"Hopefully not as violently competitive," Sephiroth said dryly.

"I cannot promise you that," Genesis said as he sheathed his rapier. "I am a red head after all. It is in my nature to be fiery. However I do have one request."

"And that is?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

"After my last battle with Zack Fair, my degradation was stopped and reversed," Genesis said. "Hojo assumed that meant my cells were as stable as yours, however they were not so stable once they were removed from body. I parted ways with him on, shall we say, bad terms. I do not wish to be a further source of cells and other forms of experimentation. I was used to Hollander's methods, Hojo's however leave much to be desired."

Sephiroth nodded. "I agree. You will be off limits to him and we already have…an understanding that should protect you as well."

"Well, then that is all settled," Genesis said before smiling lasciviously. "Now, why don't you tell me how you convinced Miss Lockhart to come to you willingly after what you did to Nibelheim and her father."

Sephiroth turned and began to walk towards the exit. "I still don't kiss and tell, Gen."

Genesis smirked and followed him. "Still no fun, eh, Seph?"

* * *

><p>Yuffie, Denzel, and Marlene watched from their hiding spot as Genesis and Sephiroth walked out of sight. Marlene turned and smiled up at Yuffie.<p>

"Genesis was right!" she whispered happily. "Sephiroth did believe him."

"You weren't supposed to follow me," Denzel said quietly. "You could have been killed."

Marlene smiled up at him. "I didn't know you cared, Denzel. Besides, I couldn't let you go alone!"

"You two were the ones who convinced him," Yuffie assured her. "If you two hadn't really put yourselves out on the line there, Sephiroth wouldn't have believed any of it!"

"Vincent must have been convincing too," Denzel said as he massaged his jaw. "Genesis got me good. Are you sure this isn't just an act? What's to say he isn't going to spill his guts about our real numbers and our meeting place?"

"That's why we didn't tell him where we were meeting or let him see our true numbers," Yuffie said. "Now…we have to trust Genesis to buy us the time we need to make sure we're ready to fight Sephiroth once and for all."

* * *

><p>Tifa sat up on the bed when she heard a door slam and voices yelling. She frowned when she heard Reno's voice and ran to the door, but of course, it was locked. She went to the computer and brought up the camera in the hall. Sephiroth had given her that much access in case Hojo decided getting to experiment on her was worth the risk of being erased. She began to shake when she saw four SOLDIERs wrestle Reno to the ground before handcuffing him. They pulled him to his feet and began pushing him towards the elevators. When he passed by the camera near her room he stopped and looked up at it.<p>

"Looks like my time is up, babe," he said with a wink and smirk.

"No!" Tifa choked out as she ran back to the door and furiously began entering codes, trying to find the right one. She pounded the door out of frustration and slid to the floor, burying her face in her arms. "What's changed? We had a deal you fucking bastard! We had a deal!"

* * *

><p>Two of the SOLDIERs got off the elevator on the SOLDIER floor while two stayed with Reno. He looked between the two men and decided silence was for the birds.<p>

"Okay, I give up. Which one of the thousands of rules the General gave me did I break, yo?" he asked. "What, did I pee on a toilet seat or something?"

"Maybe it's your smart mouth?" one SOLDIER suggested.

"Well, did something happen?" Reno asked.

"We found your little underground hideout, you little shit," the other SOLDIER said with a sneer. "And we even caught two of your big guys."

Reno snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Who did you capture? If you say Johnson, I'll laugh in your face man."

"How about Tseng and the vampire, Valentine?" the first SOLDIER asked. "They big enough for ya?"

"Tseng and Valentine?" Reno repeated.

"Yeah," the second SOLDIER nodded. "One of the General's remnants caught Tseng in the shoulder with a bullet. They're airlifting him here right now. Once he's fixed up, he's going straight to Hojo, the poor fuck. I wouldn't wish that shit on anyone!"

Reno nodded. "Yeah, me neither."

Before either SOLDIER noticed his intentions, Reno jumped in the air and brought his cuffed hands from behind his back so they were in front of him before jumping on the first SOLDIER's back, using the cuffs to strangle him while using his body as a shield. The other SOLDIER pulled out his phone to call for help, but Reno kicked it out of his hand, sending it to the ground where it broke into pieces. Reno then tightened his grip on the man's neck until he heard it snap and let the man fall to the ground. As the body fell, he grabbed his sword and quickly stabbed it through the other man's heart, killing him before he even had a chance to grab him.

Reno sighed and pushed the emergency stop button for the elevator before retrieving his sword from the dead man's chest. He used it to push the emergency hatch up and open before jumping up and grabbing the edge to pull himself up onto the top of the elevator. His first order of business was to find a gun. He stabbed the sword into the roof and used the edge to saw through the chain that linked the cuffs together. He smiled to himself once the chain was severed and his hands were free. He didn't have a plan and was probably going to get himself killed, but what the hell? He was a Turk! Turks don't need plans!

It turned out he did have a plan. First priority was to get his hands on a gun and that was simple. Some of the infantrymen were on the slow side compared to Reno's practiced fighting style. Once he had knocked out an infantryman, he decided he might as well steal the guy's uniform. He hastily pulled the uniform over his own clothes and tucked his telltale ponytail into the helmet before heading for the helipad. He hoped there weren't too many people with Tseng, but mentally shrugged when he acknowledged that if any of these ShinRa men were given the chance, they would kill him in a heartbeat too.

He took a couple of deep breaths and scanned the area surrounding the helipad. There were only two infantrymen waiting as the helicopter began its descent. He hurried over to the waiting infantrymen and smiled.

"What have we got here?" he asked.

"The General's remnants shot former Director Tseng of the Turks and we have to get him to the infirmary so the doctors can fix him," the one on his left said.

"I don't know why though," the other one said. "Hojo's just going to torture him."

"Who cares?" the first one said. "He's just another fucking rebel?"

"Aw, now see that kind of disrespect just means I have to kill you," Reno said before shooting the two men in the head with his stolen hand gun. When the helicopter landed, the door slid open, and the four infantrymen in the back were ready to shoot at Reno. But he was ready for them and used the rifle he had stolen from the first infantryman he had knocked out and shot each of them in the head before they could even move. He pushed the bodies out of his way and jumped into the cockpit, pointing the handgun at the pilot's head. "Move and I'll kill ya, kid."

"Please, don't kill me!" the man begged. "I'm just a pilot! I've got a wife and a kid, please!"

"Let me see your hands," Reno ordered calmly. When he saw the man's hands were empty, he moved further into the cockpit and sat in the other seat. "Okay, now _slowly_ take off your headset and reach for the door handle. I want you to open the door and get the hell out of this chopper. When you hit that tarmac, you run like a Bahamut is after you, got it?"

"Yes s…sir," the man stuttered.

"Hey, if you do what I say, kid, I promise I won't kill you," Reno assured him.

He turned and looked at Reno before nodding. He removed the headset and opened the door before sliding out of the chopper and running across the tarmac. Reno smiled and shook his head before moving into the back again to push the bodies of the infantrymen out of the chopper before closing the door. He pulled off his helmet and looked down at Tseng.

"Reno?" he asked shakily.

"You got it, Director!" he said with a smile. He reached into his boss' coat pocket and pulled out his phone. "Sephiroth took mine and we need to alert the others that we are on our way."

"What about Tifa?" Tseng asked.

Reno's smile faded. "Sephiroth has her locked up in his room. I…couldn't get her out, even if I wanted to. We…have to leave her."

Tseng frowned and nodded. "She knew this could end in her being alone and she accepted that as her burden to bear."

Reno nodded. "I have to get us out of here. Hang in there, Tseng and I'll make sure you're safe."

Reno got to his feet and started the helicopter again before lifting off. He smirked when he saw a troop of SOLDIERs and infantrymen run to the bodies of the men he killed before aiming their rifles at the helicopter. He shook his head and laughed to himself. Their bullets wouldn't reach the helicopter and even if they did, ShinRa helicopters were built to withstand attacks from the ground. His smile faded as he passed behind the tall tower of the ShinRa building, knowing Tifa was still trapped in there somewhere.

"I'm so sorry, Tifa," Reno whispered. "May the gods be with you."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth glared at the pilot who trembled in front of him. "And why didn't you stop him?"<p>

"H…he had a…a gun pointed at my h…head sir," he stammered. "He had just killed the two men waiting on the ground and the four men in the back in a matter of seconds!"

"Why did you land with him standing there?" Sephiroth asked impatiently.

"He had a standard ShinRa issued infantry uniform and helmet on," he answered. "I couldn't see who he was."

"Brother!" Loz called as he approached Sephiroth and Genesis who was watching the pilot intently.

"I'm busy," Sephiroth snapped.

"The two SOLDIERs who were bringing Reno down to the detention area were found in elevator four," Loz said. "One was strangled and one had been stabbed in the chest. And they also found an unconscious infantryman just past the hanger where the helicopter was supposed to land. His uniform was gone."

"That confirms this lad's story, Sephiroth," Genesis pointed out.

Sephiroth glared at the pilot. "Get out of my sight."

"Yes sir," he said before hurrying away from him.

"Your impeccable people skills are still intact, I see," Genesis said with a smile.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and looked at Loz. "I'm exhausted. Have Kadaj make sure the prisoners are completely logged and properly inspected this time. I don't want any more prison break attempts. Once he's done that, I want him to take a couple of SOLDIERs to Reeve's quarters and I want him thrown in with the rest of his comrades. I want you and Yazoo to show Genesis around and get him a temporary pass key before finding him a room."

"Should we take Vincent to Hojo tonight?" Loz asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Hojo will just have to wait for his new pet project until tomorrow. Until then, make sure Valentine goes through the same intake process as they others. I will see you tomorrow Genesis."

"Until then," Genesis said before following Loz.

Sephiroth watched him follow his remnant before rubbing his eyes. He was not looking forward to dealing with Tifa and somehow he got the feeling that she would somehow be aware that tonight was not another ordinary night. Fighting enemies is one thing…fighting a woman who you are trying to seduce is quite another thing all together.


	13. Chapter 12: Quid Pro Quo

Author's Note: So, for anyone that read the first version of this chapter, you will notice some changes. After a very helpful PM, I took a look at this chapter and decided why I wasn't entirely happy with it. Tifa appeared to be having far too good a time. Sephiroth is a sexy guy, but he _is_ a murderer, so I decided to make this a little more angsty. Maybe later she can enjoy it at least a little, but for this encounter I made it more about Sephiroth enjoying himself and Tifa still being a little disgusted by the whole situation she has found herself in. Hopefully this is more true to Tifa! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Quid Pro Quo<strong>

Sephiroth sighed irritably as he made his way to the tower. He wasn't entirely convinced he could trust Genesis, but until he had something more to go on, he was content to give him some leeway. He stepped into the elevator and selected the floor where his room was. He leaned against the wall and continued his reflection on his former friend. He and Genesis had never been as close Genesis and Angeal had been, but he had still considered the unpredictable redhead a friend until he had defected from SOLDIER. His fickle nature and sometimes jealousy of Sephiroth, made him uneasy. It was possible this was all a plan for AVALANCHE to get another inside man into his command center, but Genesis was an opportunist so it was also possible he really had just decided to screw over the people who had found him.

Sephiroth shook his head as he left the elevator and approached his room. Hopefully, Tifa would be asleep so he didn't have to deal with her until he had gotten some sleep. He opened the door and shut it behind him. When he turned around, he found a very angry looking woman facing him. _So much for her being asleep_, he thought to himself.

"Sephiroth, where the hell did your SOLDIERs take Reno?" she demanded angrily.

He could see she had already been crying and now she was angry. He sighed and stepped around her. "They were on their way to taking him down to prisoner processing."

"Why? You said I could have a guard of my choosing and I had chosen Reno! What changed?" she asked.

"If it makes you feel any better, he escaped," Sephiroth said with a smirk when he turned to face her. "Although, he did leave you here with me. What does that say about him?"

"How did he escape?" Tifa asked, ignoring his jibe.

"Tseng was shot by Yazoo tonight and we were bringing him to the infirmary to fix him up before letting Hojo have him," Sephiroth said with a shrug. "Reno killed the SOLDIERs who were escorting him to prisoner processing before knocking out an infantryman and stealing his uniform. He waited for the helicopter to land and killed the two infantrymen on the helipad and the four men in the helicopter with Tseng before kicking the pilot out and stealing my helicopter."

"How did Yazoo even get near Tseng to be able to shoot him?" Tifa asked as she shook her head.

Sephiroth smirked before moving closer to her. "My remnants did some damage in the pursuit of some of your friends recently. I'm sure the children made you aware of this during their last visit."

Tifa nodded. "Yes, they did."

"Well, I'm sure they told you of the damage Yazoo and Kadaj did to the buildings around them in their…overly enthusiastic pursuit of those particular friends," Sephiroth said with a smile. "I was concerned that perhaps Hojo had given them too much mako and they were experiencing mako rage. It's not a common phenomenon, however it has occurred in the past and since the remnants are not whole men, it was a possibility that they were not handling the regular mako injections well. Reeve provided me with plans for both Sector Six and Seven so we could ascertain both the damage that needed to be repaired as well as give Hojo a list of materials to see just what Yazoo and Kadaj had destroyed and if they were normally capable of such damage or if it was an indicator that they indeed were suffering mako rage. And do you know what we found?"

Tifa paled slightly and shook her head. "No."

He slowly backed her up against a wall and towered over her. "We found the entrance to your little underground city. I found AVALANCHE."  
>"You promised you weren't going to continue your pursuit of them!" she said angrily. "You promised!"<p>

"It was an accident," he said with a shrug.

"Liar!" she snapped. "You were just using that as an excuse to continue hunting for my friends! You had no intention of leaving them alone, no matter what I gave you!" She slid along the wall and freed herself from his imposing body before turning to face him again. "You broke your word, Sephiroth so consider my word broken as well! I refuse to be your consort and I want to leave right now!"

He turned on her and glared down at her. "If you do not keep your word, Tifa, I will kill every member of AVALANCHE that I was able to capture tonight."

"Every member of AVALANCHE is ready to die for our cause, Sephiroth," she said evenly. "Including myself."

"And is Vincent Valentine ready to be returned to Hojo for further experimentation?" Sephiroth asked with a sneer. "If you leave, that's where he will end up."

Tifa watched him turn away and begin heading for the door. "Wait!"

He turned and looked at her again. "Perhaps you do not wish your friend to be Hojo's pet project again?"

"Please, don't let Hojo do anymore damage to him," Tifa begged. "He's been through so much…"

"Quid pro quo," Sephiroth murmured with a smirk. "You will stay as agreed, but what will you trade me for his life?"

"Sephiroth…"

"What will you trade me for his life, Tifa?" he cut her off.

Tifa tried to wrack her brain for something, anything other than what he wanted…but she came up with nothing. He was staring at her impatiently and she had known this time would come eventually, but she was still not ready. Vincent would tell her he wasn't worth what she would have to give him. He would tell her that there was nothing Hojo could do to him now that would hurt him anymore than he had in the past. But she would always feel guilty knowing that she had the means to save him from his pain, yet did nothing to stop it. _It's not your battle_, he would say, or _Hojo and I have unfinished business_. He would say anything to keep her from doing what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do something. She lowered her eyes and finally whispered, "Me."

"I'm sorry?" Sephiroth breathed, hardly daring to believe she meant what he thought she meant.

She found she couldn't say it again. She couldn't find the words to use in offering him her body. She blushed slightly and stepped closer to him. She quickly unfastened the one buckle in use on his long black coat. Once it was open, she gently pushed it from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She nervously fingered the straps that crossed his chest, silently trying to figure out how they fastened to the protective SOLDIER belt across his abdomen.

Her hands stilled when Sephiroth's gloved hands covered them. She blushed even more as she watched him guide her hands to their destination, her eyes not daring to move from his chest. His hands fell from her hers when they found the clasps that held them in place. The straps slackened when she released the clasps, which enabled her to release the larger belt. She dropped it to the floor as well before tentatively running her fingertips along his muscled chest. She gasped softly when he caught her wrists in his hands. She forced herself to look up at him; scared and confused as he just watched her, his eyes boring down into hers.

"You really would give me everything you are to save your friends, wouldn't you?" he asked quietly.

She nodded as she tore her gaze from his. "It is inevitable that it will happen…you've made that quite clear. And if giving up my adjustment period would save them, I'll happily trade it."

Sephiroth released one of her wrists and gently brushed her hair back with his now free hand, caressing the back of her neck. "And I will happily take your trade…but not tonight."

Tifa froze and looked up at him again. "What? Why not?"

"You're not ready," he said with a shrug.

She frowned as he released her before walking away from her and into the adjoining bathroom. She stood there dumbly looking at the doorway he had just gone through before shaking her head. She looked down at the coat and belt before crouching down beside them, deciding that putting them in the closet would give her something to do instead of just standing around looking at nothing like an idiot. The belt was still warm from his body as was his coat…and there was a smell hanging in the air. It was the smell of leather mixed with Sephiroth's natural scent…and something she hadn't smelled in a long time. It was the smell of a fire spell mixed with the scent of burning wood and other materials used to build homes.

She began to tremble as images of Nibelheim burning assaulted her mind. Memories of people crying and screaming, bodies littering the town square, and livestock trying to escape into the mountains or out of the town. When she closed her eyes, she could almost smell the thick mako-infused air that hung around the reactor…and she could see her father alone and dying beside the great Masamune.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Sephiroth touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly and dropped his clothing as she got to her feet. He was watching her with a frown on his face, clearly trying to figure out what had caused her sadness. Then he took a deep breath and realized what she was thinking. He could smell the past between them as well.

"It still haunts you," he whispered.

"I'll never forget that night, Sephiroth," she said tightly, her voice rising with her anger. "I learned absolute hate that night and it changed me. _You_ changed me! You turned me into a woman, twisted with need for revenge and you made me everything my parents never wanted me to be. You took away my ability to feel…really _feel_ any emotions. I've been numb for sixteen years and it's all your fault!"

Sephiroth watched her fall apart before his eyes and knew he had almost broken her. He reached out and grasped her by the waist, causing her to look up at him. "Then let me teach you how to feel again, Tifa. I made you numb, so let me give you the pleasure you have sought but have never achieved since that night."

Tifa shivered as his breath caressed her cheek before his lips pressed against the sensitive flesh just below her earlobe. His long silver hair touched her shoulder and tickled her arms. His lips trailed down the column of her throat before his teeth grazed her collarbone. He pressed his lips to her pulse point before lifting her up in his arms. Tifa instinctively wrapped one arm around his neck to keep her balance in his arms.

He gently knelt on the bed and placed her on her back, hovering over her. She watched him nervously, despite the fact that he was offering to accept what he was so willing to give him only a few moments ago. Tifa squeezed her eyes shut as Sephiroth's lips brushed her neck again before pausing on her pulse point once more. His tongue brushed over the sensitive skin and he enjoyed the tremor that quaked through her body. He raised his head and stared down at her, his mako green eyes glowed in the twilight of the evening. He kept his eyes on her as his hands moved lower to the hem of her shirt. She bit her lip to stop the instinctive protest that bubbled up in throat as he pushed the shirt higher up her body until he had to lift her and pull the shirt over her head. She lay before him, breathing erratically as she watched him watch her.

His eyes fell to her scar…a scar he had given her so many years ago. It seemed so much longer than he remembered. He could still see the fear in her eyes as she too looked at the mark marring her flesh before meeting his eyes. He lowered his eyes to the scar again before bending his entire body closer to her and allowing his tongue to slowly trace the length of the scar.

"This can't be happening," she whispered more to herself than anyone else

He lifted his head and sat back. "You can deny it all you want, Tifa. But this…it has always been between us."

"But you killed my father," she protested.

"And you helped kill _me_," he said with a small smirk. "I think we're even."

Tifa shook with anger at the idea that he would compare the cold-blooded murder of her father to destroying him in order to save the planet. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sephiroth put two fingers against her lips to silence whatever she was going to say.

"No more words, Tifa," he whispered near her ear. "Let me _show_ you how we both could feel. Let me show you how _you_ make me feel."

She trembled slightly at the blatantly raw sexuality in his smooth voice. She watched him smile down at her as his left hand deftly released the front closure of her bra without even looking. He then lowered his head and began kissing her neck again. He continued kissing and nipping his way along her neck towards her breasts. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut when his lips closed over one taught nipple and then the other. He kept moving lower across her tight abdomen until he reached the top of her pants.

Tifa watched him unbutton the top of her pants before slowly drawing the zipper down. She wished he would just stop with the gentle lover routine and just do what he needed to so she could crawl away to lick her wounds in private. But of course, he had other plans. He was determined for her to enjoy something of the moment they were about to share together. He pulled her pants over her hips and slowly down her long legs, leaving her in just her panties. Tifa blushed as she watched him hook his fingers under the thin material of the last thing covering her body from his view and slowly pull them from her body too. He kept his eyes on her face the entire time and but she found she couldn't watch his movements.

Once she was naked, Sephiroth lowered his eyes and surveyed her naked body. His pupils dilated with lust before he slid to his knees beside the bed. He gently pulled her legs towards him so that her butt was on the edge of the bed. He then hooked her legs over his shoulders and began lazily kissing her inner thigh on one side, then the other before gently pressing his lips to the juncture between her thighs. She had never imagined he would engage in that kind of intimacy and it was enough for her to sit up slightly and look down at him pleadingly.

"Please," she whispered. "Please, Sephiroth, don't do this to me. Not this."

But her pleas fell on deaf ears. She writhed in his grasp trying to escape his mouth, but eventually, Tifa collapsed back on the bed as his tongue found the small bundle of nerves that had been neglected for so long. She didn't want to respond so eagerly, but she couldn't help it. He seemed to know exactly where to touch her and _how_ to touch her.

She tried to force her body to _not_ respond to his touches, but when she felt one finger, then two, gently enter her body, she couldn't stop her hips from instinctively bucking up to meet his touch. He was forcing her towards a climax quicker than she had ever experienced and she didn't want that. She had envisioned laying back and allowing Sephiroth to use her body however he wanted, not caring about her needs. But he _wanted_ her to enjoy it! He _wanted_ to force to feel as she had never felt before.

Her first time had been with Cloud and while they loved each other very much, it was clearly not the love that lovers felt for each other. They shared their bodies out of need for human comfort, but Cloud was still too mentally and emotionally exhausted from everything that had happened to him for their joining to be more than two people who needed to touch and be touched in return. This…was different. This was a passion stirred to life by a man who was utterly cold to the world, determined for her to enjoy what he demanded from her. He had made it no secret that he wanted her like this in his arms since she had arrived at Neo ShinRa and she had made it clear that her body was all he could take, but as the time wore on, she began to feel her bold statement become the lie of a frightened woman.

All rational thought dissipated as she felt her body clench in absolute pleasure as Sephiroth successfully drew a powerful orgasm unlike anything she had ever felt before from her body. Her body went limp as he withdrew his mouth and fingers and she resisted the instinct to curl up in a protective position. She was afraid to meet his eyes, unwilling to see the smug smirk upon his lips after easily playing her body like a harp, but the silence built until she couldn't take it any longer. She opened her eyes and looked at him. In the afterglow of her pleasure, he had removed his boots and stood before in only his leather pants, his hands on the button above the zipper. He was watching her with lust darkened eyes and one eyebrow was lifted as he surveyed her: her breasts lifting rhythmically with her erratic breathing and her naked body quivering with the after shocks of her powerful orgasm. There was no smug smile on his ethereal features…just a look of absolute desire graced his features.

She dropped her eyes to his hands and watched him unbutton his pants and draw the zipper down before pushing his pants down his long muscular legs and stepping out of them, standing before her completely naked. Tifa's eyes widened slightly at the size of him and quickly looked away. _I'm doing this for Vincent,_ she thought to herself as Sephiroth slowly knelt on the bed. _Vincent can't survive Hojo's sick plans for him again,_ she told herself as he moved between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. She nervously tightened her grip on his upper arms in preparation of his body joining with hers and Tifa could only gasp as he joined their bodies in one fluid thrust.

"Relax," he whispered near her ear.

She nodded, unwilling to answer him. She just wanted it to be over.

He held his body still until he felt her relax slightly. He slowly withdrew his body before pushing back into her, setting a steady rhythm while his tongue teased her neck. Sephiroth pulled one of her legs further up his body so he could deepen his movements into her and curled her other leg around his thigh, coaxing her body to allow him further into her. Her body was hot, tight, and wet as she surrounded him. It was everything he had ever thought it would be…possibly even more.

He reared up with a hard thrust against her body and forced another cry from her lips…pain, sadness, or ecstasy, he couldn't really say, nor did he care. It was a reaction and that's all he really cared about. Tifa turned her face from his, biting back her tears. Hadn't he already forced her to endure so much? Wasn't he happy with the humiliation he had already wrung from her body? She knew he wanted to break her, but did he want her broken so quickly? Or did he intend to bring her to the brink of destruction multiple times before snapping her spirit permanently.

Her traitorous body began to signal his movements were achieving their ultimate goal. Her mind kept trying to remind her what this man had done to her, but her body refused to ignore that after all was said and done, he knew how to satisfy her. _No, not again,_ she pleaded with herself before another orgasm ripped through her body. The only relief she could revel in was that the feeling of her body clenching and releasing his was successfully pushing Sephiroth over the edge as well. He moaned in pleasure and Tifa was shocked when his black wing exploded from his back before his movements gradually slowed with his own release. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her against his body while he braced their combined weight on his other hand.

He fell to his side beside her and made to pull her against him, but she evaded his hand and slipped from the bed. She pulled a sheet from the bedding and quickly covered herself as she backed away from the bed and began to move around it, Sephiroth's eyes on her as she moved. She backed towards the bathroom slowly, knowing she couldn't escape him, but knowing she couldn't stay near him either.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

Tifa tried to speak, but couldn't form the words. She wanted to tell him that she hated him and wanted to wash his scent from her body, but she found the words stuck in her throat. She could only shake her head slowly as she held his gaze. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at her refusal to speak and finally he shrugged.

"Do whatever it is you need to do, but do remember to turn off the lights before you return to bed," he said carelessly before rolling onto his side facing away from her.

If she had had any kind of blunt object heavy enough to kill him, she would have happily bludgeoned him in a heartbeat. Instead, she turned on her heal and hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She opened the shower door and turned on the water until it was as hot as she could stand before dropping the sheet and quickly moving under the steady spray of water. She shakily reached for the soap and vigorously rubbed it between her hands until a thick lather formed. She then began to scrub her skin. She scrubbed until it hurt and even then, it didn't seem like enough. She could still feel him and she still _smell_ him on her.

"I'm doing this for my friends," she kept repeating to herself as she continued to wash Sephiroth's touch from her body…but it did nothing to soothe the ache she felt in her heart. She had just given everything to the man who had destroyed her life and there was no going back.

Tifa slowed her movements and leaned against the cold marble tiles, the tears she had held back from him finally pushing over her eyelids and sliding down her cheeks. She covered her face to muffle her sobs, the thought of Sephiroth getting any pleasure from her pain forcing her to quiet herself. How she had ever thought that she could survive his demands seemed a distant and fleeting memory now in the harsh light of reality. Her instinct was to run. He would kill her, but then she would be free. However the thought of the pain she would leave the others with guided her rational mind into accepting that this was her fate…one she had willingly embraced to protect the others.

She took a deep breath and allowed the soap to run off her body. She allowed the heat from the water to relax her muscles and lull her into a state where she could just fall asleep. She rubbed her face and slowly reached for the taps, knowing she couldn't hide in there forever. She knew eventually he would come in there and drag her out, probably happily if she was kicking and screaming too. Tifa opened the shower door and grabbed the towel off the hook and quickly dried herself off…before realizing she hadn't grabbed her clothes on the way in.

"Damn," she whispered. She clenched her jaw and decided to just go out into the bedroom and pick up her clothes before returning to the bathroom. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She wanted to scream in absolute anger when she found Sephiroth was actually _asleep_. That bastard manipulated her into sleeping with him and now he was peacefully sleeping? The only thing that kept her from attacking him was the realization that this was the best outcome she could have hoped for. He had used her and was now asleep. She wouldn't have to worry about enduring his touch anymore or the humiliation of having a murder holding her close to him, claiming her as his property.

She quietly snuck towards her discarded clothing and pulled on the items she could under the towel before turning away from Sephiroth's sleeping form and pulling her shirt over her head after dropping the towel. She quickly spun around to make sure he was actually sleeping before silently moving to her side of the bed to retrieve her pillows. Once she had them, she then returned to the bathroom to hang up the towel and grab the bed sheet she had taken into the bathroom. She quietly turned out all the lights as she walked into the sitting room of his quarters and towards the small sofa near the door.

It had been enough that she had given him her body. She was _not_ going to give him the satisfaction of finding her next to him in his bed. She gently lowered herself to the sofa and stretched out, covering herself with the blanket and staring at the ceiling. She wanted to cry, but found she was just too exhausted to feel anything anymore. Her eyes slowly drifted shut and her last thought was _I'm doing this for Vincent and everyone else_.


	14. Chapter 13: The Morning After

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. After re-working chapter 12, I had to re-work this one to make it match the changes. Updates are probably going to be coming once or twice a week now. Hope everyone enjoys it. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Morning After<strong>

Tifa stretched and yawned before pushing herself into a sitting position. She winced at the tightness in her neck. It was probably something to do with the fact that she had slept one of the most uncomfortable couches on the planet, but the pain was worth not sleeping next to Sephiroth. The events of the previous night came back to her instantly. She shuddered as she remembered the way his hands had felt and the way his lips felt on her skin.

She was startled out of thought when the door to the bedroom opened and Sephiroth strode into the room in just his leather pants, his hair still damp from a recent shower. He paused only briefly when he saw her staring at him but continued moving closer to the sofa without a word. She jumped slightly when he dropped his heavy coat on the back of the sofa. She felt like a deer caught in headlights when his eyes met hers. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at her, the hard glint in them making Tifa wince slightly. He was angry, that much she could tell. She waited as she tried to steel her gaze against his, silently daring him to say anything to her, but he just turned away and walked back into the bedroom.

Tifa sagged slightly against the couch, nervousness twisting her stomach into painful knots. She wished her would just say something or in some way react to the fact that she hadn't spent the night in his bed, but his silence scared her. If he was yelling at her, or even hitting her, she would know what was going on in his head and how to deal with it. His silence was almost worse than anything he could actually do or say to her. She leaned back against the sofa and just closed her eyes. There was no going back now. Her last advantage over Sephiroth was gone and she had nothing left to bargain with for her friends except her life. He had manipulated her into a corner in which she could only give one correct answer to save Vincent and the others. Now what was to stop him going back on his word, if he hadn't already done so?

Sephiroth again broke through her thoughts when he reappeared in the room. He was wearing a different coat than the long one that was still hanging over the back of the sofa. It was a shorter jacket that looked almost identical to the one Loz wore. Instead of making any eye contact with Tifa, he wordlessly took his coat from the back of the sofa and walked over to the door. Once he entered the code to release the locks, he pulled the door open and slammed it behind him as he left.

"Yep," Tifa murmured to herself. "He is _definitely_ pissed."

* * *

><p>Genesis quirked an eyebrow when he saw Sephiroth enter the conference room in a short leather jacket. "I do not think I shall ever get used to this new world I find myself in. It constantly strives to surprise me at every turn."<p>

"You're overly wordy today," Sephiroth muttered. "What are you getting at?"

"I can't believe you would ever be caught dead in anything other than your precious long coat," Genesis answered.

"I'm having it cleaned," Sephiroth said impatiently as he sat in the chair facing Genesis.

"Really? And why is that?" he asked.

"Coming home smelling like a fire spell and burnt buildings isn't the best way to incite lust in a woman you are trying to seduce after being the man who burned down her town," Sephiroth said dryly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Genesis asked with a smile.

Sephiroth smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "Not really. It was a little hard going, but she eventually came to terms with the inevitable."

"Please tell me you haven't sunk to raping women," Genesis said as he made a face. "Killing people is one thing, but being a rapist on top of a murderer is just repulsive, Sephiroth."

"I didn't rape anyone, Genesis," he said as he frowned in disgust. "She's just smart enough to know when she's beat."

"She sounds intriguing," Genesis mused. "When do I get to meet her?"

Anger flashed in Sephiroth's eyes at the thought of Genesis being around Tifa, but he had to control himself. He didn't want Genesis to see how jealously he protected Tifa from other men or it would just encourage the red head to flirt shamelessly with Tifa in order to provoke a rise out of him. Genesis may have been gone for a long time, but he didn't appear to have changed all that much.

"I would love nothing more than to keep you away from her indefinitely, but you will have your opportunity when we hold the celebration of our impending union in less than a week," Sephiroth said coolly.

"You bedded her _and_ convinced her to join herself to you for all time despite the fact that you burned down her town?" Genesis asked as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Impressive, Sephiroth."

"You sound as though you thought it impossible for me to find a woman willing to attach herself to me," Sephiroth said with a laconic smile.

"Oh, I remember the hoards of women eager to claim the honor of bedding the Silver General of ShinRa, Sephiroth," Genesis said with a grin. "But you have chosen to seduce the girl from Nibelheim who has bared the brunt of the cruel edge of your insanity through the destruction of her home and the murder of her father. The fact that you were able to overcome all that is between you is very, as I said before, impressive."

"A compliment from Genesis Rhapsodos, the man who was so obsessively jealous of my fame?" Sephiroth asked mockingly. "This truly is a day we must remember forever."

Genesis just smiled at Sephiroth's mockery. "Jealousy is overrated, my friend. It just gives one wrinkles. I am a new man with a new leash on life."

The two generals were pulled from their conversation when the door slammed against the wall and Hojo stormed in. He glared down at Genesis and then at Sephiroth.

"What is this?" he demanded as he waved a paper in Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and watched Hojo's display with amusement. "It looks like a memo."

Hojo narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Of course it is a _memo_! What I want to know is why it is telling me that I am not receiving any of the captured terrorists as test subjects and why am I not getting Vincent Valentine back? This is outrageous Sephiroth! Your genetic stability is a result of my hard work and experiments…experiments I cannot complete without test subjects!"

"You have the SOLDIERs and infantrymen at your disposal," Sephiroth said dismissively. "Never mind the hoards of prisoners around Gaia! Amuse yourself with them."

"This is all because of that woman!" Hojo snapped as he glared down at Sephiroth. "What did she give you that would make you show mercy to the people who fight to destroy you?"

Sephiroth slowly got to his feet and towered over Hojo. "My orders are my orders, Hojo. They are _not_ to be questioned by you or anyone else! AVALANCHE prisoners are hands-off for now and Vincent Valentine will _never_ be your plaything ever again, is that clear?"

Hojo kept his eyes on Sephiroth, locked in a battle of wills before finally backing down. "Yes, it is clear. She better be worth it, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth watched the irate scientist storm out of the room and only sat down again once the door had been slammed shut. Genesis smiled as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Well, at least some things never change," he said. "Hojo's still as high strung as ever."

Sephiroth nodded. "That is true."

"Why do you keep him around?" Genesis asked with a frown. "He is responsible for everything that has happened to you. Why not just kill him?"

"First of all, he _is_ dead," Sephiroth said with a careless shrug. "You can't kill a robot or a hologram. Second of all, if I had destroyed what was left of him, I would not have been able to restart the SOLDIER program."

"I would have thought you wouldn't want to have SOLDIER around again after everything that we all went through," Genesis pressed.

"While I like to think that I could contain a rebellion against my control over the planet, the fact is my remnants and I couldn't control every part of Gaia by ourselves and the infantry was as pathetic as the army was when we were around the first time," Sephiroth said. "The reality was, I needed SOLDIER again. But don't let my need for Hojo confuse the fact that I _will_ terminate him eventually. It's only a matter of time."

Genesis nodded slowly. "I see. And what may I ask is preventing him from doing anything to the SOLDIERs behind your back? He was creating a whole civilization from my cells behind ShinRa's back. What's to stop him doing that to you?"

"When Kadaj successfully located the last of the Jenova cells, he merged with them in order to bring me back from the Lifestream. There are no more Jenova cells for Hojo to experiment with," Sephiroth explained. "The SOLDIERs created now are just as they were when the program was first launched. They receive the mako protocols and that is it."

"I must say, I expected something…different from you, Sephiroth," Genesis said. "I thought you would be more intent on destroying this world in order to please 'mother'."

Sephiroth smiled derisively. "Something happened to me when I returned. I no longer hear her calls to me. She no longer demands destruction and vengeance. Jenova is finally silent."

Genesis smiled slightly. "Well that is good to hear. If you slipped into madness yet again, I'm sure you would come after me for some silly reason or another and I doubt Miss Lockhart would have anything left she would want to trade for the man who threw you down the well of insanity in the first place."

"Don't worry," Sephiroth said dryly. "She places the responsibility for that all on me and would probably be insulted to think I was trying to push the blame onto the poor innocent man who had only been trying to obtain my help in ending his degradation."

"Me, a poor innocent man?" Genesis mused before smirking. "I think I like her already and I haven't even met her!"

"Have you ever met a girl you _didn't_ like?" Sephiroth asked dryly.

Genesis pretended to think for a moment. "Not that I can think of!"

"I would love nothing more than to sit around here, talking like we did in our early SOLDIER days, but this world doesn't run itself. Yazoo is going to take you over to the WRO headquarters. I removed Reeve as their director due to his ties to AVALANCHE last night. I want you going through all the plans of Midgar and see if you can find a layout of Deepground. I want to find the exit the other members of AVALANCHE must have used to escape. I want to find them and lock them up. Once I have them all, I can kill them."

"I thought Miss Lockhart bought their lives with her…talents last night?" Genesis said with a frown.

"Once they are all captured and she has no hope left on the outside for a rescue, even if I kill her friends, she won't fight me," Sephiroth said. "I'll still have her and I will be rid of AVALANCHE permanently."

"Still very twisted I see," Genesis murmured.

Sephiroth smiled maliciously. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Vincent watched Reeve pace angrily. "You knew it was only a matter of time before Sephiroth removed you as the director of the WRO."<p>

"I thought I would have more time to destroy any trace of Deepground before they came for me. They'll find the plans and eventually find the tunnel leading to the Wastelands."

Vincent shrugged. "Finding the tunnel will do them no good. Everyone will be gone to the rendezvous point by then and there is nothing to tell them where that is."

"In less than a week, that smug bastard, is going to celebrate his upcoming union to Tifa," Reeve said. "AVALANCHE won't be ready to attack by then."

"No, they won't," Vincent agreed.

"What if he forces her to marry him that night?" Reeve asked. "Then what will she do?"

Vincent looked up at Reeve. "That's what divorce is for," he deadpanned.

Reeve shook his head and rolled his eyes. "That is not funny, Valentine."

"Tifa is a grown woman and has chosen to make the ultimate sacrifice for us all," Vincent said. "We owe it to her to trust her and not worry about her. If we worry for her, our judgment will become clouded and we will make mistakes. If we allow our concern for her to get us killed, Tifa would never forgive herself and she already has too much guilt on her plate."

"You're right," Reeve sighed before finally sitting down on the floor beside Vincent. "So now what?"

"We wait for the sign," Vincent said.

"What sign?" Reeve asked.

"The sign that will indicate the time for attack," Vincent said. "When AVALANCHE is ready, they will attack this ultimate symbol of the empire Sephiroth created and we will be free to fight for freedom again. Until then…we wait."

* * *

><p>Tifa was sitting the bed when she heard movement in the main room of Sephiroth's quarters. Her whole body tensed as she listened to heavy footsteps moving around on the other side of the bedroom door. He had been gone for hours and she was hoping it was Loz, not Sephiroth, on the other side of the door. When the door finally swung open, Sephiroth's large frame filled the doorway. His eyes immediately found her and he kept them locked with hers as he slowly entered the room. She didn't want to admit that his attempt to intimidate her was working…but it was. He finally reached the bed and sat down on the edge, finally removing his gaze from hers and staring straight ahead at the wall facing him. He made no attempt to speak or even acknowledge her presence in the room. Finally the oppressive silence that stretched between them was just too much for her to bear any longer.<p>

"You're back," she said, inwardly wincing at her lame statement.

"I wanted to give you a copy of this," he said tightly as he handed her a paper. She took it and read over the memo, her breathing hitched slightly. He still didn't look at her. "I wanted to show you that I kept my promise to you. Your friends are safe from Hojo."

She nodded and looked up at him. "Thank you."

He finally turned and looked over at her. "I do not expect a repeat performance of last night every time we fuck."

Tifa cringed at the purposely crude bluntness of his statement and looked at her hands before again raising her eyes to his. "Sephiroth, I gave you what you wanted."

His eyes flashed angrily. "And I expected you to return to _our_ bed. You agreed to come here and you knew what that meant."

"I am not one of your SOLDIERs or infantrymen that you can just order around!" she protested, finally find a voice for her anger. "Just because I let you use my body for your sick pleasures, that doesn't mean I have to stay next to you once you're done!"

"On the contrary it does," he said in a low voice.

Tifa stared at him. "You torture my friends, hunt them down in spite of our agreement, use my body, and you keep me locked up in this room all damn day and you then expect me sleep next to you? You can't be serious! This quid pro quo thing works both ways, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow as he regarded her stonily. "Alright, if you acquiesce to my demand for you to sleep in this bed with me no matter what goes on between us, what must I give you?"

"More freedom," she said as she folded her arms across her chest. "I want to leave this room when I want and I want to be able to workout whenever I want."

"Will you still accept an escort?" he asked.

"Yes," she said without any hesitation. "And it has to be Loz."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

"Because when I'm working out, I want to spar and I want to spar with him," Tifa said firmly.

"He'll flatten you," he said with an amused smile. "But the choice is yours. If I grant these requests, will agree to not run to the sofa every night?"

"I want something else," she said as she steeled her nerves for what she assumed would be a sticking point for Sephiroth, but after the previous night she was determined to get her way.

"And what is it?" he asked, curious to hear what more she could possibly demand.

"I want to see Vincent," she said.

"No," he said without hesitation.

"Why not," she demanded.

"Because I said so," he snapped.

"Fine, then I will enjoy sleeping on the sofa…alone!" she said tartly.

Sephiroth clenched his jaw as he stared at her. Her jaw was set and her anger was flaring in her eyes. That was how he wanted her: broken enough to give into him, but not so hopeless that she lost the spark he loved. Compromise was a word he detested and it was a notion he never relied on before in his life before…but drastic times called drastic measures. He pushed himself to his feet and stepped away from the bed.

"You won't be able to see him until tomorrow," he said before turning and glaring at her over his shoulder. "Is that good enough you?"

"No," she said plainly.

"Why not?" he asked angrily.

"Because I want to see him now," she answered.

He narrowed his eyes and turned his body to face her fully. "You see him tomorrow or you won't _ever_ see him. Make you choice."

Tifa weighed her options as she looked at Sephiroth. She was pushing her luck as it was and she had to decide if pushing him even more would destroy the leeway he was already willing to give her or not. She wanted to see Vincent and he was willing to grant it, but on his terms. He still wanted some element of control when giving in to her demands. Could she risk losing what little power she had to negotiate with by letting him dictate the terms of her demand?

"Fine, I will wait until tomorrow," she finally relented. "But it will be first thing in the morning."

He inclined his head curtly before turning to leave the room. He stopped in the doorway and glanced at her over his shoulder. "I will be gone until quite late tonight…but I expect to see you in that bed. I don't care if you are awake or sleeping, but if you are not there, there will be hell to pay and the payment will be taken from your friends!"

Tifa sat on the bed rigidly and watched him leave without another. Once the door to his quarters closed behind him, her body sagged. She had finally won a battle, but she felt little joy at the victory. The battle had been won, but there would be so many more before the war was over.


	15. Chapter 14: Meetings and Partings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Meetings and Partings<strong>

Tifa stretched as she slowly began to wake. She blinked her eyes a few time before sitting up and yawning. She had definitely slept better than she had on the sofa, but her comfort meant spending the night next to Sephiroth. She was still debating whether her comfort was worth enduring his presence next to her when she realized the bed was empty. She frowned slightly when she realized his side of the bed was untouched. He had hadn't slept there and that confused her. He had ordered her to sleep there, yet he hadn't returned like he said he would.

Tifa pushed herself to her feet and approached the closed door leading to the other room. She turned the handle as quietly as she could and pushed the door open. She expected to find him reading or at least brooding in the next room, but it too was empty. She knew she shouldn't complain or question anything, but it was odd that he would be so insistent that she sleeps in the bed, yet not return as he had threatened he would. She finally just shrugged and decided to get dressed. If Sephiroth was going to keep his word to her, Loz would be there soon and she wanted to be ready leave right away. She _needed_ to see Vincent…she needed to know he was okay.

* * *

><p>"On your feet, Valentine," a harsh voice called.<p>

Vincent gracefully rose to his feet and turned to face the two infantrymen standing in the doorway, aiming their guns at him. He moved towards them and stopped a few inches in front of them. He said nothing as one of the men grabbed his arm and roughly pushed him out of the cell, closing the door behind them. Vincent allowed the men to lead him out of the cell area and into a large open space where five guards sat watching various monitors. He made sure to memorize the layout as he was led to the interrogation rooms in case an opportunity to escape presented itself. If they were able to escape, he and the others could handle the guards on duty, though it was a natural assumption that the guards would most likely be able to call in reinforcements before they had a chance to do much damage.

His thoughts came to an end when one infantryman opened a door in front of them and the other pushed him into the room without warning. He was aware of the door slamming, but he paid it no mind when his eyes rested on Tifa. She smiled, but Vincent could tell it was just for his benefit. She was putting on a brave face and that worried him.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Tifa," Vincent said as he sat in the chair facing her.

She shrugged slightly and smiled. "It was a request that Sephiroth granted."

Vincent stared into the eyes of one of the few people he called friend and could immediately see pain, sadness, and regret. "What did you have to do for this privilege?"

Tifa looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "I'd rather not talk about Sephiroth. I don't have a lot of time with you, so I would rather just talk about you and the others. How are you doing? Is anyone being mistreated?"

Vincent had known her long enough to know something inside her was different. She had changed somehow and he was positive that whatever the change was, it wasn't good. "Everyone is fine, Tifa. They feed us, though what we receive can only be considered food on a technicality, but everyone's spirits are high. Most of AVALANCHE escaped so there is still hope that we will not rot in these cells."

Tifa nodded. "I just wanted to make sure everyone was still accounted for and no one had mysteriously disappeared with men in lab coats."

"Everyone is accounted for," Vincent answered quietly. "So what did you give him?"

She paled slightly before schooling her features into a mask of indifference. "Nothing that matters."

Vincent couldn't decide if Tifa was choosing to forget his enhanced senses or if she really did not realize that being one with Chaos enhanced his senses. He could smell her fear…and he could smell Sephiroth's scent on her as well.

"You have given him too much," Vincent said, glancing at her knowingly.

"Has Hojo been able to touch you or anyone else?" she asked softly.

"No," he answered.

Tifa raised her eyes to his and nodded. "Then everything I have given up is worth it, Vincent."

* * *

><p>Genesis wandered around the grounds of Sephiroth's Neo ShinRa and was surprised to see just how much of the old infrastructure he had decided to keep. Sephiroth had never made it a secret that he detested the red tape SOLDIER was had to work through back in the old days, so he had half expected him to find a way around it all. He smiled to himself at the idea of Sephiroth having quite the rude awakening when he discovered that sometimes the bureaucracy was a necessary evil that <em>everyone<em> had to endure eventually.

He passed a few NeoSOLDIERs and nodded in greeting to them, amused to find that everyone seemed to know whom he was…despite the fact that he had been thought dead for such a long time. He noticed two SOLDIERs walking towards him, both clearly coming from an intense work-out judging by the sweat still covering their exposed flesh. Genesis stopped and turned to face them after they had passed him.

"Excuse me, but could I ask you two a question?" he asked with a smile.

The two SOLDIERs turned and faced him. The taller of the two nodded and smiled slightly.

"What can we do for you, General Rhapsodos?" he asked.

"I'm sure Sephiroth made sure you had a first rate training room available," Genesis said. "Could you tell me where I can find it?"

"Just follow the path to the left," the SOLDIER said. "But I would be careful in there."

"Why?" Genesis asked.

"The General's consort and his remnant, Loz, are sparring in there," he answered with a smile. "And they are currently wiping the floor with each other. A guy could get hurt."

Genesis smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

He turned and continued following the path that the SOLDIER had indicated he was to take in order to reach the gym. He was anxious to finally meet the woman who had managed to captivate Sephiroth for seventeen years. He had caught a glimpse of her when he had gone to find Sephiroth at the reactor to secure his assistance during his first bid to end his degradation. From what he remembered, she was beautiful and had worn a skimpy outfit best described as a "cowgirl" outfit. She had happily displayed everything that a man desired to see, yet seemed oblivious to the obviously appreciative glances, and sometimes lewd leers. Even the great Sephiroth had fallen under her spell and that was no small feat.

He paused when he reached the door and heard a man and woman grunting as they landed what sounded like intense physical blows against each other. He slowly pushed the heavy door open and slipped into the long hallway leading to the open gym. What he saw was impressive; a woman eight inches shorter than the oldest remnant landing some of the heaviest hits he had ever seen a man take. She landed a high kick on the side of his head before catching him on first the left side of his face and then the right with an equally mean right and left hook. Loz, for his part, wasn't exactly a slouch either. He was holding his own as he ducked subsequent attempts to catch him off balance. He had picked up on the rhythm of her attacks and was able to time a strategic duck and twist at a time when she had left her body open for an attack. Taking advantage of her momentary lapse, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her towards a wall.

Instead of hitting the wall face first as Genesis assumed she would, she somehow used her own momentum to push away from the wall and twist so she was flying back towards the remnant. He was waiting for her and when both of their strikes connected with the other, the sheer force of the connection sent them both skidding to the ground on their backs. Genesis watched as Tifa sat up, breathing heavily, and smiled at Loz.

"Shiva, I forgot how good you were," she said with a soft laugh.

A smile curled the corners of his lips as he sat up, breathing heavily as well. "Me too."

Genesis began clapping, startling the two fighters, and pushed away from the doorjamb. "Well, that was a most impressive fight, though I would expect it from a remnant of Sephiroth." Loz watched Genesis warily as he stepped closer to them. "We have not been formally introduced. My name is General Genesis Rhapsodos."

Tifa looked at the red leather clad hand he offered before shaking it. "I'm Tifa Lockhart." She studied him for a moment. "You seem very familiar. Weren't you the SOLDIER that defected during the Wutai war?"

Genesis inclined his head. "Guilty. And we have crossed paths once before, Miss Lockhart…in Nibelheim."

She stared at him momentarily before a look of recognition flared to life in her eyes. "You were the man at the reactor. Your clones attacked us while you went inside."

"I hope my clones didn't hurt you," he said earnestly.

She shook her head. "Not me, but they attacked my friend."

"Like me, my clones were gentlemen," he said with a smile.

Loz didn't like the flirtatious way Genesis was behaving and he _knew_ Sephiroth would like it even less. "Uh, it's time to go, Tifa."

She reluctantly pulled her eyes from Genesis and faced Loz. "You're right." She turned and looked up at the man in front of her. "It was nice to meet you…properly that is."

Genesis smiled before lifting her hand in his and gently kissing the back of her leather-clad hand. "The pleasure was all mine, I assure you."

Tifa's smile was non-committal as she blushed slightly and walked away. Loz pursed his lips and glared at Genesis, making sure the red head met his glare head on before turning and following Tifa.

Once he was alone, Genesis chuckled to himself. "I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here."

* * *

><p>Tifa waited patiently for Loz to unlock the door to her room and moved to enter when the lock clicked open, but was stopped when Loz braced his arm across the doorway. She looked up at him questioningly.<p>

"Loz, what's…?"

"You can't trust him," he said.

"I can't trust whom?" she asked.

"General Rhapsodos," he said with a frown.

Tifa blinked. "Why not? I mean, he _is_ over the top with his flirting, but…"

"He betrayed your friends," Loz answered. When she just stared at him, he continued on. "They found him beneath the underground city and took him with them, thinking he was going to help them, but he didn't. He found Sephiroth and was even going to kill Denzel and Marlene, if Sephiroth had wanted him to."

Tifa shook slightly. "Why are you telling me this?"

He looked down at the floor and shrugged as he dropped his arm. "I thought you deserved to know." He raised his eyes and looked into hers. "If Sephiroth ever caught you and General Rhapsodos in any kind of situation that seemed close…"

Tifa nodded her understanding. "You're right. Thank you for telling me."

He just nodded as he watched her enter the room before closing the door and locking it. Loz shook his head. He had a bad feeling that Genesis was only going to cause Sephiroth a lot of problems.

* * *

><p>Genesis entered his new office at the WRO headquarters. Most of Reeve's things were still there and Genesis' lip curled in disgust at the thought of pretending to enjoy tossing the other man's things out as though he really was a criminal deserving of the punishment he was receiving. He was glad to be in a position of power and surely he could manipulate his subordinates into unwittingly providing AVALANCHE the knowledge they would need to successfully destroy Sephiroth and his Neo ShinRa.<p>

A small robotic toy in the corner caught his eye. He remembered seeing one just like it in the conference room he had been taken to when he arrived in Deepground. Marlene had mentioned it being Reeve's way of communicating with AVALANCHE, as Sephiroth's remnants couldn't follow it into the small shafts and vents it used to reach them. He too would need a way to communicate with AVALANCHE and that robot would be the perfect way. With Reeve locked up, Sephiroth wouldn't be expecting it to be a problem anymore.

He just needed a reason to pull Reeve out of the holding cells without alerting anyone's suspicions. The remnants didn't trust him and he could tell Sephiroth wasn't one hundred percent sure of his motives, so it would have to be a good excuse. Genesis sighed and sat at the desk, turning on the computer and waiting it to boot up. When the screen lit up, he was handed his reason on a silver platter.

"You are not authorized to access this terminal," Genesis read aloud, a smile curling around his lips. He looked up when there was a knock on the door and a man peered around the corner.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, General, but all the computers are on lockdown," he said nervously. "It appears that Mr. Tuesti encrypted passwords and locked us out of the system before he was taken by SOLDIER."

"And no one has access?" Genesis asked, controlling his features so the man wouldn't see his happiness at the situation.

"No sir," the man said.

"Then I will have to have Mr. Tuesti release the computers," Genesis said with an air of boredom.

"You'll need access to prisoners from General Sephiroth," the man said nervously.

"Then I shall obtain that," Genesis said as he got to his feet. He walked around the desk and brushed past the man. Hopefully Sephiroth would allow him to handle the interrogation.

* * *

><p>Tifa let the water cascade over her tired muscles. Loz had given her more of a workout than she had bargained for. She winced as she flexed a few muscles in her arms and legs. She let her mind wander wherever it wanted as she absently poured out a small handful of shampoo into her hair and began massaging it through her hair. She kept going back to what Loz had told her about Genesis. If he was telling the truth, then the Red General was just as bad as the Silver General. She remembered the trouble his clones had caused and she knew Sephiroth had left the reactor a completely different man. Something told her it was because of Genesis…but if Genesis were the cause of Sephiroth's descent into madness, why would he bring him back with him?<p>

She sighed and rinsed the shampoo from her hair and reached for the conditioner. She wanted to forget her past and her present, just for a few moments. But for some sick reason, her mind insisted on remembering the trip through Mount Nibel, guiding Sephiroth to the reactor.

She remembered Zack mercilessly teasing one infantryman. At the time, she had no idea that the infantryman was actually Cloud. Though, as she looked back on the teasing, she should have at _least_ figured out the man had been from Nibelheim.

_"I don't know, man," Zack said with a teasing smile. "I don't think I could go home and _not_ talk to the beautiful girl I left behind."_

_ Sephiroth, normally quiet and reserved, couldn't help but smile at Zack's constant taunts. "Well, it would be difficult to avoid _all_ the women in the town, Zack."_

_ Zack turned on his best 'kicked puppy' eyes and looked woefully at Sephiroth. "Hey, that's not fair! I didn't date _every _girl in Gongaga!"_

_ "Well, I would hope you wouldn't assault the elderly and the young ones with your terrible pick-up lines," Sephiroth said dryly. "You really should stop hanging around Reno."_

Tifa couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on her lips at the memory, though it faded rather quickly. That Sephiroth…the Sephiroth that had captured her young imagination and heart, just didn't meld with the one she slept next to. The Sephiroth that had arrived in Nibelheim had been a man everyone respected. He had been a man who made her feel _safe_ when she was leading them through the treacherous mountains and made her blush with his compliments and casual touches. He had been a man she could fantasize about. The Sephiroth next to her in bed at night was a monster. He was a man insane enough to burn down an entire town and kill without a second thought. He was a man that took everything she held dear and destroyed it. He had made her numb, yet with a touch of his hand, he could erase the numbness he had caused and make her body sing for him…and that power he had over her frightened her.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stood in his office and stared out at the darkened city. His eyes took in every detail: the skyline of buildings, the lights from the still-busy streets, cars busily returning people home from their jobs. The mundane existence of the humans never ceased to amaze him. They <em>needed<em> the familiar routine of day-to-day life in order to feel secure and as though they had a purpose. Humans were such a waste of time and flesh.

"Excuse me, General?"

Sephiroth turned and looked at the man in the doorway. "You're later than I expected, Professor Goro."

"Well, Hojo was very demanding today and I couldn't leave without raising his suspicions," Goro said.

Sephiroth sat behind his desk and gestured for the other man to do so as well. The man was about the same height as Hojo, but about a decade younger. He had reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes that instantly marked him as being a former subject of Hojo's experiments with mako. He waited for the other man to be seated before speaking.

"Is everything prepared?" Sephiroth asked.

Goro nodded eagerly. "Yes sir. Hojo promoted me to first assistant a few weeks ago and has brought me up to speed on all his research and current experiments."

"So when Hojo is gone, you will be ready to take over as head of the science division?" Sephiroth asked.

"Most definitely," Goro assured him. "Most of the science division dislikes Hojo anyway, so when the time comes, it should be a smooth transition from his control to mine."

Sephiroth smile deviously. "Well then, the time has most definitely come." He leaned over and picked up his phone before dialing a number. "Loz? It's time."

* * *

><p>Hojo turned and looked over his shoulder when the door to the lab hissed as it slid open. He frowned when he saw Loz filling the doorframe.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a clipped tone before returning his attention to notes in front of him. "You are not scheduled for a check-up until next week or are you too stupid to remember such basic information?" He waited for a response, but when he was met with silence, he again turned to look over his shoulder. He was startled to find Loz right behind him with a frightening smile full of malice on his face. "What are you…?"

He didn't get to finish his question before Loz grabbed him by the lapels of his lab coat and threw him across the room. His body hit the wall and he slid to the floor in an undignified heap. He looked up and covered his eyes when he saw the bulky remnant stalk over to him before again lifting him into the air. Instead of throwing him once more, he turned and slammed the professor's robotic body down on the surgical table before strapping him into the restraints.

"I demand to know what you think you are doing!" Hojo yelled as he pulled at the restraints.

"He is doing just what I asked him to do," Sephiroth said calmly as he walked into Hojo's line of sight.

"Sephiroth? What in the seven hells are you doing, boy?" he growled.

"I'm about to send you into oblivion where you belong, Hojo," he said before his lips curled into malicious smile. "And I'm going to make you watch me do it."

"You can't destroy me!" Hojo yelled as he struggled against the restraints. "If you do, SOLDIER will fall apart! You need me to monitor all the mako treatments if you hope to keep SOLDIER in its prime! And if the Jenova cells in you begin to destabilize, how will you fix it? You will return to the Lifestream without me, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth approached the closet that held the part of ShinRa's mainframe where Hojo's essence was held. "You trained your second in command too well, Hojo. Goro is the key I need to run this science division without having to put up with your arrogant attitude anymore. And the irony is that you handed him the key to your demise by trusting him." Sephiroth turned and smiled over his shoulder at him. "You must be degrading in this computer if you suddenly became so trusting, old man."

"Don't you dare do it!" Hojo screamed as he continued to struggle. "You will regret this! I made you! I _created_ you! Without me, you would not even _exist_!"

"And the people of Gaia will love me for destroying the man who brought the son of Jenova into their world," Sephiroth said absently as he ran a finger along the circuit board containing what was left of the scientist. He tightened his grip on the board and smiled coldly as he returned his gaze to the scientist. For the first time in his life, Sephiroth had the satisfaction of seeing real fear in the madman's cold eyes. "Goodbye, father."

"Sephiroth, wait!" Hojo cried as Sephiroth roughly pulled the circuit board free from the mainframe.

Loz quirked an eyebrow as he watched the scientist's robotic body convulse before going completely still. The robot's pupils dilated fully until the color surrounding the pupil had been swallowed by the darkness. He reached out and hesitantly poked the robot.

"So…he's dead?" Loz asked as he glanced over at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth dropped the circuit board to the floor and stepped down heavily on the computer component until it was broken into dozens of unsalvageable pieces. He looked up and smiled. "_Now_, he's dead. Clean that up and dispose of that robot. I don't want any trace of him left."

"You got," Loz said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Tifa was slowly becoming aware of the world again. She could feel a firm hand smoothing along her arm, then gently caressing her throat. The touch was so gentle and familiar that she absently turned her face into the touch that danced along her skin. Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled slightly, though her smile faded when her eyes locked with Sephiroth's cold gaze. She instinctively pulled her face away from his touch and pushed herself away from him.<p>

"And I thought we were finally getting somewhere," he murmured as he watched her frightened movements. He got to his feet and turned his back on her. He quietly set about removing his coat and then moved on to removing his cumbersome belts and harness. "I have given you space that you did not request, yet I knew you wanted it. But tonight I require the kind of comfort a man can only find in the arms of a woman."

Tifa nodded silently. She had always known that once she gave him her body, he would want access to it regularly. It would have only been a matter of time. Was she ready for that? No. Could she accept that it was time to give in? Yes. She had never wanted any power she held to come from her sexuality, but in this case it was her best weapon. She could never fight him directly if she wanted a chance to win, so she had to find other means…and for now this was all she had.

She raised her eyes to Sephiroth's face when he turned to face her. "I'm ready."

He raised an eyebrow; his eyes glinted with suspicion for her motives. "You are?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I am."

His lips slowly drew up into a grin laced with sadistic intentions. "Then show me."

Tifa wanted to smack the cold, smug smile from his face, but instead grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted the garment over her head, baring her breasts to his intense gaze. Forcing herself to ignore his persistent gaze, she rose to her feet and pushed the shorts she slept in over her hips and down to the ground. She straightened up to her full height and met his stare head on.

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow as he watched her slowly lower herself back to the bed and wait for his next move. She was bold, no doubt about it, and her brazen actions were catching him off guard. However, he was never one to step back from a challenge, especially when the prize was so delectable. He unbuttoned his pants before quickly removing his tall boots. Once they were out of his way, he quietly approached the bed, before removing his pants all together. To Tifa's credit, she held his gaze with hers the entire time. The first time they had shared their bodies, he had practically had to force her to be accepting of his touch. This time would be different, apparently. This time she was ready to meet him half way and between the two them, it was possible that she would at least get _some_ pleasure out of it.

Tifa obediently lay back as Sephiroth moved over her body, gently nudging her thighs apart with his knees. He settled between her legs and raised his eyes to hers. Once she locked her gaze with his, he pressed into her body. A gasp hissed from between her lips at the sudden intrusion, but she kept her eyes on his the entire time. She was hoping that if she could focus on hating him, her body would be less willing to respond to his movements. However, the more she watched him, the more his eyes revealed to her. His eyes were so cold and calculating, yet while he was moving within her, the icy glint began to melt. They appeared almost molten as the pleasure built between them. It suddenly struck her that in the right circumstances, he had the most beautiful eyes.

At that moment, Sephiroth broke the eye contact when he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. Tifa closed her eyes and allowed herself to just _feel_ the way his lips moved and the way his hips against hers. If she put aside everything that was between and what had actually happened to place her in his bed, she could almost enjoy what was going on. His movements felt good and he had already proven that he was able to cater to her body's desires without even asking her to vocalize what she needed in order to enjoy sex. It was everything a person could want in a lover…it just also happened to come from the one man she had despised for the last seventeen years. He was not the man she wanted to enjoy sex with. He was not a man who _deserved_ her desires…yet he was the man who could slowly coax a response from her.

He changed the angle of his hips and Tifa's eyes widened as she pulled her lips from his, gasping at the sudden rush of pleasure she felt. Sephiroth only smiled knowingly before lowering his mouth to trail hot kisses along her arched neck. It became obvious to her that focusing solely on _what_ he was doing had worked…too well. She was beginning to enjoy what he was doing. His hands gently traced her arms before lifting them above her head, holding them in place as he used them to pull himself harder against her body.

Tifa tried to keep her body rigid to prevent him from pushing her body over the edge into a pleasurable abyss. Sephiroth felt her body stiffen and chuckled against her neck.

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying this," he murmured, as he tasted her earlobe. "Why fight something that makes you feel so good? Face it, Tifa. I can make your body burn with desire."

She didn't know if it was his words the finally broke her or if it was climax that had been steadily building that finally broke the dam she had built up to protect herself. Whatever it was, her body finally shuddered into submission as the orgasm washed over her and she moaned in pleasure. She bit her lip to stop herself from saying his name. She wasn't ready to give him the satisfaction of drawing his name from her lips.

Her reaction was good enough for him as his wing again sprung out from his back as he shuddered with his own release, his body falling to hers once he was spent. He buried his face in her neck and lazily kissed and nipped his way along her shoulder. Once he had recovered slightly, he pushed himself up on to his forearms and looked down at her flushed face, his body holding her in place.

She looked up at him and saw a smug smile on his face. She frowned and looked away. "Whatever you're going to say…just don't, okay?"

"Why do you insist on denying what we can share?" he asked, amusement coloring his voice. "Why can you not just admit that I can make you feel whole?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared up at him. "How can you ask me that? Do you expect me to forgive you for everything you've done to me and to my friends?"

The amusement died as he lifted an eyebrow. "Why can't you forgive me? How many times did you forgive that worthless _puppet_, whether he asked for forgiveness or not?"

"That is _not_ the same thing!" she said heatedly.

Sephiroth gazed down at her contemplatively. "I wonder if you _really_ believe you're fooling anyone but yourself, Tifa."

She was about to respond when a chime indicating someone was at the door, softly resonated throughout the room. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he muttered an impressive string of curses while reluctantly pushing himself off of Tifa. He pulled his pants on and stormed over to the main door, closing the door to the bedroom to give Tifa privacy from any wandering eyes.

He snarled to himself as he entered the code to unlock the door, ready to tear a strip off the poor unfortunate soul who had chosen a most inopportune time to disturb him. He pulled the door open and was surprised to find Genesis standing there, his eyebrows raised at the way the door had nearly been pulled from its hinges.

"I see I came at a bad time," he murmured. He let his eyes slide along the exposed wing and, knowing what that meant, he grinned slightly. "A _very_ bad time indeed!"

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked in a clipped tone.

"Testy!" Genesis said as he rolled his eyes. "I need to speak with Reeve Tuesti. He locked out all the WRO computers and I can't get into them."

"Can't you just get one of the IT men to crack the code?" Sephiroth asked impatiently.

"Well, excuse me, but did I get a listing of all the peons you have working for you and a description of what they all do? Because if I did, than I don't remember that. Besides, it's been a while since I've been able to complete a thoroughly _brutal_ interrogation, Sephiroth."

The way Genesis eagerly anticipated the opportunity to torture a prisoner Sephiroth smile slightly, in spite of the unwelcomed interruption. "You always did enjoy watching a man squirm, Genesis."

Genesis smiled smugly. "And I was so good at making men squirm!"

"Call Kadaj and have him take you to the holding cells," Sephiroth said.

Genesis nodded. "Thank you Sephiroth. Now, ignore my intrusion and enjoy your little consort."

"I will," he murmured before closing the door. He engaged the lock again and returned to the bedroom. Tifa was just leaving the bathroom, re-dressed in her pajamas.

She met his gaze briefly and blushed before turning away from him. "Who was it?"

"A friend from the past," he said as he bent to retrieve the rest of his clothes from the floor.

"You mean General Rhapsodos?" she asked before dropping to the bed

Sephiroth stiffened slightly as he turned to face her. "How did you know that?"

She shrugged, happy to have him distracted from their previous conversation. "I was sparring with Loz today and the general wandered into the training room. He introduced himself after Loz and I had finished."

Sephiroth clenched his jaw, knowing Genesis had purposely sought Tifa out just to look at her and most likely flirt with her. Genesis was just as notorious for flirting with women as Zack and Reno, if not more so. He couldn't think of a time when his friend had been unable to find a willing bedmate…even among their enemies.

"Genesis was found beneath Deepground by your friends," Sephiroth said coldly. "And then he promptly betrayed them, going so far as to offering to kill your children if I wanted him to."

Tifa nodded. "I know."

"You seem to know things you shouldn't," Sephiroth said as he watched her settle under the sheets.

"Loz told me I couldn't trust him," she answered as she adjusted her pillows. She turned and faced Sephiroth again. "He told me that Genesis offered to kill Marlene and Denzel if you wanted him too…but you released them instead. Thank you."

He was startled by her thanks. "Don't thank me. I was only thinking of myself."

She nodded. "I know."

Sephiroth silently watched her settle on to her side facing away from him. She didn't say another word and he didn't bother trying to formulate a response to her. He tossed his clothes on the chair by the closet before removing his leather pants and pulling on the black pants he slept in. He silently padded over to the bed and stared down at Tifa. Her eyes were closed and she seemed well into finding a deep slumber. He wanted to finish their conversation, knowing he was so close to finally breaking down her barrier, but he decided it could wait. After all, she had decided it was over long before he had returned and forcing her to talk now would just set his progress back a few steps. He shrugged to himself and slipped into bed beside her. He pulled her against his body and allowed his wing to cover her body before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep himself.


	16. Chapter 15: Trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Trust<strong>

Yuffie opened the hanger door for the entourage of snowmobiles entering with the last of the Deepground survivors. Weiss left his snowmobile and helped her close the doors after he had followed the last of the survivors in their temporary base. The frigid air and hard driving snow of the mountains surrounding Modeoheim blew against them as they struggled to slide the door back into place. Once the door was again closed and locked, Weiss pulled down his hood and removed his goggles before smiling slightly.

"Look who I found?" he said as the man on the back of Weiss' snowmobile got to his feet and pulled his hood back, revealing a head of red spikes.

"Reno!" Yuffie exclaimed happily as she launched herself into his arms and began showering his face with kisses. "Are you okay? How did you get out? Where's Tifa? Did Sephiroth follow you?"

"Whoa, slow down, princess!" Reno said with a smile. "I can only answer one question at a time."

"Reno!" Denzel said with a smile when he saw him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and set Yuffie back on her feet. "Listen, we have to have a meeting, like right now, yo."

Denzel's smile faded and he nodded before running off to find the others. Weiss moved closer and touched Reno's arm.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked with a frown.

"Nothing good," Reno said as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Reno in surprise when he walked in. Elena smiled brightly while Rude inclined his head as a way of welcoming his partner home. Reno returned the gesture as he moved to one of the empty chairs and faced the others.<p>

"We have to face a few hard truths," he said without preamble. "Vincent was captured by Sephiroth's remnants and until we hear otherwise, it was Sephiroth's intention to turn him over to Hojo. I was being taken down to prisoner intake but I managed to escape the SOLDIERs who were taking me and I was able to rescue Tseng in the process. He is currently being healed by the medics and should be fine. Yuffie filled me in on Genesis' return and he is on our side, is that right?"

Cid snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "I'll believe it when I fuckin' see it."

Reno frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"He means we can't trust ShinRa slime," Barret snapped.

"I'm ShinRa slime too, yo," Reno said irritably.

"Yeah, I've been meanin' to ask ya just _why_ only you and Tseng escaped, but not Tifa," Cid said meaningfully as he glared at the Turk.

"Now wait just a damn minute, yo," Reno said angrily. "Are you suggesting that I just left Tifa there to save my own ass?"

"Didn't you?" Cid asked with sneer

"Fuck you, Rocket Town scum?" Reno snapped as he got to his feet.

"Who you callin' scum, you no good Midgar slum rat?" Cid countered as he too got to his feet.

"Hey!" Yuffie snapped getting both men's attention. "Cid, Reno had to escape! He had a chance to get Tseng out and if he could have gotten the others, he would have and you know it! Tifa wouldn't have faired any better if Reno had tried to break her out and gotten himself killed! And who knows? Maybe Sephiroth would have killed her too."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Barret asked trying to get the conversation back on track.

"We have to wait for Genesis to contact us," Yuffie said.

"I think we'll be waiting a long time," Cid snapped.

Yuffie didn't want to acknowledge that she secretly feared Genesis betraying them in favor of his former friend. He had played his part as the careless villain looking out for himself back in Deepground very well…almost _too_ well and deep down inside, she was worried it wasn't an act at all.

"Listen, he was one of the first SOLDIERs to enter Wutai during the war," Yuffie said, her voice shaking slightly. "I don't want to have to trust him, but Vinnie was right. We all had to trust each other for a first time, despite our pasts and ties to ShinRa. So we have to give Genesis a chance."

"I just want to get Tifa outta that maniac's hands," Cid said dejectedly.

"We all do," Reno said as he slumped down in his chair.

"We just have to trust Tifa," Denzel said quietly. "She is committed to the long haul. When I told her we wouldn't be ready for a serious attack for at least six or seven months, she just smiled and said she could take it."

"I hope she's right about that," Elena said softly.

* * *

><p>"All right Tuesti, on your feet," an infantryman said as he unlocked the cell he was in with Vincent and the other captured forces. Two more guards held rifles on him as the first man waved him forward. "The General wants a word with you about your little stunt with the WRO computers."<p>

Reeve nodded as he got to his feet. "I'm sure he does."

Vincent watched silently as Reeve was taken away. He closed his eyes and bowed his head giving a silent prayer for one of the only men on Gaia he called 'friend'.

* * *

><p>Reeve stumbled into the interrogation room after being shoved from behind. He glared over his shoulder, but the man had already slammed the door shut. He turned and was shocked to see Genesis Rhapsodos facing him and <em>not<em> Sephiroth.

"Genesis?" Reeve asked.

Genesis smiled and held a finger to his lips indicating he shouldn't speak. Reeve watched in confused silence as Genesis moved to stand out of sight of the camera above them. He quickly flashed a small device to Reeve before pushing a button.

"Was that a jamming device?" Reeve asked.

Genesis nodded. "Yes and we don't have a lot of time before someone notices that they can't hear us. Did Vincent tell you anything?"

"Not much," Reeve said. "We didn't want to be overheard. I thought you were dead."

"I expect I'll be getting a lot of that," Genesis said with a smile. He got to his feet and began pacing slightly. "And I would love nothing more than to explain all the details to you about where I have been all this time, but first thing's first. Your friends found me and I agreed to help them. I tricked Sephiroth into believing that I am on his side and he put me in charge of the WRO. You locked out the computers and I told him I needed to brutally interrogate you to get the release codes, so you'll have to forgive me for this."

Reeve frowned and was about to ask what he was going to have to forgive when Genesis punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. He looked up at the red head and groaned when he kicked him in the stomach. Reeve was dizzy and feeling nauseous when Genesis grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him up against a wall, his feet dangling in the air.

"I am sorry about this," Genesis said ruefully. "It has to look real. As I was saying, I am working with your friends and as such, I need a way to communicate with them undetected and I think your little robot cat is still the perfect way to do that. I need his operating manual and codes."

Reeve coughed and fell to his knees when Genesis dropped him to the floor. He looked up and glared at the general. "How do I know you won't use Cait Sith _against_ my friends? How do I know this isn't some lie you and _Sephiroth_ came up with?"

"You are such a distrustful group," Genesis said mockingly before dropping to one knee beside Reeve. "Is there no honor amongst the ranks of anti-ShinRa terrorist groups anymore? You don't know anything for certain, but if this were a conspiracy between Sephiroth and myself, why would I bother with a jamming device? Assure me of your cooperation or I will have to continue beating you and believe me, if you force my hand in this, I will truly enjoy my role as interrogator."

They both turned when the door opened and Kadaj entered the room. He narrowed his eyes at Reeve before looking at Genesis.

"Something is wrong with the microphones and we couldn't hear anything," Kadaj said as he eyed Genesis suspiciously. "Have you secured his assistance?"

Genesis grinned and shrugged as he got to his feet. "I'm not sure," he said before turning and looking down at Reeve. "What do you say? Are you willing to cooperate?"

Reeve looked between Kadaj and Genesis before nodding slightly. "Yes. I will unlock the WRO computers."

Kadaj nodded. "I will arrange to have him taken to the WRO offices immediately. Brother wants to start searching for other possible hiding places for AVALANCHE around the world as soon as possible."

Genesis nodded and looked down at Reeve. "I will eagerly await you there."

* * *

><p>In the privacy of his old office, Reeve shook his head as he began entering the encryption release codes. "I can't believe I'm trusting you," he said. "You are a known deserter and as a creation of that insane race to harness the power of the Jenova cells, you can't be trusted."<p>

Genesis lounged in the chair facing Reeve, resting his crossed legs on the surface of the desk. "Ouch. You almost hurt my feelings. Being infused with Jenova's cells didn't make me a deserter, Mr. Tuesti. ShinRa did that. Are they not the reason you decided to become a traitor? Did you not grow weary of serving a master who truly thought nothing of raping this world in the name of money and power?"

Reeve raised his eyes to observe Genesis, silence stretching out between them. "I could no longer, in good conscience, serve a company that was trying to destroy the world's only hope of salvation from Sephiroth. Eco-terrorism was one thing. AVALANCHE destroyed ShinRa property to protest the use of mako and draining the planet of its life, but felt nothing about the lives of innocent ShinRa employees, people whose only crime was going to work to earn a living, and it made me angry enough to create a means to spy on them. But President Shinra and Rufus wanted them destroyed even when they were attempting to stop Sephiroth. The Shinras wanted to put an end to Sephiroth themselves…but sometimes, I had doubts about their desire to destroy their perfect monster. I always knew in the back of my head that if it was a viable option, they would try to contain Sephiroth, not destroy him. That couldn't be allowed to happen."

Genesis nodded in agreement. "You would think that after seeing a destroyed town and decimated population, ShinRa would understand that the power we were given through the addition of Jenova cells to our genetic makeup, was not worth the destruction we caused. I wreaked havoc on the world with the assistance of my clones and Hollander, both mine and Angeal's bodies eventually began to degrade, and Sephiroth lost his mind to the point that burning down an entire town and slaughtering its population seemed like a good idea."

Reeve stopped typing and again looked up the former SOLDIER. "So you are you helping us to get back at ShinRa?"

Genesis shook his head. "Not entirely."

Reeve looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Why _are_ you helping us?"

Genesis drew his gaze away from Reeve's face and looked out the windows that overlooked New Midgar. "I owe it to good man," he said quietly. Genesis forced himself to meet Reeve's eyes once more. "Zack Fair went to a lot of trouble of trying to show me the way back to my SOLDIER honor," he said quietly. "It seems like such a shame to waste his efforts and return to a company that led me down a path to my dishonor and pain in the first place."

"Sephiroth was your friend," Reeve said softly. "Why are you turning your back on him?"

"Sephiroth is not the man he was," Genesis said as he got to his feet and paced in front of the desk Reeve was sitting behind. "We fought like cats and dogs, but we both knew ShinRa didn't have our best interests at heart. We knew we were nothing but their tools of destruction and that formed a bond of camaraderie and friendship between us. He fought to save me from myself even though I didn't think I was the one who needed to be saved. But that man died in Nibelheim. My friend is dead…the man left in his place is a stranger to me…though there are a few glimpses of the man I knew."

Reeve looked at him, stunned by his revelations. "You know that AVALANCHE means to kill Sephiroth…the man he is _and_ the man he was."

Genesis stopped pacing and smiled sadly. "Sephiroth never considered surrendering as a viable option. He always said he would die before showing that kind of weakness. He would rather fight and die than give up and live in a cage." Genesis' wing sprouted from his back and stretched out to it full span. "Even we monsters crave the open air to stretch our wings, Mr. Tuesti, so I know Sephiroth must die to free Gaia."

"And you're okay with helping AVALANCHE destroy your friend?" Reeve asked doubtfully.

Genesis moved closer to the desk. "In a perfect world, I would be able to go to Sephiroth right now and tell him it's time to put an end to this madness so he can reclaim his honor. But Sephiroth isn't the man who once cared about his honor. He doesn't want to change or apologize for anything. When Sephiroth dies, the man I once called friend will finally be free."

Reeve could see the pain in the general's eyes as he spoke of Sephiroth's inevitable demise. "I understand. The computers are now unlocked. Everything you need to operate Cait Sith is in the folder entitled WRO Rules of Conduct."

Genesis smiled slightly. "The one place no one would think to look. Thank you for your help."

Reeve nodded as he got to his feet. "Let me know if you need anything more."

He walked over towards the door but stopped and turned to face Genesis. "General? I just wanted to let you know that...I trust you."

Genesis inclined his head. "I promise your trust is not misplaced." He followed Reeve out of the office and looked at the waiting infantrymen. "He has released the computers. Take him back to the cells."

* * *

><p>Vincent raised his head and watched Reeve enter the cell. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the bruises on his face. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Genesis persuaded me to unlock the WRO computers," Reeve said dryly as he rubbed his bruised chin.

Vincent waited until he was seated beside him to speak again. "I trust he made you aware of everything that led up to our capture?"

Reeve turned and looked at him meaningfully. "Genesis filled me in on everything."

Vincent nodded and returned to staring at the wall. "That saves me a lot of time, old friend."

Reeve nodded and turned to stare at the same wall Vincent was currently staring at. "So now we wait?"

"Now we wait," Vincent agreed.

* * *

><p>Genesis made the final adjustments to Cait Sith before setting the homing beacon on small robot. Now, when he sent the robot out, it would latch on to the homing beacon wherever Cid was and go there immediately. The cloaking shield was in place to prevent the tracking of the robot and the auto-destruct was activated in the event that SOLDIER or the infantry came across the tiny robot in its travels. He smiled in satisfaction and pressed the button that activated Cait Sith. Without a word, the robot climbed the wall behind Genesis' desk and entered the airshaft.<p>

The robot messenger was on the way and hopefully it would reach AVALANCHE within a few days. Genesis got to his feet and looked out the window of his office and took in the lit skyline of New Midgar. It was so familiar, but without the plate covering the slums, it looked more spread out than the Midgar he remembered. But then again, a lot of things weren't the same as they used to be…_he_ wasn't the same as he used to be. Gone were the Loveless quotes and eagerness to engage Sephiroth in a verbal sparring match. In their place was an operating manual for a robotic cat so he could communicate with and assist a global terrorist group destroy his friend and uneasiness around a man who knew him better than anyone left on Gaia. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was so hard to maintain the facade of being the same man he had always been. He felt comfort when he wrapped himself up in the role of the SOLDIER who had deserted ShinRa; the SOLDIER with the passion for Loveless and discovering its deeper meanings. He relished being the SOLDIER with his own flair for life and his unique fighting style. But when he was alone, none of that mattered. When he was alone, he could no longer hide from the fact that his life was full of regrets. His past was full of impetuous actions that had led to some of his biggest mistakes. The fact that he couldn't fix the past depressed him to the point that he doubted his actions. All he could do to atone for his past sins was destroy Sephiroth, a monster he had unintentionally contributed to creating. After Sephiroth was gone though, he would be alone. He would be the only living result of the Jenova Project...and the thought of _truly_ being alone frightened him.

He laughed, almost hysterically, at the thought that he, a ShinRa SOLDIER, first class would be scared of being alone. But as his smile faded, he knew being alone was probably the only thing left in the world that scared him.

"I miss you, Angeal," he sighed. "You would know what to say to me to assure me that what I am about to do is the right thing. You always had the answer."

"Funny, you never felt that way before."

Genesis looked at the reflective surface of the window and saw Angeal standing behind him with a smile on his face and his arms crossed across his chest. He turned quickly, but there was no one there. He could have sworn he had seen Angeal and heard his voice…but he was still alone. Genesis smiled sadly. If only Angeal could come back…if only he hadn't dragged his friend down into his self-pity over being a monster…if only he had never told Sephiroth about who and what he was, none of what was happening now would have occurred. If it weren't for him, the world would be a better place. Genesis felt a heavy melancholy envelop him as he slowly returned to the desk and sat down. He rested his elbows on the surface of the desk and put his head in his hands. He was only mildly surprised when a few tears escaped from behind his tightly clenched eyelids.


	17. Chapter 16: Lectures and Dress Fittings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Lectures and Dress Fittings<strong>

Tifa woke to the sound of the door chimes announcing the presence of someone outside her room. She rolled over and found Sephiroth had already left the bed and judging by the lack of sound elsewhere in the apartment, he wasn't there at all. She sighed and stretched before getting to her feet. She silently padded over to the control panel, yawning as she pressed the button that would activate the view screen. She saw Yazoo patiently waiting for her to respond and wondered why he was there. She pressed a button indicating he could unlock the door and enter the room. It was only a few seconds later that the remnant opened the door and stepped in.

"Good morning," he said quietly. "Brother asked that I take you to the master tailor for your dress fitting for the impending celebration."

Tifa had forgotten about that. She groaned and nodded "Sure. I just have to brush my teeth and get ready."

Yazoo nodded and tilted his head to the side as he watched her walk away. She was intriguing and Yazoo understood why Sephiroth was obsessed with her. She was beautiful and appeared almost delicate at first glance, yet she had incredible power in her fighting abilities. She was tough, yet she had a heart unlike any other he had observed in other humans. Human females always appeared more open to showing emotions than their male counterparts, but the emotions he had observed were in the more undignified range than anything else. There was always so much crying and begging from the females. They always seemed to fall back on those emotional reactions when under pressure or in some stressful situation, but not Tifa. She would rather try to rip your limbs off before letting you see her cry. Sephiroth had remarked several times that she could almost be mistaken for a Shinra due to her lack of tears, but her heart made that impossible.

Kadaj wanted her gone. He viewed her as nothing more than a distraction and a way for Sephiroth to satisfy his baser, _human_ needs. Loz seemed to be very attached to her...like she was their sister or something. He was fascinated by her and it had, apparently, started that day in the church when she had pretty much wiped the floor with him. He hadn't been expecting much of a challenge from her because she was so much smaller than him. She had surprised him that day and it had been a long time since that had happened. Yazoo on the other hand really had no opinion of her. He wanted her there simply because Sephiroth wanted her there.

"So, how come you came?" Tifa called from the bathroom, pulling Yazoo from his thoughts. "Normally Loz gets stuck dragging me around. Is he okay?"

Yazoo frowned slightly. "Why wouldn't he be okay?"

Tifa reappeared and walked over to the closet, shrugging at the question. "I don't know. I know you three receive regular mako injections from Hojo and I just thought maybe something was wrong."

"Would you care if my brother was ill?" Yazoo asked.

She turned and looked over her shoulder at him. "Well…yeah, actually. I've gotten use to him and when he's not terrorizing me or my children, I enjoy his company."

Yazoo nodded. "He's fine. Brother, that is, Sephiroth, wanted to speak with him about Genesis. He said you mentioned his abrupt arrival at the training gym and that Loz told you not to trust him."

Tifa nodded. "Loz told me that Genesis offered to kill Marlene and Denzel to prove his loyalty to Sephiroth…and that Sephiroth let them go."

Yazoo nodded. "That is accurate."

Tifa smiled slightly and returned to the bathroom. "You know, I think this is the most you've said to me since I came here."

"You're right," Yazoo said. "I spent more time with Reno while he was here."

"Reno liked you," Tifa said with a small smile. "He said you had a calming affect on him and that's saying a lot since Reno is pretty much like a twelve year old hyped up on sugar."

Yazoo grinned at her analogy. "I am not surprised he escaped. Are you mad at him for leaving you here?"

Tifa pulled the black tank top she had chosen over her head and returned to the bedroom. "No. I told him he could leave, but he always refused. If he chose to run, it was because he didn't think he had any other choice. I'm ready."

Yazoo turned around and faced her. "Then we should leave."

Tifa nodded and obediently followed Yazoo out of the room.

* * *

><p>Loz walked into Sephiroth's office and sat across from his brother. He had a pretty good idea as to why he had been called to Sephiroth's office, so he waited patiently for him to finish whatever he was doing on his computer. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and glared at the computer.<p>

"I hate these things," he growled before shaking his head and looking at Loz. "This can wait. Tifa told me she had the opportunity to meet Genesis. Now, I want you to tell me everything that Genesis said and did when he came upon your little workout with Tifa."

Loz shrugged. "At first it was nothing. I mean, I didn't even realize he was there, but he acted like he had seen a good portion of our fight. He said he expected a good fight out of a remnant of you, but then he introduced himself to Tifa. She recognized him from Nibelheim as the man from the reactor whose clones attacked her and Cloud. He asked if his clones hurt her and she said no. He then said something like they were gentlemen like him. I didn't like the way he was looking at her so I told her we had to go. She said it had been nice to see meet him properly and he said the pleasure was all his before kissing the back of her hand. He was looking at her like if I hadn't been there…well, I don't know _what_ would have gone on, but I know whatever it was would have been bad."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "He would have overstepped his boundaries." He clenched his jaw and shook his head. "That bastard hasn't changed at all."

"Don't be mad at Tifa," Loz said as he shifted slightly. "He was being all nice and stuff to her so she couldn't help but like it. That's why I told her about Genesis offering to kill the kids for you and betraying her other friends. I know I should have let you do that, but he was getting under her skin so I thought she should know."

"The only person I'm angry with is Genesis," Sephiroth said. "You did the right thing. I should have expected as much from Genesis and I'm sure it was no accident that he decided to seek her out when she was not with me."

They both looked at the door when there was a knock seconds before Genesis appeared in the room. His eyes went to the venomous glare Loz had aimed at him instantly before resting on Sephiroth's murderous glare. He smirked and looked again at Loz.

"You are _such_ a little tattletale, remnant," he said.

"Loz, wait outside," Sephiroth said tightly.

Genesis smiled and held the door open for the larger remnant. Loz stopped in front of him and smiled maliciously.

"You're so dead," he said with a snarl.

"I'm so worried," Genesis rejoined lightly. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out." Once Genesis had shut the door, he lazily sauntered over to the chair Loz had just vacated and dropped into it, crossing one leg over the other. "Okay, yell at me 'til your heart's content, Sephiroth."

"Did you really think I wouldn't hear of your tired seduction routine with Tifa?" Sephiroth snapped.

Genesis shrugged. "It wasn't that I didn't _think_ you would hear about it, I just didn't _care_ that you would. Come on Sephiroth, flirting is my thing. It means nothing."

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, it means everything. Since when have you decided to give up going after everything that is mine?"

The corners of Genesis' mouth slowly curled into an impudent smile. "Okay, I have a long history of jealousy of you and envying everything you have. But this time, I was just bored. I haven't flirted in such a long time and you don't have a lot of women around here…well, none that are challenging anyway. Did you know I could probably have half of the WRO secretarial pool in my bed in less than a week? Maybe even all at the same time? Do you have some government imposed celibacy law I don't know about? These women swoon as though I'm the only man left on Gaia!"

"Then flirt with them and leave my consort alone," Sephiroth bit out.

Genesis raised his eyebrows at Sephiroth's angry voice. "Wow, sorry. I really didn't think you would get so twisted up about a little harmless flirting. I thought you had securely reeled her in with your legendary sexual prowess and that I would never be able to hold a candle to you."

"You are on thin ice, Genesis," Sephiroth snarled.

"Well, it's been a long time since I heard _that_ little threat," Genesis said with a smile. "Are you going to follow it up with a threat to force me to visit Hojo for some of his infamous testing?"

Sephiroth's glare faltered at the mention of Hojo. "Fortunately for you, Hojo is no longer available to carry out any punishments any more."

Genesis frowned, no longer in the mood to annoy Sephiroth. "And why is that? Did you finally destroy that bastard?"

"Yes," Sephiroth answered. "Last night I put him out of his misery permanently."

Genesis was genuinely shocked by Sephiroth's revelation. He knew Sephiroth had intended to destroy him eventually, but he hadn't realized he would be ready to dispose of the scientist so soon. "I thought you needed him to run the SOLDIER program."

"I selected a scientist charged with ingratiating himself to Hojo," Sephiroth explained. "His mission was simple. He just had to convince Hojo to promote him to first assistant of the Science Division. From that position he was able to learn everything about SOLDIER and all other experiments Hojo was working on. The old man stupidly failed to see through Professor Goro's deception and performed as I had hoped he would, promoting him and even trusting him, which I must admit was surprising."

"Hojo was never trusting enough to allow anyone near his research before," Genesis said with a frown. "Especially other scientists. He and Hollander were practically at each other's throats all the time! What made him trust this Goro fellow?"

"Goro was a student of his at one time and had been his favourite pupil as well," Sephiroth said. "It was no accident that he had already been installed within the Science Division before Hojo was reactivated. I chose him specifically with the intention of eventually ridding myself of that self-righteous, walking mass of complexes. My only regret is that his corporeal form had already been destroyed and I could not indulge my desire to torture him to death." He smiled deviously as he cocked his head to the side and observed the pronounced pallor of Genesis' face. "But, I could focus that desire on friends who indulge in any inappropriate pursuits of _my_ consort."

Genesis bristled at the veiled threat. "Sephiroth, I hate to say this, but you need me. AVALANCHE has been fighting ShinRa for a long time and eventually they will deplete your grunt force. You need another _experienced_ SOLDIER first class to train your infantry and your Neo SOLDIERs. You cannot do this on you own."

Sephiroth took a deep breath and released it slowly, watching Genesis. "Fine. But your flirting will get you nowhere with Tifa now. Loz informed her of your generous offer to kill the children she would die to protect. Now if you try kissing her hand, she will most likely rearrange your face with it."

"Duly noted, Sephiroth," Genesis drawled, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Are we now on speaking terms again, or do you still wish to hang me for flirting with your beautiful consort?"

"I'll leave any future punishment for your lack of manners _to_ my beautiful consort," Sephiroth said with a smile laced with malice. "She will show you less mercy than I."

"Well that is enough to make a man tremble in fear since you are not known for your mercy as it is," Genesis said with chuckle. "How about we get down to business? I was able to 'coax' the codes out of Reeve Tuesti to allow me access to his WRO files. If you come with me to my office, I can show you a couple of places I think may be viable bases for AVALANCHE."

Sephiroth got to his feet. "By all means, lead the way."

* * *

><p>Tifa looked at herself in the mirror and had to visibly hold back the tears as she stared at her reflection. The dress Sephiroth had commissioned for her was gorgeous. It was a cream color that made her dark hair shine, yet complimented her skin tone without washing her out. It was a tight corset top that displayed her ample cleavage nicely without being obscene. The straps that rested on her shoulders are what kept the cleavage display classy. The straps themselves were encrusted with crystals and the crystals continued along the bust line of the square neck of the corset. In the back, the laces of the corset were left exposed to enhance the look of the dress. Silver thread was weaved with the laces to make the back more elegant. The skirt was a delicate silk that flowed from her hips straight to the ground with a small hint of a train in the back. Tifa sighed slightly. She looked like the future bride of the man who ruled the world, which was exactly what she was. It finally hit her like a harsh punch to the gut. She was the future bride of Sephiroth. She was <em>engaged<em> to the man who had ruined her life. She began to feel faint as bile rose in her throat.

Yazoo looked at her face and could sense her distress. He turned and looked at the seamstress. "Please excuse us."

The woman nodded and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, the tears she had been holding back flowed down Tifa's cheeks and her breaths became shallow gasps. Yazoo was shocked to see her break down. True, he hadn't been around her as much as Loz had, but from what he had seen and from how Loz talked about her, she seemed to be handling everything Sephiroth had thrown at her in stride. Even Sephiroth had commented on her will being stronger than he had anticipated. To see her brought to tears and practically hyperventilating over a simple piece of clothing confused him.

She turned and looked at the remnant. "Please, don't tell Sephiroth about me crying," she choked out as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Why would that matter?" Yazoo asked, surprised she would even care if Sephiroth knew about her breakdown.

"I just don't want him to know that I'm still so unsure and nervous," she said desperately. "He might use my insecurity as an excuse to hurt the people he has or even increase his pursuit of my other friends."

Yazoo shrugged. "I see no reason to inform Sephiroth of your emotional reaction to the dress and its implications."

"Thank you," she murmured as she dried her eyes with the tips of her fingers. She watched the remnant as he stood against the wall watching her intently. Of the three remnants, Yazoo reminded her the most of Sephiroth. If a person looked at him in the right light, you could almost mistake him for Sephiroth, despite the fact that he was significantly thinner than him, and sometimes she found it eerie to be around him. "Why are you doing this? Keeping this from him?"

He shrugged. "Because you asked me to. Sephiroth would act as you fear he would, ignoring the fact that you are under a lot of stress and that as a lot of human females do, express your stress with tears."

"What part of him are you?" she asked with a small smile. "The sane, rational part?"

Yazoo smiled slightly. "I'm the allure of Sephiroth and as such, I didn't get a lot of personality. I'm more for looks."

Tifa laughed slightly. "Trust Sephiroth to be vain enough to use his allure to make sure people remembered him. No matter what he likes to think, he is still human on some level."

* * *

><p>"I think that Nibelheim or the cliffs in Junon are our best bets for a possible hideout," Genesis said as Sephiroth and he entered the main ShinRa building again. "Wutai is a good possibility as well."<p>

"Why not Modeoheim?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's much too frigid in the mountains around Icicle Inn," Genesis said with an involuntary shiver. "Do you remember all the trouble we had with motor vehicles because of the cold? If AVALANCHE were to hide there, they would need to go deep into the mountains and to get there, they would need vehicles. Chocobos would freeze to death before they would reach their destination."

"True, but I don't think we can rule it out," Sephiroth said as he stepped into the elevator in front of them. "Cid Highwind is a resourceful engineer and I'm sure he could rig something to ensure their vehicles could withstand any weather. We should also consider Healen."

Genesis made a face as he pressed the button that would take them to the floor where Sephiroth's office was located. "Would they really hide somewhere so close to us?"

Sephiroth smirked down at him. "They hid beneath me for ten years, remember."

"Touché," Genesis murmured.

They both looked up when the doors opened and Yazoo and Tifa appeared in front of them. Sephiroth was silently pleased to see Tifa purse her lips and glare momentarily at Genesis before stepping in and pointedly ignoring him by turning her back to him.

"How did the fitting go?" Sephiroth asked once the doors had closed and the elevator started moving again.

"Fine, thank you," Tifa said stiffly. She turned and looked up at him before reluctantly adding, "The dress is stunning."

"As I'm sure you are when you are in it," Sephiroth said with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you in the dress soon."

Tifa's cheeks were tinged with pink with his unexpected and open flirtation with her as the doors opened, unsure of how to handle it. "Thank you," she murmured quietly.

Sephiroth gently pulled her out of Genesis' path as he walked out of the elevator. Sephiroth released his hold on her and followed Genesis into the hall before turning to face her. "I will see you soon," he murmured before again stepping closer and kissing her on the lips.

Genesis watched Sephiroth's display of affection closely. He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at the clear display of possessiveness. Apparently, Sephiroth didn't trust that he had learned his lesson earlier and decided he needed to _show_ him that Tifa belonged to him. When Sephiroth finally lifted this head, Tifa looked shocked from the kiss and Sephiroth was shooting Genesis a self-satisfied smile as he strode past him. Genesis looked at Tifa's flushed and confused face, quirking an eyebrow as he watched the doors slowly closed. She looked like a hunted animal. He kept his eyes locked with hers until the doors finally closed between them.

Genesis finally turned and followed Sephiroth back to his office. Sephiroth curtly told his secretary to hold his calls as he continued into his office. She nodded nervously and looked up at Genesis as he passed. He in turn flashed a bright smile and winked at her which then caused her to blush and look away.

_Like taking candy from a baby,_ Genesis thought to himself with a smirk as he closed the door behind him. He looked at Sephiroth as the general seated himself behind his large desk.

"Subtlety is an art form you should learn, Sephiroth," Genesis said dryly as he dropped into the chair facing his friend. "That kiss was a little much, don't you think? You may as well have branded her with a red-hot poker like you would a chocobo!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he observed Genesis. "Subtlety is overrated. You got the message, didn't you?"

Genesis huffed slightly as he crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I understand that I am not to touch your precious consort and she is all yours. All hail Sephiroth and his ability to ensnare all of Gaia's most enchanting women, blah, blah, blah. As if the threat of having my face rearranged wasn't enough, I most certainly understand that Miss Lockhart is off limits."

"I'm glad you got the point, Genesis," Sephiroth said with a conciliatory smile. "I want you to start compiling a list of places in Nibelheim, Modeoheim, Junon, and Wutai as the most likely places to hide a base from detection."

"Yes sir," Genesis said with a mock salute before again getting to his feet and walking towards the door.

"And don't forget your appointment with the master tailor," Sephiroth said with a smirk. "I'm not going to be the only one forced to dress up for this celebration."

Genesis turned and glanced over his shoulder with a grin. "You always did enjoy your petty torments, Sephiroth."


	18. Chapter 17: Etiquette

Author's Note: I just want to thank all my reviewers and readers! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Etiquette<strong>

Tifa silently watched the numbers of the elevator counting the floors as it ascended through the floors of the ShinRa. She absently touched her lips, replaying Sephiroth's flirtation with her. It wasn't like him to show such an overt display of affection, thought she had a sneaking suspicion it was for Genesis' benefit. Why, she couldn't say. Surely Sephiroth didn't think she could find Genesis appealing in any way after Loz's revelation to her about the children? Was Sephiroth worried about her or was he worried about Genesis? If the situation wasn't just so outrageous, she could almost laugh at the thought that Sephiroth may be concerned about an illicit liaison between her and Genesis. She could barely deal with one self-absorbed, bat-shit crazy SOLDIER first class…juggling two of them simultaneously was just _not_ going to happen!

She was distracted from her musings by the unexpected ring of Yazoo's phone. She watched him lift the phone to his ear.

"Yes Kadaj?" he said. His eyebrows drew down in a frown. "I was just about to take her back to her room, but I think she would enjoy the change of scenery. We'll be there soon."

Tifa paled slightly. The last time she had gone anywhere with Kadaj, she had almost ended up being an experiment! She cleared her throat and tried to shake off her nerves. "What did Kadaj want?"

"He said the event coordinator requested that you be brought to the celebration room so he can go over the protocol of the night's events," Yazoo said as he pressed a button that would take them to the floor they needed. "Don't worry. Kadaj isn't lying this time. Brother made sure he was punished for his deception of you that led to you being taken to the labs."

She nodded slightly. "Oh," she murmured. "So is Sephiroth going to meet us there."

Yazoo smiled and shook his head. "Brother _hates_ this kind of thing and will most likely leave his own briefing until the last possible moment."

Tifa smiled slightly. "He's never been one to bend to another's will easily."

"It must be due to his time in SOLDIER," Yazoo mused.

Tifa nodded in agreement, before they again fell into silence. She stole a glance at Yazoo and as she ran her eyes over his body and face, she decided she liked him…well, as much as she could like a person who was helping a man keep her captive. It was odd to her that even though Loz and Yazoo were parts of Sephiroth, she still managed to forge some kind of connection with them…a connection she was unable to form with Sephiroth himself. True he was the perpetrator of atrocities against her, but his remnants were just that…remnants of the man who killed her father and slaughtered her town before burning it to the ground. Why did she see them differently from Sephiroth? They all had the same ultimate goal and all three of the remnants would destroy her if Sephiroth willed it.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the elevator doors parted and revealed a large open space. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked around the opulent space lined with tables for the guests she assumed were coming, along with tables lining the outer walls for food or drink stations, she wasn't sure which. Above her hung large chandeliers adorned by what looked like hundreds of crystals.

At the opposite end of the room, she saw Loz and Kadaj receiving some instructions, she assumed, about what was expected of them the night of the celebration. The tall man with blonde hair talking to the two remnants looked up when he noticed her approaching them.

"Miss Lockhart?" he asked with a friendly smile.

She reached out and took the hand he had offered her. "That's me."

"Perfect!" he said happily. "I was just explaining dinner etiquette with these two gentlemen and I sense they need a break." He turned and looked at the two remnants. "Perhaps you can both bring your brother up to speed on what we covered so far?"

"I'm sure we can handle explaining that talking with one's mouth full of food is rude!" Kadaj scoffed as he stormed away with Loz following him.

"So temperamental," the man lamented as he shook his head. He smiled down at Tifa. "My name is Jackson Sinclair. You can call me Jack or if you prefer formality, Mr. Sinclair, but between you and me, Mr. Sinclair is what people call my father!"

Tifa smiled. "Then Jack it is, but on the condition that you call me Tifa."

"It's a deal," he said with smile.

* * *

><p>Tifa looked around the table an hour later and if she weren't seeing it with her own eyes, she would never believe it was happening. She was sitting at a beautifully set table with all the finery going over the basic rules of dinner etiquette with Sephiroth's remnants. Loz looked completely lost, no surprise there, Yazoo was picking it all up very easily, again no surprise there, and Kadaj…well, he was being miserable, also not a surprise. She looked up and had the barely controllable urge to laugh as Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

"Okay let's take this from the top," he said wearily. "Everyone on your feet. Now, when everyone is ready to be seated, you must remember what?"

"If a lady is present at the table they are to be assisted to their seat first," Yazoo answered.

"Very good," Jack said. "Now, since Tifa is the only lady here, who should assist her to her seat?"

Yazoo discretely nudged Loz in side and gave him a meaningful stare. Loz straightened up and looked at Jack.

"Me?" he asked, unsure if he was correct.

"Yes. And why is that?" Jack asked.

"Cause I'm the oldest?" Loz asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Now _gently_ pull her chair out and assist her to her seat."

Loz awkwardly pulled the chair out and gently took Tifa's hand to move her in front of the chair before easily sliding the chair under her as she sat down. He smiled to himself once he had successfully completed the task.

Jack nodded approvingly. "Very good. That is quite an improvement Loz. Now that the lady is seated, you may take your seats as well and don't forget to place your napkins in your laps this time." Once everyone had their napkins in their laps, Jack circled the table with a critical eye. "Good posture, Tifa. Loz, elbows off the table. Very nice, Yazoo. Kadaj, really? What about lounging in your chair like a child while rolling your eyes shows that you have been listening to anything I have said?"

"Who cares?" Kadaj scoffed. "This is just practice."

"And are you practicing to be a belligerent little brat?" Jack asked with a snap. "Because if you are then you are excelling! General Sephiroth gave me explicit instructions to make sure you _all_ received the etiquette training and practiced until it was perfect. So keeping acting like a child because we can keep doing this all night."

"I am a remnant of Sephiroth! I don't have to do anything you say," Kadaj said with a smirk.

Jack looked ready to explode when a woman approached them holding a cell phone in one hand.

"Mr. Sinclair?" she said.

"What?" he snapped. He saw her startled glance and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry, Yuki. What can I help you with?"

"The caterers on the phone and they want to confirm the menu," she said as she handed him the phone.

He turned and glanced at the remnants and Tifa. "Why don't you all take a break? We'll be going over this, again, when I'm done. Then we're moving on to etiquette during the meal including which utensil goes with what course."

Loz slumped in his chair once Jack was out of earshot and glared at the vast array of silverware in front of him. "I am never going to remember what fork goes with what! I didn't even know there were five courses that required a fork! And what the hell is up with that random weird looking spoon?"

Yazoo smiled as he patted his brother on the back. "Don't cry Loz."

"I'm not crying!" Loz snapped as he got to his feet.

Tifa rose from her seat as she covered her smile with her hand and pretended to cough to hide the small bubble of laughter that escaped her throat. She absently wandered around the room and looked at everything, taking in all the details. She knew Sephiroth couldn't have cared less about the pomp and circumstance and must have allowed Jack full range over all the preparations. One thing in particular caught her eye in the corner of the room. It was the most gorgeous piano she had ever laid eyes on. She walked over to it and ran her hand lightly along the smooth surface of the instrument before carefully lifting the lid that protected the gleaming black and white keys. Her fingers lightly grazed the keys and for a moment she wished she were alone so she could play. She looked for Jack and saw him agitatedly gesturing while still on the phone. Loz was looking at the utensils on the table with a look of extreme concentration while Yazoo appeared to be arguing with Kadaj. Tifa decided that no one would notice if she played for a few moments while waiting for their etiquette lessons to start.

She sat on the bench in front of the piano and cracked her knuckles before allowing her hands to ghost over the keys as she allowed her heart to dictate the song she would play. Her fingers lightly pressed down on the keys as she lamented that it had been far too long since she enjoyed this simple pleasure. She felt her arms and fingers move almost of their own accord as she played her mother's favorite sonata. Soon, the rest of the world fell away from her and nothing else existed around her. She closed her eyes and let the music flow from her heart.

Loz was the first to notice the music. He looked up from the relentlessly confusing silverware and turned his head towards the sound. He slowly rose to his feet and moved closer to his brothers, who were still arguing.

"Who cares about this stuff?" Kadaj demanded. "Having a party to celebrate is a stupid waste of time to begin with!"

"You are just going to bring brother's wrath down upon you again if you keep behaving like this," Yazoo pointed out as he began to feel a twinge of irritation with his younger brother.

"Hey," Loz said, interrupting their argument.

"What is it?" Kadaj snapped.

Loz pointed at Tifa. "She's playing."

The other two remnants turned and glanced over to where Tifa was sitting as she strung together soft, yet powerful notes together in a beautiful, but decidedly sad song. By this point everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and were now listening to her play…including Sephiroth. He stood in the shadows of the main doorway and listened to her song. The look on her face fascinated him. She was concentrating, yet the music was impacting her on an emotional level as well and that emotion was conveyed clearly on her face. He had been made to suffer through concerts of various kinds as a part of ShinRa's attempt to shape an image for him and they had all bored him to tears, but watching Tifa play was completely different. She was trying to tell a story with her playing…and the story was obviously sad. He was familiar with the tune and had heard it played on various occasions. It was meant to be played slowly and delicately, but this was the first time that he had heard it played with such a deep melancholy. The sadness with which she played only enhanced the song in his opinion.

His thoughts were dragged back to reality when applause were scattered about the room from the workers as they took time away from the setting up of the room to show their appreciation for the music. Even Jack and his assistant Yuki were applauding. Tifa looked up in surprise and blushed slightly at the attention she had garnered with her playing.

Sephiroth entered the room and everyone straightened up at his approach. Jack hurried forward and smiled nervously at him.

"General, I was not expecting to see you this evening," he said. "Your remnants are making much progress…well, at least two of them are. And Miss Lockhart it a natural."

"I would like to speak with Miss Lockhart alone," Sephiroth said.

Jack nodded before turning to face the room. "Okay, we are done for tonight people! I will see you all back here tomorrow morning, same time as today."

Sephiroth turned and looked at the remnants. "You can leave as well." Once they were alone he finally turned and looked at Tifa who was staring up at him. He slowly moved towards her. He straddled the bench she was sitting on and lowered himself to sit beside her, his bare chest brushing her right arm. "What were you playing?"

"My mother's favorite song," Tifa whispered as she looked at the keys in front of her.

Sephiroth was quiet for a moment. "Was she in Nibelheim the night I burned it? Did I kill her too?"

Tifa shook her head. "She died when I was still a kid."

"You were a child when I made you an orphan," Sephiroth pointed out.

"I survived," she said coldly, unable to look at him.

"Indeed," he murmured as he watched her push herself to her feet.

"Is all of this really necessary?" she asked as she gestured around the room, desperate to avoid the subject of Nibelheim. "Surely you don't care about displaying me to the world. What is the purpose of all of this?"

"To make sure your friends understand that you are mine and I will not return you to them…ever," he said as he too pushed himself to his feet. He gently grasped her by her upper arms and pulled her back against his chest. "Mine," he whispered against her ear.

Tifa leaned into his embrace because there was nowhere else to go anymore. It terrified her to be held by such an evil man. It terrified her to know that for the time being, she could not escape his desires. And it terrified her that it was becoming easier to accept those desires. Even as his left hand travelled up her left arm before curling to caress the column of her throat, she was anticipating where it would lead them. Ever since she had finally given in to his demands to have her body, she had consciously divided herself into two people: the Tifa she had always known herself to be and the Tifa who could take being Sephiroth's lover. The old Tifa still fought for herself and her friends and family, but the Tifa Sephiroth slept with was beginning to assert her need for his touch. She was confused because when he would touch her before, she was instantly repulsed but now…a part of her enjoyed the guilty pleasure of accepting what he could make her body feel.

"I still hate you," she whispered as his lips caressed her ear lobe.

He turned her in his arms so she was facing him. His lips curled into a small smile. "I know," he said before lowering his head and capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p>Tifa groaned in satisfaction as Sephiroth rolled to the side and pulled her against his body, wrapping his now exposed wing around her like a blanket. He gently nipped at her shoulder and smiled against her flesh.<p>

"I _will_ draw my name from your lips eventually, Tifa," he murmured against her flesh. "It's only a matter of time."

When he said things like that, it stung that part of her who was his lover. That part always wanted to ask why he had to remind her who he was and not let her enjoy the afterglow. But instead it provoked the old Tifa to snap, "Keep dreaming, you twisted angel."

He chuckled silently against her. "Twisted Angel? I like that."

"How about godless bastard?" she asked tartly as she glared at him over her shoulder. "Does that one turn you on?"

He flipped her so she was again on her back and stared down at her, lust darkening his eyes. "Actually, that spark in your eyes when you fight back is what turns me on, Tifa."

She had heard rumors of the sexual side effects of the constant mako treatments SOLDIERs received, gracing them with incredible stamina and quick recovery time, but she had always thought they were just the invention of the over-active imaginations of over-sexed fan girls that would swoon over the elite SOLDIERs. The passion Sephiroth was displaying as he kicked the sheets away from their still sweat-covered bodies proved the rumors were actually true. His hands gently trailed over the front of her thighs before dipping in between them and slowly coaxing them apart. The lover in Tifa parted her thighs even further as he re-entered her body with a satisfied groan that set her heart racing.

His movements, as always, drove her rational mind into a corner of her brain while her basic instincts took over. Sephiroth's hot breath caressed her cheek as he kissed her along her jaw. He always hovered over her in a way so that he could watch her face as he forced her body to enjoy the pleasure of their joining.

"One of these days I'm going to make you work for your climax," he purred against her cheek.

The old Tifa flashed to the forefront once more to verbally slap him back down into place. "Go to hell!"

He only smiled. "That's my girl," he murmured seductively before lowering his lips to hers and lightly biting her lower lip, forcing her mouth to open under his.

Tifa was sorely tempted to bite his tongue as it entered her mouth and began to slide against hers, but there was no denying that he was good at what he was doing. The kiss coincided perfectly with the beginnings of another orgasm she could add to the growing list for that night. She felt her hips obeying an ingrained instinct to lift and meet his powerful thrusts, the hands on his shoulders no longer pushing him away but digging into the firm muscles along his shoulders. She tore her mouth away from his as she sucked in a large breath and moaned. She arched her back as waves of pleasure made her body shudder beneath him. And just when she thought he had wrung every last bit of pleasure from her body, he increased his movements until he achieved his own release while giving her one more rush of pure ecstasy.

Again he fell on top of her and kissed her forehead before rolling to the side. He pulled her against him and dragged the sheets over their rapidly cooling bodies.

"I will hear my name from your lips one day, mine," he murmured.

Tifa squeezed her eyes shut and focused on trying to fall asleep. He had no idea how close he was to having that desire fulfilled. That traitorous lover in Tifa wanted to just embrace the sexuality between her and the sadistic man beside her, but the fighter in Tifa was stronger and refused to give in. He could take her body and he may be able to make it tremble with pleasure, but she would never give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan his name in the throes of passion. There were still some things she refused to give him.


	19. Chapter 18: Contacting AVALANCHE

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Contacting AVALANCHE<strong>

Sephiroth sat quietly on the edge of the bed, silently watching Tifa sleep in the early hours of the morning. She still fascinated him. He didn't think he would ever tire of touching her and exploring her body. Even as a reluctant partner, she was an exceptional lover and if he could just break her, he had a feeling she would prove to be an even more exciting lover to share his nights with…but her will was still so strong. She still oozed hatred when he touched her. She never accepted him and just enjoyed him. She had to fight with him all the way, even refusing to fully admit to the intense pleasure he gave her. She never acknowledged the fact that despite her hatred for him, he was able to make her body sing.

He needed to do something…something to make her soften towards him, just so he could really test her fire while in his arms. And then a thought dawned on him. It was a plan that would make her feel indebted to him _and_ give him a means to finally track her friends down once and for all. A malevolent smile slowly curled around his lips as he stared down at the sleeping beauty in his bed.

"Soon," he whispered as he gently caressed her face. "I will finally break you and you will truly be _mine_."

* * *

><p>Cid sighed heavily as he walked around the engine room of the Shera. He was doing a visual check of everything, making note of parts that needed to be repaired and readings that seemed to be off, indicating that various parts needed to be recalibrated. He was in a bad mood. He felt helpless and that was not something he was used to. He finally snarled to himself and violently threw his clipboard across the room.<p>

"Cid, what did that clipboard do to you?"

"Shera, I'm not in the mood," he said wearily as he walked over to retrieve the clipboard from where it had landed and ignored his wife.

"I can see that," she said with a smile. She followed him further into the engine room quietly. "I heard about the way you ripped off Reno's head at the meeting."

"Don't you start in on me too, woman," Cid said as he rolled his eyes. "How else am I supposed to feel about a man who made sure to rescue one of his own and leave Tifa to rot in that hell hole?"

Shera moved to stand in front of him and tilted his face so he was looking at her. "Cid, all of the Turks, especially Reno, think of Tifa as one of their own. He really wouldn't have left her if he had any choice. He just didn't have a viable way of saving her and making sure he could still escape with Tseng. And how could he have saved Vincent and the others? It just was not possible. It's probably best that Tifa _is_ still there."

"Are you fuckin' crazy?" Cid asked incredulously as he turned and faced her.

She smiled and shook her head. "No. Think about it. With Tifa still there, she may be able to convince the general to spare the prisoners from further torture…she may even be able to keep Vincent safe from Hojo."

Cid nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, maybe." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know I was hard on him. I'm just ready for this to be over. Cloud's not doing well and I'm worried. Without Tifa, and now Vincent, there's no one here to be our clear head and keep us all from acting stupid."

"Cid, you can trust Tseng," Shera assured him. "I know he's a Turk, but he's also part of AVALANCHE now. There is no living ShinRa to divide his loyalty. He may be what this team needs to bring it together. Just…give him a chance."

Cid finally relented and nodded. "Okay, Shera. It's just so hard to think of anybody…" He was interrupted by a beeping sound. "It can't be."

Shera frowned and followed him over to his toolbox. "What is it Cid?"

"Cait Sith has been activated and is in the area," Cid answered. "But his distress beacon has been activated. Shit. It's this damn weather! We have to find him before he shuts down."

* * *

><p>Yuffie held the tracking device in on hand while holding on to Reno's waist with the other. "We're almost there, Red!"<p>

"Thank the gods for that, yo!" he shouted over the noise of snowmobile. "My nuts are about to freeze right off my body!"

Yuffie smirked. "Now that would be a damn crime!"

Reno chuckled. "You know it, princess."

Yuffie was about to respond when the signal improved. "Hey, he should be over the next hill."

Reno narrowed his eyes behind his goggles and scanned the area for any trace of Cait Sith. He smirked when he caught sight of his telltale red cape. He guided the snowmobile over to the small robotic cat and picked it up out of the snow.

"Here, put him in that insulated bag Cid gave us," he said as he turned and gently handed her the robot.

"Got him," she said as she zipped the bag closed. "Now lets get the hell out of here!"

* * *

><p>Everyone watched anxiously as Cid tinkered with Cait Sith. He said nothing aside from requesting the occasional tool from Shera. He finally sat back and nodded before looking at the others.<p>

"We should be able to hear the message," he said.

"It's not a live link up?" Weiss asked in surprise.

Cid shook his head. "I guess it's safe to assume Reeve didn't have a lot of time to prepare Cait Sith and he's probably in a cell next to Vincent."

He flipped the switch and sat down. They all watched Cait Sith come to life slightly.

"I'm sorry to say that Mr. Tuesti has been arrested for his association with you," Cait said in Genesis' voice. "Though I am pleased to say that my little performance with Miss Wallace and young Denzel served to ingratiate me into the general's good books once more…so much so that he has given me Reeve's job. Send me your location and I will do my best to lead ShinRa away from you. Your friends are safe and Miss Lockhart appears to be well, but I have not had much time around her to give you more details of her welfare. Mr. Valentine and the rest of the prisoners have been spared the wrath of Hojo and are safe for the moment. I am firmly ensconced in Sephiroth's ranks and am ready to assist you in any way I can, if you are still game in pursuing our little game of espionage. If you agree to this, set Cait Sith to return and include your answer."

Cid turned and looked at the others. "That's it."

Reno looked at the others. "So…can we trust him?"

Tseng shrugged. "So far he's done everything he has promised to do, but you remember Genesis. No one ever really knew what was going on in his mind. How long had he planned on his desertion before actually doing it? No one really knows."

"The we have to rely on gut instinct," Barret said.

"No one wants to know what _my_ gut is sayin'," Cid said dryly.

Yuffie shrugged slightly. "He seems sincere. I don't want to trust him, but…I think we can."

"We have to be cautious," Elena said. "We really have no other choice at this point but to trust him, but I don't think handing him our location is the brightest idea."

Weiss nodded. "Agreed. I didn't have much contact with him before he left Deepground, but he seemed adamant about no longer being a tool for evil and destruction. If he still feels the same way, then we can trust him."

Tseng nodded. "Mr. Highwind, advise Genesis that we are still agreeable to the original plan of using him as our inside man, but tell him we prefer to keep our exact location a secret for the time being."

"I'll program the message," Cid said. "But I don't think Cait Sith can survive another trip through those damn cold-ass mountains. He may freeze before he gets past Icicle Inn."

"Fenrir is hidden in Bone Village," Denzel said. "Reno could take me on a snowmobile to the edge of the Modeoheim Mountains and I can take Cait in the insulated bag. Once I get to Bone Village, I can take Fenrir to the Sleeping Forest and release Cait there so he can return to Genesis."

"That's a good plan," Tseng mused. "If ShinRa finds him, they may assume we are hiding in the Sleeping Forest or even the Forgotten City. Mr. Highwind, include in your message instructions to set Cait Sith to go to the Forgotten City with any future messages."

"You got it Tseng," Cid said with a nod.

"Reno, prepare a snowmobile," Tseng said.

"I'm on it yo," he answered as he got to his feet. "Come on Denzel."

Denzel nodded and got to his feet. "I'm right behind you."

"The rest of us have plans to make," Tseng said.

* * *

><p>Marlene watched Denzel zip up his parka and gently place Cait Sith in the insulated bag. She made her decision and slowly approached him. He saw her coming and smiled.<p>

"Hey Marlene," he said.

She smiled. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure," Denzel said before turning to Reno who was talking to Yuffie. "Hey, Reno? I'm just gonna talk to Marlene for a second, okay?"

"Sure, just don't be too long, yo!" Reno said with a smile.

Denzel nodded and stepped aside with Marlene. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you I think you're really brave for taking Cait down to the Forgotten City and for taking up such an active role in everything," she said shyly. "Cloud would be so proud of you."

Denzel blushed slightly. "Thanks, Marlene."

She smiled before leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips. He looked down at her in shock and she giggled softly. "Be careful out there."

Denzel blushed slightly before smiling down at Marlene. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

She stepped back and smiled brightly. "I'll hold you to that, Denzel Lockhart-Strife!"

He nodded before returning to the snowmobile where Yuffie was smiling and Reno was watching with a teasing smile.

"Way to go kid!" Reno said happily. He laughed softly when Denzel's blush deepened slightly. "Shyness is not going to be respected with this lot, let me tell you, kid. I just hope Barret likes you. He seems like the kind of guy who would rip the limbs off guys who break his baby's heart!"

"Don't worry, he likes you," Yuffie assured Denzel when she saw the look of terror in Denzel's eyes. She turned and kissed Reno. "Be careful you two."

"I am _always_ careful!" Reno said before putting his goggles in place and starting the snowmobile.

* * *

><p>Genesis was pacing in his office. He had known Tifa was going to be mad about his ruse with the kids when she finally found out about it, but the look she had given him in the elevator was one that spoke volumes of the damage she would like to have done if they had been alone. He smirked slightly at her fire, though. No wonder Sephiroth was obsessed with her. She had one hell of a strong spirit and it would be a challenge to break it completely…and obviously that hadn't happened yet. Genesis smirked at Sephiroth's reaction to his flirtations with Tifa. He had always viewed his flirting with amusement and even when they occasionally engaged in the rare competition for a woman's affection, Sephiroth had never seemed to care if he lost out to him or won the woman's affections, but this woman was different…she was a goal Sephiroth had been seeking for too long to allow Genesis the satisfaction of stealing her away from him. She was an intriguing woman from what he had seen so far, but stealing Sephiroth's precious little consort was not his objective. He needed to communicate his true role to her, but thanks to that remnant, Tifa Lockhart would never see him as anything more than the man who threatened to kill her kids. He had to find a way to get her alone so he could explain his actions, because when the time came for the major confrontation between ShinRa and AVALANCHE, Tifa would have to trust him to get her out and keep her safe.<p>

He was drawn from his musings by the sound of the vent opening and Cait Sith appearing. He scooped up the robot and set it on his desk. He pulled out the manual for the robot and quickly read the instructions for retrieving a message. He quickly went about making the appropriate modifications and sat back to listen.

"This is Cid," Cait Sith said in the mechanic's rough drawl. "Thanks for the update. We're still not sure we can trust ya, so we ain't tellin' ya where we are. Just keep that silver-haired devil away from Modeoheim, Nibelheim, and Junon if possible. If you can keep Tifa safe from that psycho Sephiroth, I'll trust you plenty. As for the others, they have decided to let you continue on playing spy for us. I've included directions for you to switch Cait Sith from homing in on us to instead go to the Forgotten City in the Sleeping Forest. It is safer for us and less likely that the robot will be damaged in its travels. Now, don't go provin' me right by being the double crossing, fruitcake I think you are, you got that Rhapsodos? I wanna be wrong this time, damn it."

Genesis sat back and nodded thoughtfully while Cait Sith again became lifeless. He smirked slightly as he sighed and took Cait Sith into his lap, staring at the ridiculous looking robot. He really shouldn't be surprised at the lack of trust. What did the Turks and the others really know about him? He was the Crimson Commander of ShinRa; a man trained and paid to destroy cities and people at the whim of a man in suit from a comfy office nowhere near the battles he ordered! He had plenty of innocent blood on his hands and he had been an effective killer. He was a deserter; a man who had bitten the hand of his masters when he discovered the truth of what he was. He was the man that sent the world's beloved hero into madness for selfish reasons, unable to see past his needs to consider what the truth would do to his friend. AVALANCHE had every right to be wary of his motives and ability to remain loyal to them in the face of possible death. After all, it was the fear of his impending death that had sent Genesis into his own madness-driven quest to save himself at all costs while destroying ShinRa.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on his door. He quickly opened a drawer and unceremoniously dropped the robotic cat into it before locking it. He lifted his head and looked at the door as it opened before Sephiroth entered. Genesis got to his feet and smiled.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence this day Sephiroth?" Genesis asked dryly as he gestured to the chair facing his desk. "I seem to remember unannounced visits by the Great Silver General meaning I was about to get a really boring assignment…or one that could lead to my death!"

Sephiroth's lips quirked in a ghost of a smile as he sat across from his friend. "Fortunately for you, it's the former and _not_ the latter."

One brow lifted elegantly as Genesis regarded Sephiroth intently. "A boring assignment? I am strangely intrigued."

"I need to find a way to communicate with AVALANCHE," Sephiroth said as he crossed one leg over the other and crossed his arms over his chest.

"For what purpose?" Genesis blurted out.

"Does it matter?" Sephiroth asked coldly.

Genesis straightened his shoulders before feigning indifference. "Not really. I'm just surprised that you want to even bother communicating with them…unless it's all a ruse to track them down."

Sephiroth smiled slightly. "Indirectly. As I will be introducing Tifa to the world as my consort for the first time since it was announced, I am expected to present her with a gift, or so I am told. In order to make her gift possible, I must have a communication channel open to her friends. Reeve used to act as that channel, but he is no longer available."

Genesis shrugged, confused about what exactly Sephiroth wanted from him. "And what is it that you need from me?"

"A way to facilitate such a communication," Sephiroth said as though it should be quite obvious what he wanted.

"And how am I supposed to grant you your request, my friend?" Genesis asked with a smile. "They don't exactly keep in touch with me after that nasty affair of volunteering to kill their terrorist brats."

"I want you to find out how Reeve communicated with them," Sephiroth answered.

Genesis thought of the toy cat in his drawer. "I may actually have just the thing." He leaned down and retrieved Cait Sith from the drawer he had unceremoniously dropped him in only moments ago. He sat the cat on the desk and turned it to face Sephiroth.

Sephiroth made a face full of disdain as he leaned closer to the desk and regarded the cat critically before raising his eyes to Genesis' face again. "Aren't you a little old to be playing with toys?"

Genesis chuckled softly. "Don't be jealous that I actually got to _have_ a childhood while you were stuck in the labs with Hojo. Besides, this isn't mine. I found it in the desk when I was getting rid of Tuesti's things. I only kept it because it seemed like a strange thing for a grown man to keep, but once I was able to actually get into the computers, I found its operating manual and it turns out that this little thing is how he communicated with his friends."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes before a smile slowly spread across his lips. "I think I just gained a little respect for Tuesti."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Genesis drawled. "If you have any thoughts of following this little guy, you can put those thoughts out of your head. This thing is stuffed full of booby traps. It is equipped with a radar tracking system that will set an off an automated self-destruct command unless deactivated by a member of AVALANCHE. It's also pre-set to return to the Sleeping Forest, though I doubt they're actually based there. But you never know."

"How does it send messages?" Sephiroth asked.

"You can either record a message or use a live link-up to AVALANCHE," Genesis said. "And again, don't get your hopes up. They may be terrorists, but they aren't dumb. It has its own dampening field that will prevent you from tracking the receiving signal. Mr. Tuesti is a lot smarter than I thought."

"Indeed," Sephiroth murmured. He got to his feet and looked down at Genesis. "Figure out how to work that thing and record a message asking for a live link-up so I may make my proposal to them in person."

"What time limit shall I give them to decide?" Genesis asked as he watched Sephiroth walk towards the door.

He turned and smiled over his shoulder. "Advise them it is their discretion as to when to make contact. I'm feeling…generous today. Bring the transmitting equipment to my office once you're done."

Genesis quirked an eyebrow as he watched Sephiroth disappear from the room. He turned and looked at Cait Sith. "It appears that Miss Lockhart hath charms to soothe the savage beast," he murmured before beginning the process of erasing AVALANCHE's last message and recording a new one.

* * *

><p>Cid popped up from under one of the control panels in the Shera when he heard a beeping sound. He reached out for his cell phone and glanced at the display. "What the fuck?"<p>

"What is it?" Shera asked as she looked up from one of the monitors.

"It's Cait Sith," he said with a frown. "His transponder is indicating he's on his way to the Forgotten City."

"Didn't you just send him back to ShinRa?" Shera asked as she stepped closer to Cid.

He nodded. "What the hell is that damn SOLDIER flake thinkin'? If he keeps sending Cait back and forth, despite all the security measures in place, Sephiroth could track him to us! This better be fuckin' important. Shera, go find Tseng."

* * *

><p>In only a matter of minutes Tseng returned with Shera to find Cid pacing restlessly. For the first time in the entire length of their acquaintance, Cid looked happy to see Tseng, and that worried the Turk.<p>

"What's wrong?" Tseng asked.

"Genesis is sending Cait Sith back to us," Cid said.

Tseng frowned. "It's seems rather soon."

"Tell me about it," Cid said with a glare at the other man. "Look, I know you all think I'm just a paranoid old coot, but even if this _ain't_ a trap, it ain't good news either, you understand me?"

"What do you suggest?" Tseng asked calmly.

"I think we need to get to Cait Sith, but I don't think we should bring him back here," Cid said. "If this is just Sephiroth's way of trackin' us down, then we can't let him know where we really are. I think Denzel should go down to the Forgotten City and get him, but we should listen to his message in Bone Village. If we need to run, there are plenty of places to hide…away from here."

Tseng nodded. "Agreed. Shera, have Reno take Denzel to Bone Village. Cid, you and I can gather the others. We'll meet at the inn."

Shera nodded and hurried to find Denzel and Reno. Once she was gone, Cid looked at Tseng.

"Give it to me straight, Turk," Cid snarled. "Can we trust that bastard?"

"If I were to base my answer on the past, I would say we couldn't trust him as far as we could throw him," Tseng answered honestly. "But if any of us had to trust each other based on our pasts, _none_ of us would trust each other."

"So basically you're telling me not to get ahead of myself?" Cid asked dryly.

Tseng was thoughtful for a moment. "I think it's best that we remain on guard, but still give him the benefit of the doubt."

"This just wreaks of trouble, Turk," Cid muttered.

Tseng nodded. "It does indeed…so bring your weapons."

* * *

><p>The key members of AVALANCHE had finally gathered in a back room of the inn in Bone Village. The proprietor was a supporter of their resistance movement and was more than happy to provide them a safe place to meet. Tseng stood near the front of the room and observed the team. Reno was tapping his foot restlessly, Elena was biting her nails, and Rude of course looked stoic. Denzel had a blank look on his face, one that reminded the Turk so very much of Cloud when he was deep in thought, and Marlene looked worried. Yuffie seemed to be perfectly suited for Reno since her right leg was bouncing in the same restless rhythm as Reno's foot tapping. Weiss, Shelke, and Barret all appeared calm; though the tenseness in their postures gave away the worry they were holding on to.<p>

Cid looked up at Tseng and nodded. "It's ready."

"Play his message," Tseng said.

Cait Sith came to life once more. "Greetings. I apologize for the quick return of your robotic friend, however it was very necessary. Sephiroth has charged me with providing him with a way to communicate with you directly. I decided to reveal that I had discovered this little robot and suggested that he communicate with you in this manner. I have explained that he cannot track you with this robot and he assured me that his wish is only to speak with you. Apparently, he is to present your Miss Lockhart with a gift and it is that gift he wishes to speak with you about. He has requested a live link up so he can discuss this with you himself and has left it to your discretion as to when you decide to contact him. I feel as though this is a rare honest request from Sephiroth, but the gift is what I am suspicious of. He has not disclosed what it is and that is my worry. If and when you decide to speak with him, he has the transponder and will be ready to talk at any time. Please use caution in this interaction."

Tseng turned and looked at everyone, not at all surprised when Barret rolled his eyes and said, "Aw, hell no!"

"You can't just reject everything," Yuffie snapped as she turned and glared at him. "If we listened to you, we wouldn't do anything!"

"Listen ya little whippersnapper," Cid growled. "Sometimes us old folks are right! You can't always go rushing into everything. However, on this occasion, I agree with ya. I think we need to hear that silver bastard out."

"You don't seriously think Sephiroth's gift will be anything good, do you?" Weiss asked with a lift of an eyebrow.

"We won't know until we hear him out," Cid said.

"What would Tifa do?" Denzel asked. Everyone turned and looked at him. He shrugged slightly. "I'm serious. What would Tifa want us to do?"

"She would most likely want to listen to any proposal put forward by General Sephiroth," Shelke answered. "She would do anything for possible peace between us."

"She would not!" Barret said angrily. "Listen, girl, Tifa would fight until her dying breath 'cause there ain't never gonna be any peace between us!"

"I'm not suggesting that we give up," Shelke said calmly. "I'm just saying that she would explore every avenue. She would most likely hear his proposal in order to form a plan of attack and use any olive branch of compromise he offers to beat the hell out of him."

Reno smiled slightly. "I like this chick more with every day! And she's right. Tifa would do it just because it could buy us the time we need to make sure any attack we make has a reasonably fair chance of working."

Tseng nodded. "I agree, but since we are not unanimous in this decision, anyone who wants to can return to the base. If it is a trap, there is no sense in all of us being caught. Who will stay?" Yuffie, Reno, and Denzel put up their hands immediately followed by the others…including a reluctant Barret. "Very well. We will bring Cait Sith to the Temple of the Ancients and contact Sephiroth."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stood out of sight and watched Tifa interacting with his remnants while they continued their much-needed etiquette training. Kadaj was still being difficult which earned him many glares from Tifa. She looked like she wanted to smack him and truth be told, he wouldn't mind watching her throw his youngest remnant into the air before leaping into the air herself in order to slam him down to the ground as he had seen her do to countless others in the past. It may adjust his attitude…but Sephiroth doubted it. When she wasn't glaring at Kadaj, she was leaning over to Loz, pointing to various pieces of cutlery, or speaking to Yazoo. Part of him was glad she was able to find some piece of happiness while in his world…but another part of him was angry and jealous that his remnants got to see the parts of her that <em>he<em> wanted to see. The occasional smile Loz or Yazoo earned was something he wanted for himself and to see anyone else receive such a gesture made his blood boil.

He was beginning to feel the unpleasant restlessness brought on by impatience twist in his belly. He wanted everything between them to disappear. He wanted to make her to forget about her past and accept her future with him, but he told himself he had to remember that soon she would feel the need to repay his forthcoming 'kindness'. He could wait until then…he would _force_ himself to wait. He pushed away from the shadowed doorway and turned back towards the elevators. As he walked, his phone rang and vibrated against his hip. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Genesis.

"Have they answered?" he asked without any preamble.

"Well, hello to you too," Genesis said mockingly. "Yes, they are ready to speak with you now."

A grin crept across his lips. "I'm on my way."


	20. Chapter 19: Setting The Plan In Motion

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Setting The Plan In Motion<strong>

Genesis looked up when Sephiroth finally returned to his office. He moved to the side as Sephiroth walked around the desk and sat in his chair. Genesis opened the manual and looked up the directions for answering a signal.

"Press the green button on the transmitter to acknowledge you presence," Genesis said as he watched Sephiroth closely.

"Now what?" Sephiroth asked as he turned and looked up at Genesis.

"Wait for that green light to blink," he said as he pointed to a dark light on the panel. He smiled when it lit up. "They've answered the call and you just press that button on the microphone when you talk."

Sephiroth nodded and glanced up at Genesis again. "I prefer privacy for this conversation."

Genesis raised an eyebrow, but just nodded. "As you wish."

Sephiroth watched his friend leave the room and close the door behind him before returning his attention to equipment in front of him. He pressed the button Genesis had indicated on the panel and leaned closer.

"To whom am I speaking?" he asked.

* * *

><p>It was surreal to hear Sephiroth's voice coming from Cait Sith, but Tseng forced himself to ignore it. "This is Tseng. So you have a message for us?"<p>

"Indeed I do, Turk," he said, a smirk evident in his voice. "As you know, Miss Lockhart has agreed to be bind herself to me and as such there is to be a celebration tomorrow night. At this celebration I am expected to present her with a gift and the gift I have chosen to give her is the freedom of my AVALANCHE prisoners, including Vincent Valentine and Reeve Tuesti."

Tseng frowned. "And what do you need us for?"

"I thought you would be happy to hear that I was releasing your friends," Sephiroth drawled mockingly.

"We are, but we also know you better than to accept that this is just being done out of the goodness of your heart, General," Tseng said.

"I just wanted to give you the opportunity to see that Miss Lockhart is indeed fine and escort your friends home personally," Sephiroth said. "I am willing to grant a small envoy safe passage through ShinRa's security in order to collect the prisoners. You can come by air or land; it makes no difference. No one will follow you because this is my gift to my consort."

"And what will you do if we refuse?" Tseng asked.

There was a pause before Sephiroth spoke again. "I will keep your friends and find a different gift for your friend. You need not answer tonight. If you are agreeable, to this proposal, a small group of SOLDIERs will be waiting for you outside the ShinRa building at eighteen-hundred hours tomorrow night."

Tseng watched in surprise as Cait Sith became lifeless again, indicating that Sephiroth had terminated the link. He turned and looked at the others. Reno was the first to say something.

"So…we're going in there, right?" he asked.

That started off a lot of talking and loud arguing as they all simultaneously began arguing about whether they should take the risk and go in there or if they should just accept that it's a trap and stay as far away from the ShinRa building as possible.

Tseng was silent for a few moments, listening to the heated arguments, but Denzel's words from earlier came back to him. _What would Tifa do?_ It was a good question and one that needed to be considered. He finally lifted his head and looked at the others.

"I'm going," he said quietly.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Cid frowned slightly.

"Are you fuckin' serious, Turk?" he asked in disbelief.

Tseng nodded. "Tifa would want them free. We owe it to her to take as big a chance as she did by going into the lion's den with Sephiroth willingly. I, for one, am willing to take that risk."

"You totally kick ass," Reno said with a smile. "Well, if the Director's going in there, so am I!"

Elena smiled slightly and nodded. "Count me in too, sir." She turned and looked at Rude. "What do you say? It'll be like the old days!"

Rude shrugged nonchalantly. "Someone has to make sure you and Reno don't blow the mission by fooling around too much."

Tseng smiled slightly. Say what you will about the Turks, but his team _always_ had each other's backs. "The rest of you return to the mountains. If we aren't back within seventy-two hours, abandon the base and head for Nibelheim."

Barret looked as though he was about to object, but decided to just nod his head. "You got it, Tseng."

Yuffie looked like she wanted to protest, but Tseng stepped closer to her. "Please don't object. If we don't make it out, AVALANCHE will need a new leader. As the princess of Wutai, you are a logical choice."

"We both know I've never been princess material," Yuffie scoffed as she raised her eyes to his. "You know this better than most, Tseng."

He smiled slightly. "You have always underestimated yourself, princess, but you have earned the trust and respect of those around you…you just haven't noticed. It's time you saw yourself the way everyone around you sees you."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Tseng." She turned and grabbed Reno by the lapels on his jacket before kissing him passionately. When she finally released him, she smiled up at him. "Don't get yourself killed, you idiot."

"I sure as hell plan on making it back to you again, princess!" Reno called to her retreating form.

Cid stepped closer to Tseng. "You be careful in there. I don't like losin' my team to that silver-haired devil, so don't add yourselves to the growin' list, damn it."

Tseng nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, and watched the others slowly leave the abandoned temple before turning to his Turks. "We could all be killed tomorrow."

"That's what I signed up for, yo!" Reno said as he lit a cigarette.

Elena rolled her eyes as she waved the acrid smoke away from her face. "Reno, you're such a tool."

"You love it, babe," he said with a wink.

Tseng enjoyed the familiar banter that always annoyed him, yet signaled that his team really was a family and warmed his heart…though he would never tell them that. He shook his head slightly and focused on the matter at hand.

"How many people does Sephiroth have?" he asked.

"Twenty-two, including Vincent and Reeve," Rude answered immediately.

"Eleven passengers plus a pilot and co pilot would fit in a standard ShinRa helicopter," Tseng mused.

"That helicopter I pinched when I got you out of there was a transport copter, so we should be able to fit at least that many people in there," Reno said.

"The one Cid was tinkering with before we were chased out of Deepground is fixed," Elena murmured. "Between the two of them, we should be able to get all of the prisoners out of there."

"All except Tifa," Rude said.

The other Turks all looked at him and nodded. Reno dropped his cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with the ball of his right foot.

"This all really sucks," he muttered.

"If we can rescue the others, Tifa will have a little more peace and not have to worry about protecting them," Tseng said quietly. "And for now, that's the best we can do. We must return to Bone Village and prepare to enter ShinRa."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth smirked as he entered the science labs. His plan was set in motion and now all he had to do was make sure the final piece was in place. His eyes found Professor Goro at the back of the room and he made his way past the other scientists. He received a frightened or startled stare every once in a while from the other scientists and technicians, but he paid them no mind. Professor Goro seemed to sense his presence and looked up from his microscope.<p>

"General Sephiroth, you're just in time," he said with a smile.

"In time for what, Professor?" Sephiroth asked.

The scientist turned to a monitor and pointed to the AVALANCHE prisoners. "They are beginning to show the signs of the mako poisoning. They have been complaining about aches and pains for a few hours, but now it's starting to manifest physically in the prisoners. The guards are about to bring the first group of 'patients' up to us."

Sephiroth smiled as he watched the men and women tremble with the pain of too much mako invading their unprepared bodies. "Whom are they bringing in?"

"Reeve will be one of the first people that will receive the transponder implants," Goro said.

"And what about Vincent Valentine?" Sephiroth asked.

"It is as you suspected, sir," Goro said with a sigh. "Because of Chaos and the other demons within him, combined with the fact that Hojo and Lucrecia exposed him to high levels of mako in their respective attempts to experiment on him and save him, he is unaffected by the mako we have pumping through the air vents."

"Has he acknowledged or even hinted that he suspects anything?" Sephiroth asked.

"The vaporization process we're using should eliminate the smell associated with raw mako energy," Goro said. "However, I am unsure if Chaos' heightened sense of smell has picked anything up. So far, he has given no indication of suspecting anything."

"Good," Sephiroth said as he stepped back slightly. "Let me know when the implanting process has been completed. I want to be here when the trackers come on line."

Professor Goro nodded and watched Sephiroth leave.

* * *

><p>Vincent watched Reeve shudder slightly. "Are you feeling worse?"<p>

Reeve nodded. "Yes. I feel absolutely awful. When are those damn guards going to take us to get checked? We've been complaining for hours and it's just getting worse."

"They most likely have to have any prisoner transfers approved by Sephiroth," Vincent said quietly, trying to ascertain what was causing the sudden illness.

Reeve chuckled bitterly. "I hardly think that Sephiroth will care about his prisoners dying of some mystery disease."

Vincent shrugged. "He will if he wants Tifa to remain…willing to his advances."

Reeve looked up at his friend, coughing slightly. "She didn't…?"

"Tifa gave too much to save us," Vincent said softly.

Reeve lowered his eyes, knowing what Vincent meant. He wanted to say something, but knew whatever he said would be too insignificant to offer either of them much comfort. He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and five infantrymen entered the room.

"Everyone experiencing any signs of illness get to your feet," the man in front said roughly. "General Sephiroth has ordered that the sickest people get treated first, but you will all be seen by the doctors. You, you, you, that one in the corner over there, and you, on your feet. Let's go."

Reeve pushed himself along the wall, rather shakily, as ordered and allowed the infantryman to pull him from the room. Once the door was closed, one of the female prisoners moved closer to Vincent.

"Do you think they're coming back?" she whispered fearfully as she shuddered slightly.

Vincent turned and looked down at her. "We'll see, Mia."

* * *

><p>Professor Goro watched the sick men and women enter the infirmary and plastered a fake smile on his lips.<p>

"Hello," he said pleasantly. "My name is Professor Goro and I am the head of ShinRa's Science division. Professor Hojo is no longer with us so you need not fear becoming any twisted experiments. We simply wish to heal your illness. The first step is for us to do a quick blood test to confirm our suspicions as to what is causing your problems. Please extend your right arms so that my assistants may prick the tip of your index finger for the small amount of blood we require."

Reeve and the others obediently followed the orders they were given. He winced slightly as the small needle pricked his finger, causing a dark red drop of blood appear on the tip. The technician in front of him held a small device up to his finger and collected a sample. Once the machine beeped he turned and showed it to Goro, who adjusted his glasses and nodded.

He turned and looked up at the prisoners. "It is as we thought. You all have varying stages of mako poisoning. We will be giving you a two-stage antidote. One will flush the mako from your system and the other will prevent future poisoning."

Reeve was the first to receive the treatment from Goro. He looked up and frowned. "Where's Hojo?"

"He outlived his usefulness to the General," the professor stated blandly. "The General had him terminated."

Reeve was shocked. "The man was his father."

Goro looked up at him and smiled unpleasantly. "You of all people should remember how that man treated his son. Is it really that surprising that he would terminate a man that caused him so much pain?"

"Normally, I would say no," Reeve said with a frown. "But Sephiroth and Hojo aren't exactly normal, are they?"

Goro chuckled softly as he slid the first needle into Reeve's arm. "No, they aren't."

Reeve watched the professor pull some blood into the needle to allow it to mix with the antidote before pushing all of the contents back into his vein. "How were we exposed to mako?"

Goro looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Before you were the occupants of those cells, Hojo's 'experiments' were held there. We thought we had cleared out all the residual mako remnants, but who knows what else was held down there and it is possible that there are…decomposing bodies beneath the cell floors. But don't worry, you won't be there much longer."

Reeve frowned as he absently took over holding the cotton ball Goro had been keeping in place against the vein. "What do you mean?"

Goro lifted another device and examined it. "General Sephiroth is releasing you all tomorrow night. It is his gift to his consort."

"What?" Reeve asked incredulously. "He's going to let us go?"

Goro shrugged disinterestedly. "Apparently. Now, this one is going to hurt. It is a slow release dissolvable organic capsule that will release the antibodies to protect you from anymore mako exposure."

He lifted the metal insertion device and held it against Reeve's neck before pushing the release button. Reeve groan in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shiva that hurt!" Reeve moaned as Goro placed a square of gauze over the injection sight.

"It will hurt for almost an hour, but it should be fine before you leave here," Goro said pleasantly. "I will be checking everyone again before you leave since I doubt anyone of you would want to schedule a follow-up with me here."

Reeve made a face at the scientist's poor sense of humor. "I think that's a safe bet."

* * *

><p>Vincent looked up and watched with interest as the first group of prisoners returned while five more disappeared. Once they were alone, Reeve looked at Vincent.<p>

"We were treated for mako poisoning," he said quietly.

"Where did the mako come from?" Vincent asked with a slight frown.

Reeve shrugged. "Professor Goro told me they figure it was left over from experiments Hojo used to store here. He also said it could be from the bodies of experiments buried beneath the floor."

"It is strange then that Chaos has not noticed it," Vincent said. "Ever since becoming one with my body, Chaos has had a strong aversion to the mako mix Hojo uses in experiments, hence the reason he becomes difficult to handle when near people who have recently been the subject of experiments or receive regular mako injections, like SOLDIERs or the remnants."

"Well, he won't have to worry about any experiments by Hojo," Reeve said.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked, having a strong feeling that he wasn't referring to the protection Tifa had provided them with.

"Sephiroth had Hojo destroyed," Reeve whispered. "Professor Goro, the man treating us, is the head of the science division now. He _seems_ more amiable than Hojo, but he gives off those creepy Hojo vibes."

Vincent shook his head. The man had cheated death once before, but had been destroyed at the hands of his own son. "This is very unexpected."

"Oh, it get's better," Reeve assured him dryly. "The reason Sephiroth is having us all treated and inoculated against mako poisoning is he is _releasing_ us. He is expected to give Tifa a gift for becoming his consort and he decided to release us."

"Something's not right," Vincent said stoically. "Sephiroth wouldn't free us for anything."

"Unless Tifa is being more uncooperative with him than we know," Reeve suggested as he rubbed his neck.

Vincent frowned when he noticed the gesture. "What's wrong with your neck?"

Reeve dropped his hand and shrugged. "That's where they injected the medication to protect us from future poisoning. It's just a little sore."

Vincent nodded, though the frown remained on his brow. "When are they supposedly releasing us?"

"Sometime tomorrow night during the celebration," Reeve answered.

"We'll see," Vincent murmured.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth returned to the labs once the final patients had been seen. "Have you activated the tracking implants?"<p>

Goro lifted his head and smiled. "They have just been activated, sir."

"And?" he asked expectantly.

"They are working perfectly," Goro confirmed with a nod. "No matter where they go on Gaia, we'll be able to track them."

A smile laced with cruel delight slowly curled around his lips. "Perfect. Now we can finally find them all and rid ourselves of AVALANCHE once and for all!"

* * *

><p>"All right, let's try this one more time," Jack said before taking a large gulp of wine from the oversized glass in his right hand. "This would be so much easier if I had a stand in for the general."<p>

"May _I_ be of some assistance?" Genesis asked with a smile as he entered the room.

"General Rhapsodos I presume?" Jack asked.

"You presume correct," Genesis answered.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Perfect, I needed to speak with you anyway. I was going to go over all of this with you when I addressed the general tomorrow, but this is better. When General Sephiroth is announced. He will enter at the _bottom_ of the staircase on the left followed by General Rhapsodos and the senior SOLDIER first class, Raeven Hewitt. General, if you could just stand where General Sephiroth will be. There, that's perfect." He turned and faced the remnants. "You three will be on the right side of the staircase. Loz you will be first, followed by Yazoo, and then Kadaj. Can you all move into place? Perfect! Now…Kadaj, if you stand like that tomorrow, you are no longer my problem and the general's punishments are so much _worse_ than mine. Straighten the hell up. Tifa, my dear, you will be announced and will enter from the right of the staircase at the top." He watched Tifa move to the place marked for her. "Now, pause for a moment so the press can get their shots. After a moment slowly descend towards us. Perfect. General, offer her your arm."

Genesis looked down at Tifa and she met his eyes with hers. She glared at him fiercely, while his eyes danced in amusement at her anger. Nevertheless, she allowed her arm to slip through his and, to her credit, didn't flinch as he covered her hand with his. They silently stepped closer to Jack until he held up a hand indicating for them to stop.

"Okay, this is important," Jack said. "At this point the general will present your gift to you and…"

Tifa frowned. "Wait a minute. What gift?"

Jack sighed slightly. "The gift he will present you as is the tradition when holding a formal pre-binding celebrations like this."

"Did Sephiroth not tell you he was getting you a gift?" Genesis asked mockingly.

Tifa shot him another glare before looking at Jack. "Is that necessary?"

"If it was not necessary, I wouldn't have bothered," Sephiroth said from the top of the stairs, startling everyone. He made his way to the bottom of the stairs and glared pointedly at Genesis, who was still holding Tifa's hand.

Genesis smiled innocently as he gently transferred her hand to Sephiroth's. "I was just keeping her warm for you, my friend."

Sephiroth didn't respond. He just turned his eyes to Jack. "How is everything coming along?"

"Very well, sir," he answered.

Sephiroth noticed the large glass of wine in his hand and resisted the urge to smile. Instead he turned his glance towards Kadaj. "You should be ashamed of yourself, little one. You've driven this man to drink. Just know that if you display any of the trouble tomorrow that you have been giving him during the past few days, then my SOLDIERs will have the pleasure of 'training' you for a week. Is that understood?"

Kadaj clenched his jaw and nodded. "Yes, brother."

Sephiroth again turned to Jack. "If everything seems okay, then I shall take my consort. She and I have a long day ahead of ourselves and need our rest."

"Miss Lockhart is more than ready for tomorrow," Jack assured him. "If I may, I would like to have a few more moments with your remnants and General Rhapsodos."

"They're all yours," Sephiroth said before guiding Tifa out of the room.

Genesis watched Sephiroth guide Tifa across the room, his eyes riveted to the joined hands between them. Tifa held his hand willing and Genesis shook his head. _He's breaking her_, he thought to himself. _Soon she'll no longer be able to fight his will._ Genesis forced himself to turn away and focus on Jack's instructions…but in the back of his mind, he worried for Tifa.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the elevator, Tifa looked up at Sephiroth. "You're getting me a gift."<p>

Sephiroth smiled slightly. It was a more of a statement and not a question. "It is expected."

She nodded. "What are you getting me?"

"It's a surprise," he said before turning to look down at her. "I think you will be impressed."

The elevator opened on their floor and they walked in silence to the room they shared. Tifa entered first followed by Sephiroth, but once the door was closed, Tifa found herself being pulled against Sephiroth's chest as he tilted her head to the side allowing him access to her neck. His lips brushed against her shoulder before fastening to her neck as he bit and tasted her skin.

"What are you doing," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am wiping the smell of Genesis from your skin," he growled huskily.

"You can _smell_ him?" Tifa asked, a reluctant groan escaping her lips.

He smiled against her skin. "Yes…I detest smelling him on your skin."

"He hardly even touched me!" she protested.

"It was enough," Sephiroth said as his hands found the zipper on the front of her sweater and slowly dragged it down, spreading the garment as his hand moved lower. His gloved hand then brushed against the skin of her stomach as he clutched her against his body. "You are mine and I don't want him touching you."

He turned her around in his arms and crushed her lips with his as he slowly backed her towards the bedroom. She twisted her head slightly and freed her lips from his.

"I could easily just shower," she said as she looked up at him.

"I like my method better," he said with a predatory smile.

He didn't get much further when an explosion tore through the night air. Sephiroth cursed under his breath and walked towards the window near the bed. He pulled the curtains open and saw smoke rising from one of the mako reactors. He turned and glared at a surprised looking Tifa before stalking over to her once more and grabbing her roughly by the arm. He dragged her over to the window and shook her slightly.

"Did your friends do that?" he demanded.

She shook her head. "Our escape plan if ever discovered in Deepground was to leave New Midgar and establish a new base elsewhere. They certainly wouldn't sneak back in to destroy a reactor…especially since you have some of our friends. They would be too worried that you would take your anger out on them."

"Who would do that besides AVALANCHE?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she said as she winced and shook her head. "Sephiroth…please. You're hurting me."

He paused and glanced down at the hand that was squeezing her arm before releasing it. He narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to the smoking reactor.

"I have to go," he muttered.

Tifa silently watched him storm out of the apartment before turning her attention to the reactor. Sirens were blaring in the distance and she could see the flashing lights of emergency vehicles in the distance. _Please don't have done this,_ Tifa silently pleaded.


	21. Chapter 20: Mako Reactor Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Mako Reactor Five<strong>

Genesis had a hard time not laughing at the lecture Kadaj was receiving from the event coordinator. It was only the harsh sound of an explosion that stopped the laugh that had been threatening to escape from leaving his throat. He turned and looked at the remnants who all just looked back at him. Suddenly their phones all began ringing. Genesis pulled out his phone and saw it was from his secretary.

"Gail? What the hell just happened?" Genesis asked as he looked out the window and saw smoke rising into the sky.

"General, mako reactor five just blew up!" she said hurriedly. "I've dispatched a team to investigate, but I thought you should know in case General Sephiroth decides he wants you there."

"Thank you," Genesis said before closing the phone and looking at the remnants.

Kadaj looked at Genesis for the first time without a look of malice. "SOLDIER has been dispatched along with army personnel to the sight of the explosion. We must go there immediately, but you should call brother and see if he wants you to go."

Genesis nodded and watched the remnants hurry from the room. He was about to call Sephiroth when his phone once again came to life. He flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Sephiroth? What the hell…?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth snapped. "I'm holding the elevator at the end of the hall for you."

Genesis snapped his phone shut and hurried down the hall to where Sephiroth stood waiting. He stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close before turning to the general.

"What do we do?" Genesis asked.

"First we have to determine if this is a terrorist attack or poor maintenance," Sephiroth said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If this is the work of AVALANCHE, it's going to ruin everything."

Genesis frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow I am releasing the prisoners from Deepground as my gift to Tifa," Sephiroth said irritably. "If their compatriots did this, I can't release them."

Genesis nearly staggered at the enormity of Sephiroth's gift for Tifa and he had a thousand questions racing through his mind about the reasons behind his decision, but instead he chose to hide his surprise behind a stiff nod of his head. "Understandably. But would they really do this? What would they have to gain by blowing up a reactor the day before the formal celebration of your forthcoming nuptials?"

"I don't know _what_ would make them engage in such a foolhardy act," Sephiroth said with a shrug. "But I doubt it was caused by poor maintenance."

"So you've decided it's definitely AVALANCHE," Genesis said with a mocking smile.

"My choices are AVALANCHE, poor maintenance by one of _my_ employees, or just random accident," Sephiroth said as he glared at Genesis. "Or perhaps I have a traitor in my midst."

Genesis raised his eyebrows innocently. "Me? A traitor? Sephiroth, where would you get such an idea? Wait, don't answer that." Sephiroth didn't seem to see the amusement in Genesis's attempt at humor. "Sephiroth, when would I have had the time to do such a thing? I spent most of the day programming that damn robot for you to communicate with those pesky terrorists. And since coming here, I've had your remnants trailing around after me to make sure I don't touch your precious lady friend! As for tonight, I have had quite the entertaining time watching your youngest remnant be a perfect brat. Now, unless you are about to accuse me _as well as_ one of your remnants, there is no way I could have done something like this. Plus, explosives are not my thing, as you must remember from our early days in SOLDIER. I don't admit being a failure at anything ever, but I will concede that if I was entrusted with explosives, it would result in a failure of epic proportions."

Sephiroth continued glaring at him until the elevator doors finally parted. "Fine. I'll believe you…for now."

"Sephiroth, seriously," Genesis pleaded as he desperately grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking away. When Sephiroth turned and faced him, Genesis slowly shook his head. "I swear to the Goddess that I didn't do this."

Sephiroth stared into his friend's eyes for a moment before tilting his head to the side slightly. "I'd be more inclined to believe you if you swore on that damn copy of Loveless I'm sure you still carry around with you."

A bright grin spread across Genesis' lips as he slowly pulled his beloved copy of Loveless from inside his coat and handed it to Sephiroth. He reverently placed his right hand on the book and raised his left hand. "I swear on this most glorious literary work of art that I did not blow up your reactor."

Sephiroth smirked and slapped the book back into Genesis' hand. "Who could doubt such a heartfelt oath?"

Genesis chuckled slightly as he followed Sephiroth out of the lobby to the waiting car. "I'm surprised you didn't make me add something about it being destroyed by lightning should I be lying."

Sephiroth turned and smiled at Genesis. "We can add that if you want."

Genesis held the book against his heart and glanced upward. "Goddess, may you incinerate my precious book in a fiery mess of flames and lightning should my promise of truth to Sephiroth be proved false!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and slid into the sleek black car. "You always were such a drama queen, Gen."

Genesis merely smiled and shrugged. "You wouldn't have it any other way, Seph!"

* * *

><p>Yazoo tilted his head to the side and watched the firemen entering and leaving the reactor. "What do you think happened?"<p>

"It was probably her friends," Kadaj snapped.

Loz made a face and glared down at his brother. "Right. Why would they risk her life and the lives of all those people we have? They'd know their friends would suffer for this. Besides, what if this random explosion got all out of control and posed a threat to Tifa and her friends in the cells?"

"He's got a point," Yazoo murmured.

"Well, maybe it was Genesis," Kadaj suggested.

Yazoo shook his head. "Between sorting out the chaos Reeve left at the WRO and us following him, he hasn't had the time."

"Brother's gonna be _pissed_," Loz said as he shook his head and surveyed the damage around them.

They all turned when a long black car slowed to a stop beside them. Sephiroth stepped out on the left and Genesis exited on the right. Sephiroth turned and looked at the remnants.

"Have you been allowed in there yet?" he asked.

Kadaj shook his head. "The fire brigade is just making sure it's safe to enter. Some of the WRO rescue crews have been allowed in with them."

Sephiroth nodded. "Any casualties?"

"None, so far," Yazoo answered.

Raeven, the first SOLDIER first class promoted under Sephiroth's rule approached them. "General, the fire marshal has advised us it structurally safe for us to enter."

Sephiroth nodded before turned to the remnants. "I want the three of you searching for any breach of security or makeshift entry point. Genesis, I want you and Raeven to come with me."

Genesis allowed Raeven and Sephiroth to enter first, choosing to follow them since they knew the layouts of the reactors. He glanced around the various levels of the multi-story reactor, observing the scene around him. Firemen were extinguishing small fires around them as they descended to the level, which housed the controls for the reactors, but despite the explosion there didn't seem to be much damage in its wake.

The smell of raw, unprocessed mako was thick in the air as they entered the room where the main controls rested. All of the people either investigating controls and gauges or fighting the fires wore protective suits to prevent them succumbing to mako poisoning. Genesis was forced to acknowledge his vanity as he silently thanked the Goddess that due to his copious amounts of exposure to mako, he didn't need to worry about mako poisoning and therefore didn't need to don one of those hideous HAZMAT suits.

One of the WRO technicians turned at the sound of their approach. "General Rhapsodos, we think we've located the source of the explosion," he said as he stepped closer to Genesis

"Already?" Genesis questioned.

The young man nodded as he directed their attention to a screen in front of them. "It appears to been caused by an anomalous spike in the Lifestream's normal flow. You can see the spike occurred right before the reactor blew."

"So it was caused by something natural?" Sephiroth asked. "It wasn't any outside force…such as a bomb or someone tampering with the controls or even simple neglect?"

The technician nodded. "There is nothing to suggest any outside forces. We're also going to check the logs to make sure all the controls were still in place and were not tampered with. It is still too soon to be sure, but it may just be a fluke."

Sephiroth doubted it was a fluke, but he turned to Raeven. "I want you to take a few men and start combing this place for any evidence at all of outside tampering with any of the controls."

"Yes, General," Raeven said before turning and walking away.

Genesis stepped closer to Sephiroth and could feel the tension rolling off his friend's body. "You don't look relieved to find out that I am not a traitor, your consort's friends are not to blame, or that your staff is not incompetent."

Sephiroth stared at the raw mako still leaking into air. "The Lifestream is forever a part of me now. I can feel it ebb and flow, but I didn't feel this…I _should_ have felt this."

"Maybe your connection to the planet is slowly fading," Genesis suggested. "Not to kick you when your down, but you are not a true Ancient. Maybe after ten years your connection just isn't that strong."

"Maybe," Sephiroth murmured. He turned and looked at his friend. "Stay here until everything is fixed and the reactor is able to be shut down for cleaning and repair."

Genesis nodded and watched his friend disappear up the stairs. He turned and stepped closer to the railing that overlooked the mako pit. What had happened? Why did it happen, now of all times? He sighed and lowered his eyes. He frowned when he saw something by his foot. He crouched down and lifted a white feather from the metal floor, staring at it in wonder.

"What the hell?"

He was pulled from his observations by the sound of one of the technician's voice. "What is it?"

The man turned and looked at him before pointing upwards. "Look at all the feathers!"

Genesis lifted his eyes and saw white feathers gracefully falling from above them. "Angeal?" he whispered.

The man didn't hear Genesis and muttered something about a large bird probably getting caught in the explosion. _These are not the feathers of a bird…they are the feathers of an angel,_ Genesis thought to himself. But why would Angeal do this? What was he trying to tell them?

* * *

><p>Tifa was curled on her side sleeping when Sephiroth returned to their room. He looked at her for only a moment before sighing and going through the motions of removing his clothes and pulling on his black cotton sleeping pants. He unceremoniously dropped his clothing on the chair by the closet instead of hanging them up. He was too annoyed to really care and he just wanted to go to sleep. He gently slipped into bed beside Tifa, trying not to wake her, but she wasn't in a deep sleep and woke almost instantly, her eyes immediately finding his.<p>

"Sephiroth? What happened?" she murmured sleepily.

"It appears to have been nothing more than a spike in the normal flow of the Lifestream," he said as he pulled his gaze from hers and settled into the bed. He stared at the ceiling before looking down at her again as she rolled completely over to face him.

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked as she fought to stay awake.

Sephiroth wasn't surprised that Tifa would be concerned with the welfare of people she'd never met. "No one was injured, as far as we know. It appears that I was wrong to assume it was your friends."

She smiled sleepily and yawned. "Was that an apology from General Sephiroth? Have I died and gone to heaven?"

He was surprised at her response and was going answer her with some smart retort, but stopped when he saw the mark on her arm from when he had grabbed her earlier. He slowly reached out towards her, his fingertips ghosting over the slightly bruised flesh. He lifted his eyes to her face and found her staring at him.

"Don't worry about it," she said quietly. "I'll take care of it in the morning."

He let his hand fall away from her skin before nodding slightly. "We have a long day tomorrow and we both need our rest."

She nodded and closed her eyes, not even protesting when he pulled her into his arms and against his body. Within minutes, she was again sleeping soundly, but Sephiroth couldn't sleep. With no proof to suggest that the explosion was caused by AVALANCHE, he could still see his plan through to release the prisoners and use them to find her friends. He could still have her with no strings attached…with nothing left for her to cling to and use to fight him with. He still had a chance to live how he wanted to live with her. Now, if he could just forget about the explosion…Genesis was probably right. His connection to the Lifestream was probably fading. That was the most logical explanation for him to have not felt the angry pull of the river of life enveloping Gaia before such a powerful explosion of mako. Still…something _irked_ him about the explosion. There were failsafe systems in place to eliminate the risks of something like an explosion from happening, yet they had failed.

With no proof otherwise, he was forced to accept that sometimes even the best-laid plans have unanticipated flaws. He closed his eyes and settled for the appealing allure of sleep. Tomorrow would hold a myriad of issues to deal with and excuses to make and to deal all the reporters clamoring for answers, he would need all of his attention to focus on being calm and collected while avoiding the temptation to kill the first person who annoyed him.

* * *

><p>Genesis dragged himself into his apartment in the early hours of the morning and shut the door behind him. Part of him was too wound up to sleep, but the other part of him found his bed a far too tempting mistress to ignore. He smirked to himself at the idea of his bed being his mistress…and not a real woman. He would give almost anything to have a willing female waiting there for him to sink himself into…but an empty bed would have to do.<p>

He shrugged his long red coat from his shoulders and let it fall in a heap on the floor followed by his standard issue SOLDIER first class harness before collapsing face first onto his bed.

"Oh Goddess, what I wouldn't give to get laid right now," he moaned woefully into the pale gold duvet covering the bed. He sighed and rolled onto his back before willing himself into a sitting position. He slowly went about releasing the buckles around his legs that kept his tall boots in place. He impatiently kicked them from his feet before removing his shirt and falling to the soft mattress once more with a groan.

"Aren't you being a bit of drama queen Gen? But then again, you always were."

Genesis' eyes snapped open and he immediately sat straight up. His mouth dropped open in a very undignified and thoroughly un-Genesis like manner as his eyes rested on Angeal. The raven-haired man smiled at Genesis' honest reaction.

"I shall forever treasure this image of you, my friend," Angeal said with a smile.

Genesis shook his head and got to his feet. "Angeal? How…?"

"Surely you got my message," Angeal said.

"So you _did_ cause that mako overload," Genesis said. "Why?"

"Sephiroth is leading this planet to its doom by embracing the old ways of ShinRa," Angeal explained. "The Ancient who lived in the Sector Five slums has sensed a stirring in the planet. It is preparing to defend itself once more. Sephiroth must be stopped or else the planet will unleash its WEAPONs again and this time, mankind will not be able to stop them."

"I picked a hell of a time to reawaken," Genesis complained as he rubbed his eyes. "Why are you coming to me, Angeal? Why not go to the source?"

Angeal smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think Sephiroth is going listen to me?"

"But…he said Jenova holds no power over him now," Genesis protested. "Granted, he's not _exactly_ the same Seph that you and I knew, but he certainly isn't the raving lunatic he became when he slaughtered that town and burned it to the ground. He destroyed Hojo! Surely that means something."

Angeal sadly shook his head. "Gen, you know better than that. General Sephiroth, the world's hero, SOLDIER first class, died that night in Nibelheim and the monster left in his wake isn't the man we knew."

"I still see glimpses of him, Angeal," Genesis whispered as he again dropped to the bed. "I still see our friend."

"I know. I do too…but there isn't enough of him to make a whole man anymore," Angeal said sadly. He looked at his tormented friend and smiled slightly. "Genesis, you have found your SOLDIER honor once more and you plan to put your life on the line to save this planet. I am proud to call you friend."

Genesis' lips drew up in a small smile. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I thought…after everything I had done, you would no longer be able to stand the sight of me."

Angeal sat in a chair near the bed and shook his head. "We were always in this together…even when our paths separated us." He watched Genesis for a moment before rising to his feet once more. "Make Sephiroth see the danger the planet is in. If he fails to see reason then you must carry on with your plan to assist AVALANCHE in destroying him before the planet destroys everyone."

"I don't know if I can betray him again, Angeal," Genesis said softly.

"You _aren't_ betraying him, Gen. You're _saving_ him," Angeal assured him. "Keep Miss Lockhart safe. She will be the key to ending everything."

"What do you mean?" Genesis asked as he raised his head.

Angeal smiled. "Just trust me on this one, Gen. Don't lose your conviction this time. You're not a monster…and you never were. Just remember that."

"Angeal…" Genesis got to his feet to stop his friend, but in a bright flash, Angeal was gone and Genesis was alone again. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "I'm fighting a losing battle Angeal. And you _know_ how much I detest losing!"


	22. Chapter 21: Sephiroth's Gift

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Sephiroth's Gift<strong>

Tifa stirred slightly as a comforting warmth spread throughout her body. She sighed and opened her eyes to find Sephiroth sitting cross-legged facing her body while focusing on a cure spell over the bruise on her arm. She waited patiently until he had finished before saying anything.

"You didn't have to do that," she said as she sat up and mirrored his position. "I could have handled it."

"I know," he said coolly. "But it was my hand that put it there…and without justification. It was only right for me to remove the bruise."

She nodded in understanding. They fell into the silence that was now very familiar to them both. "So, tonight is the celebration."

He nodded. "I will not see you until we meet in the grand room, but a woman will be sent up to help you prepare and she will be bringing your dress for you. My remnants will arrive for you half an hour before the party and escort you down."

Tifa watched him get to his feet and wander into the bathroom before looking at her arm. The bruise was gone and in all honesty it hadn't even bothered her that much, so it surprised her that it had bothered him. Just when she thought she had figured Sephiroth out, he turned around and did something that caught her off guard.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth wanted to kill the reporter currently grilling him, but he knew Kin would probably spontaneously combust if he did something so rash. He refocused on the reporter and concentrated on keeping his expression neutral.<p>

"During the damage assessment of the buildings in Sector Six and Sector Seven, an active AVALANCHE cell was discovered," Sephiroth admitted. "We did capture several terrorists, as well as one of the original party members."

"And what of the report that Reeve Tuesti has been removed from his position of Director of the WRO?" that man asked.

"Unfortunately, that is true," Sephiroth said. "His suspected ties to AVALANCHE have been proved beyond a shadow of a doubt and he has been imprisoned along with his fellow terrorists."

"General, ShinRa has maintained that Miss Lockhart has agreed to be your consort and that through this you had both hoped to end the violence between ShinRa and AVALANCHE," a female reporter said. "How have these arrests altered her views on becoming your consort and your talks to make peace?"

Sephiroth smirked slightly. "These arrests have altered nothing. As you can see the celebration is about to commence, and we both plan to proceed with a future union soon. We still wish to find a common ground for both ShinRa and AVALANCHE, but I can only give so much and if it is not enough, there is nothing Miss Lockhart nor I can do about it."

"If you are still trying to promote peace between AVALANCHE and ShinRa, why make any arrests at all?" a male reporter asked.

"It had come to my attention that they were holding a former SOLDIER against his will," Sephiroth said, impressed with the lies Kin had spun from the truth. "He had been discovered beneath their subterranean hideout. Why they were holding him, we were unable to ascertain and none of the prisoners are willing to shed any light on the matter."

"And just who is this mysterious SOLDIER?" the man asked with a smirk, sure he had caught the general in a lie. "ShinRa has always maintained that the only original member of SOLDIER who had survived was you."

Sephiroth met the smirk with one of his own. "Genesis Rhapsodos."

There was a ripple of murmurs across the room before a female reporter jumped to her feet.

"Wasn't General Rhapsodos killed thirteen years ago?" she asked.

"It was assumed so, yes, but he had been recovering from injuries the entire time," Sephiroth answered impatiently. "It is a pleasure to see an old face from the past and he is now the Director of the WRO in Mr. Tuesti's place."

"And was General Rhapsodos able to discover the cause of last night's explosion at Mako Reactor Five?" a shorter woman asked.

"It is the preliminary findings that the explosion was caused by a spike in the natural flow of the Lifestream," Sephiroth said, growing more anxious to leave by the second. "The WRO technicians are currently going over our current safety checks in place that are supposed to protect us from such incidents in the hopes of improving them further."

Kin eagerly stepped forward, relieving Sephiroth of the burden to continue speaking with the press. He continued to field questions based on Sephiroth's need to prepare for the celebration. Sephiroth stepped behind the curtain and smirked when he saw Genesis standing there.

"Come to watch me squirm?" Sephiroth asked.

Genesis smiled deviously. "Always, old friend."

"Did you find anything that would suggest the reason for the spike in mako last night?" Sephiroth asked as they both left the pressroom area.

Genesis shrugged, secretly relieved that Sephiroth had given him the perfect opening to push Angeal's message. "Not really, though I think we may be ignoring the one obvious answer, Sephiroth."

"Which is?" he prompted

"Maybe the planet is giving us a sign that we are again taking too much from it," Genesis said. "I have read about the use of the Sister Ray and the appearance of the planet's protectors. Rufus Shinra was lucky to survive Diamond WEAPON's attack, from what I've seen. Maybe the planet is again angry with us."

"Alternate fuel sources are being investigated," Sephiroth explained as he pressed the button for the elevators. "Oil pumps have been established near Corel and Nibelheim, along with processing centers. If this proves to be a viable source instead of mako, than I plan to phase mako energy out completely."

"The planet may not give you this time you require," Genesis advised as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well, since you're the Director of the WRO now, Gen, you can tell the populace that they will have to begin going without heat, electricity, and anything else that runs on mako," Sephiroth said dryly.

Through the years of knowing Sephiroth, Genesis had learned certain facial cues to indicate when his silver-haired friend was teasing him…and that was why he smiled and laughed softly.

"The fates may be cruel, Sephiroth, but you are even more cruel!" Genesis teased back.

The smallest hint of a smile barely tugged the corners of Sephiroth's lips as he looked at his friend. "I am about to become even more cruel. We're going to get our formal uniforms fitted and make sure everything is as it should be with them."

Genesis groaned and slumped against the wall of the elevator. "How you enjoy twisting the knife! You are indeed a true monster!"

Sephiroth lowered his eyes. "As if I could forget."

Genesis heard the regret instantly in his friend's tone. He straightened himself up and gently touched his shoulder. "We were never monsters, Sephiroth." The silver general turned his doubtful gaze on the red head, giving him a look of disbelief. Genesis smiled brightly. "Seriously, we're not monsters. Have you ever seen a monster as beautiful as us?"

Sephiroth smiled and rolled his eyes. "Genesis, your vanity never ceases to amaze me."

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why <em>we<em> have to come and get her," Kadaj grumbled.

"Because brother is busy preparing for the celebration and he doesn't trust Genesis to retrieve her," Yazoo explained.

"If you weren't such a stubborn baby, you'd like her," Loz said as he tugged at the neck of his shirt and tried to loosen his tie. "This really sucks. I hate this suit. I look stupid and it feels weird!"

"That's because it's not leather," Yazoo pointed out. "I actually quite enjoy it. The fabric is more breathable. Though, I'm not sure about this ponytail."

Loz snorted. "Brother doesn't want to be the only one who had to pull his hair back."

"But he at least got to only pull some of it back," Yazoo said as they approached the room Tifa shared with Sephiroth. He turned and looked at Kadaj. "Now, don't be a brat. You don't even have to talk to her, in fact, just don't say anything at all."

Yazoo pressed the buzzer and a feminine voice called out for them to enter. He unlocked the door and the remnants entered the room. A tall brunette entered the room and smiled.

"Miss Lockheart is almost ready," she said with a smile. "I just have to finish her hair." She turned and blushed when she looked at Loz. "I like your suit, Loz."

He smiled. "Thanks, Amaya."

Yazoo and Kadaj frowned and looked at each other before turning and smiling at Loz once they were alone.

"Oh, does Loz have a girlfriend?" Kadaj teased with a smirk.

Loz made a face at the youngest remnant. "Shut up."

Yazoo smiled. "He's blushing! It must be serious!"

"Guys, shut up," Loz warned again.

They all stopped talking when Amaya returned.

"She is just touching up her makeup and will be out in a minute," she said. "Do any of you need anything before I go?"

"Hm, I don't know," Kadaj said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think _I_ need anything. Loz, do _you_ need anything?"

Loz narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "No," he snapped.

Amaya tried not to smile at the teasing Loz was receiving. "Okay, then I'll be on my way. And Loz? Call me when you're done tonight."

His frown melted into a smile as he nodded. "Okay."

Yazoo raised his eyebrows and turned to face Loz once Amaya had left. "You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me? I'm hurt."

"Kadaj has a big mouth," Loz said pointedly as he resumed fiddling with his tie.

"Who has a girlfriend?" Tifa asked as she stepped into the room.

Yazoo already knew she was going to look beautiful, but Loz and Kadaj were both caught off guard. Her long brown hair was pulled up into an elegant arrangement of curls; her bangs were neatly swept to the side. Her makeup was understated and used to enhance her natural beauty as opposed to being used to create beauty. She smiled slightly at the surprised looks on the two remnants' faces.

"I clean up pretty good for a terrorist, huh?" she said with a smile. She watched Loz fiddling with his tie and collar before stepping closer. "May I?"

He shook off his previous shock and looked at her suspiciously. "May you what?"

"May I help you with your tie?" she clarified as she pointed towards his neck.

"Oh. Okay, but I don't think you can do anything," he said with a shrug.

She stepped closer and loosened the tie enough to expose the top button of his dress shirt. "You're probably not used to having your neck restricted, so a little trick my dad used to use on the very rare occasion that he dressed up, was undo this top button and then slide the knot of the up again to hide the unbuttoned neck of the shirt." She fiddled with the collar and tie before stepping back with a satisfied smile. "See? You can't even tell."

Loz stepped over to a mirror and inspected his appearance before smiling. "Yeah! It still looks right but it's not as tight!"

"At least you got the knot to look right," Kadaj grumbled. "Mine looks all strangled!"

Tifa turned and looked at the youngest remnant nervously. "Um…I can fix that quickly for you…I mean, if you want me to."

Yazoo nudged him in the arm, glaring at him meaningfully. Kadaj made a face at his older brother before looking at Tifa and rolling his eyes irritably.

"Fine, if you want to," he said, sounding bored with the whole situation.

Tifa nodded and quickly undid his tie. "Stand in front of the mirror."

"Why?" he asked with a frown. "Can't you just do it in front of me?"

"Not really," she said as she positioned him in front of the mirror. "Besides, this way you can see what I'm doing."

Tifa stood behind Kadaj so she could reach around the youngest remnant. She carefully adjusted the two ends of the black silk fabric before re-tying the knot and straightening the tie. Once she was satisfied, she stepped away from him.

"There you go," she said.

Kadaj inspected his appearance before turning and looking at Tifa. "Thank you," he muttered reluctantly.

She smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

"It's time to go," Yazoo said as he glanced up at the clock beside the door.

Tifa nodded and took a deep breath before lifting her long skirt in one hand and following Yazoo to the door.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth eyed the clock on the wall. Tseng and his party would be arriving soon and his plan would be well in motion so he could finally relax a little. Genesis' movements by the mirror in the small room they were waiting in distracted him from his thoughts.<p>

"Genesis, stop fiddling with those rank insignias and medals," Sephiroth said with sigh. "You're just going to irritate yourself further."

"Why do we have to wear these atrocious formal uniforms anyway?" Genesis complained. "We look fine in our leathers!"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "This is a formal occasion. We are expected to wear our finest uniforms. Besides, they are certainly not as bad as the ones we wore back in the old days."

"Well, that is true," Genesis reluctantly admitted. "I remember all the buttons and straps. It was ridiculous. The design is much simpler now, but could you not get rid of these pretentious decorative rank insignias? They are so unattractive."

Sephiroth smiled slightly. "You used to love showing off your rank any way you could. And you used to complain that you never got a chance to show off your medals. You would always ask what the point of giving them to us was if all they were ever going to do was sit in a drawer!

"I was an arrogant youth then," Genesis answered.

Sephiroth smiled at the unintentional haughtiness in his tone. "You're arrogant now, Genesis."

Genesis glared at him before turning and facing the mirror again. "No, I'm just…confident. There is a difference, thank you."

Sephiroth shook his head and stared out the window at the Midgar skyline. "Remember when we first joined SOLDIER and everyone would rant and rave about what they would change if they were in charge?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah," Genesis said still distracted by his uniform.

"It turns out, tradition makes everyone around you happy," Sephiroth said dryly. "And happy people make your day run more smoothly. I inherited most of the people you see from that idiot Rufus. And in order to make the transition from his control to mine easier, it was much simpler to just allow them to hold on to the monotonous life they were used to…including tedious things, like press conferences, press releases, red tape, endless paper work, formal uniforms, and pointless celebration parties. Do they even realize what we are celebrating tonight?"

"The enslavement of a beautiful young lady you are obsessed with?" Genesis asked innocently.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "I just spent a grueling morning with those news pariahs, Genesis. Tormenting me with your questionable sense of humor is _not_ a good idea."

Genesis was about to give a pithy comeback, but stopped when the remnants appeared. Kadaj stepped closer to Sephiroth.

"Everyone's ready and Tseng has arrived," he said.

"Perfect," Sephiroth answered before turning to Genesis. "It's time to stop staring at yourself in the mirror, Gen."

Genesis made a face and followed Sephiroth and his remnants out of the room towards the grand room. Jack was standing there in a tuxedo and smiling, his assistant beside him. Genesis made a note to try and get her number as he smiled at her. Her answering blush assured him he would get the number with no problems.

"It is just as we went through," Jack said. "You three go through that door. General, Raeven is already at your door waiting for you. Once you are all in place Miss Lockhart will descend the stairs and take her place beside you. At that time, you will announce your gift and the envoy will be escorted in."

Sephiroth nodded and led the way to the small antechamber where Raeven was waiting. Genesis smiled when he noticed the younger commander fidgeting with the collar of his dress uniform.

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who hates these things," he murmured to the younger man.

Raeven smiled ruefully. "They are kind of the worst."

The door opened in front of them and Sephiroth took a deep breath before stepping into the brightly lit grand room, applause surrounding them. Genesis stared out at the people and had to refrain from shaking his head. ShinRa employees now were just as fake and two-faced as they ever were. People were congratulating a man they probably would have been happier seeing dead.

The room hushed as Sephiroth turned and looked up the stairs expectantly. Genesis followed his gaze and found himself unexpectedly at a loss for words or even coherent thought when Tifa appeared at the top of the stairs.

Raeven leaned closer to Genesis. "She is gorgeous. No wonder the general has been obsessed with her for so long."

Genesis could only nod as he watched her slowly descend the stairs to come to a stop beside Sephiroth, who took her hand in his and rested it on his forearm, just as she had practiced with Genesis the night before.

Jack stepped forward and faced the crowd. "Thank you all for attending this celebration for the upcoming nuptials of General Sephiroth Crescent and Miss Tifa Lockhart. As is the tradition, before we begin dinner, the general will present his consort with a gift."

Sephiroth turned and faced Tifa. "There was only one gift I could give you. Tonight I am releasing the prisoners taken during the Deepground raid."

Tifa's eyes widened and her lips parted as she stared up at Sephiroth. "What?"

The corners of his lips curled up into a smile and he nodded towards Jack, before returning his gaze to Tifa. "Your friends are going home and to ensure they make it safely, AVALANCHE has sent an envoy to retrieve them."

Tifa almost staggered as the crowd gasped when Jack opened the main doors and Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena entered the room, looking every bit the Turks they ever were. Tseng stepped forward and looked at Tifa, smiling ever so slightly to reassure her before turning his gaze to Sephiroth.

"We have come unarmed and are ready to retrieve our friends, General," Tseng said, no emotion in his voice or on his face.

Sephiroth turned to Raeven who then nodded to the SOLDIER third class standing by the side door on the left. That SOLDIER opened the door Sephiroth had entered through and Vincent, Reeve, and the other AVALANCHE prisoners walked into the room, the crowd gasping and murmuring at their appearance. Sephiroth turned and looked at Tseng.

"Take your friends and go," he said coldly. "Do not cross my path again."

Tseng nodded. "May we say our goodbyes to Tifa?"

Sephiroth nodded stiffly, not wanting any of them to go near her, but knowing it was a simple request that he had no real reason to deny.

Tseng turned and looked at Tifa. "We're all safe."

She leaned in and hugged him, something she had never done. "Thank you."

He stepped back from her embrace and allowed Reno to step closer. His goofy personality was held in check and dominated by his overwhelming sense of guilt.

"I am so sorry I just left you here," he said as he hugged her tightly.

She pulled back and smiled up at him. "It's okay, Reno. You did what you had to do and if you hadn't escaped, I would have killed you myself."

He smiled and squeezed her hand before stepping back. Rude moved closer and allowed Tifa to hug him as well.

"Denzel wanted me to tell you he's taking good care of Marlene," he said as he stepped back.

"Thank you," Tifa whispered, holding back her tears.

"And Marlene wanted me to tell you that she finally kissed Denzel," Elena said with a forced bright smile as she too hugged Tifa. "And just between you and me, they're just too cute!"

Tifa laughed softly and smiled at the blonde. "You tell her I'm proud of her."

"I will," Elena said before stepping back.

"Say the word and we will end this," Vincent said as he moved closer to her.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "No. I'm going to see this through."

He simply nodded and allowed Reeve to say goodbye to her. Once he had stepped back as well, Sephiroth again appeared at her side.

"If you will excuse us," he said addressing the room of people. "I shall escort my consort to see her friends off."

He then led Tifa out of the room and onto a balcony that overlooked the landing pad where two ShinRa helicopters sat waiting. Tifa watched her friends make their way across the tarmac and into the waiting helicopters, desperately wishing she was going with them, but knowing she couldn't. They were alone as they watched the helicopters finally lift off the ground and disappear into the night.

"You see? No one is following them," Sephiroth murmured near her ear.

"Why did you do this?" Tifa asked quietly as she kept her eyes on the helicopters until they disappeared from sight.

"To…make amends between us," he said as he turned her to face him. "I cannot erase what I have done. Nothing I do will bring your father home to you. But I want there to be peace between us and this was the best I could do."

Tifa felt an alien desire welling up inside her as stared up at the man who had taken so much from her, yet had just given her something she never expected from him. She had the desire to tell him she was grateful for his kindness, yet part of her was saying he wouldn't have had to do it if he hadn't attacked them in the first place. With both parts making excellent points, she eventually just sighed as her lips ever so slightly curved up in the first, barely-there smile she had granted Sephiroth since before the Nibelheim incident. "Thank you," she said softly before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Sephiroth didn't press for anything more than what she had given and just inclined his head. "It was my pleasure."

He stepped back and offered her his hand. Tifa willingly placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out of the cool night air and back into the grand room to the sound of more applause.


	23. Chapter 22: The Celebration

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts for my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Celebration<strong>

Genesis took a glass of wine from a passing waiter as he continued to watch Tifa and Sephiroth as they moved around the room. All through dinner, he had caught her glancing surreptitiously at Sephiroth, almost as if she was trying to come to some kind of decision…and he could only image what that would be. He tilted his head to the side slightly and observed the interaction between Tifa and Sephiroth as they spoke with various ambassadors and ShinRa employees along with the elite members of society. It was…off. It wasn't what he had been expecting based on the information he had received from her friends. Tifa was supposed to hate Sephiroth with all her heart and with good reason, in his opinion. He had seen the look of wary trepidation in her eyes when Sephiroth had appeared unannounced at the rehearsal and even in the elevator when she was glaring at him as though she was trying to kill him with a single thought, she had seemed very nervous near Sephiroth. But he had seen this drastic change in reactions before…in women who had been wooed by the Silver General of ShinRa. He had always been desired by the women of Gaia, but the lucky women to catch his attention never lost that fear of the great General of ShinRa. He was a well trained, killing machine and his quick temper was legendary. People were right to be leery around Sephiroth when they did not know him well.

It was very apparent to Genesis that Sephiroth was indeed breaking her will and she was slowly falling into his trap. She was losing her focus. All she could see was that her friends were out of danger and she was beginning to feel indebted to Sephiroth. She was allowing him to gain the upper hand and she didn't seem aware of it. He had to act quickly to remind her that she wouldn't always be trapped with Sephiroth, so it wasn't time to give up.

He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head slightly. The remnants were watching him. Loz was glaring at him and flexing his hands slightly as though he was using all his energy to restrain himself from strangling Genesis. He smirked at the remnants before turning to look at Sephiroth once more as the general and his consort moved closer to him.

"Oh, Sephiroth?" Genesis said lightly. "Could you please tell your large remnant that ripping apart a newly discovered ex-SOLDIER would be bad press?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and glanced at Loz. "I know his very presence is annoying, but try not to kill him tonight." He looked down at Tifa and smiled before drawing her hand through his arm and continued to move about the room. Genesis made to follow, but found himself blocked by Sephiroth's remnants.

"I'll be watching you," Loz snarled.

"Brother has worked too long for this to have it ruined by some face from the past," Yazoo added icily.

"None of us have any problem making sure you become a faded memory," Kadaj added with a malicious smile.

Genesis merely smiled and even patted Kadaj on the head condescendingly. "You three are just so cute when you are trying to be terrifying. As parts of Sephiroth you may be aware that in the old days, Sephiroth was known as the General of Ice, since he was so damned cold. What you may not know is that I was known as the General of Fire and it wasn't just because of my temper." He nonchalantly held up his hand and allowed a small fireball to appear in his palm, steadily growing hotter as he focused the small fire spell. "Don't make me show you why, little remnants."

His lips lifted in an arrogant smile while his eyes danced with malice as he closed his fist over the flame, crushing it into nothing before walking around the three remnants towards the throng of guests.

"He's so arrogant!" Kadaj seethed.

"I find him quite interesting," Yazoo murmured thoughtfully as they turned and followed Genesis.

Loz narrowed his eyes. "He is going to be nothing but trouble for brother."

* * *

><p>The night was becoming a blur for Tifa. She had met and shaken hands with dozens of people she didn't even know existed. Sephiroth had staff she hadn't even known about! It was so much like the old ShinRa that she half expected Rufus or Scarlet or even Heidegger to appear in front of her. She never would have even entertained the idea that Sephiroth would rely on anyone but himself to run the planet, but as she watched him interact with his staff, she began to see that beneath his professionalism, he would be happier slaughtering the whole room. He felt nothing for anyone around him except contempt.<p>

Even the way he tensed up when speaking with Genesis, a man he once called friend, spoke volumes of how Sephiroth really felt about people in general. He would actually have been happier calling Meteor down and destroying them all than dealing with the bureaucracy. His disdain for the human race had clearly been passed down to his remnants, who were watching the display of indulgence with distaste, though Loz appeared more confused by it than anything. She couldn't stop the smile that graced her face as she considered the oldest remnant. He was definitely more brawn than anything else, but she wouldn't call him stupid. He was actually quite observant at times and despite the fact that he could probably crush a man's skull with just his hands, he seemed to have a gentle touch, when he wanted to.

"And what has caused that smile?" Sephiroth interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing, really. I was just thinking about you, ShinRa, and your remnants."

"All subjects that normally have you spitting with rage," he murmured thoughtfully.

She met his eyes and shrugged. "Not tonight."

He nodded slightly before taking her hand in his. "Come. My media advisor has told me it's time for a photo opportunity."

"And that would be…?"

"A dance," he answered with a smile.

Tifa looked up at him dumbly as he turned her to face him before taking her right hand in his left and putting his right hand on her lower back, pressing her closer to him. She just noticed a soft melody filling the air before he expertly led her into a languid waltz.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said for lack of anything else to say.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Left over knowledge from when I was a ShinRa lap dog. Rufus' father threw parties for everything and I was always expected to attend so he could show off his most prized killing machine. I must say that I too am surprised that a terrorist can find the time to learn how to dance."

She lowered her eyes slightly. "It's left over knowledge from my youth. My…dad used to take me to Kalm once a year for the harvest festival. I used to participate in the group dances they did. After I…escaped Nibelheim and moved to Midgar, I tried to go back every year, but stuff just kept getting in the way."

Sephiroth nodded, slightly irritated that he could not speak to her without somehow touching on some moment from the past. There was nothing he could really say to that so he chose to remain silent. He spent the rest of their dance trying to think of something he could say that would keep her in the moment, not dwelling on the past, but before he knew it the song had ended and they were greeted with applause from the crowd once more. He kept her hand in his and led her from the dance floor where he was stopped by a man Tifa didn't recognize.

"General, the evening seems to be going quite well," the man said.

Sephiroth inclined his head. "Indeed it is, Professor." He turned and looked down at Tifa. "Tifa, this is Professor Goro, the new head of the science division. Professor, this is my consort, Tifa Lockhart."

"Ah, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Goro said with a smile as he shook her hand. "I have heard so much about you."

"Thank you," Tifa murmured as she lifted her eyes to Sephiroth once more. "Pardon my rudeness, but I thought Hojo was the Director of the Science division."

"Yet another surprise for you," Sephiroth said with a smile. "Hojo's little stunt he pulled with Kadaj to get you on his tables earned him a one-way ticket to oblivion. I destroyed the computer that housed his essence once Goro was prepared to take over."

"But, Hojo was…wasn't he your father?" she asked with a confused frown.

Sephiroth shrugged. "He was, but he was also a monster. And he wouldn't have given up hope of experimenting on you eventually and I could not let that happen."

"Please know that in future, you are welcome to come to me with any ailments and you can trust me not turn you into a specimen of some kind," Goro said with an ingratiating smile.

"Well, thank you," Tifa said, forcing a smile to her lips despite wanting shudder. He wasn't Hojo and he seemed very kind, however there was no way in hell that she was going to go anywhere _near_ the science division ever again.

"While I have you, may I speak with you General about that experiment I just recently began?" Goro asked.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Sephiroth asked, knowing that he was going to give him updated on their plan to finally find AVALANCHE.

"It will only take a few moments," Goro pressed.

"If you are looking for someone to guard your consort, you can trust her with me," Genesis said as he appeared beside Sephiroth. "Trust me…she does not like me and will therefore able to withstand my most charming advances."

"It's not her I don't trust," Sephiroth said as he narrowed his eyes.

"There is a room full of willing women, Sephiroth," Genesis chastised teasingly. "I will not waste my efforts on the one woman who despises me."

Sephiroth glared at Genesis before looking down at Tifa. "I will only be a few moments and at any rate, Loz would be more than happy to rip Genesis apart if becomes too…forward."

Tifa nodded and allowed Genesis to lead her to the dance floor for another dance. Sephiroth watched them and made sure Genesis' hand were on her in a chaste and appropriate way before turning to Goro.

"Is there a problem?" Sephiroth asked impatiently.

Goro shook his head. "No sir, but I did want to let you know that all the trackers are still in place and the signals are coming loud and clear. So far there is no jamming or interference which leads me to believe they have yet to be discovered."

Sephiroth smiled. "Perfect. And is the tracker set up in my office?"

"Everything is there for you, as requested," Goro answered.

"Make sure no one tells Genesis about this," Sephiroth said firmly. "I do not trust him with this information."

"Surely he would not attempt to warn the terrorists," Goro said in horror.

Sephiroth shook his head. "My friend is a womanizer and his competitive streak has been piqued by the fact that Miss Lockhart does not respond to his advances. I informed her of his betrayal of her friends and she has made it no secret that she despises him for it. I would not put it past him to let our plan 'slip' to her just so he could set back my progress altogether out of pure spite."

"He will not hear of it from our division, sir, I promise you that," Goro vowed.

* * *

><p>Tifa concentrated on ignoring the man she was currently dancing with…but he decided he was having none of that.<p>

"I know you have been informed of my offer to kill your children, Miss Lockhart," Genesis said softly. When she said nothing in response, he smiled. "But please take solace in the fact that it was just a ruse."

That got her attention and she finally raised her eyes to his. "Excuse me?"

"Your Wutain princess is quite persuasive," Genesis explained. "She felt the best way for me to ingratiate myself into Sephiroth's good books yet again was to appear to turn my back so thoroughly on your friends by offering to kill the two youths and they both played their parts well. Sephiroth believed me so much so that he and his nosey remnant, felt the knowledge of this betrayal would convince you to stay away from me…and it worked."

"How do I know you aren't lying to me right now?" Tifa asked suspiciously.

He leaned closer to her and smiled deviously. "You don't."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Tifa said dryly as she rolled her eyes.

Genesis laughed softly. "You should have learned after all this time of Sephiroth's rule that you can never trust a SOLDIER…especially one corrupted by Jenova cells."

"You know, you're not making me believe you at all with all this honesty," Tifa said as she glared up at him.

Genesis grinned at her. "Does my honesty not inspire confidence in my desire to be truthful?"

"That is very twisted logic, General," Tifa said dryly. "Being honest about inherently being a liar will not invoke the confidence you think it will."

Genesis shrugged. "I cannot deny my silver tongue, so I just choose to be honest about it."

Tifa shook her head as she stared up at him. "You're so odd."

"I like to think of myself as…unconventional, Miss Lockhart," Genesis corrected. He could see her lingering distrust so he dropped his devil-may-care persona and spoke honestly. "I did not intend to harm your children, I promise you that. It was the only way to convince Sephiroth to accept me into ShinRa once more."

Tifa was caught off guard by his switch in personality. "Why did you need to get in so badly? If what you are saying were true, surely you would have been more helpful to my friends on the outside. They could have done with a strong leader with inside knowledge of ShinRa now that Cloud's…" She almost choked on her words. "Now that he is…incapable of assisting them. What could you possibly do in here?"

"They decided, and rightly so apparently, that eventually Sephiroth would tire of having Reno running around his compound and have him either locked up or killed, so they wanted another inside man in place to keep watch over you," Genesis answered before smiling slightly. "While I always considered Reno more of an annoying nuisance during my time with ShinRa, I would never say he was stupid. Reno would have eventually found a way to hack into Sephiroth's computers and he is enough of a Turk that he would not give dying in the line of duty a second thought. That man truly walks where angels fear to tread and he does it with a smile on his face."

Tifa smiled slightly at the description of Reno. "That he does, General."

"Sephiroth was my friend and I hurt him so very badly," Genesis admitted. "I had a fifty percent chance of just being run through when he laid his eyes on me, so your children and your princess hatched a plan that would allow me to prove myself to him. Think what you will of me, Miss Lockhart, but I do not slaughter children."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Denzel is eighteen. That's hardly a child."

Genesis frowned and lowered his eyes. "When you have commanded countless young men like Denzel to die in battle for a greedy president who deserved none of the power he commanded over so many lives, you tend to see anyone who has barely lived their lives as children."

Tifa was stunned by the pain freely worn on his face…it was the same pain she had caught glimpses of on Sephiroth's face once or twice. "What did SOLDIER do to both of you?" she whispered.

"I hope you haven't been harassing my consort with your terrible come on lines," Sephiroth said as he appeared beside them.

Genesis snapped back into his familiar rakish façade as he released his hold on Tifa and turned to face his friend, a wolfish grin gracing his face. "I know when I am beat, Sephiroth. This beautiful young lady has eyes only for you, much to my chagrin, so I see no point in wasting my best moves, so to speak." He turned his gaze back to Tifa. "Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of you company, even if it was only for a short time."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he watched his friend head toward Jack's assistant. He knew Genesis too well to think that he would let the fact that Tifa was _his_ interfere in any seduction he had planned. He was pulled from his thoughts by Tifa's voice.

"Your friend is very strange," she murmured as she watched the young lady Genesis was now focused on smile and blush. "He is quite the Lothario."

"He always has been," Sephiroth conceded as he watched the display with disgust.

"And that routine worked?" Tifa asked in disbelief.

Sephiroth was surprised that Genesis did not seem to have made much headway with Tifa despite the fact that the red head did not have the same history with her that Sephiroth himself had with her. Loath as he was to admit it, he had been concerned that Tifa would be vulnerable to Genesis' abundant charms because aside from Cloud, who was no longer a problem, Genesis was the only man that Sephiroth considered able to fight him and possibly win…leading her to attach to him in the hopes of escaping her fate.

"Did you not find him charming?" Sephiroth asked, genuinely skeptical of her assertions.

Tifa made a face. "Oh, he _is_ charming…but I just don't trust him."

Sephiroth was relieved to hear that, yet he kept his face neutral. "And he's the first one to admit his duplicitous nature."

Tifa smiled slightly. "That's what he said."

"It's been a long night," Sephiroth murmured near her ear, tired of discussing his friend. He had a much better way of spending the rest of their night in mind. "I think it's time for us to retire for the evening…don't you agree?"

The underlying seductive purr in his naturally deep voice told her that he was not even remotely interested in sleeping. With thoughts of Sephiroth's gift of freedom for her friends lightening her heart, she pushed Genesis' claims of being an ally to the back of her mind and turned to look up at Sephiroth.

"Yes, I do," she said quietly.

Pleased by her response, he simply smiled and drew her arm threw his and began taking her around to say their goodbyes. From the corner where he was carefully seducing Jack's assistant, Genesis watched Sephiroth with narrowed eyes.

_Careful, Lockhart,_ he thought to himself. _Or he'll take everything from you._


	24. Chapter 23: AVALANCHE Discovered

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, hits to the story, and alerts! I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: AVALANCHE Discovered<strong>

Tifa woke to a gentle caress along her arm. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly. She found herself pressed against Sephiroth's body, her head resting in the crook of his arm.

"You're awake." It was a statement, not so much a question.

Tifa nodded and shifted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm awake."

"You slept very soundly," he said quietly.

Again she nodded before looking up at him again. "Thank you for releasing my friends."

"It was the only thing I could do to show you how sincere I am about making peace," he said evenly, proud of his ability to keep the sarcasm from his voice. He reached over to the table beside him before offering Tifa a key card. "Another present for you."

She slowly took the key from him before raising her eyes to his again. "What is this?"

"The key to your freedom," he said with grin. "Granted, you can't leave the ShinRa compound, but you can leave this room…without an escort whenever you like."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Really? But…why are you doing this?"

"I have to trust you some time," he said with a shrug. "You seem to get along with everyone here, except Kadaj and Genesis, so I am confident you won't just run through my building, killing everyone to escape."

Tifa eyed him for a moment. It took her by surprise when she was able to see a small glimmer in his eyes…he was amused. "Did you just…tease me?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Yes."

Tifa's mouth hung open slightly. "I didn't know you could do that," she blurted out before blushing. "Okay, that sounded really stupid. It's just…you seem so different."

"I was hoping that last night could be a new beginning for us," he said as he seductively caressed her arm.

Tifa felt the lover in her awaken at his touch and the way his words washed over in a wave of warmth that enveloped her. She was about to respond when Sephiroth's cell phone rang, breaking the spell he had been weaving. Sephiroth slumped against the headboard and rolled his eyes as he grabbed the phone from where it was sitting on the table beside the bed. He glared at the offending device before flipping it open.

"This had better be good," he snapped into the phone.

"We may have a problem," Goro answered.

Sephiroth stiffened slightly. "I'll be right there."

"Did something happen?" Tifa asked, alarm for her friends washing away the previous feelings that had been building between them.

He looked down at her and shook his head. "Nothing important. Goro has run into a problem with one of Hojo's previous experiments. He asked that I go to the labs immediately." He got to his feet and walked into the bathroom.

Tifa heard the shower start and decided to pull pajamas on, feeling ridiculous just sitting in the bed naked waiting for him to return. She saw their clothing from the night before haphazardly strewn around the room from their desperate need to be naked with each other. For lack of something to do, she decided to pick up her dress and Sephiroth's dress uniform. She found his pants closer to the bed while his shirt was in the doorway and his jacket was in the living room. Tifa had given up denying that her body happily reacted to his based on ingrained primal instinct and had just embraced the pleasure he gave her. Her ability to compartmentalize their sexual interaction worried her though. She allowed herself to forget their past in those moments now…when had that happened? When did she give up hope for herself? Her focus for so long had been to find Cloud and save him like he had saved her so many times. Then she had been focused on protecting her children and making sure they survived the near misses they all encountered with the remnants or even Sephiroth himself for the past ten years. Then she had turned her attention to protecting Vincent, Reeve, and the other captured members of AVALANCHE. When was she going to start protecting herself?

"I'll be gone most of the day," Sephiroth said, startling her from her thoughts as he entered the room. He noticed her flinch at the sound of his voice. "What's wrong?"

She turned and faced him. "You just startled me. I was lost in my own little world there for a moment, that's all."

He shrugged after a moment and walked towards the door. "The password has been disabled so you can wander around whenever you choose…but try to stay out of trouble."

The teasing tone in voice made her raise her eyebrows. "Right…that sounds like something I should be saying to _you_."

"Hmph. I'm surprised you _don't_ say it every time I leave," he said dryly.

Tifa saw the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips before he turned and left the room and she felt her chest tighten. Damn his madness in Nibelheim. If that had never happened she could actually love him.

* * *

><p>Vincent had not slept the entire way back to their hiding place in the Modeoheim Mountains. They had made several stops along the way in case Sephiroth had broken his word and had them followed, though so far there was no sign of the infantry, SOLDIERs, or even the remnants following them. But Vincent was still suspicious. Sephiroth would not let them go. He had seen right through his manipulations of Tifa's heart and it made him see red.<p>

Tifa was a strong woman, but she was tired…tired of the constant struggle to remain hidden beneath Sephiroth's nose for so long. She was tired of holding everyone together. She was tired of the constant battles. The guilt she felt for being the object of Sephiroth's obsession and the threat of her friends being hurt or even killed to protect her from him weighed heavily on her heart. He had seen it in her eyes…and the fact that her smile was so forced all the time proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt in his eyes. She would only last so long in Sephiroth's hands before she lost herself to him completely and he would be damned if let another woman he cared about lose herself to a madman.

He looked up as Tseng began the descent into the mountain range that hid their helipad from aerial views. They were almost home. Vincent braced for the swift drop the wind sheers would cause, as they got closer to the ground. The sudden drop awoke most of the passengers, which was good because they were finally on the ground again and it was time to move. Elena appeared from the front and smiled.

"We're home! We've got a bit of walk and it is freezing out there so grab one of the parkas in the back," she said as she pulled her own coat on.

Vincent watched the others wearily pull on their coats and allowed the others to follow Elena out of the helicopter. Tseng appeared beside him and watched him before leaning out of the helicopter.

"Elena, I want you, Reno, and Rude to get these people back to base and have the medics check them over," Tseng said. "We'll follow you shortly." Once his order had been acknowledged, Tseng slid the door shut and faced Vincent once more. "What's on your mind, Valentine?"

"Something's not right, Tseng," Vincent said. "Sephiroth was ready to hand me over to Hojo and the next thing I know Hojo is destroyed and none of us were given to the science division for experimentation."

"Sephiroth destroyed Hojo?" Tseng asked with a frown. "He needs him to control the maintenance of the SOLDIERs."

"A former student of Hojo's is now in charge," Vincent said. "He is more than capable of maintaining Hojo's controls for SOLDIER. I think Sephiroth is up to something."

Tseng's lips quirked slightly. "I think that's a given, don't you?"

"We weren't followed," Vincent said quietly. "You checked both the helicopters for planted tracking devices and there were none."

"You think we're missing something," Tseng said. "But what could we have missed? You said yourself that Hojo had been forbidden from touching any of you…"

Vincent sat up rigidly. "Why did I not make the connection?"

"What connection?" Tseng asked.

Vincent looked at the younger man and shook his head. "In the days before our release, everyone started to get sick, except for me. Slowly, all the AVALANCHE prisoners were taken to the science labs. That's when Reeve discovered Hojo's destruction. Professor Goro, the man who took Hojo's place told them they were all suffering from mako poisoning, most likely left over from the experiments Hojo had kept in the cells before we were placed there, or even the decomposing bodies of previous experiments Hojo may have had buried beneath the cells."

"There would have to be a lot of mako to make everyone sick and not everyone reacts to mako exposure the same way," Tseng said with a frown. "Some humans can withstand a lot of exposure to mako. When the mako reactors were built some men were able to stand the constant exposure to mako while others succumbed to mako poisoning within minutes. Everyone would have had varying levels of poisoning."

"Yet everyone had the same symptoms at the same time," Vincent said as he got to his feet and opened the helicopter door. He stepped out, followed by Tseng, and slid the door shut. "That would indicate a controlled release of mako. I was surprised when Reeve told me it was mako poisoning because due to previous experiments performed on us, Chaos usually becomes unbearably agitated by the smell of the mako solution Hojo normally used, a visceral reaction to our time with Hojo."

"That's understandable," Tseng said as they hurried to the main base.

Vincent nodded. "But there was no smell. They must have purified it somehow to make it more potent and it must have been a last minute decision."

"Because you would have all been on guard if you suddenly began to smell raw mako," Tseng agreed. "If their lie was to be believed and not appear suspicious, it would have to catch you by surprise."

"I should have known something wasn't right!" Vincent said, irritated by his lack of foresight.

"Everyone is under a lot of stress," Tseng said. "Anyone could have missed this. So do you think they hid the tracking devices on the prisoners then?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not on them…I think they planted them _inside_ them."

Tseng spotted Reno as soon as they entered the base. "Reno, where's Reeve?"

"Um…I think he went to the showers," Reno answered with a frown. "There a problem boss?"

"Yes," Tseng answered. "Find him and the rest of the people we brought back. Bring everyone to the conference room."

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked as she hurried over to them, a frown creasing her brow.

"I think we're being tracked," Vincent said. "Find Cid and send him to the conference room, but tell no else of this development. And have Cid bring his scanners to the conference room."

* * *

><p>Reeve looked horrified after Vincent had explained his suspicions to him. He absently fingered the sore spot on his neck from the injection of what they now suspected was a subdermal tracking device.<p>

"It makes sense," he murmured as he watched Cid prepare his scanner.

"Course it makes sense," Cid muttered. "That damn bastard wants to have his cake and eat it too! And a damn good way to make Tifa trust him is to publicly release her friends while secretly trackin' them down."

"I should have known," Vincent muttered as he paced the room.

Reeve smiled slightly. "A wise man once told me that pacing would do me no good."

Vincent looked up at him, no smile on his face. "That man was wrong."

"Oh come on! Everyone makes mistakes or errors in judgment, yo!" Reno said with a shrug. "Even you, Vampy!"

Vincent turned and glared at Reno, his eyes taking on a golden glow. "We _hate_ it when you call us Vampy, Turk!" he snarled in Chaos' voice.

Reno paled slightly at the partial emergence of Vincent's most vocal demon. "Yeah, sure…sorry, man."

"You humans try to joke your way out of the most serious situations," Chaos snapped. "It is no wonder that the son of that calamity from the sky was able to so easily steal the planet from you."

And just as quickly as he had appeared, Chaos was reigned in by Vincent. He looked at the shocked people facing him and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Reno."

He just shook his head and touched his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, man. Chaos has a point. I'm sorry I called you Vampy. You don't like it and it ain't cool to torment you."

"That fucker!" Cid exclaimed drawing all attention to him.

"Cid?" Yuffie asked.

"This is definitely a tracker," Cid said as shook his head. He turned and looked at Tseng. "So what the fuck do I do now? I think I can get it out without…"

"No," Reeve said slowly.

"No? What do you mean no?" Cid demanded as he lit a cigarette.

Reeve slowly smiled. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stepped into the empty lab and found Goro standing in front a terminal. "What's the problem?"<p>

"The trackers are going on and offline intermittently," Goro said with a frown.

"Have they been removed?" Sephiroth asked.

Goro shook his head. "No. If they had been discovered, then they would stay offline. However, because they come back online as well, I think it may be due to extreme weather."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Extreme weather changes?"

"It's most likely a change in temperature," Goro said irritably. "Trust them to choose a hideout in an inclement area. Wherever they are is either very cold or very hot."

"Can you not narrow down their location?" Sephiroth asked impatiently. "That was the whole point of tagging them and releasing them!"

"I cannot anticipate every single move they make, General," Goro said as he glared at Sephiroth over the top of his glasses. He sighed angrily and returned his attention to the control panel in front of him. "I am going to try and boost the signal strength, but I may not be able to pinpoint their exact location."

"Get me coordinates of the general location and my SOLDIERs will find them," Sephiroth vowed.

Goro nodded as his fingertips rapidly danced across the keyboard. "In a few moments, I should be able to…there! There they are!"

Sephiroth leaned in closer to the screen, a cruel smile spreading across his lips. "They're hiding in the Modeoheim Mountains." He stepped back and pulled out his phone. "Loz, find Genesis and meet me in my office immediately."

* * *

><p>Genesis yawned as he stumbled to the door, tugging on his black dress pants from the night before as he went. He quickly tousled his copper hair so he was somewhat presentable before answering the door. He groaned and rolled his eyes when he found himself face to face with Loz. He leaned against the door and glared at the oldest remnant.<p>

"What, in the name of the Goddess, do you want at such an unholy hour of the morning?" Genesis demanded dramatically.

Loz sneered at the red head. "Oh, I'm sorry to have to wake you at the crack of _noon_, but Sephiroth wants us in his office."

Genesis glanced up at the clock on the wall behind him and smiled. "Oh, so it is noon. In that case thanks for the wake up call." He pushed away from the door and waved Loz into the room. "You may as well come in. I'll be a minute or two."

Loz let his eyes travel around the room, noting that Genesis had not made many changes to the room and that like Sephiroth, he kept his quarters immaculate and well organized. His sword was stored in a proper stand and the first thing the eye naturally went to in the room. Genesis was watching him from the reflection in the mirror he was standing in front of as he quickly brushed his hair and saw the remnant drawn to his prominently displayed rapier.

"Between Sephiroth's and Angeal's obsessions with their blades, I could never allow myself to be lax in my care for my own blade," Genesis said with a smirk before returning his attention to his hair. "They would never have allowed me to hear the end of it."

"All that primping is unnecessary," Loz said as rested his shoulder against the wall and looked out the window. "Brother was very clear that we were to meet him immediately."

"Sephiroth would expect nothing less than my normal standard of perfection, remnant," Genesis said before tossing the brush on the desk and retreating into his room. "He would be shocked if I appeared before him sporting this unattractive morning reality I currently am displaying. Dare I say he may even be _appalled_ that I let my standards slip?"

Loz rolled his eyes and snorted slightly. "Okay, whatever. Just hurry up."

"You must be Sephiroth's impatience," Genesis said with a smile in his voice. "I'm not planning on indulging in some extended bathing ritual, so just relax! I'll be with you shortly."

True to his word, it was only a few moments before Genesis reappeared, fastening his SOLDIER harness around his waist. He walked over to a large wooden wardrobe and pulled out his signature red leather coat. He slipped it over his shoulders and turned to face Loz.

"See? You didn't have to wait too long, now did you?" Genesis said with a mocking smile.

Loz was about to reply when the bedroom door opened and Jack's assistant hurried out, blushing when she caught sight of Loz. She quickly moved her eyes up to look at Genesis, who in turned smiled reassuringly down at her.

"Don't worry," Genesis teased. "I checked with Sephiroth himself and there is no government imposed celibacy law on the books, so there is no need to worry about some form of punishment, my sweet."

She smiled nervously and nodded. "I had a good time, General."

"Genesis, please," he insisted as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Let's leave the 'General' titles for our Dictator in residence, Sephiroth."

She fought not to laugh at Genesis' cavalier use of the term 'dictator' in reference to Sephiroth, especially since on of his remnants was there to witness their goodbye.

"Very well, Genesis," she said with a smile before looking at Loz once more. "I'm sorry to keep you both from your appointment, Commander. Please express my apologies to General Sephiroth."

"No apologies will be necessary, Janessa," Genesis promised as he watched her leave. He then turned his attention back to Loz once they were alone. "Commander? I had no idea that any of you held a rank."

Loz shrugged. "Brother wanted us to be addressed with some form of respect so he gave us all the rank of Commander."

"That makes some sense, I suppose," Genesis conceded.

"That woman was Jack's assistant," Loz said with a frown. "You spent the night with her?"

"Obviously," Genesis said dryly as he retrieved his sword. He turned and grinned at Loz. "Were you hoping to catch me romancing Sephiroth's little toy so that you could rip me apart?"

Loz narrowed his eyes. "Tifa would never let someone like you near her."

"She lets Sephiroth _very_ near her, so why wouldn't she allow me, remnant?" Genesis asked as he opened the door again for them. "I didn't kill her father, after all. I should be a much more appealing match to her instead of..."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when Loz grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall just outside his room.

"I don't need a reason to kill you, SOLDIER!" Loz snarled. "Because I don't like you and people I don't like end up _dead_."

"Consider me forewarned then, Commander," Genesis choked out as he managed a smirk. "But Sephiroth may be angry to find you deprived him of the joy of killing me."

Loz unceremoniously dropped Genesis to the ground and smiled. "Brother would thank me."

Genesis straightened his coat and pulled himself to his full height. "You know, I think you may just be right about that, remnant." He smiled and turned back towards the elevators. "And I don't feeling giving you or Sephiroth the satisfaction of dying…at least, not today."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked up when Genesis and Loz finally appeared. "Was I pulling you away from some pressing matter, Genesis?" he asked tartly.<p>

Genesis smiled. "Yes you were. In fact, she was a _very_ pressing matter, Seph, so this better be good."

"We've found AVALANCHE's new base," Sephiroth said, ignoring Genesis' good-natured teasing.

"Really?" Genesis asked, trying to conceal his dismay. "And how was this achieved?"

"I know this concept may be foreign to you, Genesis, but some people here actually _work_," Sephiroth drawled.

Genesis made a face and stepped closer to the large screen on Sephiroth's wall that displayed the apparent location of AVALANCHE. "Modeoheim? Tch. That is _most_ inconvenient."

"If they wanted to hide in mountains, why pick Modeoheim?" Loz asked with a frown. "Why not the cliffs of Junon or Mount Nibel?"

"The cliffs wouldn't not offer them the protection they would need to be able to move about freely without being discovered by the patrols," Sephiroth said before narrowing his eyes. "And Nibelheim is too painful for Tifa…they would avoid it out of respect for her."

"Besides, Modeoheim's extremely low temperatures would play havoc with ShinRa vehicles…as it always has," Genesis said with a frown.

"Genesis, I am sending you and Loz with three infantry units and Raeven to Modeoheim to capture the rebels," Sephiroth said.

"Of course you are," Genesis said as he made a face. "You are a heartless bastard for sending me to that godsforsaken mountain rage from hell!"

A malicious smile stretched across Sephiroth's mouth. "Think of it as your penance for dragging me down into the cesspool your degradation created."

In a rare moment of sincerity, Genesis nodded. "If that is what it takes, I will gladly suffer this punishment. But I still say you are more cruel than the fates, Sephiroth."


	25. Chapter 24: Modeoheim Mountains

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Modeoheim Mountains<strong>

Genesis stared out the window of the helicopter he was riding in. Somehow Sephiroth must have tracked them, but how? Raeven had confirmed to him that Sephiroth had ordered everyone to stay away from the helicopters the Turks had arrived in, yet there was no other way for Sephiroth to have such exact coordinates for their hideout so quickly after their release. He shook his head and absently glanced around the cabin of the rapidly chilling vehicle. Loz was sitting across from him and had been drilling two holes into the side of his face with his venomous glare trained on him relentlessly. Now that he faced the remnant, Loz kept his gaze trained on his eyes. Pale green clashed with brilliant cerulean, neither man backing down.

"I had no idea you found me so attractive, Commander," Genesis said with a false smile.

Loz narrowed his eyes, yet kept them trained on Genesis' face. "Snakes are fascinating creatures to watch, General," he countered.

Genesis smiled and laughed softly. "You know what? I'm beginning to like you!"

Loz snorted and finally turned away from him. They were both startled when their headsets crackled to life.

"We've found what looks like a helipad and it appears to have been used recently," the pilot said. "There are some wicked wind sheers, but we can land. Shall we begin the landing procedure, General?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Genesis said. He turned his gaze to Loz once more. "I hope you don't get motion sick, Commander."

Loz frowned. "And why is that?"

Genesis smirked when the helicopter dropped quickly and Loz grabbed the edge of his seat. "That's why."

"Thanks for the warning, bastard," he muttered.

Genesis just laughed and handed him a pair of sunglasses. "Put these on. They'll prevent snow blindness."

Loz watched Genesis put an identical pair on before adjusting his black fur parka and pulling his hood over his head while lifting the wool scarf to cover his face. Loz followed suit and once the helicopter landed, he slid the door open and exited the helicopter, Genesis close behind him. They waited until the others had landed and Raeven was standing beside them. The SOLDIER looked at Genesis.

"We're ready, General," he said.

Genesis nodded and lifted his scanner. "Then follow me. Their base is apparently this way."

He purposefully strode in the direction of the coordinates Sephiroth had given them. It felt good to be in charge of a team of men once more…though he would have preferred to be on the side of AVALANCHE at this point. All he could do was hope that Sephiroth's information was wrong…but the one thing he had always hated about Sephiroth was the fact that the bastard was _never_ wrong when it came to battle strategy.

"Is that a door?" Loz asked over the noise of the wind as it violently blew snow at them, almost as though it was trying to stop them from reaching their destination.

Genesis squinted and looked in the direction of where Loz was pointing before nodding. "It is a door. And it looks big enough to accommodate helicopters." He turned and faced Raeven. "I want six infantrymen opening that door, three on each side. They may be prepared for our arrival, so I want two of the infantry units to perform a preliminary search of the entire facility and they are to be the first to enter followed by your team of SOLDIERS, Commander Loz, and myself, then the last infantry unit."

"Yes sir," Raeven answered. "And what do we do in regards to prisoners and hostiles?"

Genesis turned and looked at Loz. "Well Commander? What are General Sephiroth's orders on this matter?"

"The General was specific," Loz answered. "Prisoners are to be taken alive and hostiles are considered expendable."

Genesis nodded and faced Raeven. "Advise your men accordingly." He pulled his rapier out and faced Loz. "Will your weapon be able to discharge in spite of this fowl weather?"

Loz nodded as he pulled his gun blade from the holster on his hip. "It should, but just in case I brought another toy with me."

Genesis raised his eyebrows when the remnant reached for a concealed holster strapped to his back and pulled out another, larger gun blade. While his favored, smaller gun blade was more gun than blade, the larger of the two was functional as both a gun _and_ an intimidating blade. Genesis turned his eyes back to Loz.

"And you can wield a blade effectively?" he asked doubtfully.

Loz's lips curled into a mocking smile. "I am a remnant of the master of the Masamune…of course I can wield a blade _proficiently_."

"Very good," Genesis said as he nodded approvingly. "I would hate to have to bring you back to Sephiroth missing a limb or something."

They both followed the others to the large hangar doors. Once everyone was in position, Genesis nodded, signaling the six infantrymen to pry the doors open. As soon as they were cracked open the two units poured into the empty hangar and began moving about to secure the area. Raeven entered with his men while Genesis and Loz followed them. The remaining infantry unit filed in behind the SOLDIERs. Genesis turned and looked at the men behind him.

"I want that door sealed," he said as he pushed his hood back, removed his glasses, and lowered the scarf from his face. He narrowed his eyes and looked around the empty hangar. "They are not here."

"How do you know?" Raeven asked.

"There are no supplies, vehicles, or even a box of rations!" Genesis said as his eyes surveyed the large empty space. "They were here, but we have missed them."

"That's not possible," Loz snapped as he pushed his hood back and slid his glasses up to rest on top of his silver head. "Brother _knows_ they're here! If he says they're here, then they're here. They're just hiding."

"And how, exactly, would Sephiroth _know_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that they are here, Commander?" Genesis pressed, sensing the remnant knew something that he himself was not privy to.

Loz narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line before answering. "He just knows."

"If you know how Sephiroth gained this information, it may assist us in determining their most logical next course of action," Genesis continued to push. "How does Sephiroth _know_ AVALANCHE is here?"

"Because he had us all tagged like livestock."

Genesis turned towards the voice, the infantry and SOLDIERS all pointing their weapons at the unassuming and familiar man who had spoken. Genesis narrowed his eyes and held up his hand, signaling for everyone to stand down as he approached him.

"So we meet again, Mr. Tuesti," he said, shocked to see the man again.

He smiled and inclined his head. "General Rhapsodos. I hope you will not be offended when I say I had hoped to never cross your path again."

Genesis smiled serenely. "Of course not…since the feeling is mutual. Now, would you care to explain your statement?"

Reeve nodded and gestured to the small group of rebels who had stayed behind with him. "We were all released by Sephiroth as a 'gift' to Miss Lockhart as you are aware, General. But unbeknownst to us, your science division exposed us to enough mako to simulate mako poisoning. Once we began to complain of the sickness, we were all taken to the labs where they cured us of our supposed mako poisoning. They told us we were still in danger of being re-poisoned by possible remains of Hojo's failed experiments that were likely buried beneath us. To combat this possibility, we were injected with a capsule that was to slowly release antibodies to protect us from further complications. But it was really a tracking device. He tagged us like wild animals in the hope that we would lead him to AVALANCHE. Too bad we figured it out before you got here, so I'm sorry to say we're the only ones left."

Genesis clenched his jaw. His first thought went to Tifa and how she probably repaid Sephiroth's 'kindness' in releasing her friends. This Sephiroth was truly a monster and not the man he called friend if could manipulate the heart of a woman he claimed to love. He turned and looked at Raeven.

"Have your SOLDIERs and the two infantry units complete a full search of this base and report back to me immediately once they are finished," Genesis said tightly. He turned and glared at Loz. "You and this unit are to guard these prisoners. Mr. Tuesti and I are going to have a nice, long chat…in private!"

Loz quirked an eyebrow as he watched Genesis roughly grab Reeve by the upper arm and drag him towards an office. He said nothing as he watched them disappear…only feeling sympathy for the hell he figured Reeve was about to endure.

* * *

><p>"All right, start talking," Genesis said as he slammed the door behind them. "Sephiroth only released you to track down your friends?"<p>

Reeve raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You didn't _actually_ believe he did that to make Tifa happy, did you?"

Genesis scoffed slightly. "Of course not! But I had hoped that maybe she was having some effect on him."

"Sephiroth is not a lovesick puppy, General!" Reeve snapped. "He is evil and dead inside! He will only be happy when we are all dead and Tifa is just another willing puppet for him to manipulate!"

Genesis' shoulders sagged as he sighed and nodded. "You're right. I had hoped that somewhere in there the man I knew was trapped, trying to get out. But I'm beginning to think that man was a lie…a horrible lie that had no basis in reality at all."

Reeve nodded in sympathy for Genesis and the pain he felt. "I gave up on that hope a long time ago, General."

Genesis straightened slightly as he shook his head to clear it before he again faced Reeve. "Did everyone escape?"

Reeve nodded. "They recorded a message for you on Cait Sith and he should be waiting in your office by the time you return. They asked me to tell you that for now, they have split up, but Tseng will be your contact."

Genesis nodded, yet frowned slightly. "And what about you? Are you and your band of merry men and women prepare to be killed or held prisoner yet again?"

Reeve smiled crookedly. "We stayed to buy our friends the time they needed to escape and if the price of their freedom is our lives…we are prepared to pay the price."

Genesis understood and silently prayed to his beloved Goddess that Sephiroth would not force him to become a murderer. "The price of freedom is often high, my friend…but if it is the will of the Goddess, it can not be helped. And neither can the manhandling I shall have to inflict upon you."

Reeve nodded. "The we shall honor the will of the Goddess."

Genesis lowered his eyes. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>Loz watched Raeven approach him, but both men stopped when they heard the sound of Reeve's body hitting the wall of the office Genesis had dragged him into with a sickening thud followed by a pained moan and the sound of a fist hitting flesh.<p>

"I guess the General isn't getting what he wants from Director Tuesti," Raeven said as he winced slightly.

"It does seem that way," Loz muttered before turning his attention to Raeven again. "Did you find anything?"

Raeven shook his head. "Not a thing, Commander."

Just then the door opened and Genesis strode out of the office, dragging Reeve's limp form behind him. He dropped the man in front of Raeven and Loz before turning to the SOLDIER.

"Let me guess, no members of AVALANCHE aside from our repeat guests, correct?" Genesis snapped.

Raeven nodded. "They are long gone and the snow has been falling steadily for hours, effectively erasing their tracks. Now what? Do we return to headquarters?"

"First we liquidate these traitors," the infantry captain snarled as he signaled for his team to raise their weapons.

"Hold on a minute there," Raeven said with a frown. "These people are prisoners. The General wanted the prisoners taken _alive_. Our orders were to kill only hostiles."

The captain snorted slightly and sneered at the SOLDIER lieutenant. "Define 'hostiles', Lieutenant. They are _all_ members of a terrorist organization and can be considered hostiles."

Raeven narrowed his eyes and glared at the other man. "Captain Cody, you know damn well the General would consider these men and women prisoners, not hostiles!"

"Care to settle this debate, General?" Captain Cody snidely asked Genesis.

Genesis smiled slightly. "I think I should defer to the General's remnant." He turned and faced Loz. "What say you, Commander?"

"Oh, no. I am not touching this one," Loz said as he shook his head. "You're the General, remember?"

Genesis rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Sephiroth's number before muttering, "Wuss."

"Did you find them?"

Genesis looked at the phone incredulously, completely put out by Sephiroth's curt answer. "Well, hello to you too. And don't worry, none of us died or anything."

"Cut the melodrama Genesis," Sephiroth said impatiently. "Did you find AVALANCHE?"

"Define 'AVALANCHE', Seph," Genesis said sweetly.

"Genesis…"

"They're gone, Sephiroth," Genesis said, cutting off any ineffective warning he had been about to issue. "The only ones here were Reeve and the other prisoners you released twenty-four hours ago. You know, the ones you tagged and didn't tell me about?"

Sephiroth was silent for a few moments. "Just get back here and report to me immediately with Loz, Raeven, and Captain Cody."

"Your wish is our command," Genesis said nastily. "But before your lordship hangs up on me, perhaps you can settle a debate for us. Are the recaptured prisoners to be considered prisoners or hostiles?"

Silence again permeated the line before a faint growl sounded in Genesis' ear. "Neither. Let them go. They are useless to me now. Leave them there to rot and starve."

Genesis raised an eyebrow as Sephiroth angrily disconnected the line. He turned and looked at the anxious faces of both Raeven and Cody. "The Great General has spoken and decided that we are to leave these poor souls in the hands of the Goddess and whatever fate she decides. They are neither prisoners nor hostiles and we are to leave them to their exile. Come, we are to report back to ShinRa immediately."

Raeven watched the infantrymen file out for a moment before stepping closer to Genesis. "So we're just going to leave them here to starve?"

"Fear not, Lieutenant," Genesis said with a smile. "AVALANCHE would not leave them to starve. They will have hidden stores of food to keep them in good health."

"But the infantry said they found no sign of AVALANCHE even being here," Raeven protested. "Including food!"

Genesis laughed softly. "If there is one thing that will remain the same in this world it is the infantry's deplorable search techniques. I am quite confident that this particular group's inclination to view each other as family would lead them to provide for these brave souls."

Raeven looked at the AVALANCHE members left behind before returning his gaze to Genesis once more. "If you say so, sir."

Genesis pulled his hood up and secured his scarf across his face before sliding his glasses in place again and heading back out into the snowy mountains. He matched Raeven's pace and physically stopped him before he could part ways with Genesis and Loz to head to his helicopter.

"Tell me, Lieutenant," Genesis asked. "Why so much concern for a handful of terrorists?"

Raeven stiffened slightly. "It's not that I sympathize with their cause, sir. It's just…it seems to go against the honor of SOLDIER to leave prisoners to die of starvation."

"SOLDIER honor," Genesis mused, saddened by the memory of his fallen friend.

"It's mindless drivel, I know, sir," Raeven said dismissively, a pink tinge touching his cheeks.

Genesis smiled behind his scarf. "No, it's not. It's a good dream to hold onto and a friend of mine once said to be a hero, you have to have dreams. So you go on protecting your dreams…and your SOLDIER honor, Lieutenant."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was pacing in his office when the door opened. He looked up and watched Genesis, Captain Cody, Raeven, and Loz enter the room. Kyo, the Director of Intelligence, and Roden, the Director of Infantry were already there waiting. Sephiroth forced himself to sit once everyone was seated in front of him, forming a semi-circle around his desk.<p>

"Tell me how we lost them," Sephiroth snapped, glaring at Genesis.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "Well it is certainly not the fault of any of us," he said as he gestured to Raeven, Cody, Loz, and himself. "They were ready for us. When we arrived there was no sign that anyone had even _been_ there in the last ten years at least."

"The only people there were the AVALANCHE prisoners taken the night of the Deepground raid," Raeven added. "Except Vincent Valentine. He was the only missing."

"And my men did a thorough search, General," Captain Cody said. "Even the SOLDIERs found no sign of any stragglers or hidden rooms."

Sephiroth turned his icy glare on Kyo. "Does Intelligence have anything?"

"There have already been random sightings of some prominent AVALANCHE members throughout the world," Kyo answered. "I think it's a safe assumption that they have split up so if they are discovered, their commanders are not all in the same place. It is our belief that since they discovered the trackers, they may take that as a sign that all bets are off and start destroying ShinRa property again…starting with our reactors."

"I suggest increasing the military presence around the reactors immediately," Roden said.

Sephiroth nodded. "Agreed. I also want infantry patrols in all the towns where reactors are located, especially Wutai and Nibelheim. Those places hold the most significance to many of the terrorists. Loz, I want you, Yazoo, and Kadaj to visit all the known weapon suppliers of AVALANCHE and see if you can…extract any useful information from them."

A sadistic smile curled around his lips as he got to his feet. "You got it, brother."

"Captain Cody, I want you and Roden to start assembling the teams heading to the reactors," Sephiroth said dismissing them. He turned his gaze to Kyo. "I want Intelligence and SOLDIER working together to find theses cells of AVALANCHE because when the time comes to take them down, I prefer it be done by SOLDIER and _not_ the infantry. Raeven, this is your top priority."

"Yes sir," he said as he and Kyo got to their feet.

Once they were alone, Sephiroth glanced at Genesis. "You're angry."

"You're damn right I'm angry, Sephiroth," Genesis snapped. "How could you not tell me you were tracking the prisoners?"

"And give you a perfect piece of information you could then give Tifa to spite me? I don't think so," Sephiroth said angrily.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess, Sephiroth!" Genesis yelled, exasperated by his friend's obsession. "I flirted with your lover for fun! Yes, we competed in the past and yes, I played dirty in those competitions, but I swear by my beloved first edition of Loveless, I am _not_ interested in stealing her away from you!"

"Oh come off of it!" Sephiroth snapped as he got to his feet. "She is the most perfect example of your precious Goddess' creations of beauty and perfection! You want her!"

"And I can't have her!" Genesis retorted as he too jumped to his feet. "She is yours and all your carefully planned gestures designed to make her putty in your hands are working! Nothing will stop you from turning her into your willing lover and happy little wife!"

"Except the knowledge that I have no intention of letting her friends go their merry way!" Sephiroth snarled.

Genesis laughed coldly. "She is a smart woman, Sephiroth. She's not the young teenager who caught your eye. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she _must_ know your intentions are not pure."

"Which is why I would prefer she not have concrete _proof_ of my deceptions!" Sephiroth responded.

"Even if I was so inclined to sell you out, you and that big lug of a remnant have made sure to fill her mind with so many venomous thoughts towards me that I doubt she would even believe me…in spite of knowing who you are," Genesis snapped.

"If you tell her about anything you've seen or heard today, I will strap you down and destroy your precious copy of Loveless before ripping you apart!" Sephiroth vowed.

Genesis narrowed his eyes and glared at Sephiroth. "If you even _think_ about touching my copy of Loveless, I will throw your beloved Masamune into an open mako pit and fuck your precious consort so well, you will never be able to satisfy her again!"

"Get out!" Sephiroth snarled as he tossed a fire spell in Genesis' direction.

Genesis easily dodged the clumsy attack and smirked. "With pleasure!"

* * *

><p>Genesis stormed past his secretary and snapped, "I am not available for the rest of the day."<p>

He slammed his door and wanted to simply destroy everything in sight! How dare Sephiroth threaten him? He's the one who had held back an important piece of information from him! He's the one who was cruelly manipulating that poor woman he _claimed_ to love! If his plans all go to hell then it will be his own fault, no one else's! He threw himself onto his back on the sofa in his office and stared up at the ceiling. The fates were not cruel… they were _sadistic_. He was still for only a few moments before getting to his feet once more and opening the door to his office.

"Gail? I'm sorry for snapping at you," he said quietly.

She looked up and smiled sympathetically. "I'm used to it. Even Mr. Tuesti used to come back in a rage sometimes after a meeting with General Sephiroth. I take it the meeting didn't go well?"

"It was absolutely hideous," Genesis complained as he unceremoniously dropped himself into the chair facing her and slouched down, resting his head on the back of it. "One minute we are having heated words and then the next minute fire spells are flying and he's threatening to destroy my copy of Loveless while I'm threatening to destroy his beloved Masamune!"

She smiled and shook her head. "You sound like a couple of children, Sir."

Genesis snorted softly and rolled his eyes. "Sephiroth and I have always been able to bring out the absolute worst in each other." He sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "Take the afternoon and evening off, Gail. It's only a few hours so I think I can handle anything that will come up."

"Are you sure? I was planning on working late anyway," she said doubtfully.

Genesis smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Go, have an early night. That's an order."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes sir! I'll be in early tomorrow since you have a meeting with the city planners at nine-thirty, but if you need anything tonight, you let me know."

"I will," Genesis assured her before retreating back into his office. He had only just shut the door when he heard the air vent open and watched Cait Sith bound down the wall and hop up onto his desk. "There you are, my friend," he murmured.

Genesis sat down in his chair and went about activating the message retrieval function. He finished his adjustments and sat back to listen.

"We know you are coming," Tseng began without preamble. "Vincent discovered the tracking implants in enough time for us to be able to effect our escape. We have split up into smaller cells and spread out across the world, so fear not for our safety. It is the consensus of my fellow terrorists that the time for action has come. Our numbers are stronger now and we will soon be able to launch an assault against ShinRa. In the mean time, we will need you to help us keep abreast of current operations set in motion to capture and destroy us so we can keep our losses to a minimum. Please let us know if Reeve and the others survived the raid in Modeoheim too. We are all…concerned for our friends. Thank you for your continued assistance."

"Oh my God, you were telling me the truth."

Genesis snapped his head up and looked at Tifa hovering in the doorway. "Miss Lockhart…"

"You really are helping them," she whispered.

Genesis got to his feet and gently pulled her into the room before closing the door behind her. "Yes, I am."

Tifa impulsively threw herself into his arms. "Thank you," she said tremulously. She released him from her hug and looked up at him. "Are they safe?"

"For the moment," Genesis said as he led her over to the sofa.

She sat beside him, a frown touching her brow. "For now? Is Sephiroth still hunting them?"

Genesis paused, knowing that telling her everything may be a very bad idea. "I'm not sure you really want to know. If I tell you things you may not know, it could color how you see Sephiroth and that may make it difficult to…maintain your current relationship with him."

"You mean I might not be able to sleep with him?" Tifa asked, blushing slightly.

Genesis nodded. "If you cannot hold the truth in your heart yet keep satisfying his lust for you, he will know something has changed and he will destroy everyone."

Tifa nodded. "He _is_ hunting my friends though, isn't he? Releasing them last night was just for my benefit, wasn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Genesis said ruefully. "Listen, I'm taking a big risk here. Sephiroth has promised to kill me slowly if you get wind of his manipulations."

"I'm sure he will," she said softly. "I was such a fool to start believing him. I was actually letting myself believe his lies. I'm so stupid."

Genesis shook his head. "You are not stupid. Sometimes I can almost see the Sephiroth I knew all those years ago…but it's all an illusion. You can't trust him."

Tifa looked up at Genesis. "Can I trust _you_?"

"I too am a fallen angel of ShinRa, Miss Lockhart," Genesis said as he got to his feet. "I was bred to be just as destructive and merciless and heartless as Sephiroth…but my heart is not twisted by a pure merger of my DNA and Jenova's DNA. I am still a monster…but I am a monster who weeps for my past and regrets every breath I am allowed to take despite the innocent blood on my hands." He turned and faced her. "Your friends have charged me with keeping you safe and I will do that…no matter what."

"I think I can trust you," Tifa said quietly. "My friends would not leave me in the hands of someone completely untrustworthy."

Genesis was relieved to hear that, yet grew anxious with her in his office, knowing the consequences for them if she were discovered alone with him. "You should go," he finally said. "If Sephiroth were to catch you here, we would both be killed."

"We can still communicate though, right?" she asked.

"It will be difficult, but we can figure something out," Genesis assured her.

Tifa looked down at her hands before showing him the key. "Sephiroth gave this to me this morning…another gift. It will make meeting a little easier now that I can come and go as I please."

Genesis could see the pain in her eyes and he hated Sephiroth for causing her that pain. "Don't let him confuse you. He will give you trinkets and gifts in the hopes of distracting you from the evil within him, but he will not stop hunting your friends until they are dead."

Tifa squeezed her eyes shut, a tear escaping. "I know."

Genesis knelt in front of her and pulled the red glove from his right hand before gently brushing the tear aside. "Don't cry," he said softly. "Your friends are very smart and they won't let him catch them. You need to stay strong and soon we will all be free."

She nodded and got to her feet. "Thank you, Genesis."

"Thank me when you're safe," he said quietly as he watched her leave his office.

Once he was alone, he sat in front of Cait Sith. Tifa finally believed him. At least he had _some_ good news for her friends.

* * *

><p>Tifa sat in front of the piano in the now empty grand room, her fingers absently stringing together a melancholic tune as her mind wander while she considered her conversation with Genesis. Sephiroth had been manipulating her from the start. Of course she had <em>known<em> he was manipulating her on some level, but he had been so subtle recently that she had missed several cues. She had grown comfortable in his presence. She should have known that his release of her friends was just another manipulation…but for some reason she had believed he had done it for her…to make her happy. And she had thanked him with her body.

Despite Genesis' reassurances to the contrary, she felt completely stupid. She had been ready to _kill_ Genesis for even offering to kill Marlene and Denzel, yet what about Sephiroth? She had thanked him for not killing her children and he had told her he had only decided against killing them for his own selfish reasons. All this pain that her friends were suffering was because he wanted to _own_ her body and soul…and she had allowed it to happen. She had lost so much of her fighting spirit to the part of her who was Sephiroth's lover in such a short time. His touch was so addictive despite the fact that he was so vile to her rational mind. She didn't like him…yet she liked how he made her body feel. In fact, she found she _craved_ the pleasure he was able to give her. But then again, liking a person didn't necessarily have anything to do with pure sexual chemistry.

She angrily slammed her hands down on the keys in front of her and frowned. Enough was enough...it was time to fight back.


	26. Chapter 25: Deception

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys! I hope this chapter is worth it! In a previous chapter I had alluded to a sex scene that occurred between Sephiroth and Tifa after Sephiroth had released his AVALANCHE prisoners, but I didn't include it. In this chapter it is touched on from Sephiroth's POV. I just wanted to let everyone know so no one thought they had missed something. :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Deception<br>**

Sephiroth stormed into the gym and angrily pulled his coat from his shoulders, slamming it onto the floor, his gloves quickly following it. How _dare_ Genesis event _think_ of threatening him? He hastily removed his SOLDIER harness before retrieving his Masamune from beside his coat. He stormed over to the static form SOLDIERs used to hone their sword handling technique and automatically went through the motions of various attacks. Genesis was simply incorrigible! He had always been able to get under Sephiroth's skin and push all the right buttons to make Sephiroth loose his cool.

With a snarl, he viciously thrust his blade through the practice form before ripping it angrily. He glared at the form wishing it were Genesis he had in front of him. He would enjoy having his annoying friend in front of him so he could teach him a lesson. He wanted to rip that smug look off his face…permanently. Slowly though Genesis slipped from his mind, thoughts of Tifa and her possible reactions to what he had done to her friends taking over.

Every hope he had ever had of ridding himself of the barriers between them would be destroyed with the simple knowledge of his betrayal…and there would be no more nights like the one they had shared the previous night. He closed his eyes, his mind replaying every touch and caress, every whispered sigh and soft cry of pleasure that escaped her lips…it had been the first time that she hadn't stiffened at his touch or cringed at the mere _suggestion_ that they share their bodies. He had made good on his promise to make her work for her orgasm. His mind's eye replayed the look of lust mingled with surprise when he had flipped them so he was on his back and she was on top of him. She had tentatively lifted herself and lowered herself, unsure of her movements. It had been enthralling to watch her discover their new rhythm with her in the dominant position, but once she had become more comfortable, she had been exquisite to watch. His eyes had held hers as his hands lightly trailed up and over her breasts, along her collarbone, and finally danced along column of her neck where he caressed the sensitive skin there. His hand had traveled to the nape of her neck and he had pulled her down to meet his lips. She had parted her lips willingly to allow his domineering demand for entrance, smiling slightly against his mouth. It had been the first time that she had truly enjoyed their coupling…and the thought of never sharing that again troubled him.

In almost every respect, Tifa was perfect for him. She was strong and held no fear in heart when it came to getting what she wanted. She had spent years defying his will and not many people had done that without sacrificing their very lives for their defiance. Even when she had surrendered to her destiny, she didn't give in easily…she was a fighter until the very end.

Now with her friends free, her fighting spirit would only thrive even more. He wasn't stupid enough to think that wouldn't happen even if his plan had been successful. If it had been successful, he could have rid himself of her friends and she never would have known they were gone. She would have just assumed that they had finally given up their battle with him and she would have settled into the life he set up for her…never knowing he had killed them all. Cloud had just been the beginning. With one down, it was only a matter of time before he killed them all.

* * *

><p>Tifa was pretending to be asleep when she finally heard Sephiroth return. She focused on keeping her breathing slow and steady…especially when she felt him standing above her just staring down at her. After a few moments she heard him move away and into the adjoining bathroom. She dared to part her eyelids slightly just long enough to look beneath her pillow to make sure the knife she had taken from the training room earlier was still within reach…should she need it in the event that she unintentionally gave away the knowledge she had just gained regarding his lies. She was a fighter and would fight him if necessary, but she also knew that he had advantages over her and was more likely to win any battle between them. It gave her some comfort to know that at least she would be able to catch him by surprise if she was successful in stabbing him in a strategic location and that would give her a head start in any escape she attempted. Of course, he would most likely catch her and the punishment she would suffer would probably be worse than if she just stood her ground and fought him.<p>

She snapped her eyes closed once she heard him moving towards the bedroom once more. The rustle of clothing instead of the familiar creaking of leather, told her he had changed into his pajamas and that he was now walking around the bed to his side. He slipped between the sheets and pressed his chest against her back, pulling her close to him…close enough for her to hear his heartbeat and close enough to feel his warm breath tickle her ear.

"I know you aren't asleep," he said softly. "And for tonight, it pleases me to let you play your game."

Her hand slipped beneath her pillow as it clenched around the handle of the knife at the implied threat in his voice. Instead, she decided to turn her head and glance up at him, releasing her weapon.

"I wasn't playing any games, Sephiroth," she said. "I was just dozing off." She forced herself to roll over in his arms and smile up at him. "If you wanted me to wake up, you only had to ask."

She felt his stiff body seemingly relax as she tentatively pressed a kiss to his neck and pressed her body even closer to his. His arms tightened around her as he relaxed fully under her ministrations.

"I…apologize for my comment," he muttered as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I had a very…stressful meeting with Genesis."

Tifa lifted her head and smiled up at him. "I would think any meeting with that man would be stressful."

Sephiroth felt the tenseness fade from his body as her teasing tone drew a soft chuckle from him. "Well this one was particularly draining."

"Can I do anything for you?" she asked in what she hoped was a seductive tone.

He smirked and appeared ready to take her up on her impetuous offer, but instead closed his eyes. "It's been a long day and the stress isn't anything that a good night's sleep won't cure."

Tifa nodded and rested her head on his arm. "Good night, Sephiroth," she whispered.

"Sleep well, Tifa," he murmured.

Tifa didn't fully relax in his arms until his even breathing told her he was sleeping. Genesis had been right…pretending that nothing had changed between them was too difficult. One of these nights he would expect her to welcome him with open arms, especially after the night they had shared such a short time ago. Could she do it? Could she really give him what he wanted knowing what he had done? She finally just squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to get some sleep.

One night down…who knew how many left to go.

* * *

><p>"General, I'm going on my lunch break," Gail said as she entered Genesis' office the next day. "Did you want me to drop off the minutes from your meeting with city planners at General Sephiroth's office while I'm out?"<p>

Genesis looked up and smiled mockingly. "Are you afraid I'm going to provoke him enough that he actually kills me this time and you'll have to break in yet another new boss?"

Gail smiled. "Yeah, actually. Plus, I don't want to push my luck. So far the two bosses I've had so far I kind of like."

"Well fear not, fair Gail," Genesis said dramatically as he leaned back in his chair. "I can actually eat humble pie quite easily and will happily beg his majesty to forgive me for my empty threats."

Gail shook her head. "Well, good luck with that, sir. I'll make sure that the florist makes your funeral flowers as vivacious as your personality."

Genesis smiled a rare sincere smile and laughed softly. "I would appreciate that."

Gail laughed to herself and waved slightly. "I'll see you in an hour and the minutes are on my desk. And yes, I already proofed them for you."

"You are an angel!" Genesis called out as she closed the door behind her.

Genesis reluctantly got to his feet and sighed. After a good night's sleep it was clear to him that he couldn't leave his fight with Sephiroth unattended…especially with his threat to take Tifa sexually. That threat if left to fester would surely only serve to enrage his friend further and he needed what little trust Sephiroth afforded him just a little longer. That could only mean that he was going to have to do the one thing he hated the most…he was going to have to apologize.

He sighed again and made his way out of his office, stopping only to pick the copy of the meeting minutes up from Gail's desk. Hopefully Sephiroth would allow him to speak before ripping his face off.

* * *

><p>Tifa sat behind Sephiroth's large desk and searched through the drawers. She knew she didn't have a lot of time before Sephiroth returned from his routine noon hour workout and she desperately wanted to find something…anything that she could give Genesis for her friends to use in any attacks planned for Sephiroth. The previous night only served to prove that pretending to continue softening towards him was going to be a lot harder than she had anticipated.<p>

"Alright, I came to make nice so just wait before tossing another fire spell at me, okay, Seph?"

Tifa froze and looked up at the door. Genesis stood in the doorway and they both stared at each other. Tifa got to her feet as she watched Genesis hastily close the door.

"Thank the gods! I thought you were Sephiroth!" she said as she sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" Genesis demanded. "If Sephiroth catches you here…"

"He's not due back for another half an hour at least," Tifa said defensively. "I've been a terrorist for almost fifteen years, General. I think I can handle a little light espionage!"

"Not against ShinRa's original SOLDIER first class!" Genesis countered. "Even if he doesn't find you here, he will know you were here at some point. Tell me, after the rehearsal for your 'engagement' party was Sephiroth not…anxious to remove my scent from your body?"

Tifa nodded slightly. "He swore he could smell you on me even though I smelled nothing."

Genesis smirked slightly. "The mako that flows through our bodies not only enhances our speed and muscles and reflexes, it also enhances our senses. He knows my scent and I know his. I can tell when he and I have traveled the same halls or used the same elevators and I can usually tell approximately how long it's been since he was there. You have your own scent too and he will know you were here. How will you explain that?"

"I'll just tell him I was looking for him," she said simply.

"He will only believe that for so long," Genesis said as he shook his head. "Tifa, I know you want to do _something_, but you can't put yourself in this kind of danger."

"I can't stand by and do nothing," she argued.

Genesis shook his head. "I knew I should not have told you about his betrayal. Listen, I know Sephiroth well enough to say with confidence that his feelings for you, whatever they may be are real and if he discovers that you are working against him and lying to him, he will not hesitate in killing you. Is your death worth these impotent attempts to be of use to your friends?"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing," she countered.

"Yes you can," Genesis said. "And you have to. If you are discovered betraying Sephiroth, all of your sacrifices and the sacrifices your friends have made will all be in vain! Sephiroth is not a man to be trifled with."

"And yet _you_ are doing exactly that," Tifa pointed out.

Genesis lowered his eyes. "This is my penance to the world, Tifa. I have done things for my own selfish needs and if my death is the toll for my misdeeds, I will happily pay it. But you have done nothing that deserves the kind of payment Sephiroth will demand for your betrayal."

"My friends need me," Tifa protested. "I cannot allow them to face all this danger alone."

Genesis shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately, that's exactly what you have to do." He watched her face fall and in that moment wished he could take here away from the pain and heartache she was suffering. "Listen, your friends have assured me that they are pushing their efforts forward and should be ready to attack sooner than anticipated. I'm going to try and get as much information about Sephiroth's current defenses, but it's going to be harder than anticipated. Sephiroth doesn't trust me, for obvious reasons, and neither do his remnants. Unfortunately that means finding the information I am looking for more difficult to locate."

"Can't you get the information from the infantry director?" Tifa asked. "Surely he has no past with you," Tifa suggested.

Genesis shook his head. "The infantry and SOLDIER never really got along and after my last little mission, I discovered that really hasn't changed over the years."

"Maybe I could…"

"No, Tifa," Genesis said firmly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Tifa said impatiently.

"I can't let you put yourself in harm's way," Genesis answered. "I made a promise to your children and your friends to keep you safe and I intend to make sure that I keep that promise."

"Please just hear me out," Tifa said. "I work out everyday and both infantry and SOLDIER trainees fall over themselves trying to impress me. I can easily trick them into giving me information without raising any suspicions."

Genesis could tell that fighting her on this was going to be pointless so he rolled his eyes and relented. "Fine, but if you raise Sephiroth's suspicions, I may not be able to help you. Are you ready to face his wrath should he discover your deception?"

Tifa nodded. "I can handle Sephiroth."

"Fine," Genesis said reluctantly. "I'm going to leave this report for Sephiroth and tell him I want to see him when he has a moment."

"Genesis…" she began as she stepped closer to him, but stopped when he stepped back from her.

"Don't get too close or he will smell me on you," Genesis explained. "And after the fight we had last night, I do not think it would be good for either of us to carry the other's scent."

"What happened?" she asked with a frown.

"We disagreed on the amount of information Sephiroth wants to keep from me regarding your friends and it quickly devolved into a childish shouting match," Genesis said with a smile.

"Sephiroth engaged in a childish shouting match?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows. "How did that even happen?"

"I think it hit its apex when he threatened to destroy my beloved first edition copy of Loveless and I in turn threatened to defile his precious consort, that would be you, so thoroughly that he would never be able to draw so much as a moan from your lips ever again…despite his sexual prowess," Genesis said with a wink.

Tifa blushed furiously at the thought of his threat. "What? You threatened to rape me?"

"By the Goddess, no! I would never do that!" he insisted fervently. "I would never force myself upon a woman." He smiled crookedly. "It was more of an implication that no force would be needed."

"That doesn't make me feel much better," Tifa muttered, her blush deepening at his arrogant assurances. Suddenly, she was nervous. "You…you wouldn't really do that…would you?"

Genesis considered her for a moment before smiling lasciviously. "I think I could be motivated to follow through on that threat."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "That is _not_ funny."

Genesis smiled brightly. "Who said I was kidding? Don't forget to give Sephiroth my message."

"Genesis…" Tifa began, but found herself staring at the now empty doorway and shook her head. The man was a shameless flirt and presumptuous, no doubt about it…but underneath it all, she was beginning to see a man who really would give up everything to right the wrongs he had done and that man was a man she was beginning to trust.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stepped off the elevator and nodded to his secretary. "Jill, I'm not here if anyone asks unless it's important."<p>

She nodded. "Yes sir."

He opened the door to his office and stopped in his tracks when he saw Tifa sitting on the couch in the sitting area of the room. He closed the door and watched her turn her gaze to his. She smiled slightly and got to her feet.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to return," she said as she approached him.

"I needed a longer workout," he said, bemused by her presence in his office. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Which is?" he prompted.

"I'd like to start working out with the infantry and SOLDIER trainees," she said. "I would like to learn to wield a sword. When we sparred, you told me the sword was an extension of my body and you were right. I've never fought with a weapon before and it piqued my interest. I want to learn more."

"You and I could spar again and I can teach you," he said.

She laughed softly. "I'm likely to end up with my head cut off if I go against you again with no training, but if you let me practice with your trainees first, at least I won't make a total fool of myself."

He smirked and nodded. "Perhaps a little practice would be a good idea.

"Before I forget, Genesis stopped by while I was waiting," she said casually as she noted the way Sephiroth tensed up at the mention of his name. She held out the report he had left with her for Sephiroth to take. "He left this and said he wanted to speak with you about your fight."

Sephiroth nodded curtly. "I'm not surprised."

Tifa noticed his surreptitious inhalations as he stepped closer to her and smiled. "You can stop smelling me, Sephiroth. He stepped only close enough to give me this report he wanted to leave. He was a good boy and kept his hands to himself."

Sephiroth grunted as he quirked an eyebrow. "Genesis has _never_ been a good boy in his life."

"I definitely can't picture him being angelic…no matter how much of a show he puts on," Tifa said honestly as she shook her head. "If you need to see him, I'll get out of your hair."

Sephiroth reached out and grabbed her wrist as she moved towards the door. She turned and looked at him only to have his lips pressed against hers a firm kiss as though trying to imprint her with some sort of tag indicating that she was his.

"What was that for?" she asked once he lifted his head.

He looked down at her questioning face and opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of whatever he was about to say. He settled for a subtle quirk of an eyebrow and a smug grin. "It was just a promise of what to expect later," he said, a sensual purr resonated from his throat.

Tifa raised her eyebrows and attempted to smile teasingly. "Really? Well, I'll leave you to your bedroom scheming," she said before retreating from his overpowering presence. She forced herself to calmly walk to the door and was reaching for the doorknob when she felt his arms slip around her waist as he pressed himself against her back. She squeezed her eyes shut before schooling her features into a lighthearted and teasing face as she looked at him over her shoulder. "I thought you were saving this for later."

He gently kissed the top of her head. "Oh, I am. I just wanted to tell you the trainees are training right now and if you have any overly…_enthusiastic_ partners, Raeven will be there training them. He'll watch out for you."

She relaxed and nodded as he released her. "Thanks for the heads up."

She managed to remain cool all the way to the elevator and didn't slump against the wall until the doors closed. She sighed and pressed a shaky hand to her forehead unsure of how much longer she could keep playing Sephiroth's game.

* * *

><p>Genesis scoured his desk searching for the commands to enter the ShinRa mainframe. He was never one for remembering passwords since he had always pawned his mounds of paperwork off on his secretaries, third class SOLDIERs, Zack, or Angeal, so he knew Gail had written them down for him. He sighed impatiently and pushed himself to his feet. She would probably have a copy of them at her desk and even though she wasn't back from lunch, he couldn't imagine they would be too difficult to find.<p>

When he opened the door, he was startled to find Sephiroth on the other side. "So I see your consort gave you my message," he said with cool smile as he stepped to the side in order to give Sephiroth room to enter."

Sephiroth walked past him and only faced him once the door was closed behind them. "You apparently have something to say about our fight."

Genesis raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Oh, Sephiroth. You are _so_ predictable. You just cannot give me a break, can you?"

Sephiroth smirked as he rested his right hip on Genesis' desk. "I don't know what you mean."

"Do you want me to beg for forgiveness, Seph?" Genesis asked. "You want to twist the knife in my heart? I obviously want to apologize for my rather rash threat to ravish your poor consort to the point of ruin."

"You are only apologizing to save your own skin, Genesis," Sephiroth countered.

Genesis shrugged. "I am living on borrowed time as it is. If you must cut me down to sate the beast I awakened with my monstrous threat, then by all means, please do so."

Sephiroth eyed his friend and finally shook his head. "There is only one problem with killing you."

"You would be depriving Gaia of one of its best looking specimens?" Genesis asked with a bright smile.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "No. The problem is I can only kill you once. Therefore I have to make it count."

"And is your lover's honor not a perfect reason to slay a beast such as myself?" Genesis asked wryly.

"Oh, it is," Sephiroth assured him before smirking. "You would just have to get close enough to her to accomplish your threat and I would like to see you try."

Genesis smiled smugly. "Be careful what you wish for, my friend. You may just get it!"

"Not in this case," Sephiroth said confidently.

Genesis shrugged elegantly and moved past Sephiroth. "So am I forgiven or shall I expect your Masamune to pierce my chest any second now?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment as he stared at his friend's back. "I wish I could trust you."

The honesty in his words nearly had Genesis staggering as he turned and faced Sephiroth. "What are you talking about?"

"You forget I know you," Sephiroth said as he began pacing. "I know you better than anyone left on Gaia and while certain aspects about you seem to have not changed at all, some aspects are…off."

Genesis was silent before shrugging and wandering over to the sofa in the room. He lazily dropped himself onto the soft piece of furniture and sighed before looking up at his friend, truly wishing that his return were a happy one for both of them.

"Unlike you Seph, I actually hold a lot of guilt in my heart," Genesis said quietly.

"What guilt do you hold in your heart?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk before sitting on the couch beside his friend.

Genesis frowned and shook his head. "How can you even ask me that, Sephiroth? The things that I have done…"

"Were the same things Angeal, Zack, and I did," Sephiroth said dismissively.

Genesis sneered and shook his head. "I did…so much more. I am the reason Angeal convinced himself that death was his best option. I tried to kill his puppy so many times and tormented the poor boy relentlessly. And then there is you, Sephiroth." He turned and looked at his friend. "I think I hurt you the most."

Sephiroth was at a loss as to what to say. "Genesis…"

"Because of me, you fell into insanity," he cut in.

Sephiroth snorted as he rolled his eyes. "A lot has been made of my insanity."

"Seph, you burned down an entire village and slaughtered its population!" Genesis said incredulously. "Your insanity was intense to say the least!"

"We did the same thing to countless villages and towns in Wutai," Sephiroth said, his eyes glazing over.

"We did so in war," Genesis reasoned as he rested his temple on his fist and closed his eyes. "What war were you fighting in Nibelheim?"

"A war for myself," he said absently.

Genesis frowned and opened his eyes, watching Sephiroth. "What?"

"I know this will wound you immensely, Gen, but your revelations didn't do as much damage as you thing they did," Sephiroth said mockingly. "Did you ever hear Jenova's calls to you?"

Genesis frowned and shook his head. "Not per se, but there was…something in the back of my mind that was trying to tell me to do something, but I never really knew what I was being told to do."

"Destroy them all," Sephiroth said quietly. "That was what she always said. She was calling to me for months before Nibelheim, but I was too distracted by all the trouble you were causing to focus on the voice in my head…so I pushed it to the back of my mind. But when I confirmed everything about me was a lie, her will could no longer be silenced…and I just gave in to her. I had nothing to live for."

"But why did you kill all those people?" Genesis asked, truly curious about his actions.

Sephiroth shrugged and looked at him. "Because I just didn't care anymore."

Genesis was stunned. Few people truly knew the Silver General of ShinRa so almost no one knew that what he had just said was unexpected. True, Sephiroth had never been a cuddly kind of man…who would be with a father such as Hojo? But he cared about the people he considered friends and he never took any civilian life for granted not even the enemies of ShinRa. So to hear that a town full of innocent families meant nothing to him was a great shock to Genesis.

"Oh, Seph," Genesis murmured sadly. "What did they do to us?"

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow and pushed himself to his feet. "They turned us into cold blooded killers. I've accepted it…and so should you. The past is over. The world you knew is gone and so are then men we once were."

Genesis watched in silent shock as Sephiroth left his office. Genesis knew as he watched him disappear into the hallway, that the man he had known was truly lost to the world with no hope of saving him from the brink of self-destruction.


	27. Chapter 26: SOLDIER Training

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: SOLDIER Training<strong>

Tifa hesitantly entered the training room and watched the activity around her. Some of the trainees were running laps, some of them were perfecting their hand-to-hand combat techniques, and some of them were training with various weapons. Some of the men noticed her and stared for a few moments before returning to their workouts, while others seemed to ignore her presence.

"Miss Lockhart!"

She turned when she heard her name and smiled slightly. "Hello, Raeven."

He smiled cheerfully when he reached her. "Are you here to kick my trainees' asses?"  
>She laughed softly and shook her head. "Not today, but I do have a request."<p>

"Sure," he said. "Name it."

"I was talking to Sephiroth and I told him I would like to learn how to wield a sword so he and I could spar without me unintentionally getting a limb cut off," Tifa explained. "And he said I could train with your trainees during their weapons classes."

"If Sephiroth said it was okay, I have no problem with that," Raeven said with a shrug. "I'm about to start a class right now. Why don't you go change into one of the SOLDIER training uniforms and we can get started?"

She nodded and hurried off to the change room. She was back in no time and Raeven smiled at her as she joined the trainees. The men all stared at her while some whispered, speculating as to why she was there. Raeven shook his head at the ignorance of the men regarding Tifa's past. Most of them saw her as the General's eye candy and that was it. They didn't seem to know that she was a deadly fighter capable of killing them with her bare hands in spite of the enhancements the mako protocols gave them.

"Listen up men," Raeven said sternly. "Today we are lucky to have Miss Tifa Lockhart with us. I'm sure many of you will remember the part she played in the world's recent history. She is a skilled martial artist and she is here to learn the finer points of wielding a weapon. General Sephiroth has graciously allowed her to join us so I expect everyone to respect her during our lessons and during any sparring. With that being said, it's time to start. Wielding a blade is not as easy as it seems."

Tifa focused on Raeven's lessons and was excited to begin the practical lesson where she would be able to actually use the blade. As she listened though, she kept an eye on the men around her, trying to pick out the ones that may be the most likely to talk more than they should. As she looked around the group, she spotted a young man that instantly reminded her of Cloud. He was shorter than the rest and looked so unsure…plus he seemed to be surrounded by a group of men that were standing far too close to him and they were all either sneering down at him or whispering things to him that seemed to worry him. She remembered Cloud telling her how frightening it had been in the early days of training for him, always being picked on and tormented. The sight of the men bullying him raised her ire and she mentally made a note to herself to request the smaller man as her sparring partner.

"Now that you all have the basic knowledge, I want you to split into pairs," Raeven said cutting across her thoughts.

Tifa watched the young man look around helplessly as one of the larger men towered over him and demanded he partner up with him. She raised an eyebrow and purposefully walked over to the pair.

"Excuse me, but I was kind of hoping that this man could partner with me," Tifa said with a smile.

The bigger man turned and looked down at her, leering as he ran his eyes over her from head to toe. "Well, sweetheart, Small Fry here is _my_ partner, aren't you?"

The smaller man swallowed nervously. "Um, but she's the General's consort. So if she wants to spar with me…"

"That's her tough luck," the larger man interrupted.

"Actually, I was only being polite by making it sound like you had a choice in this, Muscles," Tifa said sweetly. She turned her gaze to the smaller man and smiled. "What's your name?"

"His name is Small Fry and you need to back off," the larger man snapped.

Tifa raised her eyebrows and looked up at him. "And what's your name? Dumbass? I think I was talking to this guy, not you."

"Is there a problem?" Raeven asked as he approached the threesome.

Tifa turned and looked up at him. "I was asking this young man to spar with me, but this jerk is attempting to intimidate us both with his size, as if that matters."

Raeven smirked as he turned his glance to the red-faced taller man and had to restrain himself from laughing at the young man's impotent rage towards Tifa. "Laurent, you have plenty of other people to spar with and they're all your size. Go spar with them."

"Yes sir," he said through gritted teeth before storming away from them.

"Thank you," Tifa said.

"He's gonna ride you both hard for this," Raeven warned.

Tifa smiled brightly. "I've fought worse than him." She watched Raeven turn away and chuckle as he began to head towards another pair. She turned and looked at the blushing brunette. "Hey, I'm really sorry if I've caused more problems for you."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Laurent and his gang of friends have been riding me hard since I got here."

"Jerks," Tifa muttered. "What's your name?"

"Private Justice Pearce," he said.

"May I call you Justice?" she asked as they moved to a corner where they could spar.

He nodded nervously. "Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am? Ew," she said as she made a face. "Please call me Tifa."

"It is improper to refer to the General's honored consort in the familiar," Justice protested.

"Well, the General's honored consort would like you to call her Tifa," she said with a wink. "I promise no one will correct you…not even the General himself."

Justice smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay. Thank you Tifa."

She smiled brightly and nodded. "You're welcome Justice."

* * *

><p>The training lasted just over an hour and Tifa had already managed to become more skilled with a sword. Justice was very talented and Tifa was pleased to think that he would be able to handle himself quite well if the group of men that had tormented him earlier decided to pick on him physically as well. Most of the others had been skeptical of having her train with them, but most of them fell back into the familiar pattern of falling all over themselves to be helpful to her once she proved she was a skilled combatant. She was almost positive that her plan to get information from the trainees for Genesis to pass on to her friends would work.<p>

She was pulled from her thoughts when Raeven touched her shoulder. She turned and smiled up at him. "So, what's the verdict? Will I be able to learn how to wield a sword?"

He smiled and nodded. "You are a quick learner. I think Sephiroth will be impressed."

"Thank the gods," Tifa said with a teasing smile.

"We train every day at the same time, so I hope we continue to see you," Raeven said kindly. "For tonight though, I suggest taking a very long, hot bath so your muscles don't tense up. I know you train to keep your muscles active, but you've used muscles today that you didn't even know about and you will feel it tomorrow."

"I don't doubt it," she said ruefully. "If I have learned one thing over the years it's that my muscles are still protest when I overwork them. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Miss Lockhart," he called as he watched her leave.

Tifa was looking forward to sinking into a nice leisurely bath when a hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into an empty room. She turned to fight off her assailant but found Genesis smirking down at her.

"You're reflexes are superb, but your awareness of your surroundings is terrible!" he said with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're an ass, Genesis. And what the hell are you doing here? I thought we couldn't be close because Sephiroth would know."

"You're going to bathe aren't you?" he asked. "You'll be able to wash the scent of me from your skin. Besides, you'll smell like all the trainees too. He won't be able to pick me out before you're able to remove my scent."

"Is there a reason you came looking for me or are you just being a creeper?" Tifa asked sweetly.

Genesis laughed again, the melodious sound sending a shiver through her. "You wound me most deeply, Miss Lockhart. I thought we were past all this hate. I simply came to advise you Cait Sith has arrived with more good news. All your friends made it out of Modeoheim and are all hidden around the world."

Tifa let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for telling me."

"It was my pleasure," he assured her.

"Did Sephiroth find you? I gave him your message," she said.

His smile faded at the mention of his friend's name. "I spoke with him. All is mended between us…well, as much as it can be. He straight out told me he does not trust me though. I fear we may soon have to rely on your plan to pump the information we need from the trainees. How was your first day?"

"Good," she said as she stretched her arms. "I'm pretty confident that I'll be able to get you basic information about deployment and things like that."

Genesis nodded. "Perfect. I'll let you continue on your merry way then, Miss Lockhart."

She nodded, but before she turned to go she looked up at him, his eyes so sad. "You're doing a good thing, Genesis…a really good thing."

"I just wish I could save him from himself," he said quietly.

Tifa nodded. "I know. Be careful around him and his remnants."

He smiled arrogantly. "I'm always careful."

She smiled slightly at the return of the Genesis she was beginning to see as the normal Genesis. "I'm sure you are."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth entered his apartment and shut the door behind him, immediately unbuckling his coat and dropping it over the back of the sofa before moving into the bedroom and removing his harness and belts. He sat on the edge of the large bed he shared with Tifa and removed his boots. Once he was clad only in his pants, he pushed himself to his feet and slowly made his way into the bathroom, his mind still chewing on the conversation he and Genesis had shared. But as soon as he opened the door and looked at the woman surrounded by bubbles in the tub, all thoughts of Genesis went out the window.<p>

Tifa was staring up at him, her eyes wide at the intrusion. "Traditionally people knock before entering a bathroom." When he said nothing, she smiled mockingly. "You know, it's rude to stare."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow as he unbuttoned his pants. "I _never_ knock and you are my lover…I deserve a moment to stare at you whenever I like."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "So arrogant. If you give me a minute, I'll be out of your hair and you can have the tub to yourself."

"I don't want to be alone," he said immediately.

Tifa was in the motion of getting up but stopped at his tone. She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him and nodded. All thoughts of staying with him being a bad idea went out of her head. He seemed…off.

"Okay, Sephiroth," she said gently as she moved slightly so he could slip in behind her. Once he had settled in behind her, she allowed him to pulled her back against his chest, situating her between his legs. She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

She nodded, but didn't believe him. She was quiet for a moment before turning to face him again. "You don't seem fine. Was it something to do with Genesis again?"

Sephiroth tightened his grip around her shoulders and waist at the mention of Genesis. "He reminds me of the past."

"Don't I?" she queried.

He hesitated before answering. "Not in the same way."

"It can't be any worse than what stands between us," Tifa said dryly as she tried to relax in his grip.

"Seeing him reminds me that I can't trust him," he said dully. "And that only serves to remind me that I am alone in this world."

Tifa had experienced a rollercoaster of emotions since giving up her freedom to Sephiroth: hate, fear, loathing, gratitude, sadness, but this was the first time she had ever felt pity for him. When she turned in his arms and faced him, the blank look on his face surprised her.

"Sephiroth…"

He shook his head and turned her to face away from him so he could hold her against his chest. "I don't want to talk. I just want to sit here."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay." She waited for him touch her or caress her or something else that would turn the encounter into something sexual…but nothing happened. He just held her…and she was content to give him that.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stared down at Tifa as she slept. He tried to push away the paranoia that was creeping into his mind. Genesis was angry that the prisoners had been tagged, but back in the days before ShinRa tore their friendship apart, the Red General would have been the first person to congratulate him on using such a subtle, yet deliciously underhanded trick. He couldn't get it out of his head that Genesis could well be a traitor in his midst yet again.<p>

And Tifa still confused him. When he first met her as his guide through Mount Nibelheim, he could see the woman she would become. When she appeared in the Northern Crater with Cloud, his obsession with her took a stronger hold on his mind and heart…much to Jenova's displeasure. Most of their relationship had been constant fighting…until the night he had released her friends. It had been a night he would never forget and he thought it was finally a sign that he had broken her enough that she would happily accept his touch. But then the following night, she had pretended to be asleep. She had said she was only dozing…yet he had a hard time believing her. She had been avoiding him.

He absently traced her arm with the tips of his fingers, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his fingers. He watched her stir under his touch and eventually, she opened her eyes. She stared up at him sleepily.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I can't sleep," he said before pulling her closer to him. "Help me sleep."

Tifa looked at him questioningly for a moment. "What?"

"Exhaust me, Tifa," he murmured as he pulled her closer to him.

Tifa swallowed nervously as he pulled her so she was on top of him. "Sephiroth, if you can't sleep…"

"If I can't sleep, I want you," he said before pulling her down for a kiss.

Tifa sighed against his lips hating herself for the lie she was about to participate in. She passively allowed him to guide her body to where he wanted her to be and even moved her hips in order to allow his first thrust to penetrate her easily. She involuntarily shuddered at the pleasure she reluctantly acknowledged as it coursed through her body. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate for the moment. She just had to hold on and hopefully her friends would be able to free her and put an end to Sephiroth's reign.

* * *

><p>"Some things never change."<p>

The younger man looked up at the older man with a frown. "It's not any easier being here, is it? Tifa used to say she'd never want to come back here again."

The older man nodded. "I can see why she feels that way. Everyone down there is a ShinRa lapdog placed there to cover up ShinRa's biggest fuckup. After Sephiroth lost his mind and killed everyone, ShinRa wanted to cover it up. No one could ever know that the World's Hero had murdered an entire town."

"Do you hate them?" the younger man asked as they looked down on the town.

"A part of me does," he answered. "But a part of me knows that when ShinRa says jump, you jump…unless you have a death wish."

The younger man looked up at the older man. "Is this going to work? Will Sephiroth really come?"

The older man smiled slightly. "He'll come. Not right away, but when his peons bring him our invitation, he will come running and bring most of ShinRa to back him up."

The younger man smirked slightly. "And that's when we attack ShinRa in Midgar…and rescue Tifa." The younger man frowned slightly. "What about General Rhapsodos?"

The older man smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry…Genesis can take care of himself." He lifted a small box and winked. "It's time to send Sephiroth the first part of our invitation."

He pressed the button in the center of the box and the Nibelheim reactor exploded with a powerful blast that shook the very ground they stood on. Almost instantly the town's alarms began to screech to life, waking the residents and alerting them to explosion. From where they were standing, the two terrorists could see people pouring into the streets and rushing towards the mountain path that would lead them to the reactor. It was time for them to return to their hideout with the others. Their job was done and soon Sephiroth would be there.


	28. Chapter 27: The Nibelheim Reactor

Author's Note: Look at these frequent updates! My muse is being most kind to me! Thanks for all the reviews, views, favorites, alerts, and support in general for my story! I hope everyone continues to enjoy it! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The Nibelheim Reactor<strong>

Sephiroth slowly became aware of being shaken awake. He snarled as he opened his eyes and turned his head to glare at the person shaking him, which turned out to be Kadaj. He reluctantly took his arm from around Tifa's sleeping form and grabbed Kadaj by the front of his shirt, pulling him within inches of his face.

"This had better be important!" Sephiroth growled.

"I assure you it is, brother," Kadaj said as he struggled to keep from falling face first on the bed. "Four hours ago, the Nibelheim reactor blew up."

Sephiroth's grip on Kadaj loosened and he narrowed his eyes. "Any word on the cause?"

"No, but they are requesting a group of WRO technicians be sent to them," Kadaj said as he freed himself from Sephiroth's lax grip and straightened.

"Give me ten minutes," Sephiroth said reluctantly.

"Yes brother," Kadaj said before turning and leaving the room.

Once the outer door closed, Sephiroth sighed and returned his attention to the woman still sleeping in his arms. There were times when he wished that he were just a general, with a boss who handled all the crap so he could just stay in bed with her and _not_ have to worry about every little thing that came up. Well, wishing wasn't going to change anything, so he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and reluctantly disentangled himself from the twisted sheets and Tifa's limbs.

* * *

><p>Genesis groaned when he stepped off the elevator the next day to find his staff all huddled around Gail's desk anxiously. She looked up and smiled in relief when she saw him.<p>

"Thank the gods you're here, General," she said as she jumped to her feet and hurried over to him.

"What is going on?" Genesis asked with a tired yawn. "I was happily sleeping when whoever it was did something stupid and interrupted my dreams."

"The Nibelheim reactor blew up at oh three hundred hours," she said.

Genesis was immediately awake. "The Nibelheim reactor? Any idea of the cause?"

She shook her head. "No, but they are requesting we send our technicians…and you sir."

"Me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I take it that's a bad sign?"

"It means they suspect foul play," Sephiroth said as he stepped off the elevator behind them.

Genesis turned and faced him. "Of course I will go, Sephiroth, but is there anything _you_ need to tell me?"

Sephiroth narrowed his slightly. "I think we should talk in your office, General."

Gail's eyes widened at the cold tone of Sephiroth's voice. When he talked to you like that, you _knew_ you were in some serious trouble. Kadaj was sneering at Genesis and that just confirmed that Genesis was in for some trouble. She glanced at Genesis though and he just smiled brightly.

"Watch your tone, Seph," he said as he winked at Gail. "You're scaring my staff. If you wanted privacy, you only had to ask." He led Sephiroth into his office and shut the door behind them. "So, how did I upset your majesty this morning?"

"I do not enjoy my people subtly accusing me of underhanded deeds in front of staff," Sephiroth said coldly.

Genesis snorted softly and rolled his eyes. "Right, like your staff isn't completely aware of what you are capable of! And why wouldn't I ask if you are up to anything? You haven't exactly been honest with me lately."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Between the crap you pulled with Hollander and your pathetic attempts to flirt with _my_ consort, why _would_ I trust you with a paper towel, much less any of my plans, Genesis?"

"And why should I trust you? Aren't you the one that just couldn't handle the truth of _what_ you are so much so that you burned an entire village to the ground?" Genesis snapped back. "The World's Hero fell from grace like a twelve ton rock with only a small push!"

He wasn't sure exactly what happened, but Genesis suddenly found himself on the floor by the door, slouching against the wall. He glared up at Sephiroth who stood towering over him, the fist he had struck him with still clenched and his eyes narrowed as he watched the red head. Genesis' tongue touched the corner of his mouth, tasting blood, before his lips drew up into a sneer. He raised his left as it glowed with a fire spell. Before he could unleash it upon Sephiroth, he was pulled to his feet and sent staggering away from the general. He rounded on his friend, ready unleash his wrath, but he stopped when Sephiroth quirked one of his eyebrows.

"Don't," was all Sephiroth said as he lifted his Masamune.

Genesis growled slightly as he watched Gail stare down the end of the impossibly lethal blade. He hadn't even heard the door open and watching his secretary tremble, he dropped his fighting stance. Sephiroth smirked before turning to look at the frightened woman in the doorway behind him. Kadaj and the others watched from a few feet away, surprised at the sight of the two generals in the midst of a physical fight.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth demanded.

Gail swallowed. "The on-site technicians in Nibelheim sent an initial report for General Rhapsodos, sir."

Sephiroth dropped his blade and stepped out of Gail's way. "Then by all means ensure that the General has his information."

Gail nodded and hurried past Sephiroth and handed the paper to Genesis. "I'm sorry for interrupting," she murmured.

"There is no need to apologize, Gail my darling," Genesis assured her with a reassuring smile. "Seph and I destroyed many an office and conference room back in ShinRa's heyday, didn't we?'

Sephiroth nodded, his lips curving into an unpleasant smile. "At least once a week."

"See? There's nothing to worry about," Genesis said. "Please assemble an appropriate team and have a helicopter standing by."

"Yes sir," she said nervously.

Genesis turned his gaze to Sephiroth. "I assume you will be sending one of your remnants, huh Seph? I enjoyed Loz's constant glaring, but how about a more stimulating conversationalist?"

Sephiroth turned and looked at Kadaj. "Wait at the helipad with the others. You and Genesis are going on a field trip."

Kadaj grinned maliciously as he locked his stare with Genesis. "It will be my pleasure."

Genesis smiled and mockingly blew the youngest remnant a kiss. "I'll miss you while you're gone!"

Kadaj narrowed his eyes before turning away and storming to the elevators. Gail nervously backed away.

"I'll just send the flight plan to the tower," she said quietly before turning walk out the door. She stopped when Sephiroth barred her exit by placing his arm across the open doorway. She swallowed nervously before turning and looking up at him. "Yes, General?"

"I apologize for drawing my blade on you," he said with a cold smile.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," she murmured as she lowered her eyes.

He dropped his hand and she immediately retreated before Sephiroth closed the door behind her. He turned and glared at Genesis. "I expect to be kept up to date while your gone."

Genesis bristled slightly at the order. "Contrary to what you like to believe about me, Sephiroth, I took my duties as SOLDIER very seriously…and I still do. You will have your updates. Oh, and if you _ever_ pull your sword on Gail ever again, I shall not miss with my next fire spell."

Sephiroth only smirked before turning and leaving his office. He glanced at Gail who stared back at him. "Have a good day, Gail."

Genesis followed Sephiroth out of his office and turned to his secretary once the elevator doors closed between him and his friend. "I'm so sorry Gail. If you need to, take the whole day off."

"General Sephiroth will expect updates from our office," she said quietly, still trembling from her encounter with Sephiroth.

"Hang Sephiroth and his demands!" Genesis said angrily. "If he wanted regular updates from you then he should have kept his sword to himself!"

Gail finally smiled slightly. "I'm alright, General. I can take it."

Genesis eyed her doubtfully. "All right, but if you change your mind and need a break, you take it. You have my authority to leave if you need to and Sephiroth can just stuff it if he has a problem with that!"

"Thank you, General," she said gratefully. "The helicopter is ready and standing by."

"Then I am off to Nibelheim," Genesis said.

* * *

><p>Nibelheim hadn't changed in seventeen years, from what he could see as the ShinRa helicopter circled the town before heading to the Shinra mansion. Genesis pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was not good. Suspected foul play? He knew Sephiroth had immediately decided that it was AVALANCHE who was responsible for the explosion. But that was only because Sephiroth didn't know the Sector Five reactor explosion was caused by Angeal's manipulations of the Lifestream's flow.<p>

"We're beginning our decent, General," the pilot said.

Genesis nodded and waited for the helicopter to complete its landing before pulling the headset from his head. He looked up at Kadaj as the remnant removed his headset as well.

"I just want to get some rules laid out before we leave this helicopter," Genesis said before sneering at the petulant remnant. "I'm in charge of this little outing and _you_ do what _I_ say, got it?"

"I answer to Sephiroth," Kadaj said tightly.

"Well, Sephiroth isn't here so you answer to me, _Commander_," Genesis said. "If you so much as _look_ at me in a way I don't like, I will pack you up in this helicopter so fast you won't now what hit you. So make sure that you behave yourself, kid."

Kadaj narrowed his eyes. "Sephiroth will hear of this, SOLDIER."

Genesis laughed carelessly as he got to his feet. "Your brother doesn't scare me, little remnant."

He slid the door open and stepped down from the helicopter. A man in a suit approached him.

"General Rhapsodos? I'm Byrne Carlyle, the mayor of Nibelheim," the man said as he offered his hand to Genesis.

Genesis shook his hand and inclined his head. "Mayor Carlyle. I have brought WRO team of technicians you requested. Perhaps you could shed some light as to why you thought it necessary that I _personally_ come to oversee this investigation."

"I would be more than happy to explain in greater detail, General, however I believe this is a conversation best had in private," Byrne said before gesturing towards the ShinRa Mansion. "If you will follow me."

Genesis began following the mayor, but stopped when he found Kadaj was not following. "Come on, little remnant! I do not want to be accused of excluding you from anything."

"That's the place isn't it?" Kadaj whispered.

Genesis' smile melted into a frown. "What do you mean?"

"That's the place where brother learned about mother, isn't it," Kadaj said.

Genesis turned and looked at the mayor. "Mr. Carlyle may we have a moment?"

He nodded. "Certainly. I shall wait inside for you."

Genesis waited until they were alone before turning and looking down at Kadaj. "Don't tell me the mouthiest of Sephiroth's remnants is frightened of the past held deep within the bowels of the ShinRa Mansion?"

Kadaj glared up at the older man. "You just don't get it, do you? This is where mother seized control of brother."

"So? I thought you all loved your mother to obsession," Genesis said in a teasing tone.

"The pain," Kadaj said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Genesis' brows drew together. "What?"

Kadaj raised his eyes to Genesis. "The pain of Sephiroth's mind tearing under mother's will…we all live with that memory."

Genesis stared at the remnant in shock. The man-boy was normally nothing more than an annoying brat in Genesis' eyes, yet standing in the shadow of the innocuous looking house of horrors he looked like a lost boy…and it reminded him so much how Sephiroth would look before returning to the labs when Hojo demanded his presence.

"Kadaj, Jenova is gone and so is Hojo," Genesis said gently. "This is just a creepy house and it can't hurt us."

Kadaj nodded and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Of course. I don't know what came over me."

Genesis smiled slightly at the proud way the young remnant carried himself into the mansion. The kid was _definitely_ a part of Sephiroth. Genesis shook his head and followed Kadaj into the mansion where the mayor was pacing in the front hall. He didn't speak until the front door had been closed.

"I specifically called you here because this is a matter of national security," Byrne said with no preamble. "Our workers have found evidence that suggest this was the work of organized terrorists. Now, we all know that Nibelheim has a very sordid past involving the General himself along with his consort and her friends. Obviously since I am not a confidant of the General I have no first-hand knowledge of any active search for the eco-terrorists of AVALANCHE. All I have to work with is a handful of rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" Genesis asked.

Byrne looked at Kadaj nervously before returning his attention to Genesis. "Look, my repetition of these rumors against General Sephiroth in no way reflect my personal beliefs. Is that clear?"

"I think he means he wants you to assure him that you're not going to run off and tell your big brother that the mayor of Nibelheim is guilty of treason, Commander," Genesis said when he looked at Kadaj, a smile curling around his lips as he spoke.

"As long as it is understood that these rumors are not considered verified or true in any way, there will be no need to tell Sephiroth anything," Kadaj said.

Byrne looked at them both doubtfully before sighing. "Alright, the rumor is that Sephiroth only released the AVALANCHE prisoners in order to track down their friends and kill them all without Miss Lockhart knowing,"

Genesis repressed the urge to laugh at the surprisingly accurate rumor mill. Instead, he shook his head and frowned. "What does that have to do with the explosion?"

"There are signs the explosion was caused by outside forces," Byrne elaborated. "And if the rumors are true, then I think AVALANCHE is behind this attack as retaliation against the general."

"Until we have definitive proof of AVALANCHE's involvement, I think we should proceed as if this is a routine investigation," Genesis said calmly. He turned and glanced down at Kadaj. "I want you keeping an eye out for anything that points to AVALANCHE."

Kadaj nodded. "Fine. Mr. Carlyle, show us to the reactor."

* * *

><p>Genesis entered the remains of the reactor and found the team of technicians he had accompanied. The lead technician got to his feet when he spotted Genesis.<p>

"General, it was definitely foul play," he said.

"Are you sure Rosso?" he asked.

The man nodded and led him over to a blackened area, pointing at affected area. "This is a blast point and there are traces of explosives surrounding the blast sight."

Genesis nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do to protect the culprits from Sephiroth now. He had to know if the mayor's suspicions about AVALANCHE's involvement were true. "Any idea as to who did this?"

Rosso paused before reluctantly nodding. "Yes sir. It's the same type of device used by AVALANCHE."

"Damn," Genesis muttered. "Fine, I will advise Sephiroth of your findings."

"There's more," Rosso said as he handed Genesis a disc. "We were able to salvage the recordings of the rooms in which the explosives were set. I think we were meant to be able to retrieve them."

"What do you mean?" Genesis asked with a frown.

"The housing unit for the recorder was protected," Rosso said. "And I mean it had double protection that is not standard in any ShinRa or WRO security protocols. I think the terrorists were sending us a message."

_That would have been nice to be informed of Tseng,_ Genesis said to himself as he pursed his lips irritably. _Damn Turks and their half-truths._ He sighed and shook his head. "Has anyone viewed this?"

Rosso shook his head. "No sir. There is a laptop in the mobile processing unit outside. You will have privacy to view it there."

Genesis nodded and turned to head out of the reactor. He paused when he saw Kadaj staring up a familiar set of stairs. Genesis glared at Jenova's name carved above the now permanently open chamber.

"Come on, little remnant," Genesis said softly. "We don't have time for ghosts from the past."

He was pulled from his thoughts and looked up at Genesis. "Did you find something?"

"It was definitely sabotage," Genesis said as he held up the disc. "And it seems that whoever it was wanted us to see their handy work."

Kadaj eagerly followed Genesis through the maze of corridors in the reactor until they were out in the light of day once more. They walked over to the mobile processing unit and entered the narrow space.

"Everyone out," Genesis ordered, but stopped one young worker. "How do I play this?"

The young man looked at the disc before pointing to a bay of screens above a large panel. "Just slide the disc in there and it will automatically play."

Genesis nodded and waited until Kadaj had closed the door behind them. The remnant turned and looked at Genesis. Genesis slipped the disc in where the man had indicated.

"This may be nothing," he warned Kadaj.

Kadaj nodded but his eyes widened slightly. "I don't think it's nothing."

Genesis turned and looked at the screen, his eyes widening as well. "Well, I'll be damned," he murmured as he watched the footage of the two terrorists working diligently to set their explosives.

"Brother needs to see this," Kadaj said. "Right now."

Genesis reluctantly nodded and ejected the disc. He turned and looked at Kadaj. "Have them prepare the helicopter. We're returning to Midgar immediately."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked up when his door opened and Gail reluctantly entered. He smirked at her timid presence, amused that she was still so nervous even though their unpleasant encounter had occurred hours ago. <em>That's what happens when you have a Casanova for a boss,<em> Sephiroth thought to himself. _A person becomes weak and is unprepared for anything that upsets the norm._

"Gail," he drawled. "What are you doing here?"

She had apparently disliked his tone, as she appeared to bristle slightly at his words. "General Rhapsodos and Commander Kadaj are landing outside and are asking that you clear your schedule. Jill left for the day so I was to relay the message to you."

He immediately tensed up. "They're returning already? They've only been gone seven hours."

"Apparently they found something," Gail said with a slight huff as she approached the wall unit that housed a disc reader and large screen.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked as he got to his feet and moved around his desk.

"General Rhapsodos asked that your disc reader be prepared," Gail said. "I believe the communication we received said something about a classified recording being recovered from the reactor."

"You're not terrifying my poor secretary again are you Seph?" Genesis asked as he strode into the room, a smirk hovering at the corner of his mouth. "I can't leave you alone, can I?"

Gail moved quickly towards the door. "I will wait at Jill's desk in case you need anything."

"Thank you, Gail," Genesis said with a wink. "And make sure no one disturbs us...especially Miss Lockheart."

Gail raised a questioning eyebrow but said nothing and simply nodded. "Yes sir."

"What did you find out?" Sephiroth demanded as soon as the door closed behind Gail. "It must be quite significant for you two to rush back here."

Genesis looked at Kadaj as he fidgeted and rolled his eyes. "By the Goddess, just tell him! You look like a child hopped up on candy and all that fidgeting was annoying in the helicopter, but now it is just infuriating!"

Kadaj glared at Genesis before focusing on Sephiroth. "It was definitely AVALANCHE, brother."

"You have proof?" Sephiroth asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"The technicians confirmed it was the same kind of device used in other bombings of ShinRa property," Kadaj said.

"That could be a plant," Sephiroth cautioned.

"I thought that as well until I saw this," Genesis said as he held up a disc. "I must warn you Sephiroth…you are _not_ going to like this at all."

Sephiroth watched as Genesis slipped the disc into the reader before turning his attention to the large screen in front of him. Genesis and Kadaj shared a worried glance before turning their attention to Sephiroth. He watched the footage stoically, almost bored with the content until the terrorists appeared on the screen. His brows drew down into a frightening glower and his hand shot out to pause the image when the two terrorists faced the camera.

"No," he snapped. "This cannot be!"

Genesis folded his arms over his chest and watched his friend closely. "As you can see, we have a _very_ big problem, Sephiroth, which is why we returned so hastily."

Sephiroth glared at the screen, shaking with repressed rage. "Cloud Strife," he snarled.


	29. Chapter 28: Leaving His Consort

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Leaving His Consort<strong>

"That bastard is still alive," Sephiroth growled.

"He obviously wants you to know," Genesis said as he rested his hip on the edge of Sephiroth's desk. "But what now?"

"Who cares?" Kadaj scoffed. "The more important question is what are you going to do about it brother?"

"Find your brothers and have them wait here for me," Sephiroth said as he turned of the image of Cloud and Denzel setting the charges in Nibelheim. "I have to see Professor Goro and find out _why_ Cloud is alive."

"And what should I do?" Genesis asked.

Sephiroth turned and glanced at him. "Find Raeven, Captain Cody, Kyo, and Roden. We need to come up with a strategy to find AVALANCHE and eliminate them!"

Genesis raised his eyebrows. "And what about Miss Lockhart? Surely you don't think she'll be happy about that."

"Tifa's desires be damned," Sephiroth snapped. "Cloud Strife _will_ die and now, so will the rest of her friends!"

* * *

><p>Professor Goro turned at the sound of the lab door hissing as it slid open and then closed. He gasped and leaned back as far as he could when he was confronted by the tip of the Masamune.<p>

"General?" he asked questioningly as he nervously glanced up at Sephiroth's angry eyes. "What…?"

"Why is Cloud Strife _alive_?" he demanded.

"He's alive? But…but that's not possible!" Goro said, still conscious of Sephiroth's blade at his throat.

"That's what I thought," Sephiroth said as he narrowed his eyes. "And then I saw a recording of a very much alive Strife!"

"I can bring up Hojo's notes," Goro said before swallowing convulsively. "Could you…uh, lower your weapon though?"

Sephiroth withdrew the blade and followed the professor to the computers. "Hojo was supposed to push him to the breaking point…far enough that he would never come back."

Goro looked up at Sephiroth and shrugged. "As you know, General, killing a SOLDIER is quite difficult to do, especially ones enhanced with Jenova cells. Massive amounts of damage must be inflicted to overwhelm the cells' natural instinct to regenerate the host in conjunction with all the mako flowing throughout the body."

"But we're not impossible to kill," Sephiroth stated.

"Well, no, but it is a challenge sir," Goro said as his fingers rapidly danced across one of the keyboards in front of the many computers in the lab. "I found Hojo's notes. Now, according to everything there, Cloud Strife was indeed pushed to the edge of death quite successfully. I don't know what to say in regards to his return to the living. He would have needed massive amounts of mako in conjuncture with an influx of fresh Jenova cells and curaga."

"How the hell did they get their hands on mako?" Sephiroth murmured. "Could they siphon it from the reactors?"

Goro shook his head. "No, raw mako would be deadly. It would have to be refined."

"Find a way for me to kill him," Sephiroth snapped before turned and storming out of the lab.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Loz asked in disbelief.<p>

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Kadaj said impatiently.

"I thought he was on the brink of death," Yazoo said. "Does Miss Lockhart know?"

"Of course not," Kadaj said dismissively. "Knowing that her knight in shining armor is still alive would only push her to act out against brother like she did when she was first here!"

"Man, her friends are going to suffer now," Loz said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Brother must be pissed!"

Sephiroth entered the room, angry enough for his remnants to move out of his path without him even asking them too. He went around his desk and faced the group that had assembled in his office, waiting until everyone was seated.

"Cloud Strife is alive," Sephiroth said.

Raeven shifted slightly in his seat. "Um, sorry? I thought he was dead."

"I expect blondie will be getting that a lot," Genesis murmured with a smirk.

Sephiroth narrowed his and glared at Genesis, who looked away, still smiling slightly. Sephiroth looked at the other men in front of him. "All bets are no off. I want AVALANCHE found and eliminated…permanently."

"Our spies have located many of the cells you had asked us to find," Kyo said with a smile. "In fact, our spies in Junon reported seeing Yuffie Kisaragi and the former Turk Reno in one of the small fishing villages."

"And one of the weapons dealer they normally use told us that he had send a shipment of guns to Wutai recently," Loz added. "And we were able to 'persuade' him to give us the name of the member who ordered the shipment. Vincent Valentine was the man who placed the order."

"That same dealer also confirmed a shipment was sent to Coral, ordered by Weiss, and a shipment to Gongaga ordered by Barret," Yazoo added.

"Our patrols found Tseng around Banora, but he disappeared too quickly for my men to follow him," Captain Cody said.

"Banora is still in the process of being rebuilt," Sephiroth mused. He turned his eyes to Genesis. "Any idea where Tseng could hide in Banora?"

Genesis shrugged. "There are many places he could hide, Sephiroth. After ShinRa bombed the entire town in their pathetic attempt to destroy me, many entrances to the underground caves were opened. In fact, the caves were where I hid during my rage against ShinRa and it is probably where Tseng would hide."

"Raeven, are any of the SOLDIERs or trainees from Banora or the surrounding area?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well, I grew up on the outskirts of Banora until I was ten, and one of the new trainees, Justice Pearce grew up in the town," Raeven answered.

"I want you two to head a team of SOLDIERs and infantrymen in an assault on Banora," Sephiroth said. "Kyo, I want you and Roden to divide the SOLDIERs and infantrymen into enough teams to hit all the locations where AVALANCHE has been spotted, but leave enough of force for Genesis and Kadaj to command for the defense of Midgar."

"I actually get to do something other than running all over the world chasing ghosts?" Genesis asked dryly. "How truly exciting, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth glared at him, but decided to ignore him. "Loz and Yazoo are coming with me."

"Where?" Loz asked with frown.

"We are going to Nibelheim to find Cloud," Sephiroth said with smirk.

* * *

><p>Tifa was surprised to see all the activity in the training room when she arrived for the sword training class. Everyone seemed to be rushing around and ignored her. She looked for Raeven to find out what was going on, but she couldn't find him. She did, however, spot Justice.<p>

"Justice!" she called over the noise of all the troupes.

He turned when he heard her voice. "Tifa! You shouldn't be here."

"I take it class is cancelled," she said as she hurried over to him while avoiding the men as they grabbed swords and other weapons.

"It sure is," Justice said.

"What's going on?" she asked with a frown.

"AVALANCHE blew up the Nibelheim reactor," he said. "General Sephiroth has ordered assault teams to various places around Gaia to seek out AVALANCHE and destroy them."

Tifa's eyes widened. "What? But…why?"

Justice shrugged. "I don't know, but it has something to do with a recording General Rhapsodos and Commander Kadaj brought back from Nibelheim. Listen, I have to go. Raeven said the General wanted me to go with the team to Banora. I'm…sorry about this."

She nodded sympathetically. "You're a SOLDIER in training, Justice. When your commanding officer says jump, you jump."

"But…they're your friends," he said as he lowered his eyes. "And you were so nice to me."

"Fight them with honor," Tifa said. "They can respect that…and so can I. You do what you need to do, Justice."

He nodded sadly as he raised his eyes to hers. "Thank you Tifa."

She smiled reassuringly and watched him run out of the room with the others. She too hurried from the room and went in search of Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?"<p>

Sephiroth turned his head and looked at Tifa standing in the doorway of their bedroom. "I take it you heard."

She nodded and approached him. "I heard you've launched a full scale attack on Gaia to find my friends…despite your promise to leave them alone."

"They blew up a reactor," he said coldly as he turned to face her. "Destruction of my property has always meant that I will find them and punish them."

"Sephiroth, please," she said as she grabbed his hand. "Don't do this. Don't let them provoke you."

"If I just let it go, they will continue to attack me and try to destroy me so they can save you," he said angrily. "This attack cannot go unanswered and you know it."

"Please! You can't do this!" Tifa pleaded.

"Tifa I can give you many things," he said as reached out and caressed her cheek. His touch was gentle, but his eyes glowed with hate. "But I can't give you this! Your friends will die."

Tifa stepped back angrily and glared at him. "You think you can just go charging out there after my friends and then come back here to me? Have you lost your mind?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said flatly. "I have to go. A helicopter is waiting for me."  
>"Go? Where are you going?" she demanded.<p>

His lips drew up in a smile filled with hate. "To Nibelheim…the beginning of everything."

Tifa's eyes widened slightly. "Sephiroth…"

"I don't have time for this," he said, cutting her off. "I am leaving and you are staying put. Do not make me reinstate the locking code on the door, my darling."

She trembled at the absolute lack of emotion in his voice as he used the term of endearment. "I am _not_ your darling!" she whispered.

Sephiroth sneered as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against his chest. "You weren't saying that when you fucked me last night and the night before."

Tifa narrowed her eyes and tried to slap him, but cried out when he grabbed her wrist. "Sephiroth!"

"I love the way you say my name," he said silkily before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

She struggled against him, but he was too strong and was soon parting her lips with his and pushing his tongue against hers in brutal kiss. She finally was successful in drawing her lips from him and glared up at him.

"I hate you!" she spat breathlessly.

He quirked an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "I know you do. And you probably will continue to hate me for a long time, but your friends must pay for this destruction, Tifa…and they _will_ pay, I promise you that."

* * *

><p>Tifa stood with Sephiroth in the protective cover of hanger as rain beat relentlessly against the roof, an occasional clap of thunder and flash of lightning distracting her from watching the preparations of the helicopter set to take Sephiroth back to Nibelheim. She again looked up at him, needing to try and convince him to leave her friends alone one more time. "Please, don't do this! I'm sure they didn't do this," Tifa pleaded.<p>

Sephiroth wanted to snap back that it didn't matter if AVALANCHE as a whole sanctioned the bombing of the reactor and that the only thing that mattered was the fact that Cloud, a man who should have died months ago was spotted alive and well inside the Nibelheim reactor setting the charges that blew it up. But if he told her all that, he would lose her for good. He was sure that eventually she would forgive his coming actions…especially if he was able to keep Marlene and Denzel alive. If he could make sure her children survived, it would be something he could hold over her.

"There is proof they did this, Tifa," he said before looking down at her. "The security cameras don't lie." He moved in front of her before leaning down and kissing her on the lips, anxious to remove the memory of the angry kiss he had forced upon her earlier. Even the fact that she didn't fight or protest the deepening of the kiss failed to lift his heart. He lifted his head and looked down at her, one finger gently tracing the curve of her cheek. "I will return as soon as possible."

Tifa nodded, a feeling of despair and helplessness curling around her heart as she watched him walk out into the rain towards the waiting helicopter with Yazoo and Loz. She didn't want him to go. He would kill her friends and she would truly be alone. Fighting him if she was alone wouldn't do her any good. She absently walked out into the heavy rain and watched his helicopter lift into the sky, uncaring of the fact that she was quickly getting drenched. The heavy rain hid her tears as she watched the helicopter until it disappeared from sight. She even stayed well past its departure, just letting the rain beat against her and numb the pain she felt in her heart. It wasn't until a black umbrella appeared in her line of sight that she blinked and turned around.

"You're going to make yourself ill if you stand here much longer, Miss Lockhart," Genesis said softly. "I'll take you to your room."

She nodded and allowed him to escort her back to the room she shared with Sephiroth. She said nothing and was glad that Genesis respected her desire for silence. He used her key card to unlock the door before opening it for her and allowing her to enter first. He watched her remove her shoes before disappearing into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. Unsure if she would reappear, he moved closer to the fireplace and used his mastered fire materia to start a roaring fire in the hearth located in the corner of the room.

He had removed his gloves and was warming his hands near the flames when he heard the door open. He looked over his shoulder and found Tifa watching him. She had changed into some black pants and black shirt that he assumed she usually wore for training and she was carrying two towels. He got to his feet and faced her.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to return, so I just started a fire for you," he said softly. "You don't want to catch a cold."

"Thanks," she said as she moved closer to him. She smiled slightly and handed him one of the towels. 'I thought you might want to dry your coat and your hair."

He smiled gratefully and took the proffered towel. "Thank you."

She nodded and moved closer to the fireplace before lowering herself to the floor. She began drying her hair before looking up at him. "Are you going to stay?"

"If you like," he said as he shrugged his coat from his shoulders and allowed it to rest on a nearby chair. He also took the time to remove his tall boots so he could easily sit beside her on the floor. "You seem quite downcast. Are you worried about your friends…or Sephiroth?"

She stopped her movements momentarily. "Sephiroth?" She turned her head and looked up into Genesis' cerulean eyes before angrily shaking her head. "Why would I worry for _him_? It's his fault this is all happening!"

"You don't fool me," Genesis said as he turned to stare at the fire in front him. "You see the same glimpses of kindness and other good things in him too. You truly began to care about him when he released your friends."

"That was all a lie," she murmured sadly. She lowered her eyes and stared at her hands where they rested in her lap. "I feel connected to him now in a completely different way than before. I have been engaging in intimate acts with him for a while now and I'm not the kind of person that can just do that and not feel anything. I thought I could, but…I just couldn't do it. I just want all the fighting to stop. I want my friends to be able to live in peace. Can't I just be enough for him? Can't he just let them go?"

Genesis nodded in understanding. "You wish for a life less complicated. I can relate to that."

Tifa sighed. "I just don't want to do this anymore. It seemed so simple before. All I had to do was fend Sephiroth off for six or seven months and then we could attack. But then…everything began deteriorating. He was going to allow Hojo to experiment on Vincent and I had run out of things to give him so he would stop hurting my friends. So I gave him my body. Then he wanted access to it at all times and, damn him, he wanted me to enjoy it. I thought I could just lie there and let him fuck me without it touching me…but it _did_ touch me. My friends were suffering and I was _enjoying_ the way he took me and made me feel things I had never felt before. I know he's evil. He killed my father, destroyed my town, and ruined my life, but sometimes…there's a glimpse of something."

"A glimpse of the man he used to be," Genesis murmured sadly. He looked at her trembling hand on the floor between them and covered it with his own hand. "I too wish that this could be a different time. Sephiroth used to be a good man...even though he tried to hide it. He has always felt awkward about showing any emotion. I felt bad for Sephiroth from the first moment I met him when we were teenagers. I grew up in Banora with my friend Angeal. I was a spoiled rich kid and he was the down to earth poor kid, but somehow we were best friends. When we joined SOLDIER, we met Sephiroth. He had grown up in the labs and was not at all social. We, of course, had no idea that we were all genetically enhanced 'projects' and that was why they wanted us all to work together, so we just went about our normal routines, unaware of the constant experiments and tests they were doing on us. It wasn't until Sephiroth became the youngest General and he was finally let off of Hojo's leash that Angeal and I finally began to understand just what Sephiroth was subjected to. He was subjected to painful tests and injections to create the perfect weapon. They constant tests and injections made him weak and sometimes near death on a regular basis. Angeal and I used to take turns sitting with him in his apartment to make sure he made it through the night. We were all so close. But as we got older, Sephiroth began to make a name for himself and eventually became the World's Hero and I became jealous of his fame. After all, I did the same things he did and won as many battles as he did for the great ShinRa Electric Company, but got no recognition."

"Why?" Tifa asked with a frown.

Genesis smirked. "It was all part of the games Hollander and Hojo played. Hollander was the man who created Angeal and myself. Because we failed to display the full potential of our Jenova cells, we were considered failures and by extension, so was Hollander. Hojo's method of breading the Jenova cells in both the mother and the fetus led to Sephiroth and he was considered the success of the Jenova Project race. Hojo had won and lorded it over Hollander. I was growing impatient for my glory to come, and allowed a simple, good-natured sparring match between Sephiroth and myself to become something so much worse. Sephiroth and I were so wrapped up in battling each other that our friend Angeal had to step in and stop us…but I wouldn't stop. My will was so strong that I ended up shattering Angeal's sword and a piece of that blade sliced my shoulder. That was the day that began the path to my destruction and Sephiroth's descent into madness."

Tifa turned her hand so the palm faced up against his and gently squeezed his hand. "What happened between you?"

Genesis smiled derisively. "I let my jealousy consume me…and my friends. My wound refused to heal and nothing Hollander did could stop the progression of my degradation. Angeal donated cells and blood, but nothing helped. Hollander refused to allow Sephiroth to donate cells, despite his desire to do so." He laughed silently at the look of shock on Tifa's face. "Like I said, he _was_ a good man at one time. You know, I often wonder how much of our twisted history would be rewritten if Sephiroth had been allowed to give me his cells that day. Hollander fed my anger with the truth of how we were all created and used my anger to convince me that we had to destroy ShinRa for the wrongs they had done to us. So when ShinRa deployed me to Wutai, I convinced the men I was in charge of to desert ShinRa with me…and allowed Hollander to copy my traits onto them, condemning them to be my clones…prone to the same degradation I was suffering." He turned his face away from her, too ashamed to look at her. "It was easily the most shamefully selfish thing I have ever done. I convinced Angeal to join me, preying on his dedication to his honor. I convinced him we were both monsters and monsters had no honor. I told him…" Genesis stopped, tears welling up in his eyes as he relived his reprehensible past. He pulled himself together and continued on, his voice a little rougher than before. "I told him the only way to redeem our honor would be to destroy the ones who had stolen it from us. I turned him against ShinRa and caused him to hurt his young trainee, Zack. But eventually Angeal realized that Hollander was using him and his clones for his own selfish pursuits so he goaded young Zack into fighting him to the death."

Tifa moved closer to Genesis and rested her head on his shoulder. "Cloud told me that after Angeal's death, Zack became close with Sephiroth."

Genesis nodded. "The puppy, as we called Zack, latched onto Sephiroth and surprisingly, Sephiroth latched onto him as well. He managed to touch Sephiroth's heart in a way no one ever had. And then came Nibelheim. I had heard that after that mission, Sephiroth was planning on leaving ShinRa as well and I thought it was my perfect opportunity to approach my old friend. I had long since determined that Hollander had lied when he had said Sephiroth wouldn't be a viable match to heal my degradation. He had lied to me my whole life, so why would he stop lying since I was so gullible? I was sure if Sephiroth would give me some of his cells, I would be able to heal my degradation."

"Why did you think that?" Tifa asked quietly.

"My Jenova cells were not cultivated in the womb like Sephiroth's were," Genesis explained. "His Jenova cells are ingrained in the fabric of his DNA and are more pure. If I could have his cells, I figured they would attach to my Jenova cells and fix whatever the problem was, at least enough to stop and heal my degradation. So I followed all of you to the reactor in Mount Nibel. While you were outside, I was in the reactor, being brutally honest with Sephiroth about his creation. I told him outright that he was a perfect monster and I needed him to heal myself. Instead of reacting the way I thought he would, he just glared at me, hate spitting from his eyes and rolling off his very body before telling me he would not help me. He even accused me of lying. I left the reactor, but stayed close to Nibelheim, intending to speak to him again, once he had calmed down. But…I had only succeeded in throwing him into the pits of madness and that caused him to destroy your home…and kill your father. I singlehandedly destroyed my two best friends and hurt the puppy more than I ever realized until Zack helped me regain my honor as a SOLDIER."

"Is that why you're helping us?" Tifa asked as she gazed up at him.

He nodded slightly. "I created this mess with my selfishness and I must help end it and if that means destroying Sephiroth, then I will do it. Though the glimpses of the man I knew twisted and intermingled with the man I helped create makes it difficult to maintain my conviction."

Tifa nodded. "I feel the same way. I see parts of the man I had thought him to be before Nibelheim and part of me aches for the man who has been broken by the cruelty of his father and ShinRa...but the man he is most of the time must be stopped."

"When Sephiroth is destroyed, the man I called friend will be freed," Genesis said firmly. "He no longer hears the calls of that demon, Jenova, so it is my hope that Angeal will be able to find the remnants of the man we once knew and guide him to the Lifestream…once and for all."

Tifa looked at the pain on Genesis' face. "You love him, don't you?"

Genesis turned and looked down at her before nodding. "I love him as only two friends can love each other…and it is for the sake of my friend that I will destroy the demon left in his place." He gently put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I will protect you, Tifa. He will not harm you."

Tifa turned her eyes to the flames. "Somehow, I know he won't hurt me."

Genesis looked down at her and used his left hand to tilt her chin so she was looking up at him. "Never trust Sephiroth, my dear. It will get you killed."


	30. Chapter 29: Provocation

Author's Note: One remnant down, two to go! ;) Thank you for all the views, favorites, alerts, and especially reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Provocation<strong>

Sephiroth stared at the ShinRa mansion as the helicopter began its descent into the front courtyard. It was the first time he had returned to the sight of epic fall from grace and everything looked just as it did all those years ago. The house still looked the same, the mountains still looked the same, and the reactor still loomed in the landscape of the mountains just as it always had. His lips twisted into a grimace when he looked at the town itself. ShinRa had outdone itself with the cover-up of the town's decimation. The last time he had seen the town, it was being consumed by flames…yet now it looked exactly as it had when he had arrived that day.

He half expected the same children to come running to see the ShinRa entourage…or even a teenaged Tifa coming to enquire about Cloud. Sephiroth glared out at the mountains. Cloud Strife, the annoying worm who would not die! Cloud Strife, Tifa's knight in shining armor! Cloud Strife, the man who stopped him twice with no training above standard ShinRa infantry training. That man was going to die and _he_ was the one who would finally put an end to his interference.

* * *

><p>Genesis stood beside Sephiroth's obscenely large bed and stared down at Tifa as she slept. He had spent the night on the sofa in the living room in case she needed him. He smiled slightly at the thought of someone needing him. Genesis Rhapsodos, spoiled brat of the landowner in Banora and spoiled brat of SOLDIER, was a man someone needed. A beautiful woman needed his protection and he desired nothing in return as payment for such protection. There really <em>was<em> a first time for everything. She made being selfless a hell of a lot easier for him.

In sleep, she looked as young as the first time he had seen her. It had been at a distance, but even then he had seen the spunky attitude that translated into strength as an adult that made her who she was. Her heart was a gift of the Goddess…and yet it was a curse. She could empathize with anyone…apparently even Sephiroth on some level, dooming her to the kind of capacity for guilt that could destroy her in the end. Still, he thought it was a gift that should be cherished and he could tell she wouldn't change a damn thing about it.

He closed his eyes before turning away, feeling guilty for spying on her during such a vulnerable time. He had work to do anyway. He had to send a message to Tseng and tell him about the troops going after all of them around Gaia…though with them all spread out, he was unsure the message would even reach them. Still, he had to try. He looked once more at Tifa before silently leaving her to her sleep. She needed her strength for the inevitable confrontation that was coming. Even if AVALANCHE failed, Genesis _knew_ he couldn't let Sephiroth continue on in control of the world. Angeal's warning was serious and even with AVALANCHE out of his way, Sephiroth would still have to face the planet's wrath.

* * *

><p>"Well, you two cowboys will be thrilled to know that his fuckin' majesty just landed in Nibelheim," Cid snapped as he stormed into the room where Cloud and Denzel were going over the plans of the ShinRa tower in Midgar. "Are you two insane?"<p>

Cloud looked up. "Sephiroth is here already?"

"That's what I just said, chocobo head!" Cid grumbled as he drew out a cigarette and lit the tip.

"Then we need to move on Midgar," Cloud said, ignoring Cid's temper. "With Sephiroth gone…"

"Oh no, kid, not yet," Cid said as he shook his head. "We ain't goin' nowhere until Tseng gives the okay."

Cloud blew out a frustrated breath. "We don't have time to sit around and wait for the paper pushers to vote and say we should attack! We have to act now before Sephiroth gives up and returns to Midgar!"

"Well maybe you two idiots should have thought about that _before_ ya blew up the godsdamned reactor!" Cid yelled. "Did you even think about what might happen to Tifa? That silver-haired nut job may decide any ass he's getting' from her ain't worth the trouble you caused! Did you ever think about that? Maybe hurting you by killing her will make sense in his screwed up head!"

Denzel got to his feet and looked between the two men. "Um, I'm just gonna go see if Shelke or Marlene need anything."

Once they were alone, Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Don't talk about Tifa as if she's his whore."

Cid shook his head. "Cloud, what the _hell_ did you think he wanted her for? Conversation? A book club partner? You may have spent a stupid amount of time ignoring it, but Tifa is beautiful and you have to be blind not to see it…and the fact that his intentions ain't never been pure towards her."

"She wouldn't just let him touch her whenever he wanted," Cloud asserted

Cid shook his head and sympathized with the younger man. He took a deep breath and went into fatherly mode. "Listen, Cloud. The reality is that Tifa knew what he wanted when she went in there and if she knew what was good for her, she would have done as she was told to protect herself and if that meant letting Sephiroth…you know what I'm getting at and that doesn't make her a whore, never mind _his_ whore. I'm shouldn't have referred to her as a piece of ass…but damn it Cloud! You kicked the hornet's nest good and hard this time and I don't want Tifa to be the one who pays for this."

"She is in good hands with Genesis," Cloud said.

"They aren't alone," Cid said as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth.

Cloud frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Sephiroth brought Loz and Yazoo," Cid said. "But the rumor mill says he left Kadaj in Midgar. Of all his damn remnants, he's the one I trust the least with Tifa's life."

"Kadaj? Damn," Cloud muttered. "This isn't good."

Cid frowned and stepped closer to Cloud. "What do you mean? Why not?"

"Kadaj is just as good as Sephiroth with his sword skills," Cloud said as he began to pace. "Sephiroth probably doesn't trust Genesis. Kadaj will be spying on him and reporting to Sephiroth and that means it's only a matter of time before Kadaj catches him aiding us. If Kadaj has to stop Genesis, he may be able to beat him. Genesis never beat Sephiroth in a sword battle…ever, so the likelihood of Genesis falling to Kadaj in a sword fight is pretty good."

"Fuck me," Cid grumbled. "This is just fantastic!"

"I have to confront Sephiroth now," Cloud said as he walked towards the door.

Cid reached out and grabbed him the arm. "No way, kid. You are _not_ going after him. Nibelheim holds too much history for you both and confronting him now would be a bad idea."

"Cid I…"

"Listen Cloud, I'm glad to have you back and walking amongst the living again, but you have to understand something," Cid said. "We have been doing this without you for ten years and until the Deepground raid, we were doing fine at avoiding detection. You got Sephiroth out of Midgar and that means we can move on the city, but if you confront him now you'll be making a huge mistake. He will be coming off an angry discovery that you are alive and he will pummel you. We need to wait and catch him off guard again."

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "I have to confront him, Cid. I'll be careful."

Cid breathed out a puff of smoke and sighed heavily. "Don't get yourself killed, kid."

* * *

><p>Genesis rounded a corner just down the hall from his office and heard voices whispering. He immediately went into stealth SOLDIER mode and moved closer to the source of the voices. One of the voices belonged to Gail. He concentrated on what was being said.<p>

"We can't wait any longer," she said nervously. "I think we can trust him."

"And what if we can't? What then?" a man said angrily.

"We'll be killed for treason!" a second man said.

"We have our peacekeeping troops," Gail whispered heatedly. "Our numbers combined with AVALANCHE and the surviving Deepground infantry will make us almost even in numbers to the infantry!"

"And what about the SOLDIERs?" the first man asked. "Sure they don't have Jenova cells, but they are still enhanced with mako protocols that make them stronger than normal men! Gail, we could all be killed."

"Or we could win and be free!" she countered. "Are you saying you wouldn't take a chance at freedom?"

"You should be careful," Genesis said as decided he had heard enough and made his presence known. "The price of freedom can be damn high."

"General Rhapsodos!" she gasped. "We can explain, sir. We were just…"

"Plotting to overthrow Sephiroth," Genesis finished for her. "Yes, I heard. That is a very dangerous conversation to be having out in the open like this…so I suggest we step into my office where we can make plans in private. It wouldn't do us any good for that brat Kadaj to catch us, now would it?"  
>Gail looked at the two men beside her before turning to stare up at Genesis. "General?"<p>

He finally smiled as he looked at the three budding rebels. "It turns out that I too am planning a revolution and I would love any help you could provide."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stood just outside the Jenova chamber inside the Nibelheim reactor, remembering the last time he had been there. He could still hear Tifa running up the stairs behind him with his sword.<p>

_"Sephiroth!" she screamed as she quickly ascended the stairs._

_ Shiva, she's beautiful, he thought to himself, but another voice quickly cut across his thoughts._

_ "The girl is of no consequence, my son," Jenova said. "She will strike you down if you let her, so you must be the one to react first!"_

_ His hand automatically reached out and caught her wrists. He stared up into her eyes and smiled before taking the sword from her and bringing it up in a brutal arc, slicing her flesh and sending her down the metal stairs. She looked so broken as she tried to move…broken and beautiful._

_ Mother was calling and her calls demanded to be answered. He would not be stopped; not by Tifa, not by Zack, and certainly not that insignificant infantryman that later became his nemesis. The brat had stabbed him in the back, literally, and then even had the nerve to hover over _his_ Tifa, touching her and holding her, comforting her and caressing her. Who did that boy think he was?_

Sephiroth shook his head and brought his thoughts to the present. Cloud Strife was a troublemaker then and he was a troublemaker now. It was time he was stopped!Sephiroth turned from the Jenova chamber and descended the stairs only to stop suddenly when gunshots erupted from above him. In a flurry of activity, infantrymen piled into the room, followed by SOLDIERs and Loz and Yazoo, who stood protectively in front of Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!"

That voice grated on his last nerve! He raised his eyes and spotted him immediately. "Cloud," he growled.

"I see you got my invitation," Cloud said keeping the laser guide on his rifle squarely aimed between Sephiroth's eyes.

"How could I miss such a clumsy attempt to gain my attention?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk. "I must admit this direct approach you are trying right now is quite intriguing. I would have thought you would stay hidden until the last possible moment. Isn't that what you had been doing since Meteor? Licking your wounds and hiding from the world?"

"All the torture I suffered at your hands for the past ten years made me realize that you have to live in the moment," Cloud said, his voice devoid of emotion. "So, are we going to talk like men or do I have to take a shot at you?"

Sephiroth smiled slowly. "If what you wanted was some quality time, Cloud, all you had to do was ask."

Cloud smiled, but kept the gun trained on Sephiroth. "I'm asking Sephiroth. Are you willing to lose the goon squad and remnants?"

"On one condition," Sephiroth said.

"Name it," Cloud answered.

"I get to keep a gun," he said with a shrug. "It seems only fair that our odds be evenly matched, wouldn't you say?"

Cloud inclined his head. "You can have a gun."

"Loz, give me your gun and then take everyone out of here," Sephiroth said as he held out his hand, yet kept his eyes glued on Cloud. "Don't question me, just do as I say."

Loz glanced at Yazoo, who just shrugged and nodded, before drawing his Velvet Nightmare from the holster on his hip and handing it to Sephiroth. Loz and Yazoo then led the infantrymen and SOLDIERs out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Cloud finally lowered the rifle and glared down at Sephiroth. "Your plan to find us by using our friends failed, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but it was a good plan, Strife. It would have worked too if Valentine hadn't figured it out. I assume it was him because he seems to be the smartest man amongst you."

"You thought you could catch us so easily," Cloud mused as he sat on the metal catwalk above the general and stared down at him, his legs dangling in the air. "Still arrogant, huh?"

Sephiroth lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "With good reason. Your friends couldn't stop me for the entire ten years you were my 'guest'. And you won't stop me now."

Cloud nodded before resting his forehead on the railing in front of him. "I hear congratulations are in order. I'm sorry I missed your celebration."

"It's a shame you weren't there," Sephiroth agreed. "Tifa was a most beautiful vision to behold. I'm sure she will be just as beautiful when we are united…permanently."

"Well, I hope you're planning on marrying her tomorrow," Cloud said conversationally.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because you're going to die in less than three days, that's why," Cloud said with an unpleasant smile.

Sephiroth lips twitched slightly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Is that so?"

Cloud nodded slowly. "Yep."

"What makes you so sure about that, Strife?" Sephiroth asked as he stepped closer to where Cloud was sitting.

"Lots of things," Cloud said with a shrug. "For instance, I'm stronger than I was before. Everyone is stronger now actually. It's amazing what a little hatred will do for a person."

"Hatred just makes you more like me," Sephiroth pointed out smoothly. "Even if you strike me down, I will always be with you…I will never be a memory, Cloud."

"Once you're dead, I will be free," Cloud asserted.

"And when you look at Tifa, what will you see then, Cloud?" Sephiroth taunted. "Will you see your childhood love? Or will you see my lover? Will she be the girl you grew up with and made a childish promise of protection to? Or will she be the woman who happily shared my bed?"

Cloud shrugged, trying to remain cool on the outside while hiding the rage he felt inside. "She'll be Tifa Lockhart, the woman who survived the Nibelheim massacre and Sephiroth's madness every time she faced it. That's who she has been and that's who she'll always be, Sephiroth. Nothing that she has suffered at your hands will change her."

"I wouldn't call what she has experienced at my hands _suffering_, Cloud," Sephiroth said with a malicious grin. "And neither would she. When I took her, Cloud, I could tell I was not the first man to have claimed her. It was disappointing, but not unexpected. A woman like her would have had needs of course. And I assume her first was you. Tell me, did she moan and writhe for you? Did she earn the right to dominate you as coupled with her? Or did you spend the entire time imaging that dead Ancient, ignoring the perfectly passionate and exciting lover you had in your arms at the moment?" Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow and smirked as a bullet hit the piping near his head. "I take it you wasted your time with her pining for the Ancient."

"Don't talk about Aerith," Cloud seethed as he lowered the rifle.

Sephiroth smiled mockingly. "After revealing how I have had my evil way with Tifa over and over, you _still_ focus on the ancient? Was Tifa ever more than just an emotional support beam for you, Cloud? You're fighting to take her away from me and to what purpose? You don't love her, so why can't I have her?"

"She's not an object to possess, Sephiroth," Cloud snapped.

"And she is not your babysitter, Cloud," Sephiroth countered. "She deserves a man who can give her everything she wants…and as the man who rules this planet, I _am_ the man who can give her that!"

"You don't deserve her!" Cloud spat.

"And neither do you, you worthless puppet!" Sephiroth snarled.

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Sephiroth," Cloud said as he got to his feet and lifted his rifle. "Now it's time to put an end to your reign!"

Sephiroth lifted Loz's Velvet Nightmare and fired at Cloud before he could take a shot at him, catching him off guard. Cloud ducked the shots and fired a few himself as he ran along the catwalk, trying to avoid Sephiroth's shots. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and jumped up onto the catwalk behind Cloud and began chasing him. He held his long Masamune in his left hand and the gun in his right as he chased the bane of his existence. The spiky haired brat was in sight once more and Sephiroth lifted his gun, aiming at his nemesis.

"You will no longer interfere in my plans, Cloud," he murmured as he pulled the trigger.

Cloud turned when he heard the gun cock and just as Sephiroth pulled the trigger, he leapt over the railing and dropped to the floor below, not bothering to turn and look up at Sephiroth.

"Your overconfidence will be the death of you, Sephiroth!" he called as he ran up the stairs and into the Jenova chamber.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and jumped to the lower level once more as well. "Yazoo! Loz! Get in here!"

The door behind him opened and his two remnants appeared with the SOLDIERS and infantrymen. Yazoo stepped up beside Sephiroth with his own Velvet Nightmare drawn.

"Where is he, brother?" he asked.

"In the Jenova chamber," Sephiroth said as he stared at the door.

"Why would he go in there?" Loz asked with a frown. "There's no way out of there, is there?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "No, this is the only entrance…that _I_ know of. I want SOLDIER searching this structure and I want the infantry to form a perimeter around the reactor. I don't want him escaping."

"What about us?" Loz asked.

"I want you two with me," Sephiroth said as he began to climb the stairs leading to the Jenova chamber.

Loz swallowed nervously before turning and glancing at Yazoo. "I don't want to go in there. I know she's our mother, but all that…"

"Pain," Yazoo said knowingly. He turned and glanced at his older brother. "I can still feel it too."

The two remnants reluctantly followed Sephiroth up the stairs and into the chamber that once housed Jenova. Sephiroth handed Loz his gun before tightening his grip on his sword, his eyes scanning the darkened chamber. He could still sense Cloud's presence as he looked at every nook and cranny.

"Where the hell did he go?" Loz whispered to Yazoo.

Yazoo shrugged as he too scanned the room. "I don't know. There has to be a secret room or entrance that we don't know about."

When Cloud's presence seemed to leave a void in Sephiroth's mind, he knew Cloud was gone. He narrowed his eyes in frustration and looked up to where Jenova's now empty holding tube sat. He reluctantly walked up the piping that led to the second level of the chamber, flashes of that fateful day in Nibelheim assaulting his senses as he went. He sheathed his Masamune and reached out for the tube like he did seventeen years ago…but instead of trying to free his mother, he grabbed the broken tube that had housed her and shoved it out of his way revealing a hole in the wall.

"Son of a bitch," Loz murmured as he and Yazoo appeared beside Sephiroth.

"So, the puppet isn't as stupid as I thought," Sephiroth murmured with a smile. "Come on."

Loz and Yazoo followed Sephiroth through the hole in the wall and down the hidden passage. It wasn't long before they emerged behind the reactor, facing a cave in the side of the mountains. Sephiroth turned and faced his remnants.

"I want that cave searched and when that puppet is found, bring him to me," Sephiroth ordered. "Do _not_ kill him. I want him alive…but if he's broken, that is acceptable."

Loz and Yazoo smiled maliciously before entering the cave while Sephiroth went to secure backup for his remnants in case an ambush was waiting for them inside the mountain.

* * *

><p>Tifa was surprised to find Genesis on the other side of her door when she opened it. "Genesis? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Well, with cat away, the mouse will play," Genesis said with a wink.

Tifa raised an eyebrow before stepping aside. "You'd better come in before Kadaj sees you."

"I forgot about him," Genesis said with a shrug. "He is that insignificant to me."

"Forgetting about him could be a deadly mistake," Tifa reminded him as she shut the door. "And isn't coming to Sephiroth's room a bad idea? He'll be able to smell you as soon as he comes in here."

Genesis turned and smiled disarmingly at her. "I think his business in Nibelheim will keep away long enough that my scent should fade away before he returns."

"Why are you here?" Tifa asked as she shook her head and lead him to the sofa.

Genesis sat beside her and turned slightly so he was facing her. "I have some good news. I stumbled across a little revolution when I went to the office this morning. Gail, my wonderful secretary, was talking to some of her colleagues about moving against Sephiroth."

Tifa frowned slightly. "What? How were they planning that?"

"It turns out that Reeve had been planning on making a stand against Sephiroth when AVALANCHE attacks ShinRa," Genesis explained. "She said he was going to reveal his intentions to you, but he was replaced by me and imprisoned before he had been able to advise you of his plans. Apparently, Sephiroth allowed Reeve to keep the WRO peacekeeping troops in place with the intention of using them in conjuncture with the ShinRa infantry as a grunt force against your friends. Reeve, however, decided that once your friends began their attack, the WRO troops would turn on ShinRa and fight alongside AVALANCHE increasing your numbers and giving you a more likely shot at defeating Sephiroth. I revealed my own duplicitous intentions and we decided to go through with Reeve's initial plan. In only a matter of days, you will be free from his grasp, Tifa."

Tifa stared at Genesis as she raised a hand to her chest. "A few days? I don't…know what to say or how to feel."

Genesis frowned slightly. "You should feel happy or excited or relieved! Tifa, you are finally going to be free of Sephiroth and his manipulations. This is what you want…or is it?"

Tifa looked at Genesis and shrugged. "I do want my freedom, it's just…"

"Sephiroth has done it, hasn't he?" Genesis said quietly. "He's wormed his way into your heart, hasn't he?"

"I just wish it could be different," she whispered sadly.

Genesis nodded and gently touched her shoulder. "But it can't be different, my dear. Sephiroth has made his bed and now it is time for him to lie in it. Think of all that he has done."

"I do and then I think of everything that has been done to him," Tifa said.

"Tifa, Sephiroth is a cold-blooded murder," Genesis said firmly. "I know because for most of that, I was right there beside him, committing murder upon murder in the name of war for the almighty ShinRa Electric Power Company. We struck down innocents and happily accepted our pay for doing so."

"Then you are no better than him!" Tifa said angrily as she got to her feet.

Genesis smiled bitterly and nodded as he rose from the sofa. "I know that. That is the difference between Sephiroth and me. I know I am nothing more than a murderer and I have no damn excuse for any of my sins. Sephiroth embraces his sins and commits new sins with a smile on his face! Sephiroth never had any other intention towards your friends other than to murder them and keep you as his prize for winning! He would torture and maim your friends before coming home to you and making love to you as his final triumph against them! And right now, you seem very happy to be nothing than his vapid trophy bride and a glorified baby incubator for Gaia's One-winged Angel from Hell!"

The satisfying crack of her hand against Genesis' porcelain skin made her feel better for only a few moments before guilt finally settled into Tifa's heart. Genesis had taken the hard slap like a man as he stood there and just looked at her.

"Oh…Genesis," she whispered, ashamed of herself.

He quirked an eyebrow and gently took the hand she had slapped him with in his hand and gently squeezed it. "Do you feel better now?"

"I shouldn't have slapped you," she lamented tearfully. "I don't know what's gotten into me!"

Genesis gently pulled her into his arms and lightly stroked her back as she rested her cheek on his chest. "I should not have said the things I said. I was unnecessarily harsh and offensive. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," she assured him. "I was being wishy-washy about Sephiroth and you were right to be harsh in your reminder that he is just using me."

"Poor Tifa," Genesis said softly. "You so desperately want to save him, but you have to remember something: Sephiroth does not want to be saved."

Tifa was silent for a moment. "Genesis, can I ask you a question?"

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course."

"Will you tell me what was on that recording you brought back," Tifa asked quietly. "A trainee told me it was something to do with a recording you and Kadaj brought back that made Sephiroth return to Nibelheim."

Genesis shook his head. "I can't tell you, Tifa. If Sephiroth returns to Midgar before your friends attack, the less you know about why he went there the better it will be for you."

"Why?" she asked as she lifted her head and looked up at him with a slight frown.

"Because if you know what Sephiroth went after, you will kill him…or at least get yourself killed trying to kill him," Genesis said gently.

Tifa stared up at him, her eyes widening. "Oh my god…it's the kids. He's gone after my kids hasn't he?"

"Tifa…"

She pulled away from him, tears filling her eyes at the thought of Marlene or Denzel dying at Sephiroth's hands. "Why can't he leave them alone?"

Genesis turned her to face him and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. "Your children will be safe. Please, don't cry, angel."

She looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. "I just can't do this anymore. I'm just…so _tired_, Genesis."

"I know," he whispered as he gently pulled her into a gentle hug. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, surprised at the gentle touch of his mouth and as he looked down at her, he wanted to kiss her again. He slowly lowered his head and let his lips gently caress hers.

Tifa was taken aback by the gesture, but soon relaxed into his kiss. It had been ages since she had been kissed so sweetly. Sephiroth had not wooed her with chaste kisses and gentle caresses and it felt nice to feel…cherished.

"Well what do we have here?"

Genesis and Tifa both turned their heads quickly and found Kadaj standing in the doorway, smiling unpleasantly. He stared at Tifa as he stepped further into the room.

"Tell me something," he said, his smile widening as he stepped a little closer. "Do you lust after _all_ SOLDIERs or are you just a whore in general? I'm sure brother will want to know."

Genesis stepped between Tifa and Kadaj. "Why does she have to be a whore at all, little remnant? Maybe I am just taking advantage of her to spite Sephiroth? Maybe I am forcing myself upon her while he is gone."

"That's a nice try, Genesis," Kadaj said as he smirked up at the red head. "But she looked rather willing to me."

Genesis smiled as he slowly drew his sword. "Well, since you seem to be hell bent on running off to Sephiroth to tattle on me for kissing his consort, I guess I'll have to kill you."

Kadaj smirked and drew his own sword. "You mean you'll have to _try_ to kill me."

"We'll see, little remnant," Genesis said with careless shrug. He lifted his left hand and dramatically flung it out to the side, unleashing his black wing from his back with the movement. He smiled at Kadaj before rushing towards him with his sword drawn.

Tifa watched in awe as the two men fought each other, evenly matched in strength and skill. Kadaj had speed on his side in his movements and strikes, but Genesis had more power behind his blows, which occasionally caused Kadaj to stumble or falter in his movements.

Genesis managed to push Kadaj back out of the apartment and into the hallway. Tifa followed them into the hall. They had gone down the stairwell and she could hear the echo of their voices mingling with the echo of their swords clashing against each other. She ran down the stairs, following the sounds. It sounded like they had entered the grand room where the celebration had been held. When she burst through the door, she was confronted with the sight of Kadaj and Genesis glaring at each other in a classic stand off.

"You have made the biggest mistake of your life, brother!" Kadaj yelled.

"I've made quite a few larger mistakes than this," Genesis assured him coolly. "And despite the Jenova cells I carry, I am _not_ your brother, remnant!"

Kadaj sneered at him and nodded. "That's true. You aren't half the man that Sephiroth is."

Genesis smiled in amusement. "Ouch. That almost hurt."

They each launched themselves at each other, striking sword against sword, each hit meeting the other's defenses in a battle for dominance. Genesis pushed himself as he had when he sparred with Sephiroth all those times, but this time was different…this time he wasn't fighting just for his pride, he was fighting for his _life_…and Tifa's life. If he failed to stop Kadaj, Sephiroth would return and kill Tifa. He called upon every bit of his SOLDIER training and used his instinct to kill to overpower Kadaj's assaults against him. He managed to shove the remnant back again and Kadaj glared at him before crying out in anger as he charged back to towards him with sword raised. Genesis closed his eyes before infusing his blade with energy from his mastered fire materia and raising the blade to meet Kadaj's attack…only this time, his blade avoided Kadaj's blade and pierced the remnant through the stomach, causing the young man to grunt in pain as he stared into Genesis' eyes in shock and pain.

Tifa's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to smother the gasp that threatened to escape. Genesis stared into the younger man's eyes as the light quickly began to fade from them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he swiftly pulled the sword from Kadaj's body and eased him to the floor as he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Brother…will…know what you have…done to me," Kadaj whispered.

"I know," Genesis said as he knelt beside the dying man.

Tifa too fell to her knees on the other side of Kadaj, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "Kadaj," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

He looked up at her and frowned. "You…cry…for me?"

"I never wanted this to happen," she said as she shook her head.

Kadaj nodded slightly as he raised his hand and touched her leg. "Brother…_loves_ you."

Genesis and Tifa watched silently as the youngest remnant's eyes fluttered closed and his body went limp. Genesis reached out and touched his neck, probing for a pulse as Tifa watched him anxiously.

"Well?" she asked.

Genesis looked up from Kadaj and shook his head. "He's gone."

They both looked down and watched in shock as Kadaj slowly began to fade away into nothing but black dust. Tifa raised her eyes to Genesis' face.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"I think Kadaj, whatever he was, has now returned to Sephiroth," Genesis said. "This is a troubling development I had not anticipated. Sephiroth may return sooner than I had anticipated."

"What are we going to tell him about Kadaj?" Tifa asked.

"If Sephiroth calls you, tell him Kadaj attacked you," Genesis said.

"What if he asks why he attacked me?" Tifa said with a frown. "I can't very well tell him it was because he caught us kissing!"

Genesis nodded thoughtfully. "Kadaj never liked you, so most likely Sephiroth won't even think to ask anything more than if he injured you and who killed him."

"But.."

Tifa was interrupted by the sound of Genesis' phone ringing. She watched him pull out the offending device and look at it before lifting his eyes to hers once more.

"It's Sephiroth," Genesis said.


	31. Chapter 30: Tifa's Betrayal

Author's Note: Sorry for such a delay in the updates! I had brutal writers block, but it's gone now! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you again for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Tifa's Betrayal<strong>

Sephiroth pulled out his phone and flipped it open, wanting to dial the number to his phone in the room he shared with Tifa. After his confrontation with Cloud, he wanted to hear her voice. He needed a reminder that she was still waiting for him at home. Home…that was a word that had never held much meaning to him before. The labs were never 'home' to him. The SOLDIER barracks and living quarters were never home to him either. 'Home' had never been a place…home had always been people. More specifically, home had always been wherever Angeal and Genesis were. Once they were gone though, he had no safe place. Zack had tried his best to fill the void, but he didn't know Sephiroth the way Angeal and Genesis had known him…the way Genesis _still_ knew him.

And then he had arrived in Nibelheim. Something about the place made him wonder about home. He knew Cloud had grown up there and he had wondered what it was like to finally return 'home'.

_"So, how does it feel to be home after all this time?" he had asked. "I have no hometown, so I wouldn't know."_ It turned out that Nibelheim _was_ his home…technically.

He shook his head and stared down at the phone again before finally flipping it closed. First, he had to deal with Cloud and then he could focus on Tifa once more. He was so close to having everything that he wanted and he refused to lose it all because of some petulant man who behaved more like a boy than a man in his thirties!

Sephiroth continued away from the reactor, intent on getting into the waiting helicopter in order to return to the ShinRa mansion, but something made him stop. He thought he heard a voice. At first he thought it might be Jenova once more, but it didn't sound like her persistent whispers. It was more like a pained scream. He slowly grabbed his chest when the scream suddenly stopped, making him stagger slightly.

"General Sephiroth, are you okay?" a SOLDIER second class asked as he approached him. "Sir?"

The world spun as he tried to focus on the man in front of him. "Get my remnants. They are in the caves behind the reactor. Go now!"

"Yes sir!" the second said before hurrying away.

Sephiroth rested his hand against the helicopter as he tried to steady himself. He closed his eyes as his mind was assaulted by images of Tifa, Genesis, and Kadaj all mixed with an overwhelming sense of hatred and pain.

"Kadaj?" Sephiroth whispered.

* * *

><p>Yazoo staggered slightly. "Loz, wait. I don't feel well."<p>

Loz frowned and turned to face his brother. "What's wrong? We have to find Cloud."

"I know, it's just…I feel strange," Yazoo murmured. He raised his eyes to Loz and frowned. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Loz asked becoming concerned for his younger brother.

Yazoo's brow furrowed as he tried to find the words to voice what he was feeling. He once again raised his eyes to Loz's face. "An utter sense of loss?"

Loz frowned and closed his eyes. "I feel…lonely and sad?"

Yazoo nodded. "Yes. Why do we feel this way? We're together, not alone. Why would we feel lonely and sad?"

"I don't know," Loz said, fear touching his heart. "Do you think it's…her? Mother?"

Yazoo thought for a moment and shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Is it Sephiroth?" Loz asked.

Yazoo was about to answer when a SOLDIER second class ran over to them. He could tell something was wrong. "What is it SOLDIER?"

"General Sephiroth is unwell and asked that both of you return to him immediately, Commander."

Yazoo nodded. "Of course. Continue the search for Cloud Strife and let us know if you find him."

"Yes sir," the SOLDIER said as he saluted Yazoo.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth had successfully waited out the dizziness, yet still felt a heaviness around him. Something was wrong and he knew it was something to do with Kadaj.<p>

"Brother! Has something happened?" Yazoo called as he and Loz hurried over to him.

"I think something's wrong with Kadaj," Sephiroth said without preamble. "Did either of you…feel anything recently?"

"We both felt a strong feeling of loneliness and sadness in the caves," Yazoo said quietly as he slowly began to realize what might have happened.

"What does this mean?" Loz asked with a frown.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "I saw flashes of the ShinRa Tower in Midgar, more specifically of Tifa, Genesis, and Kadaj along with a an overwhelming sense of hatred, pain, fear, and sadness."

"Kadaj is dead, isn't he?" Yazoo asked sadly.

"There is only one way to find out for sure," Sephiroth said stiffly as he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to tell him about Kadaj?" Tifa asked.<p>

"If Sephiroth calls you, tell him Kadaj attacked you," Genesis said.

"What if he asks why he attacked me?" Tifa said with a frown. "I can't very well tell him it was because he caught us kissing!"

Genesis nodded thoughtfully. "Kadaj never liked you, so most likely Sephiroth won't even think to ask anything more than if he injured you and who killed him."

"But.."

Tifa was interrupted by the sound of Genesis' phone ringing. She watched him pull out the offending device and look at it before lifting his eyes to hers once more.

"It's Sephiroth," Genesis said. Tifa watched him take a deep breath before flipping the phone open and calmly saying, "Sephiroth, I'm glad you called."

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "Why are you glad I called?"

"Well, we've had a terrible incident here," Genesis said seriously.

"What kind of incident?" he asked suspiciously.

"Kadaj went off the deep end," Genesis said with a sigh. "He started accusing me of conspiring against you. It really was quite laughable really, but then Tifa came across us in the grand room and then he started attacking her verbally, accusing her of being my whore behind your back. I was content to allow them to sort it out themselves since your consort is quite…how shall I put this? Strongly opinionated. But he began to physically intimidate her. She is quite the fighter, but as you know, Kadaj has a very deadly little sword, so I stepped between them, trying to convince him to stop what he was doing before he did something he regretted. He would not back down and things got out of hand so quickly that…well, there is no easy way to say this, but I killed Kadaj."

Sephiroth squeezed his eyes shut and was silent. "I want to speak with Tifa."

Genesis frowned as he looked at Tifa. "I don't think that's a good idea, Seph. She's been through a lot and she needs…"

"Put her on the phone _now_, Genesis," Sephiroth snarled.

"Alright, don't get your leather pants in a bunch," Genesis said as he took the phone from his ear and mouthed _I'm sorry_, to Tifa. "Sephiroth would like a word, Miss Lockhart."

Tifa closed her eyes as she took the phone from Genesis and lifted it to her ear. "Sephiroth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Kadaj was making threats and accusations and Genesis was good enough to step in and stop him…but Kadaj just kept fighting him."

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked.

Tifa wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed slightly, the emotional drain on her didn't allow her to hold back her tears. "I'm okay," she whispered.

Sephiroth was silent for a few moments. "I'm coming home."

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked before looking up at Genesis. "You're coming home?"

Genesis frowned and mouthed _When?_

She shrugged. "When are you going to be back? Soon, I hope."

He was again silent for a moment. "Within the next few hours hopefully. I don't trust Genesis so stay away from him until I get there."

"But…"

"But nothing," he snapped impatiently. "Just do what I'm telling you."

Tifa pulled the phone from her ear sharply when he snapped at her. "All right, I will," she said quietly.

Sephiroth sighed heavily before saying, "It's not you, it's him." He was silent again for a few moments. "Tifa…he isn't what you think he is. He will hurt you."

Tifa was emotionally drained and just couldn't take it anymore. "Okay. I…I have to go."

Genesis frowned as she pushed herself to her feet and dropped the phone in his lap before hurrying out of the room. "What the hell just happened?" he muttered before raising the phone to his ear. "Seph? Tifa left. What did you say to her?"

"I'm coming back, Genesis," Sephiroth said flatly, ignoring his friend's question.

Genesis paled slightly. "Already? Did you eliminate Cloud then?"

"No," Sephiroth answered. "But Tifa is more important than that insignificant boy."

"Do what you must, Sephiroth," Genesis said, feigning indifference. "Is there anything you want me to do before you arrive? Will you want to discuss strategy or shall I go about coordinating the team in Nibelheim to repair and bring the reactor back online?"

"Coordinate a cleanup, but do not bother trying to repair the reactor," Sephiroth said. "It will be one less reactor to decommission later."

"Consider it done," Genesis said as nonchalantly as possible while his mind urged him to complete his tedious conversation with Sephiroth in order to find Tifa again. They still had much to discuss before Sephiroth returned. "Before you go, I really am sorry about Kadaj. He was annoying, but I didn't want to kill him."

Sephiroth closed his eyes and was silent for a few moments. "It couldn't be helped. I will see you soon."

Loz stepped closer to Sephiroth once he snapped the phone shut. "Well? What happened?"

Sephiroth turned and looked at the two anxious remnants. "He's dead. Apparently he attacked Tifa. Genesis intervened and during their subsequent fight, he killed Kadaj."

Loz narrowed his eyes, his hands flexing reflexively before turning and punching a rock angrily. Yazoo lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"Why? Why would Kadaj attack Miss Lockhart?" Yazoo murmured.

"He never liked her," Sephiroth muttered.

"But he was making an effort, brother," Yazoo said as he raised his eyes to Sephiroth's face. "He was trying to get over his feelings of distrust, to make you happy."

"He was still impetuous," Sephiroth said quietly. "As are many youths."

"Is Tifa okay?" Loz asked as he rubbed his fist.

"I'm sure Genesis will be doing his very best to comfort her," Sephiroth said with a sneer. "I am returning to Midgar right away. I want you two to stay here and continue the search for Cloud. I doubt he will still be here. If you do not find him I want you to return to Midgar in the morning. I think there is more to this little explosion than meets the eye."

"Like what?" Loz asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Like maybe AVALANCHE is finally ready to take me down," Sephiroth said. "Or, at least _try_ to take me down. I will contact you if I need you."

Loz and Yazoo nodded as Sephiroth turned from them and climbed into the waiting helicopter. They moved out of the way as the propeller blades began to spin and they both watched the helicopter lift off the ground before turning towards Midgar. Once it was out of sight, Yazoo turned and looked at Loz.

"When we have defeated AVALANCHE once and for all, we will avenge our brother," Yazoo said firmly.

Loz nodded. "I can't wait to get my hands on Genesis."

Yazoo smiled slightly and nodded. "He will pay for Kadaj's death."

* * *

><p>Genesis closed his phone with a sigh and pushed himself to his feet. "Damn," he murmured as he went in search of Tifa.<p>

He had to find her and make sure she was okay. Sephiroth would be returning shortly and they had to get their stories straight. If Sephiroth suspected they were lying, they would _both_ suffer the consequences. He didn't know who would suffer more, him for killing Kadaj, or Tifa for lying. And Goddess forbid he discovered the reason for their lie…the kiss. The doors to the elevator opened and he stepped inside, deciding to check the room she shared with Sephiroth first. Genesis closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall of the elevator. He sighed as he remembered the kiss they had shared. Her lips were so soft and she was so…gentle and comforting, which was not what expected from the fighter. Her kiss spoke volumes as to who she _really_ was in life. After kissing her as he had, he could safely say knew exactly why Sephiroth _needed_ her with him. She could calm even the harshest storm with her heart.

He stepped off the elevator once the doors opened and walked the short distance to Sephiroth's apartment. He knocked on the door and when he received no response, he opened the unlocked door. He quietly entered the living room and looked around for her. She was not in the living room so he made his way over to the bedroom door, knocking lightly before opening the door.

"Tifa? Are you okay?" he asked gently as his eyes found her sitting on the bed.

"No," she said as she raised her eyes to his. "Sephiroth is coming back and he doesn't trust you Genesis. He told me to stay away from you."

Genesis nodded and smiled slightly. "I think I proved he is right to tell you to keep away from me. If I hadn't kissed you, Kadaj would have had nothing of any consequence to go to Sephiroth with."

"And what about your plans for the WRO infantry?" Tifa asked. "With Sephiroth on his way back, you won't have the privacy to plan."

"I have been sending Cait Sith back and forth between myself and your friends since I took over from Reeve," Genesis said with a cocky grin. "I can easily plan my revolution beneath Sephiroth's nose." He was startled slightly when his phone rang as it vibrated against his hip. He looked at the caller ID before flipping it open. "Gail?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Cait Sith has returned again," she said.

Genesis nodded slightly. "I'll be right there." He closed the phone and replaced in his pocket before reaching out and touching Tifa's hand. "Your friends have returned Cait Sith again, so I must leave you. You should stay here and wait for Sephiroth's return."

Tifa nodded. "Be careful, Genesis. Sephiroth does not trust you anymore."

Genesis shrugged. "I don't think he trusted me very much _before_ so it is no true loss to me."

Tifa reached out and squeezed his hand gently. "Yes it is. He'll be looking for signs of your treachery and he'll see it. Your eyes betray you."

Genesis pushed himself to his feet and chuckled humorlessly. "They always did. Be careful, Tifa. Sephiroth is suspicious of us _both_."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth ignored the urge to go to his office first. He instead decided to head to the room he shared with Tifa. He wanted to physically <em>look<em> at her to make sure she was okay. She had sounded…strange on the phone and he was concerned for her. As soon as he opened the door to their rooms, his concern morphed into anger. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before growling low in his throat. Their room was covered in Genesis' scent. Why did his room smell like Genesis? Why would Tifa…? His eyes opened and he turned his gaze towards the closed door leading to their bedroom. He angrily stormed over to the door and pushed it open, half relieved to find it empty, but that relief quickly vanished when he picked up the scent of his friend in his _bedroom_ as well.

The bed was made and clearly not disturbed, but he still slowly approached it, afraid of what he would find, yet needing to know if Genesis had carried through on his threat to defile Tifa in an effort to get back at him. Sephiroth could smell the crimson general just as strongly near the bed as he had elsewhere in his apartment. If Genesis had been in front of him, he would have _killed_ him! Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and stormed back into the living room, dropping into a chair behind his desk in the corner of the room. He turned on the computer and leaned back as he waited for it to load up. It was time to find out what _exactly_ Genesis had been up to while he had been gone.

* * *

><p>Gail knocked on the door and entered when Genesis called her in. "I just wanted to let you know that General Sephiroth has returned."<p>

Genesis nodded. "Thank you. You may want to take the rest of the day off. I have a feeling he will be seeking my death soon and that will bring him here."

"It's true then, isn't it?" she said quietly. "You killed Kadaj?"

"The ShinRa gossip mill has always been in prime shape and it still is I see," Genesis said dryly. "Yes, I killed the remnant. He caught me in a…compromising position with Seph's consort and was threatening to tell the general. I couldn't let that happen, not when we have so much to do."

Gail nodded. "What message did Cait Sith bring?"

"AVALANCHE is ready to move on Midgar," Genesis said. "They were requesting an update on the deployment of the SOLDIERs and Infantry. Sephiroth is still so focused on the false sightings around Gaia and the explosion at the Nibelheim reactor which means his forces are spread thin…thinner than they have ever been. I sent Cait Sith back to advise Tseng of this and they will be attacking within the next twenty-four hours. Have the WRO troops been informed of the signal telling them it's time to turn on ShinRa?"

Gail nodded. "They are ready to fight with AVALANCHE, General."

Genesis nodded. "Good. Now all we can do is wait."

* * *

><p>Tifa sighed as she opened the door to the apartment. She had tried to clear her mind by walking around the ShinRa tower, but nothing could rid her of the fear nagging the back of her mind. She could feel that something bad was going to happen…and soon.<p>

"Tifa."

She looked up, startled by Sephiroth's deep voice. "Sephiroth. You're back."

He smiled as he stepped closer to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Are you well?"

She shrugged and looked up at him. "I guess. Listen, I'm really sorry about Kadaj."

He nodded, his smile fading slightly. "I'm sure you are. Listen, I have something show you."

Tifa frowned and looked up at him once he had released her. "You do?"

He nodded. "I do," he said as he gently pulled her over to his desk. He pulled out the chair for her and once she was seated he pushed the chair closer to the desk. He leaned around her and used the mouse to click on a recording. "I found something troubling and I think you can help me figure out what's going on here."

Tifa's eyes widened slightly as she watched her conversation with Genesis escalate to the point when she slapped him. She was relieved to see there was no sound so he hadn't _heard_ their conversation. Her relief faded though as the recording moved on to show Genesis embrace her before kissing her…followed by Kadaj's appearance.

"Turn it off," she said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, but we haven't gotten to the best part, my love," he said, his voice taking on a harsh edge as he kept the chair in place so she could not escape. "We haven't gotten to the part where your secret lover kills Kadaj."

Tifa turned her head and glared at Sephiroth. "Genesis is _not_ my secret lover!"

"Not yet anyway," Sephiroth bit out. "And not _ever_!"

Tifa gasped when he pulled the chair back from the desk and grabbed her wrists as he dragged her to her feet. "Sephiroth…"

"What is it my darling?" he asked, his angry voice a mockery of his use of the term of endearment. "Did you think I would not know what you have been doing behind my back? Did you think you could sleep with me and then run for comfort in Genesis' arms?"

"It wasn't like that!" Tifa protested. "You know he offered to kill my kids and that I…"

"Yes, just _how_ did he con his way out of that?" Sephiroth asked as he pulled her against his chest. "What did he do to deserve being aloud to _sleep_ in _our_ apartment, Tifa? Oh, yes, I know about how he set up a cozy little fire after I left and how you two spent a large portion of the evening talking with each other. What did you talk about?"

"You," she said as she lowered her eyes. "We talked about you and he told me things about you that I never knew…things about the Jenova Project."

"He told you just exactly how much of a monster I truly am, is that it?" Sephiroth bit out.

"No, he told me how Hojo and Hollander play you, Genesis, and Angeal against each other," she said as she raised her eyes to his. "He told me that he was the one who told you the truth about your…creation. He takes full responsibility for your madness and subsequent obedience to Jenova's will. He even told me it was his fault Nibelheim was destroyed and my father was killed."

"I see," Sephiroth said with a sneer. "When Genesis accepts responsibility for the death of your father and the destruction of Nibelheim, you reward him embraces and kisses, yet you make me practically _force_ you to sleep with me? It has been seventeen _years_ since that night and you _still_ punish me, yet Genesis appears and accepts responsibility for it all and he is forgiven in one _night_?"

"Even if he caused you to lose it, that doesn't mean he could have foreseen all the death and destruction you have left in your wake for the last seventeen years, Sephiroth!" Tifa argued. "No matter what he said to you that day at the reactor, you are still the man who killed my father in cold blood!"

Sephiroth released one of her arms and roughly grasped her chin, pulling her face closer to his. "Your father was just as insignificant as the rest of you _humans_! His death didn't matter to me then and it still doesn't! He was just another man in a long stream of men that I have killed. He was only special to you."

Tifa stared up at him, tears falling from her eyes freely. "You hateful bastard!"

Sephiroth chuckled humorless as he roughly shoved her away from him. "So I've been told."

"I hate you, Sephiroth," she whispered as she shook her head.

He raised his hand as if to slap her and she braced herself for it, but they were interrupted by the door chimes. He lowered his hand as he coolly lifted one eyebrow and looked at Tifa through narrowed eyes.

"Could this be Genesis?" he asked with a mocking smile. He turned away from Tifa and made his way to the door before pulling it open. "What?"

The SOLDIER standing there saluted immediately. "I'm sorry to disturb you, General, but the infantry found this after a skirmish in the Sleeping Forest with some members of AVALANCHE. It's been heavily damaged, but the recording capabilities are still in working order."

Sephiroth glared at the small robotic cat in the SOLDIER's hands. He reached out and took the robot. "Take three SOLDIERS and two infantrymen to the WRO building and bring General Rhapsodos to my office immediately. If he resists, make sure he sees the error of his ways."

"Yes sir," the SOLDIER said before saluting again and turning away.

Sephiroth closed the door and turned to face Tifa again. He watched her eyes widen slightly as he held up the heavily damaged Cait Sith robot. "Surprised to see this? I must say I am. The last I saw this little toy, he was on his way to be my mode of communication with your friends. And as far as I knew, he was still with them. Now what do you suppose he was doing in the Sleeping Forest?"

Tifa swallowed slightly. "I wouldn't know."

"Wouldn't you?" he asked, the chill in his voice made her shiver. "Let's find out what kind of message he's carrying, shall we?"


	32. Chapter 31: Genesis' Punishment

Author's Note: Just wanted to give a head's up that there is some torture in this chapter and Yazoo gets a little sexual! O_O I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Genesis' Punishment<strong>

Tifa shook her head and made a quick dash past Sephiroth, but when she grabbed the door handle, she found the door locked. She reluctantly turned to face Sephiroth again and found him smirking slightly as he observed her actions.

"I made the mistake of giving you full access to whatever you wanted without supervision," he said as he turned and walked back to his desk. "But I won't make that mistake again. The password is back in effect and you will not leave this room without my say so."

Tifa said nothing as she watched him easily access the proper ports on Cait Sith that would allow him to replay the last message. In only a few minutes, Cait Sith powered up and began spilling his secrets. Tifa closed her eyes sadly when the melodious tones of Genesis' voice filled the room as he gave a rundown of where Sephiroth's forces were located and how many were left in Midgar. She opened her eyes when the room was quiet once more, though she wished she had kept them closed when she saw Sephiroth's face. His eyes glowed with anger and his body reverberated with hatred.

"How long have you known about Genesis' betrayal?" he asked, the smooth tones of his voice belied the rage his body radiated.

"Since the day after you released my friends," she said quietly.

"Really?" he asked dryly. "He told you everything, didn't he?"

She shook her head. "He kept certain things from me to protect me in case…"

"In case I found out about it," Sephiroth finished for her. He sighed irritably. "It never had to be this way between us Tifa. I _never_ wanted it to be like this."

She raised her eyes to his, tears building up, yet refusing to fall. "No matter what you say or do, it will always be like this between us. You destroyed my life to the point where all I had left was my ability to fight back and as long as I have a purpose, I will fight you!"

Anger again flared to life in his eyes as he got to his feet. "Then you leave me no alternative. I will destroy any and all people, places, or things that give you a purpose to fight…starting with Genesis!"

* * *

><p>Gail looked up when the elevator doors parted revealing four SOLDIERs and two infantrymen. "May I help you?"<p>

"We're here for General Rhapsodos, ma'am," the first SOLDIER said.

"I'm afraid he's coordinating the final arrangements to close down the Nibelheim reactor at this moment," Gail said firmly. "He can't be disturbed."

"Unfortunately, our orders come from General Sephiroth and they are to be executed immediately," the SOLDIER said firmly as the group ignored her protests and opened the door to Genesis's office.

"Hey!" Gail objected as she got to her feet and hurried around her desk. "You can't just go in there!"

Genesis looked up at the commotion and immediately knew that he had been discovered. He smiled casually and leaned back in his chair. "Am I to assume that Sephiroth has requested my presence?"

The SOLDIER nodded. "I am sorry sir, but it was not a request."

"I understand," he said with a gracious smile. "Am I to be handcuffed or are you to brutally beat me before bringing me before the almighty Sephiroth?"

"Our orders are to bring you to him, excessive force permitted in the event of non-compliance with the order, sir," he said.

"Well, you _do_ have me out-numbered, so I shall comply with his orders," Genesis said as he rose to his feet. He walked past the SOLDIERs and infantrymen, but stopped in front of Gail and took her hand in his before raising it to his lips and brushing them across the back of it. "It looks like you will find yourself working for yet another new boss. I hope whoever it may be is as kind as Reeve and myself, though I doubt whoever it is will be as handsome as me. Take care Gail, and don't do anything stupid."

She nodded, silently acknowledging his true warning. "I will, General. And take care of yourself too."

He smiled and inclined his head before turning away and walking towards the waiting elevator.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth looked up when Genesis entered the room. It took all his willpower to not leap to his feet and begin teaching Genesis new levels of pain as soon as he entered the room. He turned his attention to the SOLDIERs and infantrymen who stood behind Genesis.<p>

"Leave us," Sephiroth said.

Once they were alone, Genesis turned and smirked at Sephiroth. "To what do I owe the armed escort?"

Sephiroth unceremoniously dropped the damaged Cait Sith robot on his desk before glaring up at the red general. "There are many reasons for the armed escort, but we can start with this."

Genesis kept his mask of cocky confidence in place despite his rising anxiety. He sauntered over to the chair facing Sephiroth and elegantly dropped into the chair before crossing one long leg over the other. "I was wondering when your Neo SOLDIERs were going to catch him."

"You have nothing to say about your betrayal?" Sephiroth asked, his true anger seeping into his voice to create a hard edge.

Genesis shrugged. "Not really. What you are doing and have been doing is wrong, Sephiroth. And you admit you no longer feel the pull of Jenova's will so you should have been able to start over again. You should have been able to return to the man you were before all this…but you chose not to do that. You didn't learn your lesson…but I did."

Sephiroth shook his head. "You betrayed me then and you have betrayed me now. What exactly was the lesson you learned?"

"I'm not betraying you now Sephiroth," Genesis insisted. "I'm trying to save you."

"Save me? How? By helping a group of terrorists find my weaknesses and telling them when best to attack me so they can increase their chances of _destroying_ me?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Your time has come and gone, Sephiroth!" Genesis countered angrily. "You joined with the Lifestream, which means you _died_! Coming back is an abomination and you know it! If you had come back to be the Goddess' Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds, I would be the first one to stand between you and any terrorist intent on stopping you, but you aren't here to heal the damage you unleashed on this planet. You're here to make it even worse! I have warned you that the planet is stirring, preparing to rise up against you and yet the mako reactors still suck the planet dry! Mako reactor five's explosion was a warning from the planet itself and you still refuse to listen!"

"So my refusal to pay you any mind is the reason for this?" Sephiroth asked as he drew Genesis' attention to the large screen that showed an image of Tifa in his arms.

Genesis smiled mockingly as he turned his attention back to Sephiroth. "No, the reason for that is she is one sexy lady who deserves someone who won't keep her locked in a gilded cage to prevent her from seeing the murder of her friends, who are her only family now that you've killed her blood relatives!"

Sephiroth got to his feet and glowered down at Genesis. "You are no better than me, Genesis. You betrayed us all and cannibalized fellow SOLDIERs by copying your traits onto them, dooming them to be degrading copies of yourself! You dragged Angeal down into your self-absorbed cesspool of pity, destroying him and you killed civilians and ShinRa staff without a thought! Tell me what makes you any better than me?"

"I actually feel sorrow and guilt for what I have done," Genesis spat as he too got to his feet. "I actually know when the time for repentance has come, while you just continue to add to the long list of sins you have engaged in. You can kill me and destroy AVALANCHE if you want, but Tifa Lockhart will_ never_ forgive you for any of it."

"You can feel all the sorrow and guilt you want to Genesis, but no one will grant you the forgiveness you seek," Sephiroth said with a cruel smirk. "Because when you get right down to it, you are just as guilty for the current state of the world as I am. The only difference between us is the fact that I do not care if humanity hates me, because I hate humanity in return. Humans created me and if they can do what they did to a fetus, they truly are unworthy of life!"

"We _are_ humans, Sephiroth," Genesis said with a frown. "The alien DNA that courses through us is nothing but an _infection_! We are not gods, nor are we monsters! We are human beings, no matter _what_ you like to tell yourself."

"Well, since you insist that you are indeed a human, Genesis, let's find out what kind of pain tolerance you have," Sephiroth suggested with a smile that sent chills down Genesis' spine.

* * *

><p>Tifa paced the bedroom she shared with Sephiroth, worried for Genesis. Sephiroth was beyond angry…more like enraged, teetering on the edge of insanity once more and that scared her. His lust for her hadn't stopped his insanity the first two times she had faced it and now with image of her kissing Genesis burned into his mind's eye, Sephiroth would again let his hate dictate his actions and forsake any feeling for her. She had lost her only advantage and there was nothing she could do about it.<p>

"Don't give up hope."

Tifa turned at the sound of a deep voice and was shocked to see a tall muscular man with dark hair and a white wing standing behind her. "Who are you?" she stammered.

"Don't be afraid," he said calmly. "I'm a friend. My name is Angeal."

"Angeal? But you're dead," Tifa murmured.

He smiled warmly. "I am one with the Lifestream, yes. I know Sephiroth and Genesis like the back of my hand, so I know the worry you hold onto in your heart. Genesis is stronger than he appears. He can survive Sephiroth's torture because his heart has a purpose and that purpose is pure. The demon that holds Sephiroth's heart and mind is strong, but even now he fights it, knowing that her will is wrong. Yet he will not defeat her because she is as much a part of him as any limb. Only in death will he be free and he will need you when the time comes…and so will Genesis. So you must remain strong, Miss Lockhart and remember that you are not alone."

"What do you mean, Sephiroth needs me?" Tifa asked.

"You'll know when the time is right, I promise," Angeal assured her.

Tifa nodded. "Genesis was right about you. You are just as kind as he said."

"Those men are like my brothers and they fought just as much as if they _were_ brothers," Angeal said sadly. "And they will fight again. Unfortunately this time one of them will fall. Stay strong, Miss Lockhart. Sephiroth and Genesis are counting on you."

She sagged against the bed as she watched him disappear from sight. "I just hope I can do this."

* * *

><p>Genesis quirked an eyebrow as he took in his current state. His arms were stretched almost painfully above his head, metal chains and cuffs cut into the sensitive flesh of his wrists. He had already been stripped of his black shirt, SOLDIER harness, and red leather coat, leaving him in just his leather pants and boots. Now he was just waiting for whatever Sephiroth had planed for him…and whatever it was wasn't going to be pleasant, Genesis mused.<p>

He looked up when the door opened and Sephiroth strode into the room. "Well it's about time, Seph. I thought I would be hanging here indefinitely."

Sephiroth's lips curved up into a cold smile while malice glittered in his eyes. "I had to wait for my _remaining_ remnants to return from Nibelheim."

Genesis forced his face to remain neutral when Loz and Yazoo entered the room, both of them wearing cruel smiles as the glared at him. "So my torture is to be a family affair, is it? Well, that is just glorious! Now I get to spend quality time with _all_ of Sephiroth's parts! It should be entertaining to say the least."

"You can put this front on for as long as you want, Genesis, but you forget that I know you," Sephiroth practically purred as he circled the red general. "And I _know_ it is just a front because you very aware that I always excelled at every SOLDIER technique we learned, including 'persuasive' questioning."

"And you should then know that I excelled at the resistance of such techniques," Genesis said with smug grin.

"Yes, this is true," Sephiroth agreed as he walked over to a small table in the corner. He pulled back the cloth covering it and smiled when he saw Genesis pale drastically at the sight of the various instruments that were bared to his sight. "Which is why I'll have to resort to such distasteful tactics I learned when working with the Turks. Tseng is such a quiet man. Who knew he could be so sadistic? And Reno…while is annoying beyond words, he always excelled at drawing out a man's pain for an extended period of time. Just when I thought a man had reached his pain threshold, that annoying little man managed to squeeze out another ounce of pain. It was really quite impressive, Genesis."

Genesis swallowed as he closed his eyes, willing himself to remain calm. He opened his eyes and looked at each of the three men facing him. "You can break my body, Sephiroth, but my spirit will never bend even under your cruelty."

Genesis gasped as the metal tip at the end of the whip Sephiroth had picked up bit into his skin as the first lash reached its target.

"I always enjoyed a challenge, Genesis," Sephiroth said with a cruel smirk.

"My friend, the fates are cruel," he managed to gasp as the whip again tore at his flesh. "There…are no…dreams, no honor…remains," he continued to pant as his skin continued to rip and tear under Sephiroth's constant strikes. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises…"

"I _shall_ forestall your return, Genesis," Sephiroth bit out as he grabbed the red head by the hair and backhanded him hard enough to split both his lip and part of his cheek.

* * *

><p>Tseng paced back and forth in their secret hideout in Cosmo Canyon while Shelke did a neural dive into the ShinRa networks. She was having a considerable amount of difficulty this time…more so than any other previous dives.<p>

Tseng looked up when Vincent entered the room. "Sephiroth has implemented more firewalls and other barriers. Shelke is having a hard time getting much information, so I think it is safe to assume that he was able to play whatever Genesis' last message to us, despite our best efforts to destroy Cait Sith. He will be ready for us."

Vincent inclined his head. "Maybe it would be best for her to try the WRO computers."

"Sephiroth would have closed any holes Genesis left in the grid for us as soon as he discovered he was our spy," Tseng said.

"True, but Reeve told me that he had cultivated a small resistance in the WRO," Vincent said. "One of the resistance members is his secretary, Gail Storm. She may be able to keep any holes Genesis left open for a short amount of time without Sephiroth finding out."

"I am accessing the WRO network now," Shelke said. "There is an opening but it cannot remain open much longer. Accessing…Genesis has been removed as Director of the WRO and is now under POW status. He is being questioned by General Sephiroth and Commanders Loz and Yazoo. The ShinRa Consort, Tifa Lockhart is under protective guard. The ShinRa infantry and SOLDIER units have all been recalled to Midgar. Most units are expected to return before dawn."

Tseng nodded. "Disengage from the WRO network Shelke. There's nothing else we can do." He turned and faced Vincent. "Sephiroth must know we're planning to raid Midgar."

Vincent nodded. "I think we should proceed as planned though."

"Is that a wise idea?" Tseng asked. "If Sephiroth knows we're coming he will be well prepared."

"Waiting is no longer to our advantage," Vincent reasoned. "He knows we are coming and it's far past time for us to retake Midgar and Gaia from him."

Tseng nodded. "Then we will proceed as planned."

* * *

><p>Genesis turned his head and spat a mouth full of blood on the ground beside him. One eye was already swollen shut and his torso was a series of slashes from the strikes of Sephiroth's whips and cuts of various depths, thanks to Loz's proficiency with a knife. Yazoo approached him slowly and smiled serenely.<p>

"Poor General Rhapsodos," he said softly. "No longer the epitome of grace and beauty. Now you are just a broken SOLDIER…a shadow of your former self. How much more can you really take, I wonder?"

Genesis gasped as the remnant traced his cuts, occasionally pressing his gloved fingers deep into the cuts made by Loz. "We can do this as long as you want, remnant," he managed to choke out.

"We shall see, SOLDIER," Yazoo said as he moved to stand behind him. "You really are quite a beautiful man. Your body is a series of muscles and until today, your skin was flawless."

Genesis managed to smirk, despite his swollen face and split lip. "I always knew that some part of you wanted me, Sephiroth."

"It's a shame you never truly understood our genetic makeup," Yazoo whispered in his ear. "It's true we were all created from various parts of Sephiroth, but we are all still individuals. My…attraction to you is mine and mine alone, Genesis. It's too bad you betrayed us all. You and I could have had some real fun together." Genesis shuddered at the seductive tone of the remnant. He heard the sound of leather stretching and dropping to a table before he felt cool, smooth fingers glide along his back. They stopped moving when they found the thin vertical scar on his left shoulder blade. "It appears that I was wrong when I said you held no scars until today. What is this?"

Genesis didn't want to answer the remnant because he knew it would only open a new door to excruciating pain. His resolve to stay silent disappeared when Loz stepped forward and sliced into his arm.

"My brother asked you a question," he snarled. "I think he wants an answer."

"Don't be shy, Genesis," Sephiroth drawled from the wall he was leaning against. His eyes danced with mirth as he watched his remnants teach him the true meaning of pain. "You used to brandish that abomination with such pride."

Yazoo quirked an eyebrow before smiling. "I am even more intrigued, General Rhapsodos. Tell me what it is."

Genesis refused to sound weak in the face of pain and decided to embrace the inevitable. "That is where my solitary wing extends from my body."

"You have a wing like our brother?" Yazoo asked, his smile widening. "Tell me how you make it appear."

"I can will it to appear whenever I choose," Genesis said stiffly.

"Oh, now don't be coy, Genesis," Sephiroth admonished as he pushed himself away from the wall. "Aren't you going to tell him that direct stimulation to the opening, specifically _painful_ stimulation makes it appear quite effectively?"

"Painful stimulation?" Yazoo murmured. "Most intriguing."

Genesis felt the remnant's hand disappear from his flesh, and judging by the look on Sephiroth's face, he could tell that it was so the remnant could select the most effective tool to make the wing appear. Genesis shook his head as he stared at his former friend. "You truly are your father's son…and Jenova's curse to this planet, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's lips curled into a sneer as he slowly approached Genesis. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul," he recited as Yazoo struck Genesis' scar with the thin cane he had selected. "Pride is lost," he continued as the tears Genesis had been fighting finally fell from his clenched eyes. "Wings stripped away," he whispered near his ear as the wing finally burst forth from Genesis' back, twitching slightly at the pain that caused it to emerge. His head fell forward, but Sephiroth reached out and lifted his chin so he was once again looking at him. "The end is nigh, Genesis."

"Yes, the end _is_ nigh, Sephiroth," Genesis rasped. "But it is _your_ end that is nigh, not mine. For _I_ am beloved by the Goddess; _I_ am the Hero of the Dawn and the Healer of Worlds, Sephiroth and you will not stop me."

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow as he stepped back and glanced at his two remnants. "I think we should leave him to enjoy our work." He pulled his Masamune out of its sheath, the hum of the blade drew Genesis' gaze upward. Sephiroth saw the fear in his visible eye and smirked before slicing through the chains that held Genesis upright. With the support around his wrists gone, he fell into an undignified heap on the floor. Sephiroth stood above him and stared down at him. "You were never good enough to be the world's hero…and still aren't."

Once the door to the cell closed, Genesis curled up into a ball and sobbed slightly. "Goddess, give me the strength to survive this night," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Tifa couldn't sleep. She sat on the bed, fully dressed, staring at the clock. It was well into the early hours of the morning before she heard the door to the apartment open, announcing Sephiroth's return. She looked up when the door to the bedroom opened and Sephiroth entered the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood on his chest and arms…it was even in his hair.<p>

"Gods, what have you done?" she whispered.

"I've shown Genesis what treachery brings down upon a man," Sephiroth said before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Tifa pushed herself to her feet and hurried out into the living room and sat behind his desk. His computer was still on and unlocked, so she began searching for the command to give her access to the surveillance system in the ShinRa tower. She clicked on the various cameras throughout the building before she came across the cameras throughout the holding cells.

"Come on, come on," she muttered as she tapped her foot and clicked on the various cameras. She stopped when she came across an image of Genesis, lying in a pool of blood and his own black wing lying limply on the ground. "No," she whispered. "You can't be dead." She watched the image and sagged against the chair in relief when she saw him begin to slowly drag himself out of the pool of blood towards a small cot.

"He is much stronger than I thought he would be."

Tifa's head snapped up at the sound of Sephiroth's voice. She glared at him as he stood before her in only his leather pants and boots, his hair now slightly damp and free of Genesis' blood. She pushed herself to her feet and stared at him.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she demanded.

"I merely taught him the lesson he so dearly needed to learn," Sephiroth said coldly. "That I am the Silver General of ShinRa; Demon of Wutai; Nibelheim's Nightmare. I am the one who rules this planet and I shall not tolerate traitors. Which brings me to my consort. How much of his betrayal do you know?"

"I told you he didn't want me to know much," Tifa answered. "He told me that you betrayed my friends and that was the reason you freed them and he also told me that his threat to murder Denzel and Marlene was a plan he hatched with them and Yuffie as a way to get into your good graces again."

Sephiroth smiled slightly. "He always was a master manipulator." He eyed Tifa as he stepped closer to her. "Are you scared?"

"After seeing what you did to Genesis? Yes," she answered truthfully. She didn't even flinch when he reached out and caressed her cheek.

"You should be," he said quietly.

When he roughly grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, she was caught off guard. She barely had any time to recover before he stood above her and pulled her to her feet by her hair. When she screamed in pain, he pulled her closer to him and smiled down at her.

"I love it when you scream for me," he purred near her ear before roughly pushing her away from him.

She turned and glared at him, her natural fighting instincts rising as he stalked her like a predator stalked its prey. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "So. It comes down to this? A rematch for Nibelheim?"

"A rematch for Nibelheim?" he asked, amusement coloring his voice. "It would end the same way. I wouldn't cut you this time, but I will still win."

"Or maybe the gods will grant me the small mercy of dying this time," Tifa countered.

"Death isn't the only way out for you," Sephiroth said seriously as he came to a stop in front of her. "Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. If I am moved by your efforts, all can be forgotten between us, Tifa. You will live the comfortable life that being my wife will afford you and I may even spare your friends. Come to me and I will spend the rest of our lives giving you everything you want."

"You can't give me what I want," Tifa said.

Sephiroth's eyes hardened with anger. "Why not?"

"Because you are incapable of changing the past," she answered.

"Cloud couldn't give you what you wanted, and I _know_ that Banorian brat can't either," Sephiroth snapped. "I can give you _real_ power. You want to change the world? Fine. The WRO is yours to use and refit the planet. You want the mako reactors shut down? Go ahead. You want your children here with you? Then that is what you shall have. Pledge your allegiance to me and all will be forgiven."

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

A vicious smile curled around his lips. "Then it's time to play."

Tifa's eyes flashed at the veiled challenge. "Well, then the choice is obvious, Sephiroth. I guess it's time to play."

He smiled as he grabbed her by the back of her neck. "That's my girl," he whispered before claiming her lips in a brutal kiss.

Tifa allowed him to kiss her before grabbing his hair and yanking his head to the side. She pushed him back before unleashing a quick series of punches to his face, some reaching their targets and others missing completely. He ducked and leaned back to avoid further strikes. When she raised her leg to kick the side of his face, he grabbed her ankle and stopped the kick inches before it reached his face. He smiled cruelly before kicking her other leg out from under her, sending her to the hard floor and knocking the wind out of her. He bent over her, but she recovered quickly and lifted her legs to stop his advancement. She kicked him in the stomach to wind him before using both feet on his stomach to push him away. He was thrown against the wall and grunted slightly as he slid down to the floor. Tifa jumped to her feet and glared at Sephiroth.

"I can't believe I ever thought I could trust you," she bit out.

A seductive smile curled around his lips as he stared up at her. "You _wanted_ to trust me. Deep down inside, you still see the lie ShinRa created for me when SOLDIER was first unveiled. You wanted me when we first met and some part of you still wants me to be the man you met so you can tell yourself sleeping with me is okay. I never was that man. I thought I was…but I now know that the man ShinRa praised was nothing but an elaborate lie."

She shook her head as she watched him push himself to his feet. "That man wasn't a lie. A lie wouldn't have been able to connect with others like you did with Angeal and Genesis! And a lie certainly never would have felt the kind of sadness Cloud knew existed within you before the madness. Cloud held Zack's memory, remember?"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed angrily. "Zack was a foolish boy with his head in the clouds and any connection Genesis _thought_ we had was nothing more than wishful thinking on his part."

Tifa immediately ran at him and began striking at him with everything she had, but Sephiroth dodged everything and grabbed her by the wrist. He used her own momentum to spin her and throw her through the bedroom door where she hit a wall and slid down to the floor. Before she knew what was happening, he hauled her to her feet and tossed her to the bed. He came down on top of her and held her down with the weight of his body. He moved closer to kiss her, but before his lips reached their destination, Tifa spat in his face.

Sephiroth lifted one eyebrow as her saliva slowly moved down his cheek. He held her gaze before brutally backhanding her across the cheek. The blow was hard enough that Tifa wouldn't have been surprised if she found her jaw broken. She was still seeing stars when Sephiroth wrapped one hand around her throat and lifted her up from the bed.

"You should have begged for forgiveness, my love," he whispered near her ear.

He slowly began squeezing her neck, but he suddenly released her. Tifa was barely aware of the sound of an alarm filling the room as Sephiroth pushed himself to his feet and disappeared from the room. Tifa forced herself to try and focus enough to be able to move. She had to fight him. She had to save her friends. She had to find Genesis and free him. She couldn't allow Sephiroth to destroy her friends.

When Sephiroth returned moments later, he found her pathetically trying to move further up the bed. He slowly approached the bed before lowering himself to lie beside her. She flinched when his hand gently stroked the cheek he had brutally struck only a few minutes earlier.

"Our game will have to wait," he said mockingly. "It appears your friends have chosen this day to die. When I return, you and I can celebrate their destruction together."

Tifa's tears began to fall when he tenderly kissed her lips. She felt him push himself up from the bed and heard him move across the room. When she heard the door to the apartment open and close she openly sobbed as she tried to move. She turned her head towards the window and absently watched the sun breaking over the horizon. It was going to be a beautiful morning. _What a pleasant day to die_, she thought before darkness washed over her.


	33. Chapter 32: Preparing For Battle

Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews! I really do enjoy reading everyone's theories on where this journey is going. :) I also want to say that I don't mind reviewers debating this story's meanings and the directions it takes in their reviews as long as everyone remains respectful to each other. So with that being said, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Preparing For Battle<strong>

Sephiroth stormed along the hallways. Part of him was annoyed that AVALANCHE was bound and determined to attack him, despite the fact that he knew they were coming, and part of him was ready to just put an end to it all.

Loz looked up when Sephiroth entered the war room. "This is definitely a 'last stand' attack."

"What makes you say that?" Sephiroth asked as he looked at the map on the large screen at the front of the room.

Loz snorted. "We're tracking multiple signals on the ground and in the air."

"Where are the ground teams coming from?" Sephiroth asked.

"The Wastelands," Loz answered.

Sephiroth smiled slightly. "How wonderfully predictable. I want the SOLDIER third class and students, infantry and WRO grunts on the front lines between Midgar and the Wastelands. I want the SOLDIER second class in the air and I want the SOLDIER first class men guarding the tower along with the elite infantry squads."

Loz nodded. "You got it."

"Yazoo, I want you tracking the air strikes," Sephiroth said. "If you see the two stolen ShinRa helicopters, chances are they are being piloted by the four Turks. I want them eliminated immediately. The Turks are AVALANCHE's greatest advantage and I want them _gone_."

"Yes, Sephiroth," Yazoo said with a nod of his head. "And brother, what about Cloud?"

"I want him located, but leave Cloud to me," Sephiroth said.

"And Miss Lockhart's children?" he asked.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Spare the girl, but kill the boy."

Yazoo lifted an eyebrow, but inclined his head. "Yes, brother."

* * *

><p>"So we are definitely going to be major targets, yo," Reno said as he glanced over at Rude.<p>

He nodded but kept his eyes focused on the helicopter in front of them. "That's a safe assumption. But we're all like cats…nine lives and everything."

Reno smiled and nodded. "True. I don't about you, partner, but I think I'm on my last life, ya know?"

Rude turned his eyes towards the sky in front of them. "Unfortunately, I have to agree with you on that one."

"Listen up ya Turk pansies," Cid's voice crackled over their headsets. "Once the divers are ready, y'all need to be ready to draw the fire of those ShinRa bastards, ya hear?"

"Yo, Cid, can ya lay off the 'ShinRa bastards' talk?" Reno asked plaintively. "It hurts our feelings man."

"Well, it shouldn't, Turk," Cid responded gruffly. "Cause ya ain't ShinRa bastards now. Y'all are AVALANCHE and we're family, ya hear?"

Reno raised his eyebrows and looked at Rude. "Well, that's as close to a hug as I think we'll ever get."

"I can still hear you, dumbass," Cid said dryly.

Reno chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah…sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Turk," Cid said, his tone softening slightly. "Just be careful out there."

Reno smiled slightly. "You got it yo."

"Once the dive teams are away, we'll turn these copters into missiles aimed straight at the ShinRa Tower," Tseng said as he joined the conversation.

"And the Shera will be waitin' to pick y'all up once you abandon ship," Cid concluded.

The line went dead and Reno again glanced over at Rude. "We're _so_ dead, yo."

"I think that's a fair assessment," Rude deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"Ya know I don't like it that your comin', right?" Barret asked gruffly.<p>

Marlene smiled and rolled her eyes. "I know that dad. And you know that I can't be anywhere but here. I owe it to Tifa."

Barret nodded as he kept his eyes opened for any sign of ShinRa personnel. "I know, baby. Listen, if I don't make it…"

"We'll make it, dad," Marlene said firmly.

He grunted and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

Marlene smiled. "I just have a good feeling about it. Besides, the planet's on our side, not Sephiroth's."

"Yeah, well not to be an ungrateful jerk or anything, but the last time the planet 'helped' us, we were nearly all obliterated," he pointed out.

"Aerith will look out for us, dad," Marlene said with a smile. "And she's not alone. This time she has friends to help her."

Barret was about to ask what she meant, but the words dried up in his throat as Midgar became visible over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Cloud sat on Fenrir with his eyes close, just feeling the truck bounce along the uneven roads of the Wastelands. <em>I'm coming, Tifa,<em> he thought to himself.

"Well, this sure brings back memories."

Cloud opened his eyes and saw Zack sitting on the floor of the trailer, smiling up at him. "Zack?"

"Too bad the memories end with me getting myself killed in the Wastelands facing hundreds of ShinRa Infantry men," Zack said with a playful smile. "I don't know what is worse: getting killed or the fact that it was the _army_ that did me in. No offense Cloud, but those guys were pretty lame most of the time."

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"You didn't think I'd let you face Sephiroth and his forces without giving you a pep talk, did you?" Zack asked with a smile. "I've faced him before too and he is _not_ to be taken lightly."

"I've beaten him before," Cloud said stoically. "And I can do it again."

"Not that I doubt you, friend, but Sephiroth's not nearly as insane as he was when you went head to head with him," Zack said. "Jenova's voice has been silenced, but that demon will always be with him, dictating his actions. So instead of facing Sephiroth with a voice nagging at him in his head to see her will accomplished and distracting him, he'll have his wits about him and a dead heart that won't hold him back from being sadistic. Good advantage for him, bad news for you."

"Sephiroth was never perfect," Cloud said with a shrug.

"No, but he was as close to it as a human can get," Zack pointed out dryly.

"You know, this is a pretty bad pep talk, Zack," Cloud said as he turned and looked at him with a small smile. "I remember your SOLDIER recruitment speech being a hell of a lot better."

Zack smiled and chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet. "I'm a little out of practice, Cloud. Look, how about this. You never made SOLDIER, but you always had the _heart_ of a SOLDIER…a _true_ SOLDIER. Besides, you've already beaten him once. This should be a cinch for my living legacy."

Cloud was about to reply, but his earpiece crackled to life.

"Cloud, it's almost time," Denzel said.

Cloud looked around the trailer, but he was alone again. "I'm ready when you are Denzel."

* * *

><p>Yazoo kept his eyes trained on the sky. His senses were on high alert, waiting for the first sign of AVALANCHE. His scanners suddenly beeped rapidly. He watched the radar image closely before looking to the infantryman beside. "AVALANCHE is here."<p>

The sound of gunfire erupted as the Shera and Highwind appeared on the horizon, along with multiple single person aircrafts, but none of them were what Yazoo was searching for. His eyes were glued to the radar in front of him. He was still waiting. He only smiled when two helicopters finally appeared on the radar. He jumped to his feet and walked over to the window of the observatory, picking up the binoculars as he went. He lifted them to his eyes and smiled before turning again to the infantryman.

"I want those two ShinRa helicopters to be your main targets," he said. "Once you take them down, focus on the rest of the airships."

"Yes, Commander," the man said with a salute.

* * *

><p>"It's time, Spiky!" Barret said.<p>

Cloud's eyes opened and he settled his glasses in place. "Ready Denzel?"

Denzel's cocky chuckle sounded through Cloud's earpiece. "I've never been so ready for anything, dad."

Cloud's lips tilted upwards slightly at the sound of being called "dad". "Then let's do this."

Cloud revved Fenrir's engine as the door to the truck's trailer slowly lowered revealing the sunrise. With a squeal of rubber, Fenrir tore out of the trailer, followed by dozens of troops on motorcycles and Denzel. Once they were all on solid ground, they all executed controlled skids, which allowed them to turn back towards Midgar. Denzel and Cloud sped past the others to lead them into the waiting opposing forces.

Barret watched the riders all move past the heavy trucks and race towards Midgar. "Kick some ShinRa ass," he said quietly.

"Be careful, Denzel," Marlene murmured.

* * *

><p>Vincent glanced at Yuffie. "Are you ready?"<p>

Yuffie absently rubbed her bare stomach. "Yeah, I took the stuff that Shera gave me so I don't barf on everyone."

Vincent's lips twitched slightly. "I wasn't thinking about that. I was wondering if you are ready for what will possibly be the last fight we face."

Yuffie looked up into his crimson eyes and nodded. "I'm ready. When Wutai was invaded, I was too young to do anything about it. I stole ShinRa's materia stores, but they just ordered more and in the end I was completely useless to my people."

"You were a child and you were brave enough to steal from SOLDIERs," Vincent said quietly.

She nodded. "And this time, I'm going to do more than just steal…ShinRa is going down."

"All right, y'all! This is the end of line for most of ya!" Cid said over the intercom. "We are over the target and you know my rules. When I'm flyin' this fucker, if you want off, then you can just jump. I'm opening the bay doors to accommodate the jumpin'. Enjoy your flight and come back alive…I'm talkin' to you, Yuffie!"

She smiled and touched her earpiece. "I knew you loved me, old man!"

"Huh, well, you're kinda like a fungus, brat," he said gruffly. "You grow on a guy."

She smiled and shook her head and adjusted her foot on her drop board. She reached behind her and held onto the bar behind them that served as an anchor for them while Cid lowered the rear door providing the droppers with a ramp they could slide down. She turned and smiled up at Vincent.

"I'll see you on the other side, Vince," she said happily before looking to both her right and left. "Let's do this guys!"

The other droppers all saluted and high-fived each other before they tipped their boards forward and slid out of the ship and into the air, each firing cover fire to allow each other to drop between the crossfire from all the airships firing at each other.

Vincent and the next wave stepped forward and without a second thought, immediately commenced with their drops. As Vincent emerged from the ship and into the open air above Midgar, time seemed to slow down. The chaos of battle surrounded him and death was already making its presence known as both comrades and enemies fell around him. And in an instant, time resumed its normal course and Vincent allowed his natural instinct to fight take over.

* * *

><p>Tifa stirred slightly when she felt a soft hand touch her cheek. She frowned slightly at the touch.<p>

"I think it's time to get up, sleepy head."

Tifa's eyes fluttered open as she whispered, "Aerith?"

The brunette was stretched out on the bed above Tifa, laying on her side and smiled down at her. "That's right. And you, young lady, should have been up hours ago. They had to start without you."

"What?" Tifa asked with a confused frown.

"Everyone's here to stop Sephiroth," Aerith said gently. "And it's about to become very dangerous for you here. You must go to Genesis and you must both confront Sephiroth."

"I'm trapped in here," Tifa protested as she sat up. She winced at the throbbing in her face, reminding her of the brutal slap she had received at Sephiroth's hand.

"I'll handle that," Aerith said with a soft laugh.

"But Genesis was…he's been brutally tortured," Tifa said sadly.

Aerith's smile faded as she nodded. "I know. I saw what they did to him." She reached out and took Tifa's had in hers and dropped two smooth spheres into her palm. "You'll need these to free Genesis and to heal him so he can join you in your confrontation of Sephiroth."

Tifa took the two materia spheres and nodded. "One of them is cure, but what the other one?"

Aerith smiled. "That one is Curaga and the other Thundaga, both are fully mastered. Consider it a gift from the planet."

Tifa smiled slightly before pushing herself to her feet. "Well, if I have to save the planet, I'll need to change my clothes."

Aerith nodded approvingly. "I'll take care of that pesky password on the door."

Tifa hurried to the closet and searched for the outfit she had just recently received. It was ironic to her that she was about to face what was most likely going to be her last confrontation with Sephiroth in a set of leathers he had commissioned for her. She hurriedly stripped out of her current clothing and pulled on the skintight leather pants. She slipped a white tank top over her head before shrugging on the sleeveless leather vest. As she zipped up the leather vest, it tightened against her skin and very much resembled the leather jacket Loz seemed to favor, though hers was designed to accentuate her curves. She pulled her knee high leather boots on and zipped them up before reaching for her trusty leather fighting gloves. Once she was fully dressed, she picked up the materia and absorbed them into the slots her gloves allowed her. Once absorbed, she cast Curaga on herself to clear the pain and fog that plagued her mind.

She finally felt like herself again and that included a firm hatred for the man who claimed to care for her. It was time to do what she had wanted to do for the past seventeen years: it was time to destroy Sephiroth. She hurried out into the living room and found herself alone, but the door to the apartment was wide open.

She smiled and lifted her eyes. "Thank you, Aerith."

Tifa slowly stepped out into the hallway and looked in both directions before running towards the elevators. After a few short seconds, the doors slid open and she stepped in, selecting the lowest level, which would take her to the prisoner holding cells…and Genesis.


	34. Chapter 33: The Battle Begins

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, but battle scenes are not my thing, so I was focusing on trying to make it flow since there are so many people to deal with! Hopefully the rest of the fighting won't take me as long! Anyway, thanks as always for the reviews, views, faves, and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: The Battle Begins<strong>

"Okay, this is it," Tseng said. "We are closing in on the tower and that means we better be ready to become the primary targets. Reno, are you and Rude ready?"

"We are ready to go, yo!" Reno said over the communication channel.

"Perfect," Tseng answered.

"Sir, the tower gunners have locked onto us," Elena stated calmly.

"Right on time," Tseng said. "Keep airborne as long as possible, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Director," Reno said firmly, but a sigh was audible. "Listen, y'all know I ain't the sentimental type, but I just want to tell you…all of you, that it's truly been a fucking honor to serve with you guys. You're like my family and I love you all like we're blood. So do me a favor and don't get dead, okay? Cause then I'll cry and make a bigger fool outta myself than I already am!"

Elena smiled and shook her head. "You're a real wordsmith, Reno."

His chuckle sounded in their ears. "Thanks for putting an end to the mush, Laney. I almost made myself cry! See you both on the flip side!"

Tseng smiled slightly before turning to Elena. "It's time, Elena."

She nodded. "I am ready, sir."

* * *

><p>Gail watched the ground fight from the secret bunker hidden beneath the WRO building. She narrowed her eyes before picking up her headset. "WRO grunts, when Cloud Strife and the other riders pass your front, the time to attack has come. Turn on the infantry and SOLDIERs and fight alongside AVALANCHE."<p>

"Yes, ma'am," came the replies from the various commanders.

"We owe it to Reeve and Genesis to make sure this attack is successful," Gail said to herself as she continued to watch the battle.

"Gail?"

She turned around and smiled at Jill, Sephiroth's long-suffering secretary. "Is it time, Jill?"

"The unit has just advised us that the Deepground City is empty," Jill said. "General Sephiroth has not dedicated any men to guard the entrance in the Wastelands and Barret is waiting for the okay to enter."

"Signal him on the secured channel that Deepground is secured," Gail said with a smile. "I'll meet them at the city square and lead them to the secret entrance to the ShinRa tower."

"I'm on it," Jill said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Yazoo smirked as he watched the Turk-driven helicopters shot at the gunners lining the tower's roof. He could even see that Rude and Tseng had both opened the doors on sides of the helicopters so they could fire missiles from their bazookas. They were getting closer and would soon be in range of the ground cannons.<p>

"Just a little closer, Turks," he murmured.

"Commander, the ground team has the helicopters in sight!" an infantryman said.

"Foolish Turks," Yazoo muttered as he shook his head. "So arrogant in their attacks that they have overlooked a ground assault. "Lieutenant, signal the ground team to fire at will."

Yazoo smiled serenely as he watched the helicopters take multiple hits before beginning to fly erratically. In only a matter of minutes, both would fall out of the sky.

* * *

><p>Elena struggled with the controls. "This is it, Director."<p>

Tseng stumbled up to the front of the chopper and watched the control panel. "You know what to do, Elena. Keep this thing on course and bail out at the last second…but if you need to bail out before you reach the coordinates, get out as soon as it is apparent that you are in danger."

"I will, sir," she assured him. "Now get out of here! Cid and Rude are waiting!"

He nodded and headed back towards the open door of the helicopter, inserting his remote communication earpiece. He prepared to make the jump when he saw Rude bail out of the other chopper, but he hesitated and sighed slightly, knowing it could be his last chance to tell her.

"I love you, Elena," he said softly.

Elena imagined the serious look on his face and even though he could not see her, she nodded and smiled before wiping a tear from her cheek. "I love you too, Tseng."

She looked over her shoulder and made sure he jumped before tightening her grip on the control stick. "Alright, Sephiroth. I'm about to fly this thing right up your ass!"

* * *

><p>Yazoo watched the helicopters struggle to remain on course with a serene smile. However, his smile began to fade when he saw the heavily damaged choppers turn towards the tower. "They're on a suicide dive." He turned to the infantrymen and SOLDIERs. "Evacuate now!"<p>

Yazoo looked once more at the helicopter's flying towards them before turning and running as well. _This is not good_, he thought to himself as ran from the explosion the helicopter set off as it crashed into the ShinRa Tower. He had to find Sephiroth.

* * *

><p>Loz rolled his neck as he rested on the back of his bike. The SOLDIERs and infantrymen on bikes had already left, but he was perched on one of the cliffs that occasionally rose up out of the landscape of the Wastelands. He watched the ground battle rage on, but he was looking for something in particular…and he had <em>finally<em> spotted it. Cloud's bike was easy to spot amongst the other, less impressive motorcycles.

He smiled to himself before leaning over his bike and starting the engine. He kept his gaze firmly on Cloud and paid no attention to the others coming straight for him. He dodged their bullets and other clumsy attacks. He absently lifted his gun and shot at the rebels coming towards him, his eyes always on Cloud. The blond didn't see him coming…he would finally be able to rid his brother of this annoying man. He smiled as he lifted his trusted Velvet Nightmare and prepared to shoot, only to find his gun knocked from his hand by Denzel.

"I don't think so, Loz!" Denzel growled as he pulled up beside him.

Loz narrowed his eyes. "Bad move, kid. Tifa can't protect you anymore."

"I don't need Tifa's protection anymore," Denzel said before taking a swipe at Loz with his sword. "I've grown up, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed, kid. Especially when you were blowing stuff up," Loz said with grin as he threw his bike into a controlled slide in an attempt to entangle their bikes together in order for him to knock Denzel from his bike. "It's too bad really. If you were still a kid, maybe brother wouldn't have decided it was time for you to die."

"I've been ready for death at the Great General Sephiroth's hands since the day Tifa came home without Cloud," Denzel growled as the two bikes were pulled together and spun in a circle as one. "First I lost him to Sephiroth and then that bastard stole Tifa from me too. For a bunch of guys obsessed with their mother, you seemed to have no problem taking _my_ mother away from me!"

Loz snarled and used his foot to roughly disengage the bikes and shove Denzel's bike away from him towards a large cluster of rocks. "You know nothing of mother!"

Denzel was able to pull out of the forced skid before hitting the rocks, though the bike tumbled to the side and threw him to the ground. He pushed himself into a sitting position and shook his head slightly. He turned his head when a large shadow bathed him darkness. He looked up as Loz came to a stop in front of him, pointing a very large gunblade at him.

"Sorry, kid," he said. "It's your time to go."

"Get the _fuck_ away from my son."

Loz frowned and slowly turned to face the angry blond standing behind him. His lips drew up into a malicious smile as he stepped to the side so he could keep his gun trained on Denzel, but look Cloud in the eyes.

"It's been awhile, brother," Loz said.

"Not long enough," Cloud countered.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth ran through the halls of the ShinRa tower. He didn't even stumble as the building continued to shake with the explosions the two helicopters had started when they had crashed into the side of the building. He was completely focused on getting back to Tifa. He was angry with her, but he wasn't ready for her to die and he certainly didn't want death to steal her as she laid unconscious and unable to fend for herself. The memory of Genesis holding her and kissing her still made his blood boil, but the memory of her body beneath his as she happily submitted to him the night of the celebration overrode any hatred he may feel towards her indiscretion with the overly flirtatious SOLDIER. He could even justify her actions if he wanted to, but for right now his focus was on finding her and hiding her somewhere.<p>

He came to an abrupt halt when he found the door to their room wide open. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out his Masamune. He quietly entered the room and noted that nothing seemed disturbed. He walked into the bedroom, but it was empty. He checked the bathroom and found that it was empty too. Tifa was gone, but the clothing she had been wearing earlier was now on the floor. Somehow, she had come to and disarmed the code on the door, but that just didn't make any sense to him since she would have no way of knowing what the code was. He walked out into the living room and went straight over to the computer. He could still smell her scent from when she had sat in the same chair he was now sitting in, but it was already fading. She must have left soon after hell had broken loose. He shook his head and brought up the security footage of his apartment, watching to see how she had escaped. He narrowed his eyes as the footage became blurry for absolutely no reason. It was almost as though some…apparition was crossing the screen, causing the image to become slightly out of focus, yet the rest of the picture was clear. It happened once more before a bright flash of light engulfed the screen. Sephiroth lifted his head and looked at the burned out control panel on the wall in front of him. He got to his feet and moved towards it, his head tilted slightly to the side. As he got closer he could smell…mako. Not processed mako, but natural mako like you would find in a natural mako spring. It smelled like the Lifestream and something else. Flowers…he smelled flowers and not just any flowers. He could smell _her_ flowers.

"Aerith," he murmured. "You just couldn't mind your own business, could you?"

"Here you are, Brother."

Sephiroth looked up and found Yazoo in the doorway. "She's gone."

He frowned slightly. "Tifa's gone? But how? Where?"

"How she left doesn't matter, but _where_ she went is obvious," Sephiroth said as he towards the door. "She's gone to find Genesis."

"Perhaps I should…"

"Search the helicopter wreckage and make sure the Turks died," Sephiroth said. "I'm going after Tifa and Genesis."

* * *

><p>Tifa stepped into Genesis's cell and held back a gasp as she looked at his broken form. It broke her heart to see him curled up on his side in the classic fetal position as he slept. She quietly placed his shirt and jacket, which had retrieved from outside the cell, on the back of a chair in the corner, before she slowly approached him and knelt beside the bed. She reached out and gently touched his face.<p>

"Genesis? Can you hear me?" she said quietly as she brushed his hair back from his eyes.

His least damaged eye fluttered open and he immediately locked his gaze with hers. "Tifa?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "It's me, Genesis. AVALANCHE is here and the final battle has begun."

"Unfortunately, I do not think I am in any state to help," he said with a small smile he used to cover up a grimace.

"Well, you are in luck, General," Tifa said as she summoned the power of the Curaga materia Aerith had given her in her left hand and held it against the damage his face had suffered. "The planet needs her SOLDIER, so she gave us a gift. There, that's a start. Come on and sit up so I can work on the rest." Genesis pushed himself into a seated position with an audible groan and Tifa shook her head. "Shiva, they did one hell of a number on you."

"Yes," he said as he nodded his head. "Remind me to thank both Tseng and Reno for showing Sephiroth the finer points of effective torture methods."

"Sephiroth used _Turk_ torture methods?" Tifa asked, her eyes widening slightly. "No wonder you look so awful."

Genesis leaned against the wall and chuckled slightly as she continued to soothe his wounds. "Thank you for the ego boost, Tifa."

She smiled, yet kept her eyes on his body as she continued to heal his wounds. "I think it's safe to assume that your incredibly healthy ego remains undamaged by that small bit of truth, Genesis."

Again he chuckled. "You know me so well…despite our short acquaintance."

Tifa sighed as she watched the last of his wounds on his arms and chest fade. "I've managed to heal your wounds, unfortunately there are a few scars."

Genesis stretched slightly and got to his feet before looking down at his chest. "Don't worry. Scars remind us where we have been and the mistakes we have made along our journey through life to make sure we repeat those mistakes as little as possible." He grimaced slightly when he stretched his wing. "That's still a little tender."

"Did they damage your wing?" Tifa asked as she stepped closer to inspect it.

He shook his head. "No, but they did force its appearance and not very nicely either."

"Where do I direct the cure spell?" she asked as she reached out to touch the strange appendage.

Genesis caught her wrist before she could touch it. He saw the look of shock on her face when he grabbed her and released her almost instantly. "I'm sorry for grabbing you like that. It's just…I have to retract the wing first and you'll have to touch the opening from which it exits my body. It's very sensitive when I choose to make it appear and now it is even more sensitive because of the beating it took."

Tifa smiled reassuringly. "I'll be gentle, Genesis…I promise."

Genesis nodded after a moment. "I trust you, Tifa." He took a deep breath and retracted the wing with a pained groan. Once the wing was gone, he fell to one knee. He took a moment to catch his breath before getting to his feet again and turning so his back was facing Tifa.

Tifa's eyes widened at the bloody vertical line that now had horizontal swipes across it from the torture he had been forced to endure. She stepped closer to him and rested her right hand on his shoulder as she lifted her left hand. "Try to relax for me, okay?"

He nodded, but said nothing as he forced himself to loosen his muscles. "I'm ready."

Tifa took a deep breath and decided to focus on the cuts that surrounded the opening before tackling the cuts along the actual scar itself. He flinched slightly, but was able to keep his body still for the most part Throughout the whole process. Tifa finally stood back and allowed Genesis his space so he could again stretch the newly healed skin. Once he was satisfied that most of the pain was gone, he turned and smiled slightly.

"Thank you for your gentle touch," he said. "Now, I just need…"

"These?" Tifa asked as she moved to the chair by the door and lifted up his red leather coat and black shirt.

He inclined his head and took the black shirt from her hands. "You think of everything. It must be that motherly instinct you have ingrained within you."

"Something like that," she said as she held out his SOLDIER harness.

He took the wide leather harness from her once he had pulled his shirt over his head and looked at it for a moment before tossing it to the bloody bed he had just vacated. He smiled when he saw the perplexed look on her face. "I'm not a SOLDIER anymore. I haven't been a SOLDIER for ShinRa in a long time so I refuse to wear their shackles any longer. It may only be a symbolic slap in the face to the corporation that turned me into what I am now, but it still makes me feel better."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I understand. When Sephiroth is finally destroyed, I plan on burning the dress I wore to that sham of a celebration."

Genesis smiled slightly. "That's a real shame Tifa. You looked absolutely beautiful in that dress."

"You are a shameless flirt, General Rhapsodos," Tifa said as she shook her head.

"Ouch," Genesis said with a pout. "You used my formal title. That is never a good sign."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Listen, your rapier is in the weapons cage down the hall."

"You don't happen to have any spare materia, do you?" Genesis asked as he followed her to the door of his cell.

"No, but you'll have your pick," she said with a smile as she opened the door and they stepped out into the hall.

Genesis raised his eyebrows and looked at the fallen men that littered the path in front of them. "You did this? By the Goddess, I hope I _never_ find myself on your bad side." He knelt beside one of the troopers and rifled through his pockets before pulling out a few spheres of materia. "Perfect.

As Genesis searched through the pockets of the fallen infantrymen, Tifa stepped over to the weapons cage and used her Thundaga spell to blast the cage's lock right off the door before pulling the door open. She turned and looked back at Genesis.

"You have your choice of back up weapons too," she said as she gestured to the various guns that surround his sword.

Genesis pulled his Rapier from the holder it sat in before his lips drew up in a devious smile. He reached in and pulled out a shotgun, then turned to look down at her. "One of the breeds of clones of me Hollander created seemed to enjoy using a shotgun so I think it's time to try it for myself. It looked fun. Come on, I have to get you out of here. There's a secret entrance to Deepground from here."

* * *

><p>Loz quickly spun and fired at Cloud. Cloud easily dodged the bullet as he rolled to the side. He lifted his sword and brought it down only to have it clash against the long gunblade. Denzel got to his feet and raised his sword as well. Loz sensed his attack and used his increased speed to avoid both Cloud's and Denzel's attacks. Using the same enhanced speed, he circled Denzel until he was behind the younger man and gave him a blast from his Dual Hound, which sent Denzel crashing to the ground.<p>

Cloud cried out angrily and ran towards the remnant, separating his Fusion Sword into two blades to stop Loz as he prepared to deliver another bolt of energy into Denzel's already battered body. Loz quickly blocked Cloud's angry strikes with his large gunblade as the blond pushed him further away from Denzel.

"You've gotten stronger," Loz observed. "Much better than in the Sleeping Forest all those years ago."

"This time my heart's in it," Cloud said as he dodged an attempt from Loz to connect a blast from the pile bunker on his arm.

"Tifa doesn't belong to you anymore, brother," Loz said as his eyes flashed with irritation. "She belongs to our big brother now."

"Tifa belongs to _no one_," Cloud countered as he managed to hit Loz on the chin with the handle of one of his swords, stunning the remnant enough that he had to shake his head slightly.

Enraged that Cloud had actually made contact with his hit, Loz crouched before leaping towards Cloud with his Dual Hound fully charged and delivered a powerful blast of energy into Cloud's abdomen. He groaned as he body hit the rough ground and slid back a few feet. Loz raised an eyebrow when he noticed Denzel rolling over onto his back as he tried to force himself to sit up. Loz moved back towards him and pushed him back to the ground with his foot before pointing his gunblade at the boy's forehead.

"Like I said, I'm sorry about this, kid," he muttered as he looked down at him.

"You know, I _almost_ believe you," Denzel said as he closed his eyes, preparing for bullet's impact.

Loz was about to shoot him when his phone came to life. He rolled his eyes and pulled out the offending device. "This had better be good."

"Commander, the airships have spotted AVALANCHE troops entering the passageway leading to Deepground sir, and we are unable to reach General Sephiroth or Commander Yazoo," a man said on the end of the connection.

"Shit," Loz muttered. "Have Raeven and some of the first class SOLDIERs meet me at the Wasteland entrance. We'll cut off their escape route. Send some infantrymen in through the Sector Seven entrance." He closed his phone and looked down at Denzel. "Looks like you got a reprieve kid," he said as he knelt over him and backhanded him across the face. "But I can't have you on my tail either."

Loz jumped to his feet and ran back to his bike before speeding off towards the entrance from the Wastelands to Deepground. Denzel forced himself to get on his hands and knees so he could check on Cloud. The blond was already pushing himself to his feet as well.

"Where is he going?" he asked as he slowly helped Denzel to his feet.

"He's heading to the Deepground entrance," Denzel answered as he cast cure on himself while Cloud did the same. "We have to go after them. Marlene's in there, Cloud."

Cloud nodded in understanding. "Then let's go."


	35. Chapter 34: Mortality

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get this up. Real life drama interfered with my writing so if the chapter seems weak, I am sorry! :( I appreciate all the input and reviews.

To Slake, since I can't respond to anonymous reviews, I'll quickly answer a couple of your points in the previous review. I kind of like Tseng & Elena as a couple, hence the declaration of love. I felt that in a situation they may not get out of alive, the confession would be appropriate, but if the Tseng/Elena pairing isn't your thing, I can respect that. Denzel _is_ still a powerless kid. He's got a lot of anger and just can't really put it to good use yet. But now that Cloud's back, he'll get more focus back in that respect. As for Sephiroth thinking Vincent's the smartest one, I was kind of referring to the smartest one among the group that had been captured, but I'll go back and look at that chapter to see the context I used it in so I can clear it up! :)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! We're closing in on the end guys! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Mortality<strong>

Barret saw a woman standing in the town square, just as promised and relaxed slightly. "You must be Gail Storm."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes and you're Barret Wallace, right?"

He nodded as he followed her through the town square. "That's right. This here is my daughter, Marlene. Your troops were just turning on ShinRa's infantry when we were comin' in here."

"Just as planned," Gail said. "General Rhapsodos figured some of the WRO troops would be inside General Sephiroth's defense perimeter, so the captains on the outside signaled the captains on the inside and they should be working on clearing a path straight to the tower for the rest of your people Mr. Wallace."

"Sounds good to me," Barret said. "Now, what about Tifa and Genesis?"

Gail slowed her pace slightly. "Genesis was taken to the holding cells last night for…questioning by General Sephiroth and his remaining Commanders."

"What do you mean, remaining Commanders?" Marlene asked.

"Commander Kadaj remained here while General Sephiroth and Commanders Loz and Yazoo went to Nibelheim to investigate the explosion," Gail explained as they continued the journey towards the secret entrance to the ShinRa Tower. "The commander discovered Genesis' duplicity and they engaged in a physical confrontation during which, Commander Kadaj was killed by Genesis."

"Well, that's good news then," Barret said. "One remnant down, two to go."

They were distracted by the sound of gunfire. Gail frowned and touched her earpiece. "Jill? What's going on?"

"Commander Loz followed AVALANCHE in from the Wastelands and he brought a unit of SOLDIER and infantry with him!" Jill answered.

Just then, Barret's earpiece chirped to life as Weiss' voice sounded in his ear. "They know you're in Deepground and the infantrymen had fallen back in Sector Seven. They're entering Deepground through Seventh Heaven."

"Shit! All right, try to limit how many get in down here," Barret shouted. "Marlene and I are goin' in to the tower still and we'll take a few men with us, but the rest will hold back the damn remnant and his friends."

"You got it," Weiss said.

"Gail, get us in to that tower!" Barret shouted over the growing sound of weapons firing.

* * *

><p>Genesis frowned as they got closer to the entrance to Deepground. "I hear gunfire. Deepground should be empty."<p>

Tifa pulled out the gun she had chosen as back up. "Sephiroth had enough time to implement any changes in his strategy necessary since finding out you have been lying to him."

"I just didn't think he would pay any mind to Deepground," Genesis said with a frown. "The entrance is just up ahead."

The words had barely left his mouth when the door exploded and Barret appeared firing at the pursuing troops.

"You want a piece of me, motherfucker? Just come and get it!" he shouted as he fired a spray of bullets to cover Marlene and Gail as they ran into the hall, both firing cover shots to allow Barret to retreat.

"Tifa!" Marlene cried when she noticed Tifa and Genesis.

Tifa smiled and holstered her gun before embracing Marlene tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay, Marlene! And just what are you doing with a gun, young lady?"

Marlene laughed and pulled back slightly. "Daddy wanted me to have a little more protection than my fists and staff."

Genesis smiled slightly and hugged Gail. "I must say you look just as radiant in combat gear as you do in all your perfectly tailored power suits."

"A girl needs options, General," she said lightly before pulling back slightly and smiling sincerely. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Sephiroth tortures like a girl," Genesis said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I take it that our exit is blocked?"

"Unfortunately," Marlene said. "Loz found out we entered Deepground and now SOLDIERs and infantrymen are coming in from both Seventh Heaven and the Wastelands."

"Then we're going to have to find another way out," Genesis said. "Gail, isn't there a secret passageway out of this building to the roof? Mr. Highwind could pick us up if we can get high enough to avoid the ground fire."

"Well, President Shinra being President Shinra, when he was approving the new building design, he made sure to include a secret exit after everything that happened when Diamond WEAPON attacked Midgar" Gail said. "But it's located in his office…or should I say General Sephiroth's office?"

Genesis groaned slightly. "Obviously it would have to be there."

"And it has a code lock on it," Gail added before smiling deviously. "A code that as secretary for both the WRO Director and fill-in secretary for the President of ShinRa I happen to have."

"Gail, I will always love you," Genesis said as he kissed the back of her hand.

She smiled before reaching into her pocket and quickly scribbling the password on a piece of paper. "Now get out of here."

He nodded and looked at Marlene. "Are you coming?"

Marlene looked at him and then Tifa before shaking her head. "I can't."

"Marlene…" Tifa began.

"Tifa, you have already given up so much for me," Marlene said firmly. "It's time that I fight for you. I'm staying with Daddy."

Tifa nodded. "I love you Marlene."

"I love you too," she said before hugging her one more time. "Now get going."

Genesis gently took Tifa's hand and pulled her down a different hall than the one the rest of them led their pursuers down. He could see the worry and regret in her eyes so he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Once I get you out of here, I'll find them and get them out of here," he said.

"I should be fighting too," Tifa said.

Genesis slid to a stop when Yazoo rounded the corner in front of them. He was caught off guard by Genesis' restored health, but not for long. He lifted his Velvet Nightmare and began firing, making a concerted effort to avoid Tifa and focusing on Genesis only. Tifa and Genesis ducked into a couple of doorways to avoid Yazoo's shots. Tifa's eyes met Yazoo's and she was surprised to see hurt in catlike eyes.

"How could you betray brother like this?" Yazoo asked, truly bewildered by her choice to follow Genesis, not Sephiroth.

"Tifa deserves a choice in this, remnant," Genesis countered on her behalf. "People end relationships all the time and for less than what Sephiroth has put her through. Are you aware that when _normal_ people break up they trade harsh words and maybe break a few of each other's things? Sometimes if the situation calls for it a fire spell or two _may_ be thrown, but a major war like this doesn't tend to be the result!"

"This is your fault," Yazoo said.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "By the Goddess, his remnants truly are as delusional as he is. Listen, Tifa, I am going to cover you and I want you to run like Ifrit himself is breathing flames down your neck, do you understand?"

"But…"

"I'll be right behind you, I promise," he said with a wink and his familiar flirtatious grin.

She nodded and waited for him to step into the hall and lift his shotgun. He began firing and Yazoo reluctantly took cover allowing Tifa the time to make a run for it. True to his word, Genesis followed her, but still faced Yazoo until he reached the end of the hallway. He then turned and ran as fast as he could towards the elevator that Tifa was holding for him. Yazoo followed them, but when he rounded the corner, he was only in time to see the doors close as Genesis taunted him by waving lightheartedly.

Yazoo pulled out his phone and dialed Sephiroth. "Brother, I found Genesis."

"Where?" Sephiroth demanded.

"In the south elevator bay," Yazoo said. "The displays are damaged so there is no way for me to know when he gets off. And brother? Tifa is with him. It appears that Genesis' wounds have been healed." The silence was deafening on the other end of the phone. "Should I pursue them or do you wish for me to continue with my mission to confirm the deaths of the Turks?"

"Find Loz and take him with you," Sephiroth finally answered. "I will find Genesis and Tifa."

Yazoo closed his phone before flipping it open again and dialing Loz's number. "Loz, brother wants us to confirm the Turks are dead."

"What about the AVALANCHE members pouring into the building from Deepground?" Loz asked.

"Leave them to the SOLDIERs and infantry for now," Yazoo said. "Once we confirm the Turks are dead, we can begin hunting down AVALANCHE."

Loz sighed. "I'll meet you in the plaza where the helicopters crashed."

Yazoo flipped the phone closed and looked at the elevators once more before shaking his head. "Damn."

* * *

><p>Marlene used her long staff to wind and knock down approaching infantrymen. "This is going to take us forever!"<p>

"We have to get out into the open," Gail said as she leaned out of door way and fired at the approaching infantrymen. "Now that General Sephiroth is most likely aware that AVALANCHE is entering the tower through Deepground, he will soon implement the building's security protocol."

"And just what the hell is the protocol?" Barret asked as he continued to fire at the approaching enemies.

Before Gail could answer, a loud bell sounded throughout the hallway before the lights cut out to be replaced by a bright red light.

"Initiating Security Protocol zero one alpha," an automated voice announced.

"What the hell does that mean?" Barret asked.

"Dad!" Marlene yelled.

Barret turned and watched in horror as a heavy steel door slammed down between Marlene and him. "What the fuck?"

"They're trying to isolate us from each other," Gail said. "We can get to her, but we have to get around all of these doors. If I can get to the computer terminal in the main prisoner holding zone, I should be able to override the system."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Barret asked impatiently. He paused momentarily and glanced at the large steel door. "You hold on, Marlene."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth pulled out his Masamune when he found a hallway littered with the bodies of SOLDIERs, AVALANCHE, and infantrymen. A battle had been fought in the hallway and there was no way of knowing who had been victorious. Most of the hall's inhabitants appeared to be dead…except one woman. He stepped closer to her and realized she was all too familiar. Fate appeared to be on his side.<p>

Marlene looked up and shuddered when Sephiroth's shadow fell across her. She met his gaze with her own and found she couldn't read his expression. She lowered her eyes to the Masamune in his hand and swallowed convulsively before returning her gaze to his. "I'm ready."

He tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Ready for what?"

"Death," she whispered softly as a tear escaped her eye.

"I doubt that very much, Ms. Wallace," Sephiroth said as he crouched down in front of her so that they were at eye level. "You should be careful about who you make such declarations to. I have commanded thousands of men to their death at younger ages than you. I have no problem letting impetuous children blindly run towards death and embrace it."

Marlene stared at him, appalled that a man who had once been the world's hero could be so cold. "I would rather be dead than see you destroy the planet…a planet you once fought to protect!"

Sephiroth sneered at her words. "Ah...a reference to my 'title' of world's hero. You were not alive during that particular period of time, but I will be the first to tell you my 'exploits' as the beloved Silver General of ShinRa were overrated and the product of brilliant ShinRa spin doctors. I did my job. I was created to be the perfect soldier and that's what I was. I still am."

"No, you're a perfect _murderer_," Marlene said angrily.

Sephiroth shrugged slightly. "Same thing."

"Then why don't you just kill me?" she asked impatiently.

"That would a very bad idea," Sephiroth said as he reached out and took her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "You're coming with me and we are going to find Tifa."

"I'll never help you find her!" Marlene protested as she pulled against his grip.

"You _are_ going to help me find her and you're going to convince her to return to my side willingly," Sephiroth countered as he pulled her back down the hallway from which he had just come.

He rounded the corner and was sent to ground by a hard hit to his jaw. He instinctively let go of Marlene to allow for a quick recovery so he could jump to his feet and face his attacker quickly. Denzel glared at the Silver General as he slowly moved to stand between him and Marlene.

"I believe she expressed her assertion that she would not assist you quite clearly, General," Denzel said calmly, his sword pointed towards Sephiroth.

"Why, if it isn't Cloud Junior," Sephiroth said mockingly as he wiped the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I will say your hits are much stronger than that useless puppet. The credit for that obviously belongs to Tifa."

Denzel narrowed his eyes and glared at the general as he advanced towards them. "I owe everything to both Tifa and Cloud. Both of them made me who I am today."

"Then the question is are you more like Tifa, willing to fight even if the odds are greatly stacked against you?" Sephiroth asked thoughtfully. "Or are you more like Cloud, an untrained boy who acts without thought of the consequences to yourself?" He paused meaningfully before coldly smiling at Marlene. "Or your loved ones?"

Denzel eyed Sephiroth while still making sure Marlene was out of the older man's reach. "I'll fight against even the greatest odds…no matter what the consequences are."

"So you're the best parts of Tifa…and the worst parts of Cloud," Sephiroth murmured, amusement lighting his eyes. "You will not survive this day, boy."

"Picking on kids now? Sephiroth, that is low," Cloud said as he appeared behind the general. "Even for you."

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at Cloud and smiled. "Two against one? I've faced worse odds." He swung his blade in a swift arch before glancing back at Marlene. "Run now, girl, for if I catch you again, I may not be as generous with my offer."

Denzel turned his head slightly. "Find your dad, Marlene. I'll be fine, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered before running down the hall.

Cloud wasted no time in rushing Sephiroth. Denzel followed suit as well, both striking Sephiroth's blade. He braced the forearm of his right arm against the back of his blade and pushed both men back. They were quick, but Sephiroth moved faster, managing to make offensive strikes against both men in quick succession. It wasn't long until he was pushing both men into a retreat down the long narrow hall.

"Why are you even bothering to fight me Cloud?" Sephiroth asked. "You can kill me, but my will to return is stronger than the pull of the Lifestream! You can kill me, but I shall always return. You can't keep me alive because no prison will hold me. Stopping me will only ever be temporary."

"Killing you feels better every time I do it," Cloud countered as he blocked a vicious strike from Sephiroth. "Every time you die, a part of my old self comes back to life!"

"You enjoy death, is that it Cloud?" Sephiroth asked mockingly. "Then you truly are worthy of the title SOLDIER, first class."

* * *

><p>"I don't see anything," Loz said with a frown. "No bodies and no trace that they were even in here."<p>

Yazoo shrugged elegantly. "We really shouldn't be surprised. The Turks are surprisingly cunning."

"Was that a compliment I just heard yo?" Reno asked.

"I think it was," Rude said dryly.

The remnants turned and faced the two Turks. Loz was annoyed to find they would have to kill them. He kind of liked Reno. Yazoo only smiled when he saw the two men.

"I'm glad to see you survived," Yazoo said. "I would have hated to scrape you up off the plaza's ground."

"I'm sure it would have been hell on your delicate senses," Reno said mockingly. He turned his glance to Loz, regret momentarily flashing in his aquamarine eyes. "Sorry about this big guy. But we're just not on the same side, yo."

"Don't be sorry," Loz said with a careless shrug. "We both knew it was coming."

Reno nodded. "Fair enough."

Without another word, both Rude and Reno pulled out their EMRs and attacked the remnants. Yazoo smiled as he eagerly engaged Reno in a vicious trade of blows while Rude did his best to block Loz's hard hits. Loz was relentless as he continued to pummel Rude with vicious hits and brutal punches. Rude finally managed to grab Loz by the front of his jacket and threw him a few feet away. Loz snarled and got to his feet, as he charged his Dual Hound. With a low growl, he lifted his arm high in the air before slamming it into the ground and caused the pavement to crumble as the wave of energy from his pile bunker surged along the ground towards Reno and Rude. Yazoo chuckled softly and jumped out of the way of the wave leaving the Turks facing a wall of debris rushing towards them.

"I hate that damn thing on his arm," Reno complained as they both ran and tried to get out of the path of the pavement.

* * *

><p>Cloud jumped in front of Denzel, throwing up a barrier just before Sephiroth's fire spell slammed against it. Sephiroth smirked as he continued to assault the barrier Cloud was maintaining with fire, blizzard, and thunder spells.<p>

"You can't keep this up much longer, Cloud," he said mockingly. "Eventually you're going to weaken. You are only putting off the inevitable."

"I won't give up, Sephiroth!" Cloud countered. "You've taken everything from me and I will not allow you to continue doing so."

"All I want is what's rightfully mine, puppet," Sephiroth said. "Mother wanted this world and now that she's dead, it should be mine. I spared the world once, but not this time. If I cannot have what is mine, then this world will die!"

"You're entitled to _nothing_!" Denzel yelled. "Jenova was a monster! She did nothing but travel the universe destroying planets and for what?"

Sephiroth ceased his magical attacks only long enough to draw up his Masamune and use it to send a wave of energy towards the two men. The powerful wave of energy easily sliced through Cloud's barrier and knocked the two men back to the ground.

"Watch your mouth, boy, or I will kill you sooner rather than later," Sephiroth vowed.

"General!" Raeven called as he entered the hallway with a unit of second and first class SOLDIERs. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw Cloud and Denzel on the ground with Sephiroth towering over them. He shook his head and looked at Sephiroth. "Sir, Genesis was seen taking Miss Lockhart into your office."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "My _office_? Why would he…?" Sephiroth thought for a moment before realization cleared his mind. "The secret passage. He's taking her to the roof."

"What should we do with these two?" Raeven asked. "Should we lock them up?"

Sephiroth sneered down at Cloud and Denzel as he stepped closer to them. "In this war, we will take no prisoners…only trophies." Before Cloud or Denzel could even react, Sephiroth slashed both of them on neck, which they both instinctively covered with their hands in vain. "It's a shame you drained your energy maintain that barrier, Cloud. Now you can't even cast cure. When you have both bled out and I have _our_ lover in my arms again, Cloud, I shall happily remove your heads for my trophies."

Raeven watched the two men on the ground before raising his eyes to his general once more. "What are your orders, sir?"

"I'm going after Genesis," Sephiroth said. "I want your men to scour this building for the rest of their friends and destroy them on sight, but I want you to stay here and make sure these two die."

"Yes sir," he said quietly, knowing there was no point in arguing with him. Raeven watched his men disappear and once Sephiroth was gone, he quickly knelt in front of Cloud and Denzel. "Fuck that," he muttered as he quickly moved Denzel's hand and covered the cut with his own hand, casting cure as soon as it made contact with his skin. The cut was deep, but had not cut the main artery. Sephiroth had wanted them to die…just not quickly. Once his cut was closed, Raeven turned his attention to Cloud.

"Why are you helping us?" Denzel asked with a frown as he watched the SOLDIER work on Cloud. "You're one of _them_."

Raeven kept his eyes focused on Cloud's wound, but answered, "Because being a SOLDIER is all about honor. And General Sephiroth seems to have forgotten this basic core belief. I, on the other hand, have not."

Cloud sighed in relief when the wound finally closed. "SOLDIER honor. I once knew a man who died to protect his SOLDIER honor. What about you? Will you keep your SOLDIER honor or toss it aside to stay in Sephiroth's good books?"

Raeven considered the two men in front of him. "To be a hero, I have to have dreams and honor, or so said Genesis. I can have neither under Sephiroth, so the question should be, what do I want more? To live as a pawn or die a hero." He smiled slightly. "I think I like the term hero too much to just fall back into line."

"Lieutenant!"

Raeven turned and looked behind himself. "Justice? What is it?"

The SOLDIER trainee looked from Raeven to the newly healed men. "The WRO has turned against us!"

Raeven was surprised, but then it began to dawn on him. "Genesis has been working against General Sephiroth the whole time."

Cloud pushed himself to his feet and looked at Raeven. "Genesis was found by AVALANCHE beneath Deepground and he offered to act as our inside man. He wanted to save Sephiroth, but there is no SOLDIER honor left in him. You can either join us or we can fight each other. It's up to you."

"I can only speak for myself," Raeven said as he looked at Justice. "I can't order you to follow me because in essence, I will be considered a traitor to ShinRa. The choice is yours, Justice."

Justice looked at Cloud before turning back to look at Raeven. "Sir, you were the first one to achieve a first class ranking under Sephiroth himself. You're kind of the reason I joined SOLDIER, so if you think we should fight _with_ AVALANCHE, then I'm with you."

"We'll probably all be killed," Denzel said dryly.

Justice smiled slightly. "Hey, that's what I signed up for."

Denzel couldn't help but smile in return before glancing over at Cloud. "I like this guy."

"Come on," Cloud said as they began to hurry down the hall Sephiroth had gone down. "We have to catch up with Sephiroth."

* * *

><p>Reno groaned as he hit the ground hard. "Damn! For such a skinny dude, he packs one hell of a wallop!"<p>

Rude landed beside him with a thud. "Loz's punches are still like getting hit by a train."

"This is taking too long, brother," Yazoo said as he pulled out his gun. "We must end this so we can help Sephiroth find Genesis and retrieve Miss Lockhart."

Loz nodded and pulled out his gunblade. "I know, it's just…"

"He wants to destroy brother and take his lover away from him," Yazoo explained, knowing of his brother's fondness for the redhead. "He wants to take her away from us. He is not your friend."

Loz nodded. "I know."

Yazoo turned and watched the two Turks on the ground trying to crawl away. "And where do you think you two are going, hm?"

Reno groaned when Yazoo roughly pressed him against the ground with his foot on his back. He stopped struggling when he heard the ominous clicking of the gun being cocked. He turned his head and looked at Rude, who was on his back with Loz standing above him.

"This is it, yo," Reno said with an awkward smile. "It was nice knowin' ya Rude."

"Likewise, Reno," Rude said before turning to look up Loz.

Both men flinched at the sound of gunshots, but neither was expecting the two remnants to stagger away from them. Another round of gunshots and both remnants hit the ground. Reno and Rude jumped to their feet and saw Elena and Tseng approaching with their guns drawn. Reno turned and looked at the fallen remnants. Yazoo was staring up at the sky, his strange eyes completely lifeless and a bullet hole rested above them in the middle of his forehead. Loz was still moving, reaching for his gun so Reno quickly pulled out his gun and stood over the remnant, pointing his weapon at him.

"Don't do it, yo," Reno said as he looked down at him.

"Do it Turk," Loz wheezed. "Kill me."

Reno lowered his gun slightly. "What?"

Loz reached up and pulled Reno's hands closer to his chest so the muzzle of the gun rested against his chest above his heart. "I said, _kill me_."

Reno nodded slightly and pulled the trigger. Loz's body jumped at the impact but immediately fell limp as his eyes partially closed and his hands fell to the sides.

"I'm sorry, yo," he whispered.

"Are you two okay?" Tseng asked as he stepped closer to the two remnants.

Reno nodded. "It's my own fault, man. I got too close to the subject."

"It's understandable," Elena said. "You had to spend time here with them all and if you wanted to maximize your ability to protect Tifa, you couldn't continually antagonize the remnants."

"He was kinda different from the other two," Reno said as he looked down at Loz. "He was the only one who seemed to have a sense of self outside of bein' a part of Sephiroth."

They all grew silent as the remnants slowly faded and dissolved into black dust before blowing away. Rude looked at Tseng and shook his head.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"The remnants have returned to Sephiroth," Tseng surmised.

Reno smiled slightly. "Man, the General's gonna be _pissed_!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth wasn't surprised when he saw the door to the secret passage in his office was open. He quickened his pace and followed the stairs leading to the roof, but had to stop when his head began to spin. He gripped the railing as his mind was assaulted by images of Reno and Rude and the sounds of gunshots. <em>Kill me<em> reverberated in his mind and he knew it was Loz's voice. Yazoo and Loz were dead. Sephiroth snarled slightly as he forced himself to continue up the stairs in spite of the dizziness he was still feeling. He had to kill Genesis and get Tifa back…then he could kill the Turks slowly and painfully for they had done!

* * *

><p>Genesis held Tifa's hand as Cid maneuvered the Highwind closer to the roof. In just a few minutes, Tifa would be safe and he could find Sephiroth so they could begin their final confrontation.<p>

"In just a few moments, you will be free of this oppressive hellhole you've called home for too long," Genesis said with a grin as he looked down at Tifa.

She was about to answer when the Highwind was hit by a powerful blast of energy, causing it to veer away from the building. She looked up at Genesis and knew from the look on his face that they were no longer alone. She turned and almost cried out in frustration when she saw a _very_ angry looking Sephiroth facing them.

"This is it, Genesis!" he snapped. "This time, you will not escape alive!"


	36. Chapter 35: Legend Shall Speak

Author's Note: Okay, this is it. Will Sephiroth live or die? Read on to find out! :)

Edit: I just realized I didn't answer your questions Slake! Sorry! The Remnants: Loz is just more approachable than Yazoo or Kadaj so Tifa & Reno just felt more at ease with him. He could respect Tifa and Reno because they are fellow fighters and viewed their "play time" as fun. But as seen in his participation during Genesis' torture scene, he's just as bad as the other remnants. And yes, all the remnants have their own sense of self, but they are still parts of Sephiroth and it's their gut instinct to just follow him no matter what. Yes, they can act independently, but they feel the pull to follow Sephiroth blindly and faithfully. Cloud could probably survive longer than Denzel since he was enhanced, so that is why Raeven chose to tend to his needs first. And finally, what is Sephiroth's deal? In this story, I have decided to make Sephiroth sort of sane (as much as a dude with a god complex can be!). He is so focused on making sure he possesses Tifa that he isn't really considering the methods he is using to secure her in his life are actually driving her away. He wants her and he wants her to want him too, but he isn't taking her feelings into consideration. Damn him for being so goal-oriented! ;D I hope that clears some stuff up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35:Legend Shall Speak of Sacrifice<strong>

Genesis faced his friend and shook his head. "You still want to kill me? Look around you, Sephiroth! You will have nothing! The WRO troops have turned on you and joined AVALANCHE. Your forces are being pushed back. It's over!"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis. "It's not over. It will _never_ be over! I have died before and I still come back because it is Jenova's will to see this planet belong to _me_! Even if you strike me down this day, Genesis, I shall return until mother's will is realized!"

"Listen to yourself, Sephiroth," Genesis said as he stepped closer to him. "You can't allow that monster to control your destiny! There was a time when you wanted to abandon ShinRa. You knew what they were doing to us and the planet was wrong. Instead of fighting their evil, you're just adding to the planet's suffering. What happened to the man you were?"

A cold smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "That man was a lie, Genesis, and you know it. How could a man twisted by experiments conducted by his own parents be anything other than a monster?"

"But you said she no longer calls to you," Genesis protested.

"That is true, but her cells are merged with mine," Sephiroth said as he moved closer towards Genesis. "I can not separate myself from her. It would be like trying to remove a limb. I _am_ Jenova now and she is me. We are the same person and as such I cannot allow anyone to interfere with achieving my goals and having what is rightfully mine!"

Genesis was able to block Sephiroth's attack with his Rapier. It had come down to this: two former friends battling to the death. He had never wanted this. He had never wanted to see his friend so lost to his own insanity, a victim of his parents, the two people who were supposed to love you and protect you. They sacrificed their son in order to achieve their ambitions and in doing so, they created a monster bent on destroying the world. Where was the man he used to be?

"Tifa, get out of here!" Genesis yelled as he focused on fighting Sephiroth.

"Genesis…" she began.

"Just go!" he insisted.

Before she could even move, Sephiroth snarled and threw a fire spell at the door leading to roof. She watched helplessly as the doorway collapsed before turning and looking at Sephiroth.

"You are _mine_ and I am _not_ letting you go!" he snapped.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Reno said to Rude as they ran up the stairs in one of the stairwells of the ShinRa tower. "We've got to find Cloud."<p>

"Oh, yeah," Rude said dryly as he took the stairs two at a time. "That's not going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Reno smiled as he grabbed the railing and used his momentum to round the stairwell and start running up the next set of stairs. "We're Turks, yo. We should be used to getting the shitty jobs!"

Rude nodded as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You got that right."

Reno came to an abrupt halt when the next set of stairs revealed a troop of ShinRa infantrymen coming down. "Oh shit yo! Move it Rude!"

Rude opened the door and pulled out his gun, firing at the men coming down the stairs, giving Reno enough cover to duck in through the door. Once Reno was in, Rude followed him and closed the door. He pulled out a small device and attached it to the computerized locking mechanism. The device went to work scrambling the codes to keep the locked and Reno grinned.

"Man, Reeve always has the best toys, yo!" he said before turning and running down the hall. He skidded to a halt though almost immediately. "Whoa."

Rude stopped and looked at all the dead bodies of men and women they knew as AVALANCHE members, Deepground grunts, and WRO grunts. "We can mourn for them later, partner. We still have a job to do."

Reno nodded. "Man, I can't wait for this day to be fuckin' over!"

The two men turned around and jumped slightly when they found Marlene standing behind them. Rude raised an eyebrow and looked down at her straightening his tie.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, kid," he murmured.

"Shit, am I glad to see you!" Reno said with a smile. "I thought you might be buried under that pile of bodies, yo."

"Reno, you have to come with me!" she said urgently as she grabbed both men by the hands and pulled them back the way she had come. "Genesis took Tifa to the roof to escape and Sephiroth is going after them."

"What?" Reno asked.

"He is _pissed_ too!" Marlene said. "He's still obsessed with getting to her!"

"Is he fuckin' delusional?" Reno asked incredulously. Rude looked at him as if that was the dumbest thing he had ever allowed to come out of his mouth. Reno shrugged. "I _know_ he's insane, but he _seriously_ thinks he can kill all of us and _still_ make Tifa love him? That is seriously messed up, yo!"

"Come on! There's a secret passage to the roof in Sephiroth's office!" Marlene said as she continued to pull them along the hall with her.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Raeven said as he led the others up the stairs towards the roof.<p>

Cloud frowned when he heard Genesis tell Tifa to run. "We have to get up there!"

Suddenly a powerful fire spell ripped through the opening, causing the archway to crumble and collapse in on itself. Raeven stumbled as debris began to pile up in front of him. He turned and looked down at the others.

"We have to find another way up there," he said.

Cloud nodded. "We have to find the Turks and secure a helicopter."

"Your Turks destroyed the two they had," Raeven said as he passed Cloud, hurrying down the stairs. He looked at the blond over his shoulder, yet kept moving. "Hopefully they're still alive, but the crash was incredible. They took out the cannons on the southern tower and the ground canons."

"They're Turks," Denzel said dryly. "They can survive anything!"

"I hope you're…" Raeven was cut off by the sickening sound of metal meeting bone. "What the hell?"

"Reno!" Cloud said when the redhead came into view.

"Spiky!" Reno exclaimed with a smile.

"Friends of yours?" Raeven asked dryly as he snapped his broken nose back into place.

"Don't move SOLDIER scum!" Reno said as he pointed his gun at Raeven.

"Whoa, hold on!" Cloud said as he stepped in front of Raeven. "He's on our side."

"You sure about that?" Rude asked suspiciously.

"Sephiroth slashed our throats and he healed us," Cloud said with a shrug. "I know we can trust these two SOLDIERs."

"Ex-SOLDIERs," Justice corrected him.

"Okay, I'll trust you," Rude said before lifting one eyebrow. "For now."

"Sorry about the nose, yo," Reno said.

Raeven nodded warily. "Don't worry about it. Our problem right now is that Sephiroth has Miss Lockhart and General Rhapsodos trapped on the roof with him. Our only way up there is now blocked off. If I can get you to a helicopter can you get us up there?"

"If it's capable of lifting off, I can fly it," Reno assured him.

Raeven nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Genesis dodged another strike from Sephiroth. The man had him on the defensive and Genesis <em>hated<em> that…he always had. He pushed forward and tried to get the upper hand, but Sephiroth was not allowing that. In his eagerness to push Sephiroth back, he exposed his left side and Sephiroth immediately took the opening Genesis had given him. Using a powerful blast of magic, he sent Genesis to the ground, sliding towards the edge. Genesis used his Rapier to dig into the surface of the roof and slow his rate of speed as he tumbled blindly towards the edge. Sephiroth smiled maliciously and began advancing towards the redhead as he slowed his progress across the roof.

Tifa ran after Sephiroth and stepped in front of him. "Sephiroth, stop! You're going to kill him!"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "That's the idea."

Tifa shook her head and without thinking launched herself towards him, unleashing a quick combination of kicks and punches, all of which Sephiroth managed to evade, but she was successfully pushing him back and away from Genesis. She stepped back before growling low in her throat and renewing her assault. This time, as she pushed herself closer to him, he stepped to the side, a move she was not expecting and that threw her off in her attacks. She quickly found him pressed against her back with his right arm wrapped around her midsection, pinning her arms to her side before bringing his left arm in front of her, the Masamune pointed towards the ground and in front of her.

"You move with a grace I have never before witnessed," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Watching you fight is like watching a skilled dancer. It's quite a beautiful sight to witness."

"Let me go, Sephiroth," she said through gritted teeth as she tried to free herself.

"Never," he breathed with a soft chuckle against her ear.

The sound of the Highwind returning to the tower distracted him from enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms once more. He narrowed his eyes and glared up at the large airship. He quickly shifted his Masamune to his right hand and angled it so it rested perilously close to Tifa's neck, still preventing her from moving. A malevolent smile curled around his lips as he lifted his hand as it began to glow brightly.

"Oh gods," Tifa whispered before turning and looking at Genesis who had saved himself from falling as was now on his feet. "He's summoning!"

Genesis frowned and looked up to the sky. His eyes widened as the clouds darkened and a pocket formed as Bahamut Zero burst through the cloud cover. His eyes went back to Sephiroth and saw him beginning another summon. A second pocket formed and Bahamut Fury roared as it followed Zero. Fury immediately attacked the Highwind, while Zero attacked the ground teams.

* * *

><p>Reno whistled as he maneuvered the helicopter out of the hanger and into the sky. He turned and grinned at Rude. "I <em>told<em> you Seph would be pissed! He just summoned _two_ Bahamuts!"

Cloud sighed and looked at Raeven. "How are your Bahamut fighting skills?"

Raeven shrugged. "Pretty good. You?"

Cloud raised his eyes to the large monsters in the sky. "I've had some practice. Reno, get us closer to those Bahamuts."

"Closer? Are you insane?" Reno exclaimed as he dodged a vicious swipe from Zero.

"We have to get rid of them before they destroy us all," Raeven said.

"You SOLDIER types are all seriously fucked in the head," Reno grumbled as he moved closer to Zero. "I'm just puttin' it out there."

Cloud slid the door open and smiled when he saw Yuffie and Vincent already attacking Zero. He then turned and looked at Raeven. "I'll take this one and you can take the other one. Good luck."

"You too," Raeven called as Cloud dove out of the helicopter.

Denzel got to his feet and kissed Marlene. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll hold you to that!"

Denzel smiled and winked before jumping out, following Cloud. Raeven turned and faced Justice, smiling slightly.

"I don't suppose I could interest you in a possibly one-way trip out of this helicopter and onto the back of a Bahamut, could I?" he asked dryly.

Justice got to his feet and moved closer to the open door. "I didn't join SOLDIER to do paperwork, sir."

Raeven nodded. "Good. Let's go then."

Justice waited for Raeven to jump before following him, leaving Marlene to slide the door closed behind them.

Reno shook his head. "Fuckin' SOLDIERs."

* * *

><p>Genesis cautiously approached Tifa and Sephiroth. "You can summon as many Bahamuts as you want, Sephiroth, but it still comes down to you and me."<p>

Sephiroth smiled and threw Tifa to the side before rushing Genesis as he swung his sword, meeting each thrust and hit that Genesis leveled at him. Tifa sat up and watched the two men battle each other with incredible speed and accuracy, evenly matched for the most part. Sephiroth managed to send Genesis sliding back with a powerful thrust, however Genesis was able to maintain his footing this time. He closed his eyes and ran his hand along the blade infusing it with power from his materia stores before bringing it over his head and crashing against Sephiroth's sword. Sparks danced along the blade of each sword as they tried to overpower each other. The roof beneath them began to creak as the force of their power began denting the surface. Eventually they had to break from their battle of wills.

Sephiroth smirked before leveling a high roundhouse kick at Genesis' head, catching the redhead in the side of the face and sending him to the ground. Sephiroth towered over his friend and raised his Masamune, preparing to run the blade through Genesis. Tifa pushed herself to her feet and attacked Sephiroth from behind, sending them both tumbling to the ground. She quickly jumped back to her feet, rushing towards Sephiroth. She again swung her leg up and around in an attempt to knock him back to the ground, however, Sephiroth managed to grab her heel just inches from connecting with his face.

"Lovers shouldn't fight," he said, his voice dripping with false concern before he kicked her other leg out from under her.

She groaned from the impact when her body slammed into the ground and her head bounced off the metal surface. She was seeing double as Sephiroth crouched down beside and lifted her by the front of her shirt so she was slightly off the ground.

"So beautiful," he whispered as looked down at her flushed face, her chest rising and falling with her quickened breaths.

"Don't touch me," she whispered as he gently caressed her cheek.

He was about to respond when Genesis hit him with a Thundara spell, sending him a few feet away from Tifa. Sephiroth looked up in time to see Genesis leap into the air in one of his signature moves. His body spun as he held his sword pointed out in an effort to create the effect of a multi-bladed weapon, spinning towards him. Sephiroth knew it was all about timing and raised his blade at precisely the right moment to not only catch Genesis' blade in a downward swing, but also stop his momentum. He grunted with the pressure of the Rapier bearing down on his Masamune, but still managed to push Genesis back.

The two Generals stood facing each other. Sephiroth wasted no time in raising his blade again and engaging Genesis in a vicious trade of blows before sending the redhead into the air. He smiled maliciously as he willed his solitary wing to emerge before crouching close to the ground in order to launch himself into the air in pursuit of Genesis. Genesis saw him rapidly approaching and closed his eyes before thrusting his left arm out to the side as his own wing emerged from his back. If Sephiroth wanted to play this game, then Genesis was more than willing to even the odds. He turned himself so he was pointing down towards Sephiroth and began rapidly descending, his Rapier poised to strike while Sephiroth readied his Masamune. When the two blades finally met, the power of the men behind each blade made the impact sound like a clap of thunder.

* * *

><p>"This is taking too damn long!" Yuffie said as she grabbed her shuriken as it returned to her.<p>

"Any suggestions?" Denzel asked before leaping back into the air and renewing his physical assaults alongside Cloud.

Yuffie turned to Vincent. "You heard the kid. Any thoughts?"

Vincent continued to shoot and reload Cerberus. "A concentrated attack using magic might be the answer. At worst it would heavily damage the Bahamut enough for Cloud and Denzel to finish it off."

Cloud landed next to Vincent on the watchtower he and Yuffie were currently standing on. "It sounds like a plan. I've regained enough energy for a decent blast with my Firaga."

Yuffie smiled. "Firaga it is!"

Once Denzel was beside them again, they all looked at each other before raising their hands and concentrating their fire spells on the massive Bahamut. It writhed under the assault and screeched in pain as it pulled away and began to ascend further into the sky again. Cloud lowered his arm and glanced at Denzel.

"This is it," he said before leaping into the air.

Denzel nodded and followed Cloud as Yuffie and Vincent stood watching their friends finish off the enormous summon above them.

* * *

><p>Reno grinned and shook his head as he watched Raeven and Justice attempt to take down Fury. "Dumbass SOLDIERs. They never know when to ask for help."<p>

"You got that right," Rude agreed.

"Hey Cid, you got your ears on?" Reno asked after opening a channel.

"Is that you, Turk?" he asked gruffly. "I thought you were a permanent part of the pavement."

"Fuck no," Reno said with a cocky smile. "We slum rats are damn hard to kill! Listen, we gotta get rid of that Bahamut."

"No shit, Captain Obvious," Cid said dryly. "What do you suggest?"

"How about we shoot it outta the sky?" Reno answered. "But we've got friendly targets mixed in there."

"What the hell are ya talkin' about, Turk?" Cid asked. "All I see are two dumbass SOLDIERs."

"Me too, but those two dumbass SOLDIERs saved Cloud and Denzel and have decided to join our cause," Reno said with a chuckle. "So, they're still dumbasses, but they're _our_ dumbasses."

"Shiva, first Deepground operatives, then Turks, and now ex-SOLDIERs," Cid muttered. "AVALANCHE is becoming an orphanage for unwanted killers! Alright, let's give these SOLDIERs an advantage!"

Cid and Reno flew in closer to Fury as Raeven and Justice fell back to recover and re-group. They both began firing at the Bahamut as it roared and screeched in pain. They maintained their fire until Justice and Raeven had recovered and were able to continue their assault. The Highwind and the helicopter circled the Bahamut, waiting to see if another round of firepower would be needed, but the creature began to flail before falling from the sky and disintegrated beside Zero as it too fell from the sky.

"Reno, Sephiroth's forces are falling back," Tseng cut through on the open channel. "Elena, Barret, Weiss, Shelke, and I can handle things here with Miss Storm so I want you to pick up Vincent, Yuffie, Denzel, and Cloud before heading to the roof."

"You got it, Director," Reno answered as he guided the helicopter to first retrieve Raeven and Justice. "Welcome back, yo. One more stop and then we're going after the big guy!"

* * *

><p>Genesis glared at Sephiroth as he attacked the silver-haired man. "It's time to see what's right in front of you! You are beaten! Why can't you just reject Jenova and move on?"<p>

"Poor Genesis," Sephiroth said mockingly. "Still seeking to heal me? Your precious Goddess cannot help me because I do not _want_ her help. After all I am a god. I am the chosen one! The one meant to rule this world!"

As he spoke, he focused all his energy into his Masamune before forcing that power out in a powerful blast that hit Genesis hard and sent him spinning out of control. That gave Sephiroth opening he was looking for to unleash his deadly octaslash. Genesis saw the attack coming, but he was unable to stop the uncontrollable spin he found himself in and just braced himself for the impacts of Sephiroth's attack. He could feel his skin once again rip because of Sephiroth as he plummeted from the sky. He lost his hold on his Rapier and was vaguely aware of the sound it made once it hit the roof. In the back of his mind, he hoped that it had managed to miss Tifa as it landed carelessly.

Tifa watched helplessly as Genesis fell from the sky. She flinched when his body hit the roof, denting it slightly with the power of the impact. She ran across the roof towards him, but skidded to a stop when Sephiroth landed gracefully in front of her, effectively preventing her from getting any closer to Genesis. He frowned, seemingly puzzled by her desire to reach the fallen man.

"Why do you run to him?" he asked. "I have proven myself to be superior to him and yet you still want him."

"Sephiroth, it's not a matter of wanting him over you," Tifa said angrily. "It's about choosing my _freedom_ over you!"

"You are meant to be with _me_," Sephiroth said angrily. "I am a god among men and I chose you to be the woman I spent my life with. It is an honor I would not normally bestow upon a mere _human_."

"It's an _honor_?" Tifa choked out incredulously. "Is it an _honor_ to marry the man who killed my father? Is it an _honor_ to marry a man who tries to kill your friends? Is it an _honor_ to have to share a bed with the man who single-handedly ruined your life?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he slowly approached her. "No, it is an honor to be plucked from the pit of suffering you wallowed in and spared the short life of a terrorist!"

"I would rather have been an experiment in Hojo's labs than to ever have to share my body with a man who would kill my friends and family, while expecting that to endear me to him and his advances!" she bit out.

Sephiroth's hand shot out and wrapped around her neck before lifting her from the ground. "You will see the difference between the passion we _shared_ and what it means to truly bear my forced lust, Tifa."

Genesis moaned and forced himself to sit up. "Sephiroth, no," he groaned as he tried to push himself onto his knees.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and glared at Tifa before throwing her to the ground. "We are not through yet, my _darling_," he promised with a malicious smile before turning and facing Genesis. He found him on one knee attempting to push himself to his feet. "Now, we just can't have you trying to fight me, now can we?"

Genesis hissed in pain as his body was pushed back slightly with the impact of the Masamune piercing the right side of his chest, just below his shoulder. He raised his eyes to Sephiroth's and could swear he _felt_ the coldness reflected in Sephiroth's eyes.

"Sephiroth," he whispered.

Sephiroth's lips drew back in a cruel smile. "My friend, the fates are _cruel_," he crooned mockingly. "No truer a word ever spoken, wouldn't you agree, Genesis?"

"You…don't have to…do this," Genesis managed to say through his gritted teeth. "Sephiroth, it doesn't…have to be…this way!"

Sephiroth's lips curled in a hateful sneer. "You made it this way when you lied to me!" He derived a sick kind of pleasure from the cry of pain he ripped from Genesis' throat as he twisted his blade in his body. "You made it this way when you plotted alongside my enemies in hopes of destroying me! You betrayed me and thought you could take my lover away from me! But you are just as pathetic and weak as you ever were!"

"I swear to you, I was doing this for your own good!" Genesis argued as he grabbed the blade in his shoulder, vainly trying to escape the weapon that had pierced him completely. "I wasn't trying to steal your lover. All I wanted to do was save my friend!"

Sephiroth snarled as he pressed Genesis back so he was resting on his elbows before leaning closer to him, a ghost of a smile hovering over his lips. "You were never my _friend_, Genesis. All you ever wanted to do was take what was mine! Nothing has changed. I will send you to the Lifestream, permanently and you can watch as I take her over and over again!"

"Sephiroth," Genesis spat angrily. "If you are going to kill me then just do it! I for one could use the fucking rest!"

Sephiroth smirked; his green eyes alight with sadistic happiness. He held up his hand and prepared a fire spell. "Ironic, isn't it. I will destroy you with a fire spell that you once attempted to use on me."

Genesis sneered up at him. "Go ahead, Sephiroth. Just do it! Add another soul to the list you have already acquired!"

"As if you do not have a lengthy list of your own!" Sephiroth spat, twisting his blade in his friend's shoulder once again.

Genesis moaned and his face twisted with pain as he looked up at a man he no longer knew. "When your time comes, Sephiroth, you will learn to regret the life you have chosen!"

Sephiroth laughed menacingly as he glared down at him. "Goodbye, Genesis."

Genesis refused to close his eyes. He was ready to meet death head on…but he was forced to close his eyes when blood unexpectedly hit his face. When he opened his eyes, the fire spell in Sephiroth's hand had disappeared and Genesis' sword was protruding through Sephiroth's chest. He watched the silver general's eyes widen as the sword was viciously pulled from his chest and he involuntarily coughed up a mouthful of blood. He staggered slightly and released his grip on his Masamune. He finally dropped to his knees and fell to the side revealing Tifa standing behind him, holding Genesis' bloody sword.

Sephiroth rolled onto his back and stared up at Tifa in disbelief. "How…?"

She dropped Genesis' sword to the ground before falling to her knees beside him. Tears fell from her eyes as she lifted his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you do it. I couldn't let you destroy this world. You have taken so much and it's enough."

Sephiroth's hand began to glow as he tried to summon the energy for a cure spell, but Tifa managed to pull his arm away from his wound to prevent him from calling upon the power of the cure materia. He was losing blood quickly from the wound and was losing the strength to throw her off of him. It was the second time a _human_ had stabbed him in the back, literally. But where Cloud had managed to miss many vital organs, she had managed to nick his heart with her attack. Part of him was impressed, but part of him was angry and confused.

"I…love…you," he choked out, confused by her betrayal.

"No, you don't," Tifa whispered. "I don't think you know _how_ to love anyone."

He fervently shook his head. "No. For once…in my life, I _know_ I felt…love," he rasped. In that instant, he reminded her so much of Kadaj as he lay dying after his fight with Genesis, insisting that his brother loved her. Sephiroth's eyes began having trouble focusing, but he managed to look up at her and smile slightly. "I know it was real. And it was…nice."

Tifa choked on a sob when his eyes fluttered closed and body went limp beside her. She squeezed his hand in hers, confused by the sadness she felt as she looked at his lifeless form. She knew he was evil, but she also knew that he had been a good man before. She was sad for that man…the man that Sephiroth had lost to Jenova's will.

Reno landed the helicopter on the far side of the roof and Raeven quickly jumped from the helicopter to assist Genesis as he struggled to pull Sephiroth's Masamune from his shoulder. Once he was free of the blade, Genesis staggered over to Tifa and rested a hand on her shoulder. She barely even felt his touch. All she could focus on was the man lying beside her in a growing pool of his own blood.

"Tifa, he's on his way to a better place," Genesis murmured. "He's going to the Promised Land just like he wanted."

"I hope so," she whispered as she reached out and pushed his hair back from his face.

"Tifa!"

She looked up at the sound of her name and stared in disbelief. "Cloud?"

Cloud stood only a few feet away from her and smiled. "Hey."

She gently placed Sephiroth's limp hand on his stomach before she got to her feet and ran over to him, embracing him tightly. "Cloud, you're okay! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine thanks to our friends…and your personal sacrifices, Tifa," Cloud said as he happily returned the hug he was receiving.

"Thanks to all of the sacrifices made by all of you, we can fully integrate Sephiroth into the Lifestream," Angeal said as he descended from the sky, his white wings flapping slightly as he landed.

"But first we need to rid him of the evil that consumed him," Zack said as he and Aerith appeared.

They all watched in surprise as Aerith knelt beside Sephiroth's lifeless body as she held her hands above his blood-spattered chest, and began whispering. Denzel, Marlene, Justice, and Raeven approached slowly and watched her. Reno and Rude left the helicopter and followed Vincent and Yuffie to join the others around Sephiroth.

"What's she doin?" Reno whispered as he took Yuffie's hand in his.

"I don't know," Yuffie said as she kept her eyes on Aerith's ethereal form.

She finally opened her eyes and lifted her hand, slowly drawing out a black sphere.

"Shit, is that the black materia?" Reno asked with a frown.

Aerith smiled and shook her head. "No, it's Jenova…well, what's left of her. Sephiroth no longer heard her calls, but she is what has kept him from being absorbed by the Lifestream. She still held power over him simply by existing within him. As long as she was a part of him, she was never truly dead. As long as he lived, she could never be separated from his genetic makeup. Ironically, the process would have killed him. But now that he's dead, I was able to release him from her hold on him. He can no longer use her cells to recreate his body and leave the Lifestream." She handed it to Zack before getting to her feet and gently taking Sephiroth's hand in hers. "Sephiroth? It's time to go home…if you're ready." She smiled serenely when his body began to dissolve in a bright shower of particles. "He's finally ready," she said before disappearing with Sephiroth.

"What are you going to do with that?" Cloud asked as he pointed to the black sphere Zack held.

"We're going to destroy her," Angeal said with a smile. "No offence, but humans can't be trusted to just let sleeping dogs lie. Men like Hojo and Hollander will _always_ exist and they will always want the power Jenova's cells offer."

"No offence taken," Cloud said.

"Miss Lockhart, thank you for everything you have done," Angeal said as he faced Tifa. "If it hadn't been for you, Genesis would be dead and Sephiroth would have destroyed this world. In killing him, you freed the friend Genesis, Zack, and I all had the pleasure of knowing, once upon a time."

"I wish I could have saved him," Tifa said as she shook her head.

"You did save him," Zack said with a reassuring smile. "Sephiroth can finally join the Lifestream in peace."

Angeal turned and faced Genesis. "And you, my friend, did a good job."

"I knew you had it in you, Gen!" Zack added happily with a wink.

Genesis smiled as he held his shoulder. "Zackary, would you say I became a hero?"

Zack smiled brightly and nodded. "I'd say so. And you know what else? Legend will speak of sacrifice at world's end and the sacrifices legend will speak of are the ones that everyone here made…yours too, Genesis."

"You _were_ paying attention when I recited Loveless to you, puppy!" Genesis said with a smile.

Zack smiled brightly. "I always did, Genesis."

"Come on, puppy," Angeal said with a smile. "Sephiroth needs us." He turned and looked at Genesis. "I told you that you never were a monster. If you need me, I'll be there."

"I know," Genesis said with a sad smile.

They watched the two men disappear into the bright light that led to the Promised Land before all looking at each other. Yuffie released Reno's hand and ran over to Tifa.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried as she hugged her tightly. "I never thought I would see you again!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Yuffie," she sighed as she hugged the ninja.

Denzel hugged Tifa as well. "I missed you so much, mom."

Tifa cried as she embraced her adopted son. "Gods, I missed you too, Denzel."

"I hate to be a dick and ruin the moment, but uh…what happens now?" Reno asked. "Sephiroth's men are still fighting us."

Raeven nodded. "We need to negotiate a ceasefire, so I will have to find the Infantry Director."

"Who has controlling power over ShinRa now?" Cloud asked as he held Tifa close to him.

"Well, since General Sephiroth and his remnants are dead, ShinRa rightfully belongs to Miss Lockhart as she is his consort," Raeven said. He turned and looked at her horrified expression. "Don't worry, though. All we need is your signature. The ceasefire will be negotiated by the Director of SOLDIER, which is me, now that Sephiroth is gone, the Director of the WRO, which is Genesis, the Director of the Infantry, and the leader of AVALANCHE."

"That would be Cloud, since Tifa was gone," Denzel said.

Cloud shook his head. "No, the true leader of AVALANCHE since Tifa had been gone is Tseng. He's the one that kept everyone together and made all the hard choices."

"I'll find the Infantry Director and you contact Tseng," Raeven said. "We'll meet in the conference room at the WRO building. Genesis, you need to get that wound taken care of."

"Cid has the medical team on the Highwind," Cloud said as he looked at Genesis. He turned and looked down at Tifa, squeezing her arm slightly. "Come on Tifa. It's almost over."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank the Gods," she whispered. She looked over at Genesis and could see he felt as lost, sad, and confused as she did. She smiled slightly and held out her hand, gently taking his hand in hers. "Come on Genesis. Let's get you fixed up."

He smiled slightly and nodded as he allowed her to lead him towards the large airship now hovering beside the building as it extended a walkway to allow them entrance to the ship. The war was over…now the _real_ work would begin.

* * *

><p>Author's Note Part 2: I just want to say that this is how I always planned to end this story. Sephiroth was always going to die. I know a lot of people wanted him to make it through this alive and redeemed, but it just wasn't meant to be. :( There are probably one or two more chapters left, so I hope you hold on for the rest of it! :)<p> 


	37. Chapter 36: Moving On

Author's Note: This chapter is super short, but there will be an epilogue.

To answer you're question Slake, Kadaj's expression of fear in a previous chapter wasn't so much about Jenova. It was a reaction to the memory of Sephiroth losing his mind under the realization of how he was created. I think in the chapter after that one, both Yazoo and Loz express a similar feeling of uneasiness and it's the same for them. Even though they are all individuals for the most part, they all share certain memories that are Sephiroth's (in this story anyways! ;D).

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Moving on<strong>

"At eighteen-thirty hours, two hours after the death of General Sephiroth, a ceasefire was agreed upon and signed by all parties involved. The ShinRa Electric Power Company, a power that has existed for almost half a century, is to be dismantled and absorbed into the World Regenesis Organization. Reports from the former ShinRa company state that Reeve Tuesti will return as the Director after General Genesis Rhapsodos stepped down. It is also being reported that SOLDIER and ShinRa's former Infantry unit will be made part of the new WRO. Tifa Lockhart, former head of AVALANCHE and General Sephiroth's consort approved the ceasefire and transfer of ShinRa to Mr. Tuesti only moments ago. In a short statement, Mr. Tuesti assured the people of the world that the war is over and the martial law imposed during the General's reign is now rescinded. He did advise however that any riots or other public disturbances would still be dealt with harshly as the planet needs time to recover. He also prepared the world for the tough times ahead as he makes plans to shut down all the mako reactors around the world. Alternate fuel sources do exist and he plans to phase the use of mako energy out in favor of these alternatives. Stay tuned as our experts weigh in when we discuss what this truly means for the people of the world."

* * *

><p>Cloud found Tifa sitting on the bed in the apartment he guessed she had shared with Sephiroth. She looked so tired and in desperate need of a good night's sleep. He stepped into the room and knocked on the doorframe. Tifa looked at up and tried to smile, but just couldn't.<p>

"Hey," she said quietly.

Cloud took it as an invitation and made his way over to the bed before sitting down beside her. "Tifa, I know this is a really stupid question, but…are you okay?"

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm okay. You know, I _dreamed_ of the day when that bastard would finally die. I fantasized about all the brilliant ways I could kill him or make him suffer for what he did to us. And now that it's happened…I feel so empty." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I hate that I'm sad, I'm pissed at myself for _caring_ about the monster that killed my father and tortured you for ten years, and I'm confused about why I feel any pity for him at all. You must be so angry with me."

Cloud shook his head. "Tifa, I'm not angry with you. The fact that you _can_ find it in yourself to care about him means that on some level, Sephiroth was still human. Look, no one can deny that Sephiroth has only ever known suffering. He has been the subject of experiments since his _conception_. He grew up in the labs and only knew ShinRa. You know, back before Nibelheim, there had been a rumor that after Angeal's death and Genesis' reappearance after his supposed 'death' that Sephiroth was fed up with ShinRa and was going to abandon it. Nibelheim was probably going to be his last mission for ShinRa. Finding out that he was a monster on top of everything else that had happened was the last straw for him. He just couldn't take it."

"Are you conflicted about his death?" Tifa asked.

"Not at all," Cloud answered honestly. "But Tifa, you know...knew him in a way that none of us ever will. Being physically intimate with another person forms a connection to that person that no one else feels."

Tifa blushed at the acknowledgement of her physical relationship with Sephiroth and silently cursed the man for using that in an attempt to hurt Cloud. "He told you about that? You must hate me for sleeping with him."

Cloud remembered the harsh words he had traded with Cid over Tifa's physical relationship with Sephiroth when they were still in Nibelheim. He had been angry...but not with her. "I'm not thrilled about it, that's for sure," he said, a reassuring smile forming on his lips. "But you did what you had to do, and no one can judge you for that."

"Cloud, the look in his eyes…" she trailed off before angrily slamming her hand down on the bed. "The man wanted to kill my friends, he choked me, backhanded me, threatened to force himself on me, all while expecting me to look past all that and love him! Then he had the _nerve_ to stare at me and look _hurt_ by my betrayal! What the hell was he expecting?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Tifa. All I know is that this is going to be with you for a long time and it's not something that's going to just disappear…but you're not alone. You have all of us here to see you through this. Before everything happened ten years ago, I relied on you to take care of me. Well, now it is my turn to do the same for you. You were the best friend a guy could ask for and now I'm going to take care of you."

"I'm just so confused," Tifa sobbed as she fell into Cloud's arms.

"That's totally understandable," he assured her. "Come on. Let's go home."

Tifa pulled back and wiped her eyes before smiling slightly. "Where's that again?"

Cloud smiled and got to his feet before offering her his hand. "I don't know about you, but I kind of missed Edge."

She nodded and took his hand. "Me too."

Cloud gently grasped her hand and led her out of the apartment. Reno was waiting in the hall and smiled when he saw them.

"I don't mean to intrude or nothing, but ever since I deserted you here Tifa, it's been a goal of mine to personally walk you out of here," he said as he offered her his arm.

Tifa smiled and linked her free arm through Reno's proffered limb. "I knew you'd come back for me."

Reno smiled and nodded before looking over her head. "Whaddya say, Cloud? Shall we get this poor girl outta this hell hole or what?"

Cloud nodded. "I say lead the way."

* * *

><p>Genesis sat on the front stoop of Seventh Heaven in Edge and looked up at the stars. A mini celebration was happening in the building behind him, but they were really Tifa's friends, not his. He felt so awkward and now that Sephiroth was finally at one with the Lifestream with Zack and Angeal, he felt completely alone. He had not been able to make peace with Sephiroth before death separated them, yet again, and he found that it weighed heavily on his mind. "Please tell me you're at peace, Seph. Please tell me you understand why I betrayed you again." A warm breeze brushed against his cheek, flags and signs hanging in front of businesses blew with the gentle rush of wind. "I hope that's a yes."<p>

"I hope you don't mind some company."

Genesis turned and smiled up at Tifa. "Not at all. I was just talking to myself, so please, have a seat. I am a terrible conversationalist when I'm talking to myself."

She smiled as she sat beside him and drew her knees closer to her chest before resting her chin on them. They remained quiet for quite some time before Tifa looked up at him. "Reeve said you're returning to Banora."

Genesis nodded. "I am. When I first joined SOLDIER, it was my plan to retire in Banora and carry on my family's tradition of growing Banora Whites, so when Reeve offered me the opportunity to act as his contact there during the planetary reclamation project and I couldn't refuse. Gail, that lovely little treasure, is coming along as my secretary. And that is a good thing too. I'd be lost without her." He looked at Tifa and gently touched her back. "You have so many friends here. You don't need a useless ex-SOLDIER hanging around."

"You're not useless, Genesis," she said quietly. "I don't think I would have survived without you…and neither would my friends. They were able to survive because you put yourself in personal danger. You could have taken the easy way out and let Sephiroth do whatever he wanted, but you helped my friends instead."

He shrugged. "It was the least I could do after everything I've done."

"Stop doing that to yourself," Tifa said as she turned to face him. "You're not Sephiroth, okay? You have proven it a hundred times over and I think you've earned the world's forgiveness. Now you have to forgive yourself."

"And so do you," he pointed out softly. "There is no hate, only joy. For _you_ are beloved by the Goddess."

"Maybe one day we'll both learn to believe that," Tifa said with a small smile.

"Come with me," he said softly.

Her smile faded. "What?"

"Come with me to Banora," he clarified. "And we can help each other heal."

"But…my family is here," Tifa said as she looked away.

Genesis nodded and turned his gaze forward. "I'm sorry. You've been separated from them for too long already. If you need to be here, then here you shall stay. But always remember that if you ever need a break, you are always welcome in Banora."

Tifa smiled slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Genesis…for everything."

"It was my pleasure, Tifa," he said quietly. He gently put his arm around her back and just held her as they continued to stare up at the stars. The world was changing and both of them knew it would only get better.


	38. Epilogue: The Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my ridiculous imagination! All else belongs to Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: The Future<strong>

_It's been eighteen weeks since Sephiroth was destroyed and things are slowly beginning to fall into place around me. Reeve has completed the decommissioning of all the mako reactors around the world. It was a fairly quick process, thanks to Barret's talent for finding alternative energy sources. Shelke was an immense help in coordinating the shut down of the reactors and activation of the alternate power sources and she continues to assist Reeve, using her ability to enter the mind of a computer, so to speak._

_ The Turks are back together as one stealthy security unit within the WRO and they have their hands full. There are small cells of Sephiroth supporters and fanatics all around the world and the Turks are in charge of finding them and detaining them. Of course, they have the great ninja Yuffie Kisaragi helping them along with Weiss and Vincent. It's amazing to me how insulated we all became during our ten year effort to bring down Sephiroth's regime. None of us seemed aware of the possibility that some people in the world may not have wanted Sephiroth killed._

_ Cloud also took on a job with the WRO too, which surprised me. After our initial battle with Sephiroth and Meteor, Cloud became reclusive and began to shut down emotionally. This time, he seems almost at peace and he is more than happy to help train the WRO's infantrymen as they integrate the former ShinRa infantry and SOLDIERs into one unit. He actually seems to enjoy it. Denzel, against my better judgment, has joined the WRO infantry ranks, but as he pointed out, he's eighteen and survived a battle with men trained by Sephiroth and even survived a face to face encounter with Sephiroth on more than one occasion. I decided to just let it go and allow him to make this decision for himself…even though in the back of my mind I was thinking he only survived the last confrontation because Raeven intervened, and the reason he survived the other encounters was because Sephiroth chose to allow it. Still, there is no denying that Denzel is a strong fighter and has both my talent for hand-to-hand combat and Cloud's dexterity with a sword._

_ Marlene has been so happy to return to regular school. She still lives with Cloud, Denzel, and me since Barret is still traveling the world discovering new energy sources or putting out fires at the newly converted reactors around the world. She is probably the strongest young lady I have ever met. Even after seeing all the pain, suffering, and death around her for most of her life, she still manages to be optimistic and just pleasant to be around in general. She always has a kind word for me when I'm feeling down and she always makes me smile. She and Denzel are still dating and they remind me so much of Cloud and me…but with less baggage and don't even ask me how they can have less baggage than we did at their ages. Cloud says it's because they watched us and saw how _not_ to act. I always punch him in the arm and he always laughs. I missed my friend so much and it is a relief to have him back after all this time. Gone are his sour moods and rejection of any kind of affection. Instead, he embraces every new experience with a smile on his face. I finally get to see the man Cloud would have been if Sephiroth had never existed._

_ I feel content to see my friends moving on and none of them feel awkward around me as I assumed they would be after everything that happened between Sephiroth, and me though sometimes I feel incomplete or hollow in some way. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about the Silver General…even eighteen weeks later. He takes up a good portion of alone time in some way. Sometimes it's just a flash of a memory followed by the muttering of 'bastard'. Other times it's…more intense. He occupies my dreams often. Sometimes it's a nightmare of his possible return. In those dreams he seeks me out and tortures me, either physically or mentally as he tortures my friends while forcing me to watch. However, in my most recent dreams, we're sitting in a white room on a white sofa facing each other. I feel no fear as I stare at him and he stares right back, though I know I'm anxious. He seems relaxed as he just stares at me. I'm always in all white and he is always in all black. What he says never changes. "I'm sorry." I never answer. I always wake up before I can respond. What does it mean? Is he really sorry? Am I capable of ever forgiving him for what he's done? Is the fact that I don't answer him proof of my inability to forgive him? It's all so confusing and it's frustrating to me that I still can't make heads or tails of my feelings. It's times like this that I really miss Genesis. He seems to know just what I need when I need it in regards to my feelings about Sephiroth._

_ We still talk and he even came back to visit me when he was in Midgar for a meeting with Reeve a few weeks ago. I was afraid it would be weird or that the camaraderie we had felt during the last days of Sephiroth's rule were felt only because neither of us had any other options to rely on. But when I saw him enter my bar and smile at me in his charmingly flirtatious way, I knew what had grown between us was a real friendship and it's a friendship I will always treasure._

Friendship? Was that really how she saw him? Tifa rolled her eyes and closed her journal. Trying to answer questions regarding her feelings about him was pointless when the object of her confused feelings wasn't even in the same city as her. She had spent most of the day writing in her journal and now it was time to make sure dinner was ready for Cloud and the kids before opening the bar. She smiled slightly to herself at the thought of her long-forgotten routine. She used to hate the monotony of her life and now she embraced it. She was happy to have the same routine and she vowed to never complain about it ever again.

She walked down to the kitchen and lifted the lid on her famous beer braised beef stew, happily inhaling the cacophony of delicious smells that wafted up to her nose. It was almost done, so now all she had to do was round up the others. She wandered into the living room, but they weren't there. She already knew they weren't in their rooms because she had just past them. She shrugged to herself and went down the stairs into the bar. Cloud, Denzel, and Marlene were sitting at one of the booths, talking quietly. Marlene noticed Tifa standing in the doorway and nudged Denzel in the side. Tifa's brows drew together in a frown as she looked at them.

"Uh, what's going on guys?" she asked.

Cloud slid over in the booth. "Come join us for a second. We're having an impromptu family meeting."

Tifa smiled slightly as she slid in beside him. "A family meeting? Okay, who broke what?"

Marlene laughed softly and shook her head. "It's not that kind of meeting, Tifa."

"What kind of meeting is it?" Tifa asked suspiciously.

"It's not really a meeting," Denzel said. "It's more like an intervention."

Tifa raised her eyebrows. "Who needs an intervention?"

"You do," Marlene said.

"Okay, what?" Tifa asked as she shook her head. "What do I need an intervention for?"

"It has been four and half months since you destroyed Sephiroth, which was totally kick ass by the way," Denzel said with a smile. "The world is moving on and we're all changing…except for you."

"You move around this place like a zombie, Teef," Marlene said. "You don't enjoy the bar like you used to, the customers annoy you with their ridiculous and intrusive questions about Sephiroth, and you are just plain old unhappy."

"Geez, I didn't know I was so miserable," Tifa said lightly, yet still unsure what they were trying to say.

"You're not miserable, Tifa," Denzel assured her. "But you aren't happy here."

Cloud touched her arm and smiled reassuringly. "What we're trying to say is that it's time you put yourself first. You have always given up your own happiness to help others and you know what? It has to end."

Tifa nodded and looked at each of them. "Okay. So what are you suggesting?"

They all looked at each other before they all nodded their heads in some silent agreement with each other.

"You need to go to Banora," Cloud said.

Tifa's eyes widened. If she didn't know the three people with her like the back of her hand, she would have thought they had been sneaking a peak or two at her journal.

"Banora?" she repeated. "Why would I…?"

"Tifa, come on," Marlene said as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Every time Genesis visits or you guys talk on the phone or even when he sends you a text message, you…change! You brighten up and are more like your old self."

"Someone has a crush!" Denzel teased in a singsong voice.

Tifa blushed slightly and shook her head. "I do not!"

"The blush never lies," Marlene said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Look, even if I wanted to go, I can't leave you guys," Tifa insisted, ignoring the teasing. "I just got you all back. I can't leave you now and I hardly think Genesis would want an apparently miserable ex-consort of the world descending upon him with two teenagers and a moody best friend in tow."

"First of all, Genesis would love to see you no matter who you brought with you," Cloud said with a smile. "And second of all, I am not moody anymore."

"Cloud, I can't leave you guys here," Tifa protested. "Who will run the bar? Who will make sure you all behave yourselves? Who will…?"

"Tifa, I'm legally considered an adult," Denzel pointed out with a smile.

"And I have practically been a grown up since I was four," Marlene said with a soft laugh.

Cloud smiled slightly and looked across at the two teens. "Can you two give Tifa and me a minute alone?"

"Sure," Marlene said as she slid out of the booth. "Denzel and I can get the supper on the table."

Once they were alone, Tifa turned and looked at Cloud. "Already trying to get rid of me?"

"Well, you _are_ kind of a nag," he said, pretending to be serious before smiling slightly. "Tifa, they're right. You just seem so much happier around Genesis. I'm not saying you should go to Banora and propose to the guy, but maybe you need him more than you need us. He was Sephiroth's friend and he's dealing with the same kind of guilt you're dealing with. It just makes sense."

Tifa knew he had a point, but her mind just couldn't let go of the fact that she was leaving her family again. "I can't leave you and the kids, Cloud. I just can't do it…not again."

"You have to remember something, Tifa," Cloud said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Genesis is _not_ Sephiroth. If you go there and ask for his help, we will be able to visit you whenever we want and whenever _you_ want. No SOLDIERs watching our every move, no crazy remnants listening to every word we say, and no ulterior motives for making you happy."

"What about you? I can't leave you here with the bar," Tifa pointed out.

"I'll hire a bartender," Cloud countered. "She'll have to be seriously hot, though and Reno will be disappointed you're gone. You _are_ the main reason Seventh Heaven is so popular."

Tifa slapped his arm. "Cloud, be serious!"

"I'll be serious if you agree to be _less_ serious," Cloud said as he kissed her temple.

"What about the kids?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know if you noticed, but the 'kids' as you call them, are young adults," Cloud said dryly. "They agree with me and think it's time for you to take a break and focus on you. Surely you've noticed that I am not fragile and won't break the second you're gone."

Tifa laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "I noticed." She was silent for a moment before sighing heavily and leaning back against the high back of the wooden bench she and Cloud were occupying. "I just don't know."

"You know, Sephiroth said a lot of stuff in his lifetime and most of it can be dismissed as the ravings of a madman," Cloud mused before looking directly at Tifa. "But he was right about one thing."

Tifa raised an eyebrow as she turned and looked him in the eye. "Really? Well, don't keep me in suspense. What were his words of wisdom?"

"He told me that you are not my babysitter, Tifa," he answered.

"Well, that _is_ true," she agreed. "But…"

"If you go, I'll be fine," Cloud said softly. "And so will the kids."

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Thank you Cloud. I promise I'll give it some serious consideration."

Cloud hugged her gently and squeezed her slightly. "Whenever you're ready, Cid is more than willing to take you."

* * *

><p>Again, Tifa found herself in a white room, sitting on a white couch, wearing a white shirt and soft white cotton pants…facing Sephiroth. He was in his now familiar black shirt and black leather pants, his body turned toward her with one leg folded under him and his arm resting along the back of the sofa. His face was neutral, yet somewhat softer in its appearance. Tifa had both of her legs folded under her and her back was resting against the arm of the sofa while her hands rested in her lap. They both stared at each other, but neither said anything the other.<p>

If Sephiroth had wanted to, he could have reached out and touched her with the hand resting along the back of the sofa, but he didn't move. It was like every dream before it…completely silent.

"I'm sorry," he said. His deep baritone voice still sent chills down her spine, even in her dreams.

Normally, this was the point when she would wake up, feeling confused and alone. But the dream wasn't ending. He still continued to sit there, watching her. Tifa felt herself nodding slowly.

"I know," she answered.

A ghost of a smile hovered around his lips before he inclined his head. "Then this is goodbye, Tifa."

Tifa sat straight up in her bed, breathing heavily. She looked around the darkened room and put a hand to her chest. "What the hell was that?" she whispered. "Was that real? No, it was just a dream…wasn't it?"

She looked at her clock and saw that it was almost four-thirty in the morning. She had to get back to sleep. She had only been sleeping for an hour and she couldn't afford to have a sleepless night…yet the sun found her still up and obsessing over the meaning of the dream two hours later.

_Maybe it's a sign_, she thought to herself. _But a sign that means what?_

She sat on the bed staring at the wall for what felt like hours before pushing herself to her feet and going in search of Cloud. She was belting her robe when she came across him sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning Tifa," he said.

"Morning Cloud," she answered softly.

"What's up?" he asked, sensing she had something to say.

She was silent for a moment, staring at the his bowl of cereal before raising her eyes to his. "I think I'd like you to call Cid."

Cloud slowly began to smile before nodding and pulling out his phone. "I can do that, Tifa."

* * *

><p>Genesis jumped down from his horse and smiled to himself as he inhaled the sweet country air around him. The unmistakable scent of the Banora Whites filled his senses as he took the reigns of his horse and guided him along the path between the trees now bearing fruit ready for picking. He reached up and plucked one of the shiny purple apples from a branch and studied it for a moment.<p>

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess," he recited with a contented smile on his lips. "We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." He considered the apple for a moment before offering it to his horse. He happily stroked the horse's nose as he ate his master's gift.

"You know, I think you're going to have to explain that poem to me."

Genesis was startled by the feminine voice and turned quickly finding Tifa standing a few feet away. She was wearing black pants and wine colored t-shirt with a v-neck that showed a tasteful amount of cleavage, the clothing clinging nicely to her curves. Tifa was observing him as well, appreciatively taking in the way the midday sun made his hair take on the appearance of fire. He was wearing a red button-up short-sleeved shirt, the top few buttons left open to expose some of his pale chest. He also had on a pair of fitted black pants that were tucked into a pair of tall brown leather riding boots. To her, he made an almost perfect image of a Lord of the Manor and a dashing one at that.

"Tifa? I'm surprised to see you here," he said with a smile as he walked towards her.

"Well, my family took a vote and decided I should come spend some time here with you," Tifa said with a smile. "Unless you're too busy of course."

"I'm never to busy for my friends," Genesis assured her. "So, did you get any say in this family vote?"

"Nope," Tifa answered with a grin. "Apparently, I am in need of break and Banora is my chosen vacation spot."

"Well, I am thrilled to have the company," Genesis said before nodding towards the horse. "I've resorted to reciting poetry to Strahm here and I just don't think he appreciates it as much as another human being might."

Tifa laughed softly. "I don't know. He seems to love you enough to be your captive audience."

Genesis chuckled softly as the horse bumped his shoulder with his nose. "Maybe. Or it may have something to with the fact that I just fed him an apple and he wants another." He tilted his head to the side and smiled as he watched her slowly approach him and pat the horse beside him. "I really am glad you decided to take me up on the offer of a place to stay, even if it's only temporary."

"I just really needed some time to think about everything that has happened," Tifa said. "And I think I still have some residual feelings of guilt in the back of my mind and in my heart. Gods, I'm terrible, aren't I? I just show up, unannounced, expecting you to fix my problems. You're a busy guy and…"

Genesis gently laid two fingers against her lips and smiled slightly. "Tifa, stop talking. You are not terrible. What you've been through must have been the hardest thing you've faced. I don't care that you didn't tell me you were coming because I am always glad to see you and talk to you. True, I am a busy man, but I will always have time for you. In the past, I have taken my friends for granted, always assuming there will be an infinite number of 'next times', but now that I have a second chance, I promised myself that would never happen again. If you need me, then I am more than happy to be here for you."

Tifa blushed slightly and nodded when he removed his fingers from her lips. "Likewise, Genesis. If you need me, then I will be there for you too."

"Well, then that is settled," Genesis said happily. "Now, I have a question for you: have you ever tasted a Banora White?"

"Sadly, no," Tifa admitted. "When I was growing up, Nibelheim rarely imported them because of the unreliable growing seasons and then ShinRa fire-bombed Banora and they disappeared from stores."

Genesis reached up and plucked another apple from one of the trees before offering it to her. "Then I must insist you taste one."

Tifa took the fruit and examined it. "I don't know…this purple seems unnaturally bright."

"The secret to a good Banora White is a touch of mako," Genesis whispered with a wink. He chuckled at the scandalized look on her face. "Cloud was right to send you away to my home, little one. You are wound tighter than a drum! I was just kidding. I would never feed you a contaminated piece of fruit and I would most definitely _not_ alter a Banora White with artificial growth substitutes. It completely ruins the taste. Hojo used to ruin the most delicious foods by tampering with them."

Tifa shook her head. "That man ruined _everything_ he touched." She lifted the apple to her lips and took a generous bite. Instantly, her mouth was filled with the sweetest juice she had ever tasted from any apple on Gaia. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Genesis. "This is fantastic!"

Genesis smiled, pleased to see such an honest and enthusiastic response to his apples. "Do you really mean that?"

"Oh my goodness, yes!" she said as she took another bite. "Please tell me you make juice out of these amazing apples."

"Why don't you come back to the house with me and I will show you all the delicious thinks I can make with these apples," Genesis said as he offered her his arm.

She happily thread her arm through his while he tightened his grip on Strahm's reigns as they began walking in the direction of a large house. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for being my friend," she said quietly. "You could have left Neo ShinRa a dozen times or your could have just thrown up your hands and joined Sephiroth's cause, but you didn't and I will be forever grateful that you saw it all through until the end."

"Please know that even though we were thrown together and really had no other option but to rely on each other, that I too appreciate this friendship between us, Tifa," Genesis said softly. "If this grows into something else, then I will welcome that change with open arms, however if you just need me to be your friend, I will happily abide by your wishes. We'll work through all of our guilt and then, once we are free of that oppressive shackle, we can then move forward. Now, whether we face the future together or separately is unknown, but we have all the time in the world to find out, so there is no rush."

"Agreed," Tifa said as she allowed him to lead her towards the home that became larger the closer they got.

For the first time in eighteen weeks, Tifa finally felt as if a weight had been lifted. She didn't really know what the future held for her or Genesis, but somehow she knew everything would be all right and that she wasn't alone…nor would she ever be alone with friends like hers.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Guys, I'm sad! It's all over! :( I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I want to thank all my reviewers along with anyone who added it to their favorites, and were interested in it enough to add it to their alerts! You guys made writing this story so much fun so thank you! Just a couple of notes to share about this ending. It's very open and that's because I am planning a GenesisTifa sequel to this story (YAY!). Tifa's dream involving the white room and Sephiroth on a couch is open to interpretation and there is no right or wrong opinion regarding its meaning. I felt he needed to be seen once more before the end but I wanted it to be a little vague. I am also planning another Tifa/Sephiroth pairing but not as dark as this and with 100% more romantic interactions between them. I hope you all enjoyed Sacrifice and I hope you enjoy my future story endeavors! Cheers! :D


End file.
